Never Gonna Be Alone
by chrino
Summary: Yami is a man with a job and a home, but with no one in his life. When given a proposition to have a stranger in his home for a week, what will he choose? M/M. A bit bad language. Might strain to M rate with some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Kichiko: Finally you're posting something! You are so slow!

Chrino: (a bit dismissive) Can't help it. I'm busy.

Kichiko: Busy, my ass. (gives author a hard stare) You just don't have the guts to post your stories.

Chrino: Whatever. Take the disclaimer, please.

Kichiko: Sure thing. So, Chrino doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters, she only owns the plot and story. This will contain male and male relationship, so if you're not into this sort of thing, you're at the wrong place, hon'! Did I do good?

Chrino: Splendid. Now, on to the story…

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

"A beer, please."

A glass was placed in front of him, and he took a moment to savour the slightly bitter drink flowing down his throat as he drank. He didn't usually drink, but sometimes it helped getting a little drunk; not with the result of a killer hangover, just to let his thoughts wander. Usually he would be thinking about his life and how it could've been better. Tonight was no exception.

Yami was a regular guy with a regular office job, and had a regular apartment. The thing was, he was more or less happy with his life, he just, felt lonely. Very lonely at that too. He didn't have any friends – his colleagues weren't much to talk about – and he didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't even have a family – not living anyway. His grandmother had been the one to raise him, and was the only family he'd ever known, and she died when Yami was 19 years old. Throughout his time in school he hadn't had many friends. The few he had made moved away, and though they all swore they would keep in touch, they lost contact.

He'd also had a few girlfriends, but those relationships had never lasted long. Yami couldn't understand why he wasn't able to stay longer in those relationships. There was always something that held him back. It had always been him to break them off. He always felt that the relationships lacked something, but he'd never been able to figure out what. He thought he might be the reason, seeing as he was the one breaking off those few relationships he'd had, but he didn't know why. So here he was, with a job he hardly enjoyed, an apartment with too high rent – the payment was due, soon, he remembered – not exactly one of the nice ones either, no friends, no girlfriend, no family, and feeling sorry for himself.

'Damn, why does this always to end up with me feeling so goddamn miserable?' he thought angrily. 'Why can't I just be happy with my life, without having so many problems? If only there was someone for me out there. Someone to help me through these miserable days, to shine a light into my life, maybe even encourage me to find something else'.

He sighed heavily. Like that would ever happen. He didn't go out, so the chance of actually meeting someone was small. He did come to this bar once in a while, but he never took contact with anyone, and no one took contact with him either. He didn't feel sad about it though, he liked to sit by himself with his beer, but it became quite lonely after a while.

He sighed again, resting his head on one arm, the other hand simply holding his glass. There was one positive thing with his job. He might not enjoy it to the fullest, but it was a way to make money – it kept him from climbing his walls in sheer boredom, too – and he _was_ fairly good at it. His boss had called him in the other day to tell him to take a vacation, have a few weeks off. Yami had deserved it, he said. But what was the point of taking a week off when he didn't have anything to do? He didn't feel like taking a trip somewhere on his own, but he didn't feel like being stuck in his apartment all alone either. It was tempting though, having a week off. He did need it, but he had kindly declined, excusing himself with needing the money and not wanting to be away from work. The boss had looked sternly from him, but couldn't force Yami either, so he was still working. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he did have the weekend off, to spend his time alone in his home. Fantastic.

The rest of the beer was gone in two large gulps, and Yami ordered another one. Maybe he should get drunk; so he would have an excuse to stay home tomorrow, at least the first part of the day. There wasn't anything else to do: at least nothing he felt like doing. If nothing else came up, he'd most likely go for it.

Then it hit him. He could find some girl who wanted to have some fun. A cheap fuck, in other words. It didn't sound like too bad of an idea, to blow off some steam and frustration. But then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find a girl.

Yami groaned mentally at his thoughts. He always managed to get along that trail of thought everytime he drank and had this silent discussion with himself. What if he didn't want a girl? What if he wanted a guy? The chance was there that he was interested in men instead of women, but he doubted it. He considered the chance of being bisexual, but he'd never fallen for a guy either. Thought sometimes he'd caught himself checking out some guy on the street, on the bus, or even at his office. The guy next to his booth wasn't exactly too shabby. Even watching movies with some actor could make him wish to see him without a shirt, out of mere curiosity. At least that's what Yami told himself. Curiosity. It wouldn't get him far: in fact, it wouldn't get him anywhere. He groaned silently to himself again. His silent discussions would certainly _not_ get him anywhere. Yami knew what he wanted to do: he wanted to make a change in his life, to break the endless cycle of work and lonely night in his apartment. He just wasn't daring enough to do so. He was quite comfortable where he stood, and wasn't usually one to change his ways.

'But,' he thought solemnly, 'maybe I would find something else. I mean, how hard can it be? For Christ sake, if I want to have another job, I just have to look for one. If I want a different apartment, I can get one. No biggie.' But Yami only felt like he was deceiving himself. Who was he trying to fool? There was no reason for any of it, except to make him happy. But he was happy the way he was. Wasn't he?

Yami turned around in his chair to find something to distract himself with. He _really_ didn't want to join another round of pity-me discussion with himself again. He was in no mood for it. Too bad there seemed to be nothing to actually call for his attention long enough to be distracted. There was some people dancing, but no one appealed to him. There were a band playing, but the music wasn't to his taste, so he merely tuned it out. Overall, the bar was something between shabby and funky, and nothing was in tune with each other.

Yami had just decided that he wanted to just go home to his – at least – decent apartment, with some decent music, where there might be a few beers left in the fridge, when something did catch his attention.

A young man had just entered the bar, looking a bit timid, yet curious, as big, amethyst eyes roamed through the bar, taking everything in. Apparently he'd never been to this bar before. He appeared no older then 18 years old, with a delicate face to be a boy. His whole appearance screamed innocence, despite his rough dress code. Tight leather covered his long legs, a tight violet shirt covered his chest, shoving off his lean body in a sinful, sexy way. Thick leather bracelets hang on his wrists, a leather choker around his neck. He was just smack dead gorgeous.

What shocked Yami the most, was the hair. It was just like his own; spiky, black with tinted tips the same colour as his eyes – his was a deep violet, the young man had a nice amethyst, how he actually noticed in the dim room was beyond him – and it threw him off completely. There was no way this boy could have the same hair as him. 'Is it natural?' he thought. 'I know I've been questioned about my hair a million times, because it really looks out of the world. But for another person to have that very same hair? It's just not possible.'

Their eyes met briefly, and Yami averted his own quickly. How embarrassing, to be caught starring. Maybe the man hadn't noticed. Maybe he would just walk past him and leave him be. But, for some reason, that was not what Yami wanted. He wanted the man to come sit with him. He wanted to get know him. For some reason, he really, really wanted to know the boy better.

Yami turned back in his seat, taking a big gulp of his beer. He didn't dare to take another look at the beautiful stranger, but he really wanted to. God, was he beautiful. Yami wanted nothing more then to sweep the boy into his arms and take him away, to keep him to himself. He could think of a thousand things he could do with him, and none of them were any decent thoughts.

He shook his head. 'Get a grip of yourself, Yami,' he thought. 'No good comes out of thinking such thoughts'.

The beer was gone in no time, and he silently called out for the barman for another one. Though something stronger would probably have been better.

He noticed someone taking a seat next to him. A quick glance showed him it was the young man.

"A beer, please," the young man said, addressing the barman. The voice was sweet and angelic. Youthful. Yami wondered if the man was a singer. With a voice that pretty, it was probably a very good one. God, what was he thinking? How could he jump to conclusions after hearing only a few words from the young man? It was actually a bit tempting to ask for him to sing. Yami was about to open his mouth to ask (thought he would've stopped before uttering a single word), the young man looked at him, a sweet smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Hi," he said. "Do you come here often? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Yami felt like fainting. This gorgeous creature was speaking to him. Him, Yami, the man who didn't get noticed for anything but his hair. Remembering to shut his mouth to not look like a complete idiot, he cleared his throat.

"Not really. I mean, I come here a few times, but I usually go to another bar. One closer to home."

"Probably a good thing. I tend to do the same. That way it is easier to get home. Not so long a distance," he laughed. Yami's heart made a turn, going faster than when he first saw the boy. Man, he was crazy for him already, and they hadn't even met five minutes ago! What the Hell was wrong with him?

Yami only nodded to the man's statement, a bit unsure what to say. The young man got his beer, and took a small gulp of it. Yami paid attention to the other's expression; how it relished in the bitter taste of the beer; saw how his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed; noticed a red tongue darting out to lick pink lips. And suddenly he had the urge to kiss those lips, and kiss the other to oblivion. He licked his own lips, already moving forward to claim those rosy lips, when the other suddenly sneezed. Sitting straight up in his seat, embarrassed like he'd never been, Yami mumbled 'bless you', and gave him a napkin. The other man mumbled 'thanks' and blew his nose.

"Coming down with something?" Yami then asked, forcing his eyes to stare at his beer.

"No, don't think so. Someone must have been thinking about me."

"Something good, I hope?"

"Depending on who thought the thought. And I can think of quite a few, already."

"God any enemy's you're running from?" Yami asked. He then thought he was the biggest idiot ever. Why would he ask such a thing? To his surprise, the young man only laughed, making Yami's heart make another leap in his chest.

"No, not that I know of. But I kind of wish that was the case."

"Oh?"

"Oh," the other said, as if realising he'd said too much. "Nothing to worry about," he said reassuringly, but his face said something else. Yami didn't push it. He was a stranger, after all. Why should he pry into other people's business?

They fell in a silence. It wasn't comfortable, but not uncomfortable either. Both sat with their respectable drinks, both lost in their own thoughts.

As for Yami, his thoughts were mostly filled with ways of figuring out how he could ask out this stunning young man out for a date. A proper date. It was hard to find the right words. He didn't want to just blurt it out rudely, expecting a yes and drag a maybe unwilling date out on his own whim. Seeing as he had never even been on a date before, he was very clueless on the whole subject. Movies and TV-shows weren't much help either, thought he had seen plenty of those. He didn't know how to ask anyone out, he didn't really know what one did on dates, and just how do you know when to call quits? Not that he'd wanted to call quits on such a beauty, but dragging him to bed for one thing only were low. He wanted to get to know the man properly, see if they had a chance together. That would've been nice.

'Wait, what am I thinking?' Yami thought in mortification. 'Why do I think of him as a future boyfriend? I don't even know if that's what I want!'

But, when giving it a second thought, he _had_ thought only well of the young man sitting next to him. He was attractive, seemed to be a very kind and giving person, and was nothing short of sexy. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? the worst thing that could happen was that he was turned down. He could deal with that.

"So, I, um," the other said hesitatingly, "I've got a proposition for you."

"Hmm?" Yami inquired, not really paying attention. "What's that?" he said as he took a large gulp of his beer.

"To be my boyfriend for a week."

Yami nearly choked on his drink, having the other man patting his back until he regained his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

The other man blushed, but didn't look away.

"I'm serious. I would like to have someone to be my boyfriend for a week, pretend that is, in exchange for money, of course. For food and room," he added when Yami gave him an incredulously look, "I'm not some kind of slut. I would be paying _you_ for letting me stay."

"Take you into my home, just like that?" Yami said, hardly believing what he was hearing. "I don't even know you."

"Which is why we'll use the first day to get to know each other. It's only a week. We'll go separate ways after that, and forget that week ever occurred. And before you say anything," he said when Yami opened his mouth to comment, "I know it sounds utterly insane. To just throw myself into a pretend relationship, not knowing what could happen, seeing as I don't know the person. But there is nothing wrong with that, right? I just want to have a relationship, even if it's just pretend. Where we go on dates, hold hands, cuddle on the couch in front of the TV, saying nothing, just enjoying the others presence." The man sighed, and placed his gaze at his own, almost empty glass. "I can ask someone else, but there's just something about you that I trust, even though we've just met, and you do seem like a nice person. Not to mention, you're hot, too." He glanced at Yami and blushed more strongly.

Yami felt his own cheeks tinge, flattered by the other's words. He really didn't get too many compliments, at least not his looks. And he wasn't the dating type. Look at how his previous relationships had worked out!

But then he thought about it. It _was_ just a week, and he _had_ been thinking about dating a man, to see if he was right about his sexuality. Funny though, that only a moment ago he had been wondering how to ask the man out, to get to know him better, and now the other wanted to be his boyfriend! Well, only pretend, but with some persuasion it could turn into something more. Yami couldn't rule out that possibility.

"When do we start then?"

The other's head turned so fast it looked like it would fall off, a surprised look on his beautiful face.

"Do you – mean that?" he asked, the hesitation clear in his voice.

Yami chuckled. "I wouldn't have said so if I didn't. So," he turned his whole body towards the other and leaned a bit forward, letting a sultry grin graze his features, "I'll ask again: when do we start?"

The blush grew still, as Yami had secretly hoped, and the other smiled brilliantly.

"Really? Oh, um, I don't know, whenever is fine."

"Whenever? Really." Yami smirked. "Well, I would have to make a phone-call, but I think Sunday would be a good day."

"This Sunday?"

"Yes. Why wait? I'll just give you my address and then you can come over when you are ready."

"Yes, I'd like that, very much." The smile had not left the boy's face, and Yami was glad. He liked the smile; it made the boy seem so sweet and innocent. It probably wasn't the case, but that was the impression he had of the boy.

They sat a little while longer, finishing their drinks and sharing smiles before finally heading out. Yami found a pen from his shirt (strangely enough he had one) and wrote his address and cell phone number on the other's hand, then grasped the hand in his and gazed at the other. He noticed the other was an inch or so smaller than him. The man looked at him, almost like he questioned without words why Yami was looking at him.

"How about a name?" Yami said. "It would be awfully rude of you to ask to move in with me without at least introducing yourself," he teased, and the other blushed again. God, but he loved the blush on the other's face. It made him look positively adorable.

"I'm sorry. It _was_ a bit rude of me. My name is Yugi. Mutou Yugi."

"Yugi." Yami tasted the name on his tongue, and he found he liked it. "Game. Hmm, I like it. my name is Yami, Takamori Yami."

"Yami, like 'darkness'?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, darkness. Maybe you should've thought twice about who you asked to move in with," he teased, but Yugi only shook his head.

"I trust you." There was nothing more to be said, and Yami decided to call it a night.

"All right, I'll see you on Sunday, then."

"Yeah, we will."

Yami smirked and leaned down just enough to kiss Yugi's cheek, and whispered: "Good night, Yugi-kun." He stepped away from a flushing Yugi, squeezing his hand once before turning away to walk home, with a huge smile on his face.

Finally, it seemed things were going his way. Now, to bribe his boss to get next week off…

Kichiko: Hurray!!

Chrino: Why are you so happy?

Kichiko: Because the story is up and about! Okay, so this is a tester (don't ask me why, I think the whole thing is great) but Chrino won't write more chapters if there ain't any interest in the story. But really, one review is enough.

Chrino: (glares at Kichiko)

Kichiko: What? It's true.

So, until next time

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Kichiko: I asked for 1 review, and I got 5, only a few hours after posting the first chapter! Totally awesome! I told you, didn't I? I told you this was a good story (looks at the author)

Chrino: (blushes and looks away) Whatever…

Kichiko: She's just shy… She is really grateful for all the reviews, and not to say, for all the interest in the story. Awesome! We are sorry for not answering any of them. We wanted to, but there was imply no time. Not to mention, we can be quite forgetful, both of us.

But, anyway, here the next chapter. We are truly sorry for the time it took to write it, but she got stuck at one point and couldn't proceed. But nevertheless, it's up and about! She's been working hard on it, so we hope you'll all enjoy it!

By the way, we forgot to mention it (our greatest apologies), this story was inspired from Nickelback's 'Gotta Be Somebody'. All credit to them for a great song.

So, again, the forever dreaded disclaimer: Chrino does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. She only owns the plot and story. Oh, and me. Just so there wont be any misunderstandings.

So, ladies and gentlemen: Chapter two!

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Yami was feeling nothing short of delirious. He just got off the phone, his boss needing no time to think over his request. "Of course you can take the week off!" the boss had stated jovially. "I told you to take a vacation! What else, take two weeks. You are working too much. And I will not take no an answer!"

Yami had only been too happy to say no. Why would he protest? Maybe he could convince Yugi on staying another week? That would've been nice, to prolong his stay.

Yugi. His sweet, little Yugi. How good would it not feel to finally have him in his arms? His little one probably fit perfectly, with his petite frame against his own. Mm, nice indeed.

He then shook his head in disbelief. Why would he think of Yugi this way? They had only just met, and he was already acting the part of a lovesick person who can't stay away from his boyfriend! Or maybe it was the dream? Yeah, it had to be. That had to be the reason he wanted Yugi in his arms, to see if it felt the same. The feel, the warmth, the caresses, the heat …

'No! Not thinking of the dream!' Yami thought in horror, his cheeks already flushing from the memory. He really didn't need to think of _that_ right now. If he did, then he wouldn't get anything done.

Yugi was coming sometime tomorrow, so Yami felt the time was right for some serious cleaning. Only the gods knew when the apartment had been cleaned properly last time. Today that would change. By the time Yami would be done, the place would be unrecognisable. The whole day would be spent on this dreadful activity, but when it was done, it would be well worth it. Dressed in an old pair of sweat-pants and an even older T-shirt that said 'I look good, but only from the back', he started with the worst mess: the kitchen.

----- -----

Some hours later, a tired, but satisfied Yami sat down with a cup of coffee and admired his work. The kitchen was fairly big to be in such a small apartment, and thought Yami did prefer take-out to cooking his meals, the room had been pretty dirty, utensils and everything. He really didn't want to know what kind of evil, disgusting monsters he had cleaned from his pans. He shuddered; it had been necessary. It should have been done a _long_ time ago, but Yami was very good at putting things off if he didn't see it as important. This time, though, it was very important. He couldn't let Yugi come to a dirty home. What kind of impression would that make? A man who didn't clean his home? Wait, that would be men in general, right? So when he thought about it, it would have been okay. Sort of.

No, a clean home was the better option. He hated cleaning, but as he'd discovered, it had been necessary. No, it had been essential. How he had been able to live in such a home was beyond him.

He hoped Yugi would like it here. The apartment was small, and nothing to be proud of. Yami was saving for a better apartment, one that was his own. Right now he was renting, and the savings he could've had disappeared every month because of the ridiculously high rent. He was ale to put away some money to his saving account every month, but that was only pocket money.

He sighed, and drank his coffee. It was time to get to the bathroom, but Yami didn't quite feel like it just yet. After all, he had to finish his coffee.

Yami let his thoughts wander again. They wandered to Yugi. Yugi, with his warm smile, adorable features and innocent trust. He felt so lucky to be able to have such a wonderful creature in his home. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Hmm, Yugi…

Yami startled himself out of the new trail his thoughts took, and decided he'd had enough coffee. There were plenty of things to do before tomorrow came, and he was determined to get it done.

Though cleaning was Yami's main priority, his thoughts seemed to live their own life, and as they proceeded, he found it harder to clean properly. There was no way he could clean, when all he could think of, was his dream.

"Gah! Why can't I get those pictures out of my head?" Yami nearly screamed in frustration some time later, when he realised that nothing could distract him from his dirty thoughts. He threw himself at the couch, really needing to sit down at the moment. Wherever he was in the small apartment, the only thing he could think of was – well, him and Yugi … doing things. Everywhere! On the bed, in the shower, the couch, the kitchen table… it didn't matter that he was cleaning, his mind was wrapped up around sex! He could not stop thinking about fucking Yugi, hard and fast and in every way possible, on every surface there was, only because of that stupid dream!

Last night when he got home, he had showered, watched some TV, though his thoughts had been on the sweet young man he had just met, and then gone to sleep. But god, what a mistake it had been. Yami woke up, drenched in sweat, and with an erection, like a horn-crazed teen, the dream very vivid still.

It had been starring Yugi and him, in a certain setting, on the bed, Yugi lying under him, panting and starring up at Yami with smouldering eyes, practically begging to be taken. And take was exactly what Yami did. Hard and fast, making sure to have his little lover moan his name in ecstasy, wanting to hear Yugi's delicious screams with his sweet voice, shouting out his pleasure for all of Yami's neighbours to hear.

It was a wonder that Yami hadn't caved in to these thoughts already. Had it not been for all the cleaning he had to do, he would've most likely found himself on the bed, or the couch, or wherever suitable, yanking himself off while playing out all the dirty fantasies flying inside his head. It was tempting. What would've been better would've been having Yugi there, so he could fuck his little one into oblivion.

'No! Bad trail of thought!' There was no way he would force Yugi into something like that, to satisfy his own desperate needs. He was _not_ going to sink that low.

But, when the image of a flushed, panting Yugi wouldn't leave his already reeling mind, it was difficult to just forget it.

Yami groaned. He couldn't think of a single thing to do to make the thoughts go away. It was quite disturbing, to say the least. He felt like a teenager again, and not in a good way. All he wanted to do was to crawl under the cover of his bed and stay there until the end of the world came. Sure, it sounded desperate, but that way he wouldn't have to deal with things such as this. The bad point would be that he wouldn't be working to get money for the rent, which he was to pay today.

That made him forget all about Yugi.

"Crap!" Yami yelled, and he shot up from the couch and desperately searched the apartment for the rent money. Did he remember to take out money yesterday? He was fairly sure he didn't, but he hoped he had enough money anyway. Strangely enough, the landlord hadn't come by yet to claim his money, but at that particular moment, Yami has glad that he hadn't. The landlord came early in the mornings to crave the rent, and if he didn't get it straight into his hands the moment he came, he immediately threatened to throw the renters on the street. More than once had Yami been yelled at for not having the cash ready at hand, but as always, he would make sure the landlord calmed down, and then promise to drop by his room after work with the money. Seeing as the landlord knew Yami was one to keep his word, he usually didn't complain too much. But if Yami didn't have the money ready now, and the landlord decided to show up, he would be in trouble.

As his hands finally found the missing wallet, the doorbell rang.

"Shit." He quickly counted the money in his wallet, and discovered to his horror that he didn't even have a quarter of the money needed.

"Shit," he cursed again. Damnit, now he had to come up with some sort of excuse, and excuses was something the landlord hated the most. Yami had to think quickly, or else he could say bye-bye to his home.

Yami sighed as he decided to just get it over with. Most people didn't know, but he could be quite the smooth talker when the situation called for it, but at the moment he was too stressed out to think of a good explanation for why the money wasn't at hand.

The bell rang again. Walking over to the door, Yami threw the it open, about to yell at the landlord to get his panties out of his ass, and not be so impatient, when his heart skipped a beat. There, in the doorway, with a large bag in hand, stood Yugi. God, did he look handsome! Yugi wore a simple white sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, but Yami thought he looked gorgeous just the same in the casual outfit.

Yami swallowed hard. He was at a loss for words; absolutely nothing came to mind. He was too shocked to see Yugi at his doorstep to completely register that Yugi really was there.

Yugi mistook Yami's silence for anger, for he started to apologise.

"I'm sorry. I know I am a day early. I don't mean to intrude, but I was really excited about coming, and I was packed and ready to go yesterday…" A small blush graced Yugi's cheeks, which Yami found adorable. "I knew I couldn't wander around in the middle of the night, so I waited. But I just couldn't sit at home. I should have called, I know, and yet, I thought I would surprise you. So – surprised?" he asked, and gave a small apologetic smile, already fearing that he had done something wrong.

Surprised would have been an understatement. But Yami didn't mind. Not the least. How lucky was he not to be visited by Yugi in the first place?

"Yami-san?" Yugi asked carefully, having not received any kind of answer from Yami. That brought Yami out of his stupor.

"Yes, indeed, surprised. Um, come in. Here, let me take your bag. Make yourself at home," he said as he carried Yugi's bag to the bedroom, hearing light footsteps, and the door clicking shut as the other came in.

Yami came into the living room, taking in the sight of Yugi taking a small tour around the room. A smile showed itself, and Yami couldn't help but feel happy, now that his little one was finally here. He couldn't help but stare at Yugi's ass as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He thought it best to distract himself so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He walked over to the couch, just then realising that the pillows where strewn everywhere, and the blanket that was supposed to cover it was on the floor. As he picked up the pillows and rearranged them, Yugi came back into the living room.

"It smells fresh," Yugi said and looked at Yami. "Have you been cleaning?"

"Maybe," Yami answered, leaving it at that and continued with the arrangement.

"So, did you clean because I was coming?" Yugi then asked, seriously, but there was some bad concealed laughter in his voice.

"Nothing bad about that, is it?" Yami said, and shrugged, then let a smirk come forth as he straightened up. "Besides, what kind of impression would that have made of me if you came to a dirty home?"

"A bad one."

"Exactly. Now, sit down before I make you. The dust will come back no matter how thorough I am."

Yugi did as told, and while Yami took care of whatever little things left, like putting a few things away and make tea, he could feel the other's eyes on him. In fact, they were on him the whole time. Yami didn't know if he should feel flattered of weirded out by it. It wasn't like it happened on a regular basis.

Deciding not to dwell on it, he asked if Yugi wanted some tea. Hearing an affirmative noise he then asked what flavour. Yugi wanted lemon, so Yami got a bag of lemon-tea and put in a mug and poured water in it. He then brought it to Yugi.

"So, Yugi-kun, I thought that I would get a shower before we –" He didn't get any further, because the moment he stepped into the living-room, Yugi hid his face in his hands, and turned away. Thrown off by this, Yami walked over, placed the tea on the table and knelt down before the other.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worrying that Yugi might have regretted the whole thing and decided that he wanted to leave.

Yugi shook his head, and Yami saw, barely, redness between Yugi's fingers.

"Are you – embarrassed?"

A quick nod. Yami was confused.

"Yugi-kun, please look at me." When Yugi didn't do so, he gently removed the hands from his face, and then just as gently placed his hand on Yugi's cheek and turned his head to him. Yugi was blushing like mad, his face as red as a tomato. "What's the matter?" Yami gently inquired.

"N-nothing," the boy stuttered, and turned even redder.

"Okay, so nothing's wrong. Then what it is that makes you blush so strongly?"

Yugi gave a quick look at Yami's T-shirt before looking away. He glanced down at his T-shirt before understanding. He chuckled lowly.

"I get it. Do you enjoy looking at my back, then? Hmm?"

Amethyst eyes met his own as he gave a small nod. "But, i-it's not just the b-back," he stuttered. "That T-shirt is w-wrong."

Yami lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"W-well, y-you don't just look good f-from the back, y-you know."

Yami's face fell. Then he outright laughed. God, but Yugi was adorable.

"W-what's so funny?" Yugi asked, now looking a bit offended.

"Sorry, but that was just – just too adorable. You are!" Yami said as the other glared at him. "I am flattered. Really. For someone to tell me that they like the way I look makes me really happy. And I am glad to hear that you like my front as well as my back."

Yugi's blush, which had calmed down some, came back at full force. Yami, still chuckling, kissed a red cheek, feeling the heat on his lips, and rose.

"I'm going to go get a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh, and, Yugi-kun… I think you look good from every angle, back _and_ front." Yami disappeared into the bathroom laughing hard as he heard the other yell at him in embarrassment: "Yami-san!"

----- -----

Yami stepped out of a steaming bathroom, on his way to the bedroom, but stopped when he saw Yugi sitting at the kitchen-table, pen in hand and writing furiously. The pen went at an awfully fast pace, and he had to wonder if the writer could actually understand what he wrote. Curious, he padded bare-foot over to his new roommate. He noticed a book in front of Yugi, which he glanced in from time to time, as he continued to write in his notebook.

'Cute,' he though. Yugi concentrated so much about the task at hand that he hadn't noticed Yami come into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, while he leaned against the open doorway that led to the kitchen.

Yugi jumped in his seat, a hand flying up to cover his chest were his heart was.

"God, you startled me," he said, taking deep breaths to calm down a probably racing heart. His eyes were closed. Yami wished they were open, so he could see them. It hadn't been long, but he already loved those amethyst eyes. He wanted nothing more then to gaze in them, because they were so open and kind and bright.

Forcing himself out of his reverie, Yami said: "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was merely curious."

Yugi opened his eyes to look at his notebook.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just taking some notes."

"What kind of notes?"

"Well, you see –" But Yugi didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he stared wide-eyed at Yami, his face flaming red. Yami blinked. Then he looked down – and discovered his state of undress. The only kind of clothing he kept in the bathroom was underwear, and that was the only thing he wore: a pair of boxers.

He smirked at Yugi.

"Now, tell me, am I good looking?" he teased. Yugi was, if possible, even redder than before, the blush spread from his face to his ears and neck. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't utter a single word, resulting in him gaping like a goldfish in a bowl. Yami couldn't help but think 'cute'.

"Well, I will just have to take your silence as a good thing, I suppose. If you are quite finished staring, I would like to find something to cover myself. I really don't want to catch a cold when I have such lovely company."

With that, Yami turned to walk to his bedroom, leaving a speech-less Yugi to sit in the kitchen. He already had some devious thought of what to wear, just to tease his little one some more. Chuckling lowly as he looked through his wardrobe, he decided against it. As much as he liked to see Yugi blush, he probably would be killed in his sleep if it got permanent. Oh, what a sight that would've been. A permanently flushed Yugi. Still chuckling, Yami chose a simple white shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Yami was a bit shocked of himself, of how he'd talked – no, flirted with Yugi. He'd never thought that he had such a tongue. He could talk very well when the situation called for it, but this was, well, different. This was a good thing. As long as Yugi hadn't been offended by anything he'd said. He really didn't want to have to see Yugi off after something he'd said. So far, it had been good; but then again, they hadn't talked a lot. Today would show if there was a chance of a future relationship. Yami had decided to give it his all. This was not going to a be a week of pretend, he would do anything to really give the relationship a start, and make it work. Who knew, maybe they would be a true couple?

He heard Yugi call out for him. "Yami-san?"

Buttoning up his shirt he walked out to Yugi.

"Please," Yami said before Yugi could say anything as he came to the kitchen, "san is too stiff for my taste."

"Then what do you suggest I call you then?" Yugi asked a bit timidly, not quite looking at Yami.

"Whatever suits you best. So, you called for me?"

"Um, yes. I was merely wondering – I mean, are we doing something today?"

He still wasn't looking at Yami.

Yami took a seat next to Yugi, took his chin and turned Yugi to him. Amethyst met violet, and Yami couldn't help but suck in his breath. God, but he loved those eyes.

"Yugi-kun, I am so sorry if I offended you with my teasing earlier. I am just used to retrieve my clothing after the shower, and they are in the bedroom. I wasn't considering you. I am not too accustomed to visitors."

But Yugi only shook his head.

"It's not that. I am not offended at all, honestly. I just – I was a bit shocked. I mean, it's not that I didn't like it," he said, and his cheeks flushed yet again. "I really think you look good." Yugi averted his eyes shyly, and smiled. "What I was going to ask was – if you, well – I did come unexpectedly a day early, so I didn't know if you had any plans for today."

Yami smiled. Yugi was so caring. It seemed like he thought he was intruding.

"No, Yugi-kun, I don't have any plans for today. Only spring-cleaning."

Yugi giggled.

"It's not spring, it's early autumn."

"And? I didn't do my spring-cleaning this year, so I did it now. Had to be prepared. We'll have to do some grocery-shopping, though."

"No food? I thought you were well prepared," the younger one asked teasingly.

"Well, according to my plan, I were to clean the apartment, make sure everything was ready, and then go to the super-marked when I was done with everything here. But, considering that a certain someone showed up a day before schedule, I am a bit ill prepared."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Yugi said, but Yami shook his head.

"You didn't know that I had to go shopping. Hell, I usually order out. I'm not too great a cook, so you'll have to endure some smoke from burned food just about everyday," he added so casually like it was an everyday thing it made Yugi giggle again.

"Don't worry about that, I can cook."

"You don't have to do that, you are supposed to be my gue–"

"I am supposed to be your boyfriend, and as your boyfriend I want to do something for you. So, I will take care of the cooking."

"Oh. Well, if you insist, who am I to object? Okay, I'll go get my wallet and we can go right away." Yami arose got fetch the wallet.

"Oh, no, you are not. You are to leave your wallet at home."

Yami couldn't help but look strangely at his little one.

"I said that I would pay for food and stay, so I will."

"You don't have to, you know."

"I don't care. I am going to keep my promise, and that's that." Yugi gave Yami a stern look that told him that there was no room for discussion. He chuckled.

"All right. You win. Well, what are we waiting for?"

The two men put on their shoes, there was no need for jackets, and Yami got his keys, locked the door, and they were on the way.

"How far is it?" Yugi asked when they stepped out of the building.

"Just a couple of blocks down."

They didn't exchange any words on the short walk to the convenience store. From time to time they would glance at each other, almost like they couldn't believe they had such a wonderful person by their side. Yami still couldn't believe that he was so lucky. He was afraid to go too fast in the beginning, so he was a bit unsure of what to do. But he figured that if he started out slow, and took things as they were, then it couldn't possibly go wrong. Thought that was kind of the reason he hadn't progressed in his previous relationships. The main difference was that this time Yami really wanted this to work. He could only hope that Yugi wanted the same.

"In here," he said when they came to the corner of the street, and rounded it. "And here we are. A small shop, but has mostly everything we need. After you, Yugi-kun."

Yugi blushed cutely and walked in, grabbing a basket to collect their groceries. But Yami took it from him. Yugi looked at the taller one with wonder, and Yami just smiled.

"I am going to be a gentleman and carry he basket. Since you will do the cooking, you'll know what we need better than I do."

"All right," Yugi laughed. "If you insist."

"Indeed I do."

They took their time to gather everything, fresh vegetables and rice and spices, among some other things, and Yami insisted that they didn't go to the cashier to pay until Yugi was sure he had everything he needed. "You're the one paying after all." Yugi only smiled and nodded, and continued his search.

A full basket later, Yugi was happy with his findings, and decided they could leave.

"All right. While you do that, I will go do a small errand. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I do believe that I can find my way to the cashier without your aid."

Yami chuckled.

"I'll be right back, then. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," he teased.

"Not to worry, it's not possible," Yugi replied with a small smirk, walked down toward the cashier, leaving a bewildered Yami to go do his errand.

The little detour to withdraw the money was quick enough, and Yami reckoned Yugi was right; he couldn't possibly miss him when Yami had been gone for only ten minutes. It would've made him happy, though. Chuckling to himself, he realised he was already way over his head. Yugi was already the only thing he could think of, and he liked it. If only Yugi would like him, too.

He sighed as he came back to the store. To his surprise he found Yugi at the cashier still, bowing and apologising deeply, and was absolutely frantic.

"What's the matter, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi looked up as Yami walked over, his cheeks flushed yet again, and there were traces of tears in his amethyst eyes.

"Oh, Yami, I am so embarrassed," he said sadly. "After I told you that I was going to pay for all the groceries, and then I forgot my wallet. They wouldn't let me go fetch it! I am so sorry! "

"No problem, I brought my wallet," Yami said, smiled reassuringly, told the cashier that Yugi was with him and simply paid for all the groceries. He knew the man well enough; they had talked on a few occasions, and the man knew Yami was to be trusted.

"That's okay. Just make sure to remember the wallet next time," the cashier said to Yugi, thus making said boy bow and apologise yet again. "Is he your brother, per chance?" He had referred to Yami again.

"No. Just a strange coincidence, really."

"Oh. Oh, well, none of my business, is it? Now, get going, I'd like to end my shift today."

"I doubt you have to work overtime because we are stalling you."

Yami waved goodbye, and followed Yugi out of the store, seeing as he'd already packed the groceries and was ready to go. Yami was a bit worried about the other man. He was forgiven. After all, everyone could forget the wallet once in a while, but Yugi seemed to take it seriously. He wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, frowning when he felt Yugi tense.

"Yugi, what –" But he was interrupted by Yugi, who sounded like he was close to tears.

"I am sorry! Really, I am! I am so embarrassed! Oh, how could I have forgotten my wallet? I am one hundred percent sure that I grabbed it, but I didn't, and now you had to pay for it instead! I knew you were nearby, but I didn't know how long you were going to take, so I thought that I could go fetch my wallet instead, but then I realised that I couldn't when you had the key, and I didn't know what to do and – Yami-san!" he shouted in surprise as Yami grabbed his arm and stopped walking. Turning Yugi around, he looked down at him sternly, trying to understand why Yugi would apologise in such a manner.

"Yugi-kun, it's all right. It all paid for. There are more days to come. So you forgot your wallet? Everyone does once in a while. It happens. I know you promised to pay, but paying for it another day will be more then enough for me. I don't want you to feel pressured to do everything you promise me to do. No, please don't cry." A few tears fell from Yugi's beautiful eyes, and they were quickly wiped away by Yami. "It can't be that bad?"

The smaller man didn't say anything, just starred at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Yami wouldn't have any of it though. Yami silently scolded himself for saying it, but he hoped that Yugi would listen to reason if he was a little hard with him.

"Yugi-kun, if we can't work this one out, and move on, how are we supposed to live together?"

That made Yugi gasp. Slowly he moved his eyes up to meet violet.

"I am sorry. No, please don't scold me for apologising," he said, when Yami indeed had opened his mouth to protest. "I just – I hated the fact that I couldn't keep my promise. I feel stupid for forgetting my wallet. I was going to pay, I said I would. But, like you said, there are still more days to come." He sighed, and let his eyes fall again, this time starring on a spot on the other's shirt. "I guess I'm just angry at myself. Here I am, making a fool out of myself when I don't want anything else but for you to approve of me. How do you see me now, I wonder? Just what kind of impression did I make on you?"

Sighing, Yami cupped Yugi's cheeks, forcing the other to look at him yet again.

"You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing at all. You were forgetful, it happens to everyone. I didn't mind paying. I did bring my wallet; I needed to withdraw money to pay the rent to the landlord. Let it go. Nothing bad happened. Everything is all right. You did not make a bad impression of yourself. It's okay. Now stop apologising or I will make you." That said, he kissed Yugi's forehead, took one of the bags in one hand, and Yugi's free hand in his other. He tugged on it gently, indicating that they should walk home. Yami gave the other a warm smile, and he smiled sheepishly back.

They walked back in silence, both mulling in their own thoughts. And Yami couldn't help but wonder over Yugi's outburst. There were those who reacted far more strongly to such things. Hell, some even reacted strongly for far smaller things. He guessed it was just part of who Yugi was.

Glancing down at the intertwined hands, he smiled. He liked it, having a hand to hold, like in a real relationship. A simple way to show the world that he had someone of his own. Somebody for him. He was very lucky to have someone who would devote himself fully into this 'relationship'. How many would do that with a complete stranger?

The short walk back was over quickly, and they were already inside the apartment before they knew it.

"So, where should I put all this?" Yugi asked, in a sort of hushed voice, like he was afraid that Yami would yell at him. Ignoring it for now, he told Yugi that he could just put it somewhere. "I don't really have a specific spot for everything," he said.

Just then, there was a loud grumbling sound, and the two men stared at each other. Then Yami laughed.

"That's right, I haven't eaten today. Lack of food, see?"

Yugi didn't find it as amusing.

"You haven't eaten? At all? That's not good for you!"

Yami simply shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a coffee person."

"All right," Yugi said, "then I'll just start cooking some dinner. You are to sit down and relax."

"Me? Sit down and relax? I will help you."

"No, you will not!" Yugi protested.

"No?" Yami stepped forward to Yugi, who now looked a bit nervous. Hands in his pocket, he stopped just in front of the other, bending a little to look Yugi in his eyes, a smirk coming forth. "Are you trying to tell me that I, who live here, cannot do what I want? Well, see, that is a problem." He placed a small kiss on Yugi's nose. "I will do what I want, and I want to help. So, at least let me take care of the groceries while you cook. I _am_ allowed to do that much?" Yami teased and moved around Yugi to the groceries. "Just tell me what you need and I will leave it on the counter."

Yugi turned, and stated quietly what he needed, and started to look for the different utensils he needed, avoiding Yami's eyes. Yami couldn't help but to be a little surprised by the other's actions. He couldn't really name it; all he knew was that Yugi's behaviour was strange. He acted like an obedient servant more than an affectionate boyfriend wanting to cook a meal for his lover.

Sighing, Yami decided to sit down. He crossed his legs, something he always did when thinking. He studied his little look-alike. He seemed so closed-up, almost unreachable. Yami couldn't help but wonder why Yugi would act this way. Almost like it was common for him. He didn't seem too uncomfortable, which was what struck him as most odd. Yami knew he couldn't ask what was wrong. Earlier experiences had told him that some things were best left alone, until the person felt comfortable talking about it. Yet it worried Yami. He didn't know Yugi enough to know if it was better to push it or leave it be. 'Maybe it is better to leave it be. I don't want him to be more closed up then he already is'.

Then something dawned on him. Something he hadn't really thought of before.

"Yugi-kun?" he asked, gently breaking the silence. "How old are you, exactly?"

He received no answer, but Yugi had slowed a bit down on his work, indicating that he had heard.

"Oh, okay. I suppose I will have to guess then. Let's see: innocent, big and open eyes, and a youthful round face, I would say that you are, oh, let's say eighteen, maybe nineteen. Am I close?"

This time, Yugi did acknowledge that he had heard. He turned a little so he could look at Yami, his face showing curiosity.

"You think I am innocent?" he asked softly.

"It's not that I think you are innocent, but you look it. What I do know is that I have a wonderful, kind and giving person right here with me. A person who is beautiful, who has gorgeous eyes and a kind smile. And right now he isn't smiling. So I am sitting here, wondering, what can I do to make you smile?"

Yugi blushed, and gave a small, bashful smile.

"You really think all that of me?" he questioned, his eyes full of wonder.

"Yes," Yami simply said, "and it is all true. I am not one to say something I don't mean."

"Oh. Thank you. It's really nice of you to say that." He turned to pick up his knife again, cutting the vegetables, the blush never leaving his face. Yet Yami felt that the other doubted his words. Maybe he didn't hear such things about him often, but that would change. Yami would make sure of that.

"Oh, I am 24 years old, by the way."

"What? You are only three years younger than I am?"

"Yes," Yugi simply stated, and was once again concentrating about the dinner.

"Wow." Yami was shocked. There was really only three years between them? "Well, that was unexpected."

"Would you have liked it better if I was eighteen?"

"No, no, by all means. Don't want to make you think I am some kind of pervert."

Yugi blushed stronger, but laughed cutely, and kept on the cutting as steadily as ever.

Yami didn't utter a single word as Yugi made dinner, only watched every movement the other made. He felt happy, knowing that Yugi wanted to do things for him, because they were boyfriends. Well, they were not a true couple, but it didn't matter to him. If he could only make him happy too, then it would be enough, for now.

Yugi had made a simple dish consistent of rice-noodles, fried vegetables and a hot sauce, and it was absolutely delicious. Yami said so, drawing forth another bashful smile, and received a thank you. They ate in silence, enjoying the food and each other's company. They shared some glances and some smiles, and none of them wanted to be anywhere else that particular day.

When they were finished, Yami chased Yugi out of the kitchen so he could take the dishes, not taking a no for an answer. He ignored Yugi's protests and stated that he wanted to do it. Yugi shook his head, but did as told.

Just as Yami finished, the doorbell rang for the second time that day. And this time Yami knew who it was. Grabbing his wallet, he walked over to the door and opened it.

Outside stood a man, short with jet-black hair, a hard-weathered face, in jeans and a shabby T-shirt. Exactly what one could expect the landlord to wear.

"Hi there," the landlord rasped. "Got me money?"

"I sure do." Yami counted the exact amount and gave it to the man, who counted it himself. "Now, what do you take me for?" Yami feigned a hurtful tone. "Don't you trust me after all these years?"

"Not when I have others trying to cheat on me money, no," the landlord grumbled. "Who's he?" He had noticed Yugi sitting on the couch.

"Just a visitor of mine."

"Is he staying? Then I have to double the rent."

"No need for that," Yami assured him, though he wanted to slug his face. Double the rent? Like he didn't have trouble getting by with the ridiculously high rent already? "He's only staying for a week."

The landlord grumbled again.

"Fine. But if I hear word that he's staying, I'm doubling the rent."

"That sounds like a good deal. Now, have a nice day," Yami said, closing the door as fast as he could without seeming rude. 'Damn him', he thought irritated. 'Why does he have to come and say stupid things like that? If he doubles the rent, I will move'.

He dumped down on the couch beside Yugi, who had watched in silence throughout the conversation.

"Is everything alright?"

Yami looked at Yugi, seeing the worry in the other's face. He smiled.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I was merely wondering. That landlord didn't seem like a very nice guy."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, you are right about that. But let's not talk about him. I want to talk about you."

"Me?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yes. I want to know everything there is to know about my boyfriend. Is that okay?"

Yugi blinked at the elder, then smiled happily.

"Yes, it is. As long as I can learn about you, too."

The rest of the night was spent chatting. They talked about all kinds of things. Their childhood, school, work, family, friends, simply everything they could think of talking about. They were laughing and having a good time, enjoying each other's company and having a good time. Yami learned that Yugi was a good cook because his grandmother had taught him, before she passed away. He also learned that Yugi's reaction earlier was because he had wanted to please. That was simply in his nature.

"When around my family, I always do what they tell me to, no questions asked. I don't want to make them angry or displeased with me, so I aim to do my best, always."

"Do they get angry often then?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. But they might get disappointed, so I do anything to prevent that."

To Yami it sounded wrong, as if Yugi's parents wouldn't really acknowledge their own son if he didn't do good enough. He decided not to pry, though. If he stated his opinion, then Yugi might get upset. He didn't want to upset his little look-alike, so he asked about his interests instead.

Yugi also told that he wanted to be a translator.

"You know, like those who translates books and novels."

"So that's what those notes were, earlier? You were translating that book."

"Well, trying is the proper word. I need to practise."

"Practise makes perfect. I think that you will be able to reach your goal, Yugi-kun. Just have some faith in yourself, and pursue your dream, and then it will come true."

Yugi beamed. Yami was happy to see that Yugi was happy. He wanted nothing else but to see him happy.

The hours dragged on, leaving the two men tired after some time. After a huge yawn from Yami, they decided to call it a day and go to sleep. It was well after midnight, after all.

Each had their turn in the bathroom – it was a bit small for two to be in there at the same time – and as Yugi was in the bathroom, Yami made the bed ready. He had only one cover for the bed, but the bed was pretty big for one person, so he figured it would work our pretty good. Luckily there was another pillow. Thought Yami wouldn't have minded sharing his pillow.

A low gasp was heard behind him, and in the doorway was a flushed Yugi, yet again starring at his host.

Not that it was any wonder. Yami usually slept in only his underwear, except during the winter, and sometimes he even slept in the nude. Good thing he had remembered he had a visitor, it would've been quite a shock for the younger man to see Yami in nothing at all.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or would you like to come into bed with me?" Yami asked, smirking at the younger one. He wore a pair of flannel pyjama-bottoms, and a simple white T-shirt. Yugi blushed harder at this comment, and stood where he was, as if petrified to the spot.

Not having any of it, Yami took only three steps to Yugi, took his hand and guided him to the bed. Yugi avoided his eyes like the plague, and Yami could feel the other's hand shaking.

"No need to be nervous. We are just going to bed to sleep."

"I know," Yugi whispered. "It's just – well, you are so handsome. I feel bad for sharing a bed with you."

That statement genuinely surprised Yami. He felt that there was something new with Yugi at every turn.

"Don't be," he said, and squeezed Yugi's hand reassuringly. "I feel privileged to have such a beauty beside me, wanting to be with me. Don't be embarrassed. I will not do anything – yet." He couldn't help but laugh a little over Yugi's nervous look. He was just so adorable. "I will not do anything you don't want me to do. I have a feeling that you want to get to know me a little better before going that far. Am I right?"

Yugi glanced up at the host shyly, and nodded.

"Good."

They didn't say anything as they climbed into bed and got under the covers. A comfortable silence fell over them as they lied on their sides so they could gaze at each other. Yami thought yet again that day that he felt truly lucky to have such a kind and giving person who wanted to be with him. He couldn't ask for more.

"You are smiling," Yugi murmured tiredly, his eyes droopy, yet held the eye contact.

"Really?" Yami murmured back, not realising that he had indeed been smiling before Yugi had pointed it out to him. "Guess I am. You don't mind, do you?"

"No." Yugi sighed sleepily. "I like it. I like to see you smile."

"Same to you. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a new day ahead of us."

"Together," Yugi said, and smiled, before closing his eyes to sleep. His breath evened out rather quickly after that, and was soon fast asleep.

"Yes," Yami murmured, and watched his pretty roommate sleep, as he felt his own eyes closing. "Together," he whispered before he let himself get lulled into sleep by Yugi's soft breathing, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_______

Kichiko: I must say, it was a lot of chatting, but hey, if they didn't talk, no one would.

So, as for the reviews: since we got 5, maybe I should ask for ten?

Chrino: And why would you do that? It's not like they will review more.

Kichiko: What?! Of course they will! Just wait and see.

Chrino: I doubt it. It was a boring chapter.

Kichiko: What?! Honestly woman! Get a grip of yourself! You wrote this to make a proper start of their relationship! Why do I have to tell you this? (doesn't receive any answer) Whatever then…

The third chapter is already in progress, so we will try and finish it quickly so all of you can enjoy it. But only for reviews! We will be very happy to receive them! Good or bad. Oh, before I forget: if there are any errors we've missed, or anything that is unclear to you, don't hesitate to tell us! That way she can improve her work.

So, until next time. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Kichiko: First of all, I deeply apologise for the wait. Due to illness and lack of inspiration the progress has been slow. And seeing as I am only a character, I can't write anything, because it isn't my idea.

Chrino: (furious) Well, it surely didn't stop you from posting my stories!

Kichiko: Oh, so you finally noticed? (sweatdrops) Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that.

Chrino: Why are you posting my stories? I didn't even want them up here!

Kichiko: Why not? They are good stories, and people liked them.

Chrino: And yet, it was not your decision to make! And it doesn't stop there! You have written reviews in my name, writing on my profile – do I need to go on?!

Kichiko: (HUGE sweatdrop forming) Okay, seems I am in a little predicament right now, so just ignore this and enjoy the chapter! Meanwhile I will try to stay alive. But don't be surprised if there is blood later on… after all, according to the disclaimer part, Chrino owns nothing except me, and right now, that is a bad thing.

So, um, see you around – I hope. (hears growling, and runs away, a fuming author following)

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Yami slowly woke up from his state of sleep, feeling drowsy. Good thing it was a Sunday, then he didn't have to get up. He noticed it was light, but he knew, without having to look at his watch, that it was around 6.45, the usual time for him to get up. Groaning and silently cursing his internal alarm turned to lie on his side facing the wall, shifting to find a comfortable position to he could sleep some more. He scooted forward some, sighing into his pillow in contentment. Then, a small frown came. When moving his arm, his hand had brushed against something soft. Thinking it was some clothing he had forgotten to put away the night before, he tried to push it away, frowning more when it came in contact with something more solid. The bed shifted in front of him, closer to him in fact, and soon he felt a warm, soft wind grazing his face. Utterly confused, because he couldn't remember bringing anyone home, and certainly not to bed, he sleepily opened his eyes to see whom the stranger was.

And met a sleeping mirror image.

Yelping in surprise, Yami scooted backwards, only to realise there was nothing to go back on, and landed awkwardly on his back, limbs flying everywhere. Groaning in pain, cursing whoever had paid such a dirty trick on him and his own stupidity, he barely heard the muffled sound of someone yawning. Yami saw the bed moving, and a head popping out over the edge, rubbing an eye, face full of sleep. A gasp came from the head, a figure leaning over to watch Yami sprawl on the floor, worry etched on its beautiful face.

"Yami-san?" his little look-alike asked carefully, "Are you okay?"

Yami snorted in sarcasm. "Yeah, just giving myself a rough wake-up-call."

"Oh? Really?" Apparently he was unsure whether to believe Yami or not. Said person sat up and looked up at Yugi. A beautiful person sat there, on his bed, worrying over him, and all he could do was grumble?

"It had slipped my mind that I had company, so when I woke up and found you there, I fell off." How embarrassing.

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologising already, it wasn't your fault!" Yami snapped, immediately regretting his words. Yugi, startled by Yami's outburst, looked at him in shock, before averting his eyes to the side, his fingers fiddling with the sheets. Yami did see the sadness in the young one's eyes, and wanted to kick himself for hurting Yugi. He couldn't look at Yugi, afraid that he would say something even more stupid, and make the other leave.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he mumbled, and without taking another look at his companion, Yami got up and strode off to the bathroom, immediately turning on the shower and brushed his teeth while waiting for the temperature to adjust.

He truly regretted his tone and choice of words. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he just wasn't a morning person. And falling off the bed early in the morning didn't really help on his mood.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was 7.28. It was not too early, but honestly, it was Sunday! Grumbling again, he got into the shower. The bad thing about waking up early was that he couldn't go back to sleep, unless he was very tired. It had been that way since he was a young boy. It was very annoying, but at least it had never got him in any kind of trouble, until today.

Washing himself down quickly, a sad face floated around in his mind. It only made him feel like a dick. And he was. There had been no reason to bark at Yugi that way. It had been Yami to fall off the bed, because he was startled to find a person in his bed.

'Man, if there ever was a time that I should just cut out my tongue, it would be now,' Yami thought. He knew he had quite the tongue when he was mad, but Yugi had been completely innocent in this! If only he had been able to stop himself, then this wouldn't have happened. He couldn't blame Yugi for anything, thought he had apologised like it was his fault.

Yami tried hard not to look at his own reflection while he dried himself off. Whenever there was something he had done wrong, he felt as if it didn't show in his face. It was as if he couldn't show any emotion: no regret, no remorse, nothing. It was like he closed down. Yami could only hope that Yugi wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw that Yugi was out of bed as well. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black sleeveless shirt, clearly waiting for the bathroom. His eyes were on the floor, and his expression was unreadable, so Yami didn't know where he had him.

"You didn't have to get up, you know," Yami said, not quite looking at him, still feeling bad.

"It's okay, I was more or less awake myself." Yugi walked past Yami, still not making eye contact. "Excuse me."

Sighing, Yami walked to the bedroom to get dressed. A quick look into the wardrobe made him sigh again. He hardly had anything casual to wear, as he felt comfortable in shirts.

The guilt gnawed in his chest. Yugi hadn't even looked at him before entering the bathroom. Guess he really did hurt his feelings. Yami didn't usually bark at others, just gave short answers when spoken to. Then again, his colleagues knew he wasn't a morning person, so they didn't speak to him unless Yami spoke to them first. That way, he wouldn't feel bad for saying things that he would only regret.

Concluding that he couldn't feel worse than he already did, he threw on some clothing and walked to the kitchen, determined to apologise properly for his brash behaviour, and make breakfast for them. It was the least he could do.

But instead of finding Yugi waiting for him (Yami hadn't even heard him come out of the bathroom) he had already started making breakfast, the small apartment smelling deliciously of coffee and scrambled eggs – had he really been in the bedroom that long? On the table stood a cup of coffee, newly brewed and ready to enjoy. The guilt was biting like a leech in Yami's chest, sucking out any good thoughts he might have had and not about to let go for a long time.

"Good morning," Yugi greeted with a smile, like he didn't remembered what had happened in the bedroom. "I made you some coffee. You told me yesterday that you were a coffee person, so I thought it only natural for you to start your days with a cup of coffee. It is black though; I didn't know if you used cream or sugar at all. Breakfast is ready in a few minutes."

Yami smiled sadly, feeling his leech biting even harder. He hadn't thought he could feel guiltier then he already did, but watching Yugi working and smiling like nothing happened, really gnawed at Yami's conscience.

He padded over to Yugi, motioned for him to turn around, and held his hands firmly on Yugi's shoulders. Locking eyes with the others beautiful amethyst, he saw Yugi's guilt, despite his smile. Yami took a deep breath before carefully choosing his words.

"Yugi-kun, I am so sorry for my brash behaviour earlier. I am not a morning person, and more than once has others had to experience my bad temper. It is not something I am proud of. As for me falling out of bed: that was my own fault. I had honestly forgotten that you were here, and, needless to say, I was quite surprised. So please, don't feel guilty, you have no reason to be. You didn't do anything wrong."

A relieved sigh escaped the younger one, a true smile coming forth. "What a relief. I thought I had angered you, and wanted to make it up to you by making breakfast."

"That was exactly my thought," Yami snickered. "Guess you beat me to it."

Yugi giggled sweetly, and Yami's heart fluttered. He had a feeling it would happen a lot during the week.

"Well, at least you aren't hurt," Yugi then said. "It could've been worse, and then I really would've felt bad."

Yami pondered it for a moment. "Yes, indeed it could have been worse. I could've woken up with a complete stranger in my bed."

Yugi frowned at his statement. "But I am a stranger –" he started, but Yami cut him off like he hadn't heard him, and continued with the most serious mine: "Or, it could've been a killer, a jealous ex who wanted to finish me off so she wouldn't live in misery." He chuckled as Yugi slapped his arm.

"That is not funny!"

"Oh, but I think it is. It is one of those things one can joke about, because the chance of it ever happening is slim."

Yugi thought it over, before smiling cutely. "Yeah, you're right," he said, stepping a little closer to Yami and slithered his arms around his waist in a hug. "Because no one in their right mind would kill anyone this handsome."

Yami flushed slightly, of both the contact and the comment. He felt the heat of the other, felt Yugi's soft breath on his neck where he rested his head. He also felt how right it was, how Yugi just seemed to fit against his frame perfectly. Or maybe it was only wishful thinking, only his own imagination? But, how could that explain this happy feeling, and his racing heart?

Putting his own arms around Yugi, Yami drew him closer to himself. Though his heart raced even faster, he swore that he felt Yugi's heartbeats, too. The feeling was exhilarating, to say the least. Never had a simple hug felt so good. Never had he ever wanted a hug like this. Never had he felt that he never wanted to let go, else he lost this wonderful feeling. 'Oh, Yugi-kun, what you are doing to me'.

A certain smell brought Yami out of his blissful moment, and he glanced at the stove. He nudged the younger man, not wanting to let go, but had to. Yugi only gave an inquiring noise, clearly not ready to let go either.

"However nice I find this, I think that one of us should resume cooking. According to this smell it smells like something it about to start to burn."

"Hmm?" was the only answer Yami got, so he nudged Yugi again. "I said, it smells burnt."

"What?" was Yugi's answer, before he understood what Yami was saying. Practically bolting out of Yami's arms and to the stove, Yugi worked with such a speed that Yami was left simply impressed. The frying pan was off the stove, its content soon on the plates standing ready to be filled on the counter, the pan now in the sink, hissing angrily as the water hits it to cool it down.

"Well," Yugi then said, as he picked up the plates to place them on the table, "I guess breakfast is ready."

Yami felt his mouth fill with water when he saw the contents on the plate. It looked so delicious. He said so to Yugi as they sat down, the younger flushing a little, looking pleased as he thanked Yami.

They ate in silence, interrupted occasionally by Yami by praising Yugi's cooking skills, enjoying the meal and too hungry to bother to talk.

Finished, Yami leaned back into his chair and groaned heavily. He cradled the coffee-cup in his hands, taking small sips at a time, too full to down it like he usually did.

"Thank you for breakfast, Yugi-kun. It was delicious."

"Thank you," Yugi said bashfully, he too leaned back into his chair, hands on his stomach. "Damn, I think I ate too much!" he said, with a groan of his own.

Yami chucked heavily. "I certainly did. I don't think I have ever had such a good breakfast in my life. Usually I only have a cup of coffee before leaving, and eat when I come to the office."

"It really isn't good for you to go without breakfast, Yami-san."

"But, I do eat. I just don't eat before I arrive at work. There usually are some sandwiches for us to have, and I do arrive about 20 minutes before I start. So, I don't see the problem."

"All right," Yugi sighed, "I'm not going to nag about it." He then looked at Yami curiously. "Just what do you work with?"

"Finances. Boring," was all Yami said, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Well, it can't be that bad if you are still working there."

"Heh, that is one way to put it," Yami mumbled, thinking that Yugi hadn't heard him.

"What do you mean?"

Yami blinked.

"Hmm, how do I say this?" He placed his cup down on the table, thinking of how to say it. "It is not that it isn't 'bad', but I don't truly enjoy my work. I feel as if I could do better with something else. The biggest reason I have the job is because I need the money for the rent. Actually I don't like my apartment either, but don't have the motivation to move, or find another job. I don't really know what I want to do with life. So I am stuck in a point in life where I can't do anything to change it."

Yugi frowned. "But, Yami-san, haven't you already made a change in life?"

Yami looked at Yugi quizzically, who blushed a little. "Well, um, not to sound rude or anything, but, you did make a change. You decided to break out of your regular routine, and bring someone in your life. Though you didn't have to. In a way, I am imposing on you, aren't I?"

Yami couldn't help but sigh. "Yugi-kun, if I had not liked the idea, I would never had let you into my home. And if you are still thinking about what happened earlier this morning, forget it. I was the idiot who fell off. After all, I must be an idiot when I know that there is only so much of the bed, no matter how big I think it is."

Yugi laughed, and Yami smiled. "See, it is funny. Now forget the whole thing. It honestly isn't much to worry about."

Yami smiled what he thought was a dazzling smile, and received a smile in return, but Yugi did blush again. He just loved that blush. It made Yugi look so adorable.

"With all that said," Yami then said and stood up, and stretched his limbs. "Do you have anything in mind? On what we are going to do today," he added, when Yugi hadn't understood what he said.

"Oh, I thought that we could go to this park. It is very pretty, at least, that is what I've heard. We can make sandwiches and brings snacks and drinks, and have a picnic."

"A picnic?" Yami said, a little surprised.

"Yes." Yugi's smile faded. "Or don't you like the idea? We can do something else. We have to travel by bus and all to actually get there, and –" Yami held up a hand, stopping Yugi's upcoming rant before it truly started.

"I never said no, did I?" Yami smiled. "Hmm, this explains why you bought bread yesterday. I don't usually buy bread either."

"Just like most of the Japanese population." They both chuckled at that.

"Yes, I know. That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a good sandwich, or a toast even. But home made bread is the best!"

"Yeah, it is. I thought of baking today, but I can do that another day. So, about that picnic…"

"I am in. It surely beats sitting here in this dull place."

"It's not that dull," Yugi said, smiling, "you're here."

Yami felt his cheeks warm up, and didn't have an immediate response, so he only mumbled a 'thank you', and quickly suggested that they started to make everything they needed for the picnic. Yugi agreed, and the next half-hour was spent making sandwiches, and teasing each other.

-----xx-----

The bus-ride took about half-an-hour, but neither of the two really noticed as they watched the city thin out and gradually become more open. They chatted about various things: about anything that came to mind, really. They commented on things they saw, on what they might find, and what they could expect from the park. Yugi was rather secretive about the park. Yami tried to pry some details out of him, but all Yugi told was that the park was supposed to be very beautiful, and that they had something very special to look forward to, thought he truthfully had no idea what it looked like.

They arrived at their destination. The couple had to walk a small distance

Yami couldn't stop his gasp of awe. The park was absolutely gorgeous! There was a small river, which made its way throughout the entire park, a huge amount of flowers everywhere, in all shapes and sizes and colours, yet no one stood out. It was almost as if they were strategically placed so they would all match each other. Yami didn't know squat about types of flowers, but it was all so breathtaking he didn't really care about that fact.

There were small bridges all around them, that led to new places to explore, each place fantastic in their own special way.

At each 'island' there stood a Sakura tree, with high bushes around them, tall but trimmed, hiding whoever was there, giving people the privacy they wanted.

"So – what do you think?" Yugi asked, finally breaking the silence, after they had walked for some time, taking in everything. Yami didn't know how long he had walked, be had been a bit preoccupied taking in all the beautiful views.

"It's – fantastic. Simply fantastic. How do you know about this park?"

"My sister told me about it, some years ago. She brought someone here on a date, telling me how perfect it was, and I just knew that I wanted to go here too, one day. And now, I finally am!" Yugi beamed, and Yami just chuckled.

"Indeed you are. Now," he leaned closer to Yugi, murmuring, "what is this I hear about secluded areas?" kissing his cheek and neck. Yugi giggled sweetly.

"There are special places where couples can go and hide from the crowd," he said, while taking Yami's hand to drag him along. "According to my sister, you have to look for the highest bushes, then find the entrance. Then, to make sure no one comes in, you place a single flower at the entrance, to ensure your privacy."

Yami hummed, pleased by what he heard. To be able to find such a fantastic place where couples could sit for themselves in peace, sounded heavenly to him. Especially when he had such lovely company.

They didn't rush, but took their time to let their senses be teased by all the scents and colours, and enjoy the closeness of the other.

They crossed some bridges, walking by some of the 'boots', but no luck. There was a flower in every entrance they found, so they continued their search. Not a single word was uttered, and while they walked, Yami was musing to himself. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable they were with each other already. The couple hardly knew each other, yet acted as if they had been together for years, not having to say anything, because it was not needed. It really amazed Yami that the younger had such an impact on him after only spending one day with Yugi.

Sighing, he couldn't help but remember that this was supposed to be a pretend relationship. Yami thought it would've been more awkward than this. He wondered if Yugi had thought the same thing. Maybe, if Yugi felt the same thing that Yami did, then maybe, just maybe, he would stay.

Yami shook his head, not wanting to dwell on things that might not happen. There was no need to think sad thoughts just yet. After all, Yugi might want to stay when the week was over, and that was a week from now. He was going to enjoy the time he had with Yugi, whether or not it would be temporary or permanent.

He felt Yugi tug at his hand, and brought his attention back to where he was. Yami noticed that he and Yugi had walked down a path that led from the main road. What met them at the end of the path took their breath away. The golden view was indescribable. No words were needed. Both gaped wide enough to tell how fantastic they found it.

"Wow," Yugi gasped. Yami could only nod in agreement. "I had no idea that such flowers existed."

"Me neither."

Letting go of the others hand, Yami walked around, taking in everything. The flowers were so beautiful. 'Though not more beautiful than Yugi,' Yami thought, and smiled. He bent down to smell some of the flowers in the far corner, when he noticed something. Hidden behind the flowers were a small entrance, big enough for someone to crawl into. Stepping carefully so not to ruin the flowers, Yami got closer to the entrance and got down on a knee. 'This is a strange place to make a passage,' he thought, but couldn't help but wonder what was on the other side. He called out for Yugi, who was busy studying some of the bigger flowers.

"Look," he said, motioning for Yugi to come. "There is a small pathway here, through the bushes. It seems to lead somewhere."

"Oh, I think I know where that leads!" Yugi exclaimed, the eagerness and excitement shining on his face.

"Really? I thought you said that you had never been here before."

"No, I haven't," Yugi said truthfully. "But, like I said, my sister came to this park on a few occasions, and she explored every corner of it. So, if I'm correct –" He never finished his sentence, and instead got down on hands and knees and made his way through the small entrance. Yami only watched as Yugi disappeared into the entrance. He didn't know if this was okay. Yami didn't want to get into trouble for going to places they weren't supposed to be. Glancing in after Yugi, he didn't see much, except darkness and a firm butt only some 3 feet away. A very nice, firm butt. He shook his head.

"Yugi-kun, are you sure that this is okay?" Yami asked, but received no answer. The smaller man probably hadn't heard him, or he hadn't asked loud enough. Yugi was now through and had stood up. A moment went before he bent down and called to Yami; "Yami-san, come on, you have to see this!"

Sighing, he murmured something about getting in trouble as he took off the backpack and got in to the entrance, moving the backpack carefully in front of him so he wouldn't damage the food. The thought of the Disney movie _Alice in Wonderland _came to mind as he came out of the other side. Here was a very special secluded area. Hundreds of deep red roses was planted everywhere, the hedges tall enough to hide them from view from everybody, the hedges formed like a square. A small river went through the 'room', and a bench was placed under the small Sakura tree that stood lonesome in the square. Yami only gaped and he stood up.

"Well, this is what I call privacy," he said, as he had regained the art of speech.

"Yes. It is simply marvellous. I can't believe that we are here!" Yugi jumped up and down in joy, reminding Yami of an excited child. "This is so great!"

"Yes, and so are you," Yami said, as he took the backpack and found a suitable spot by the river, starting to unpack so they could start their picnic.

Yugi smiled bashfully. "Oh, I am not that great."

"Oh, contraire, I think you are amazing." Yugi blushed faintly at this. He came over and helped Yami make everything ready. Yami took Yugi's hand to get his full attention. He smiled. "Thank you, for taking me to this wonderful place. I know that we will have a wonderful time here."

"Thank you for coming," Yugi said, glancing a bit shyly at the other, thought smiling. The got comfortable on the blanket Yami had laid out, looking around some more before they started their picnic.

For a long time, all they did was eat and talk, sitting in their own little paradise, knowing that that no one would disturb them. Thought Yami had seen a lot of other couples, he didn't hear anyone else. All he could hear was the songs of the birds, the melodious music of the river, and the beautiful voice of Yugi, his Yugi, who he was lucky to have with him, to share this wonderful time with.

The picnic wasn't big – they already had a big breakfast, though it was some hours ago – but it was big enough to make them full again. Not able to eat anymore, Yami lay down on his back and stretched out his body, resting his head on his hands. He mumbled how good the sandwiches were, and that he was going to be fat in no time, making Yugi laugh. They shared the silence that came over them, and the warm rays of the sun.

"This is nice," Yugi murmured after some time. "I really like this place. I am so glad that my sister told me about it."

"Just how much did she tell you?" Yami asked. "You did know about this little hide-out, even though you have never been here."

"Yes, but she told about the park in detail, so I felt like I had already been here. And I saw a few photos, but the pictures where nothing compared to the real thing."

"Yes, nothing can compare," Yami agreed, and they fell silent again. Yami didn't think about a thing, his head was clear and empty, and it felt nice. Never was he able to clear his head and just be in the moment, like now, with Yugi.

Then, just as he was about to dose off in the wonderful stillness of their little hideout, a thought, a small idea manifested in his brain, and wouldn't let go. It was no bad idea, not the least, but he had to think it over before actually carrying out his little idea. He hoped Yugi would like it.

Carefully, Yami sat up, still very full after eating so much, but also feeling a little drowsy still, but was determined to carry out his little idea, which was not so little anymore, as it was all he could think of at the moment, and gazed at the other. Yugi looked back at him, his head a little tilted, his eyes silently asking if something was wrong. 'Right, it is now or never,' Yami thought, and went for it.

Yami leaned in, and brushed his lips gently against Yugi's. The smaller man was undoubtedly surprised, but got over it quickly, and instead smiled what looked like a hopeful smile. Yami didn't think twice of crushing Yugi's hopes, and kissed him gently again. Oh, how good it felt, how his heart was beating. It was such an incredible feeling; Yami simply couldn't describe it. He turned more towards the smaller man, kissing him more firmly, and felt how Yugi leaned into him. Exchanging kisses, touching the other tentatively, caressing cheeks and chests and legs and arms, they fell deeper into the trance, not about to let go for a moment. The only times they stopped was to pause, gazing in each other's eyes, before kissing just as gently as before.

As they got more captivated in each other, they laid down, Yugi on his back with Yami hovering over him, with their lips still kissing as softly as before, hands still caressing and touching, more firmly now. Yami's lips would occasionally move to cheeks and neck, before they sought out the soft lips of the gorgeous man lying under him, to get lost in all the wonderful and lovely sensation of being lost, lost into the man that was Yugi. All they did was kiss, for the longest time, nothing was more important then that.

When the two finally decided to go home, it was already late afternoon. Packing the leftover of the picnic should've been quick enough, if Yami had had the desire to move. He was more then happy to stay in the park, with Yugi in his arms, kissing him all day long. Yugi did manage to free himself from Yami's hold, but that didn't mean that he had the chance to pack. Yami did get up, but only to kiss Yugi wherever he could, on lips, hands, cheeks, it didn't matter as long as he could feel him. Yami felt strangely possessive, and only saw it as a good thing, as long as it didn't make Yugi uncomfortable. And right now, it didn't; though Yugi was scolding the elder for distracting him. Yami heard that Yugi was just messing with him, so he wasn't offended.

Sighing loudly, as if the mere thought of doing any hard work was exhausting, he helped Yugi to pack. Within minutes they were ready, though both took another look to make sure they left the place as they had found it.

"All right, everything is good," Yugi said, and grabbed the backpack. "Now we are ready to go."

"Mm, no, I am afraid we are not," Yami said, thoughtful, gazing at Yugi, who was confused.

"What? We aren't ready yet? Did I forget something?" Yugi turned partially away from Yami, who saw how the other looked over yet again, obviously trying to find something he hadn't seen yet. He smirked. Carefully, he stepped closer, until he stood right behind Yugi. He hadn't noticed that Yami was behind him, only stating that he couldn't understand why they weren't ready yet, and turned to find his boyfriend already leaning in to kiss him, arms soon around him, holding him close. Yami kissed firmly, open mouth kisses that made the smaller man gasping, hands coming up to hold tightly around Yami's shoulders, kissing back with enthusiasm and eagerness. They kept it up for a few moments, before the need for air made sure to separate the lips, now swollen, and still eager to kiss.

Yami chuckled. "Sorry. I lied. Sort of."

"What?" Yugi asked breathless, probably trying to put his mind together like Yami were at the moment.

"I told that we weren't ready to go yet. _I_ wasn't ready to go."

"Why?"

"Why? Because that would mean that we would leave this wonderful place, were there is just you and I. And I wanted to kiss you some more. To make sure I had my fill before leaving. It is a long way home."

The younger frowned. "Are you worried of what other will say, about us being together?"

"Not really," he shook his head, and stroked Yugi's cheek. "I think that I don't want to provoke anyone with anything some people will dislike. Precautions."

"Precautions, huh? Well, I can't argue with that. Though it is sad that people are still so against same sex relationships."

"Yeah. It is a shame. But that is just the way it is. Now, shall we get home then?"

Stealing one last kiss they walked to the passage, Yugi entering first, and again giving Yami a nice view.

"You know, Yugi-kun, this is actually a very enjoyable view," Yami said as he came out on the other side after Yugi. "You have a very nice back end, if I may say so."

"Yami-san," Yugi pleaded, "will you please not say such embarrassing things?"

Straightening up, he saw the others face was red. He tilted his head, looking at Yugi curiously. "Why shouldn't I be able to give compliments to my lovely boyfriend?"

"But it's embarrassing!"

"Why? You do have a nice ass. I haven't seen it without clothing, as you have seen mine, but even I can say that I like your ass."

Yugi was blushing more strongly, and glared at Yami, who in return laughed at the others expression. "Sorry, Yugi-kun, you know I mean no harm."

"I know. Yet it is awfully embarrassing."

Yami chuckled. "All right. I will try not to tease you so much. Now, how about we get home? I feel like cuddling."

"You?" Yugi asked surprised. "I would never have pegged you to be the cuddling type."

"Yes, that might be true, but," Yami's arm sneaked around Yugi's waist, holding him close, "then again, I have a very cute boyfriend that looks very cuddable, and I want to cuddle."

"Cuddable?" Yugi looked strangely at Yami. "Is that a new word or something?"

"Just a little something from my dictionary."

"Not a dictionary I have ever heard of."

"Of course not. It is mine. But enough chit-chat, let's get home so I can drag you to the bed to cuddle." Yami kept on saying such things as they walked, to keep the blush on Yugi's face, simply because he loved the nice shade of red on his boyfriend's face.

-----xx-----

The rest of the day went by quite uneventful, if one didn't include all the make-out sessions the two had. On the bus Yugi had to push Yami away several times, because he couldn't stay away, doing the opposite of what he had stated earlier about precautions. Yugi giggled at the elders' antics, showing that he wasn't offended, by the least. Any dirty stares that was directed at them was ignored, as they didn't want anything to spoil their day.

Finally reaching home, they kissed and touched and caressed everywhere they possibly could without going to far. They were like teenagers in love, not able to keep away from the other. Even when Yugi was making dinner, Yami was right there, stealing kisses and nuzzling the smaller man's neck.

They behaved during dinner, only watching the other and saying cute things. The dishes were dumped into the sink, as Yami had managed to convince Yugi to let it be until the next day, and finally, finally could they sink down on the couch to relax. Yugi had turned on the television, but it was mostly playing to play, as the couple where to busy with the other, kissing and cuddling. Yami would whisper sweet things, which made Yugi giggle and blush, and who kissed Yami some more in gratitude.

They did watch some TV occasionally, when they weren't too preoccupied with each other, and the evening was spent like that, watching TV and kissing.

Yugi was practically asleep when they wandered off to bed, and didn't even notice that Yami was getting into bed in only boxers again. They shared a few goodnight kisses, before falling asleep, rather quickly, too, both with smiles on their faces, happy and content in each other's arms.

Kichiko: I apologise to all the readers I answered when they reviewed, making them believe it was the author. And my greatest apologies to you, Chrino, for misusing your account and name, posting your stories without permission and writing things in your name. Can you ever forgive me? (Chrino remains silent) Hmm, I had a feeling it would come to this. (huge sigh)

Anyhow, thank you to everybody who has read this story, and especially those who reviewed! Very appreciated. We finally got ten reviews! It took some time, but we got them. Thank you! You all know who you are!

About that. One of the reviewers wrote that he/she couldn't understand why people didn't review more, because the story is so great. (Thank you, it's so nice to hear!) But, when we see the interest in the story, with all of those who add the story as favourite and such, then we know that you readers really like it! Though more reviews wouldn't hurt… ^^

Oh, and one more thing. We need a little help here. We have more or less the idea for the story down, but are unsure on the date thing. So, if anyone has an idea for a date, please share it with us! We will share the idea with everyone, and the chapter will de dedicated to you! Send a mail or something, and give us your opinion for a good date! And hopefully this will cheer up Chrino again. I am worried about what she might do. She's not one to get angry like that often, after all…

Anyway, we'll see you later! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kichiko: Okay, so I'm just going to cut to the chase, almost. Chrino is feeling a little bit down right now about little reviews, for some reason, which is why she is not here for the introduction of the new chapter, but I am perfectly happy! Thank you all, for showing all your interest in the story! And sorry about the wait! Took longer than we thought it would… =S

Oh, by the way, we got a great idea for this chapter, so SRRH, this chapter is dedicated to you, as promised!

And, just so I have said it, we don't have a real reason for the late update, if you don't want to hear the same old excuse of being on a hiatus. In other words, it was a difficult chapter to write. According to Chrino anyway…

FYI, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And that's that.

With that said, please enjoy…!

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

It was raining. The raindrops tapped angrily at the windows, and made it harder to want to go out. So Yami and Yugi stayed in that day. Yami took the dishes while Yugi made breakfast, and after breakfast they watched some TV, just to pass the time.

Yami learned that day that Yugi was easily bored if he didn't have his mind set on something or had something to do (even with all the make-out sessions they had), so after an hour of watching some weird quiz show where the losers were punished in a rather embarrassing way, Yugi suggested playing something. Luckily Yami had a card deck, and the next few hours were spent playing, both teaching the other new games to play. None of them liked to loose, but as Yami stated: "I don't mind loosing as long as it is to you." Yugi agreed wholeheartedly, and they had a lot of fun, not just playing, but also telling stories. They told all kinds of stories, from things they remembered from when they were kids, to recent things; like one incident at Yami's office, where one of his colleagues had been pranked big time.

"I swear, I have never seen him so shocked before, and he is not easily surprised." Yugi laughed hard, and Yami chuckled along with him, the vision of his colleague glued to his mind. After a short time Yugi calmed down, and then just looked at Yami, seemingly lost in thought, and had most likely forgotten it was his turn.

"What is it?" Yami asked, when Yugi didn't seem to react to his whereabouts.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, well, you are different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"Oh, not in a bad way," Yugi said reassuringly, "I just, I couldn't help but think that you are a lot more outgoing then I first thought when I met you."

"Really?" Yami was surprised to hear this. "Well, maybe it is because it is you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I don't really talk much, but now that you mention it, I have told you a lot of things I generally am not too comfortable to tell others. My colleagues know very little about me, because I want it that way. But I am very comfortable around you. I feel as if I can tell you everything. I trust you."

"Wow." Yugi smiled brightly. "Thanks. It means a lot. I trust you, too. I wouldn't exactly be here if I didn't."

"No, I guess not. Your turn, by the way."

After some time, Yami noticed that Yugi was losing rather often, and heard Yugi mumbling something about picking the wrong game. But there was a mischievous light in the other's eyes that Yami didn't miss, and started to play worse by each game, little by little. Only when they had played another 7 rounds did Yugi notice that Yami had caught on to his little game, and now they did everything to lose, playing worse than a beginner with the worst beginners luck. After a very desperate attempt from them both, which resulted in Yami reigning victorious (as the loser of the game) they laughed and gave up the cards. Yami excused himself, and took a quick trip to the bathroom.

Yami heard Yugi still chuckling to himself when he got out. Such a childish behaviour, but it had been fun. He caught sight of his wallet, and grabbed it. He opened it and quickly counted the cash, just so he knew how much he had. Yami was about to put it away when he noticed something. Inside was a pair of tickets he had won some time ago, a work related competition if he remembered correctly, to the play _The_ _Phantom of the_ _Opera_. It was that very same evening he noted, and wondered why on earth he had bothered to keep them. With the wallet safe in his back pocket and tickets in hand, he walked thoughtfully to the kitchen, wondering if it was worth the time. It wasn't as if he was interested in the play, but if Yugi liked this sort of thing, then Yami would endure. He found it better to ask first, instead of making assumptions. His grandmother had yelled at him more than once for believing rumours before hearing the real story first. So now he was very careful to not judge people based on both first impressions and rumours. More than once had it backfired on him, and he didn't want to go through any of it again.

"Yugi-kun, would you be interested in going out?" Yami asked when he came to the kitchen, and leaned against the doorway. Yugi, who was now in the middle of a game of solitaire, looked at his host in surprise.

"In this weather? I thought you were the one that said that you wanted to stay the day in because of the rain."

"Yes, I did. But I just found some tickets that I forgot that I had." Yami lifted his hand to show Yugi. "It is for a play. For tonight."

"Is that so? What kind of play is it?" Yugi asked and lay down his cards to turn toward his host.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_," Yami shrugged. "I've heard it is a classic."

"So you have never seen it before?"

"No, nor have I seen any other play."

"So why the sudden interest? I mean, why did you have tickets in the first place?"

"Because I won them. I don't even remember why, I only know that is was work related, but I intended to give them away. Clearly I forgot. Supposedly the seats are in a boot, with a great view, _and_ we get free drinks."

Yugi thought about it a few moments before he nodded. "All right. We don't have anything better to do. When it is?"

"Seven, tonight. So we still have a few hours to kill."

"Don't say that," Yugi said, smiling a bit secretly before raising up, sauntering up to Yami. "We can always go there early. When they said free drinks, I think we might be able to get a small tour around the theatre. And it is highly recommendable."

"You have been there before, then."

"Yes. A few times. None of the times did I enjoy the play we saw, but I love the tour. The building is old, and has a long and incredibly interesting history. What do you say? I think it will peak even your interest."

Yami chuckled, and stole a kiss from his boyfriend. "You are full of surprises. And very knowledgeable. All right, when do you suggest we leave?"

"Half five, if not earlier. It depends on whether we get a cab or take the bus. And I suggest a cab. No need to get on a bus looking all fancy."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you and I, are going to wear suits."

"Suits?" That caught Yami's interest. He could only imagine how handsome Yugi would look in a suit. "Well, well, this I have to see."

"What?" Yugi said confused.

"You in a suit, what else?" Yami said, like it was an everyday thing.

"Are you really that eager about the play?" Yugi asked, still confused. "You aren't really that interested."

"If it is good, then it will be worth my time. If I don't like it, then I can just stare at my handsome boyfriend sitting next to me, looking absolutely smashing in a suit. Especially if it is the right kind of suit. But I am not difficult. I love you in everything."

Yugi blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that –" he started, but Yami brought up a finger to his soft lips to hush him.

"Yes, you do look good in everything. Well, at least from the few outfits I have seen you in. Even now you look great."

"In this old thing?" Yugi exclaimed, and looked down on his worn out sweatpants and grey sweater. "I do not!"

"If I say so, then yes, you do. Don't do that," Yami said as Yugi shakes his head in disbelief, "do not shake your head and cast it away like it is nothing. Tell you what," he said, interrupting what was most likely a protest from his boyfriend, "we are going to the bedroom to change now, and you are going to look in the mirror and say to me that you don't look good, before I believe you."

"Alright, alright, I get the point!" Yugi snapped, startling Yami a little. He would never have expected such an outburst from Yugi. Yugi immediately started to apologise, his beautiful face full of sadness. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that! Oh, what an idiot I am!" Yugi said and slapped his forehead.

"No, it's alright. I am sorry if I pushed it a bit far. I shouldn't have said it like that. I just wanted you to understand how beautiful you are." Yami felt bad. He really hadn't meant to stretch it that far. He pulled Yugi into an embrace, which Yugi willingly melted into, kissing the smaller man's forehead. "I really am sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"What? No!" Yugi pulled his head back to look up at Yami. "If anyone shall apologise it's me. I didn't mean to snap like that." He sighed, and buried his face into Yami's chest. "I guess I have a little insecurities about my looks."

"Why?" Yami carefully inquired. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know. It's just that I was picked on a lot as a child because I am smaller then most. The other kids always made fun of my hair, and made jokes about me. It didn't help that my sister tried to have her pep talks with me, they just never worked with me." He giggled, most likely remembering something. "I just didn't have the confidence to fight back. I am just glad that I got my friends when I did. I don't think that I would've been able to stand anymore bullying."

Yami felt awful. If he had known about Yugi's past, then he wouldn't have pushed him like that. His grandmother had proved herself right yet again, he really didn't know when to shut up! 'Damn my big mouth!'

"Yugi-kun, I am so sorry! If I had known –"

"But you didn't. I don't like to talk about the bad things that has happened to me."

"I understand. A dark past is not an easy thing to talk about."

"Oh, I feel so guilty now," Yugi said sadly.

"You don't have a reason to be. I stomped my foot in my mouth, again. Yugi-kun, look at me, please."

Yugi did, and Yami saw the guilt and sadness in his eyes, and again felt the leech gnaw at his conscience.

"Listen, I swear to not be such a stupid, heartless jerk anymore, and if I do, then you have my permission to punch me, and I mean punch me, with everything you have. Don't looked so shocked," he said, when he saw the mortified look that Yugi got, "I really think I would deserve it. After all, I never seem to learn before someone smacks me real good and tells me to put my act together. My grandmother did it all the time," he added, mostly to himself. "Might be why I am the quiet type."

"I wouldn't call you the quiet type, just a little reserved," Yugi said. "You know, the kind of guy who doesn't just throw himself into things just because of the heck of it. And you are _not_ a stupid, heartless jerk. You didn't know that I had a bad time at school. It's all in the past. It's okay. You are forgiven."

"I shouldn't be forgiven for having such a big mouth, sprouting out shit I shouldn't say," Yami said, letting his eyes fall on the wall in front of him to glare a hole into it, cursing his stupidity yet again.

"I am telling you it's okay! You don't have to apologise!"

"And neither do you," Yami said, his gaze falling back on Yugi, who just stared at him. "You were the one with a bad past, in which I, the idiot, ripped in without knowing. Let me make it up to you at least."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. I don't want us to go to the play while having hard feelings. I know for a fact that none of us would be able to enjoy the show, when we felt nothing but guilt. So, I want us to relax some and just set our minds on other things before thinking about getting ready. What do you say?"

Yugi looked a little guilty still, but Yami saw the glimmer in his eyes, how he had peaked the younger's interest.

"Yeah? And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"

Yami smirked. Yugi had bolted out of his arms before Yami had had the time to react, and now stared at him across the table. Yugi smirked too.

"I know that look. That is the look Jonouchi gets when he wants to tickle me. He's my friend," he answered to Yami's unasked question. "He did it all the time, so I learned what to look for. To bad for you," he taunted. Yami wasn't worried.

"So you got away. Doesn't mean that I will not be able to catch you."

"Wouldn't count on that. I am a fast sprinter."

"I do have the upper hand right now. You are unable to escape, seeing as I am blocking your way out."

"You will have to move at some point. Besides," Yugi said, resting his hands on the table, "where would the fun be if we just stood here?"

Yami chuckled at that statement. "Yes, indeed. Thought there is also the fact that I am able to see you squirm in your little 'imprisonment', knowing that I am the one holding you captive."

"Really now?" Yugi said. He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that your way of being a host was to keep your guests as prisoners?"

"Only if they don't behave. And you are not behaving. I am afraid that I will have to punish you when I catch you."

"Who says you will?" Yugi asked, clearly loving the challenge he was up against. It showed in his shining orbs.

"Who says I will not?" Yami asked, knowing that his chances of catching Yugi was big. He did have the advantage, and he would be damned if he let Yugi win this challenge.

They only stood there, watching each other, trying to read the other and figure out their next move. It turned out to be very difficult, and none of them moved a single muscle.

Yami made the first move. He advanced toward the table, Yugi standing where he was. He took a few steps to the right, Yugi stepping right too, to get closer to the doorway. Yami stepped back to the left, Yugi advanced back. They kept up their little stepping game until finally, Yami advanced. He burst into a sprint, knowing that Yugi would run out of the kitchen, so he let him, just to change the scenery. They ran around the small apartment, Yugi laughing loudly as he ducked away from Yami's arms, taunting his host while he ran. "You wont get me, old man!" he said, as he yet again managed to lure away from Yami's grip. Yami was breathing hard, not used to the exercise. He knew what he got himself into when challenging Yugi, yet he found he didn't care. He had already accomplished his main goal: to distract Yugi from their earlier conversation.

Tired of the chasing, he run and jumped on the couch and over it, blocking the easy way out. Yugi, who hadn't expected that move, ran the other way, probably hoping to past the crack between the couch and the window, and he would've got away, had he only reacted a second earlier. Yami caught the smaller man's wrist, and forced him down on the couch, though Yugi was fighting with all he had to get away. Yami wouldn't let him, and held him as he managed to climb over the couch without falling.

Yugi was struggling still, though he was smiling widely and still laughing, even as Yami managed to push him down on his back and sit across him to prevent his escape. "Oh, please, I beg of you, please let me go!" Yugi pleaded playfully. "Whatever have I done to you?"

"You know what you have done, prisoner," Yami answered, smirking evilly, "and thus you shall be punished." And as he had promised, he immediately started to tickle Yugi. The man under him tried to push him away, but laughed too much to be able to do much. After a few moments of tickling and pushing, did Yugi finally surrender. "Stop, please, I surrender! I can't take it anymore!" Yami let his fingers dance by Yugi's sides a little bit more before he backed off. They were both panting heavily, Yami from all the running, and Yugi from all the laughing. Both men just looked at each other, and Yami couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Yugi. The younger man was flushed, eyes half closed and the clothes was ruffled. A flash of the dream he had the night before Yugi came was soon on his mind: Yugi naked under him, looking at him with smouldering eyes, begging to be taken…

Yami shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about that dream now! It would be his doom! Concentrating about the task at hand, he leaned down, his lips kissing Yugi's petite nose, and looked deep into the other's eyes, those mesmerising amethyst that he couldn't get enough of.

"Time for the next part," Yami whispered. Yugi shuddered.

"What's that? More punishment?" Yugi murmured, and Yami noticed the husky tone Yugi's voice had got, and he liked it.

"No," Yami said, and kissed the corner of the smaller man's mouth. He ached to kiss the rosy lips right beneath his own, and judging from the way Yugi leaned up to meet his, the other wanted the same. "This is making up," he whispered, as he caught Yugi's lips in a hard kiss, not able to hold back anymore. Tongues fought and teeth clashed, and they both were very forceful, but oh, how Yami loved it! Hands wandered all over Yugi, and soon wounded up in the smaller man's hair, who moaned as Yami tried to press his head even closer to his, kissing even harder than before. Yugi's hands felt their way up and down Yami's back and chest, before they grabbed his shirt and dragged him down, both giving a breathless gasp as they bodies met. More frenzied than ever, Yami let his hands wander again, down to Yugi's hips, and Yugi's hand's clawed at Yami's back. Yami growled, and his lips left Yugi's in favour of nipping at the other's neck. Yugi moaned low, the taller man taking it as an encouraging sound, and his lips wandered to find new places to explore. They found a nipple under the T-shirt, and he couldn't resist the urge to bite it. Yugi shuddered, and moaned low and long, a whisper leaving his lips, as he gave name to the one giving him all the pleasure, "Yami-san".

Yami loved the sounds Yugi would give, and gave the nub another bite. Yugi moaned again, a bit louder this time, and his arms tightened their hold on Yami, who in turn sought out his lover's lips again, kissing with such heat that he got dizzy. Kissing and pulling and tugging, Yami felt his body temperature go sky high. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and the sensation was wonderful! The gorgeous young man under him caused all the heat, and he would be damned if he lost that wonderful feeling. He was drugged, the drug was Yugi, and he wanted more, more, more!

Hands found their way under the younger man's T-shirt, and nimble fingers found a pair of nipples. They were hard, he noticed, as he started to rub on them both. He received another moan, and realised that the nipples were a really sensitive place. Rubbing harder now, he released the other's lips so he could look at Yugi's face. He gasped. Yugi was – hot! His red kiss swollen lips parted, his cheeks flushed a very delicate red, his eyes tightly shut, and he was panting heavily. Yami felt every breath

Yugi took, and it just excited him even more. His fingers tweaked the hard nubs they were playing with, and Yugi gave the loudest moan yet. He was calling out for Yami, and Yami felt proud of himself. He was the one who had Yugi under his spell, who made him feel so good, and he wanted him to feel more. Yami wanted to give Yugi the greatest pleasure he could bestow him, and that was the only thing on his mind as he started to nibble on Yugi's slender throat again. He felt Yugi shift beneath him, but didn't really mind it as he now lied between Yugi's thighs. Lips sought out Yugi's as he tried to come even closer to Yugi.

Yugi suddenly let out his loudest cry yet and was clinging quite desperately to Yami. He didn't mind at all, and didn't really register Yugi's legs wrapping themselves around his own body. He did however notice the buck Yugi made, grinding their erections together, and Yami gave a loud cry.

Yami's cry was like a slap on his face. He stopped everything he was doing, and quickly detached himself from Yugi, his arms holding him up – and away – from the hot body beneath him. Yugi held onto Yami's shirt, and was clearly confused, his face showing all the pleasure he felt still, his eyes darkened with lust and passion. A moment later his expression changed. It went rapidly from a pleasure filled expression to a shocked and embarrassed one. His face reddened to a deep tomato colour in seconds, and his hands shot up to cover his mouth, clearly understanding fully what had just happened.

Yami was off immediately. He sat down at the other end of the couch, trying to get his hot body to cool down, at least enough so he wouldn't attack Yugi. He avoided to look at Yugi, with his hair tussled and clothes rumpled, his face nicely flushed – no! He was not going there! He had to calm down. Yami thought of the most disgusting things he could think of, and it help to a degree – his erection had faded greatly, mostly because of no stimulation, he thought.

Yami was ashamed, deeply ashamed of himself. Never had he acted such on impulse before, never acted on his feelings alone. It was new to him, and it scared him. He was just glad he was able to stop before going too far with Yugi. He didn't even dare glance at his companion, afraid of what he would see in the other's expressive orbs. That scared him the most. Yami was afraid that Yugi would be angry with him, disgusted with him, even, and Yami knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Sorry," Yami mumbled. "I didn't mean to go that far." Not that he didn't want to, he thought, but that would be too fast. They hadn't even known each other for three days, and already he had such strong feelings for Yugi, beyond the sexual factor. Yes, he was attracted to Yugi, and desired him; he had done so from the very first moment they met. But, there was so much more to Yugi then meets the eye. And Yami felt truly lucky to know him at all. There was no way he was going to force him to anything (though Yugi seemed to be a very willing participant).

"Well, it's not like I minded," Yugi said shyly, a small smile on his face as he looked away bashfully, rearranging his rumpled clothing. Yami dared a quick look at Yugi, just as Yugi glanced at him. Their eyes met, and both looked away, embarrassed.

"This doesn't change anything, you know," Yugi then said, quietly. "This just – well, confirms things, doesn't it? I mean," he hesitated, "that we are attracted to each other. I am attracted to you." The last sentence was added almost at a whisper, but Yugi did look at Yami now, his gaze didn't flicker, and he smiled the gentle smile that Yami loved.

"And I to you," Yami said, trying to get his words to come out the right way. "I just, I don't want to be hasty."

"I understand," Yugi quickly said, nodding firmly, "but I also know how I feel, and I truly would not have minded if we –" The rest of the sentence were left in the air, but Yami understood quite well. "It was nice, though. This, I mean, what we just … I … Oh, what am I saying?" Yugi clapped his hands over his face again.

"I understand," Yami said. And he did. Yugi didn't have to say anything; his body had said it all.

A heavy silence fell over them, and Yami didn't like it. He cleared his throat, stood up, and walked toward the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Yugi followed Yami into the kitchen as he put the kettle on the stove. Finding the cups needed, Yami took out the tealeaves he bought a few days ago, preferring them to the teabags whenever he found the urge to drink tea. Some ten minutes later they sat at the table, enjoying the hot liquid, sneaking glances at the other as they sipped their teas.

Yami wanted to say something, but he had no clue what that should be. He had already hurt Yugi by being forceful earlier, and being nervous, he would definitely say something stupid. So he remained silent, and simply gazed at Yugi over his teacup. He really did love to just look at Yugi. He was so gorgeous and handsome that Yami couldn't tear his eyes off of him when he started to truly look at him.

"Something wrong?" Yugi inquired some time later. Yami, a bit startled, noticed that his tea was cold and that he was staring at Yugi.

"Er, no. Why?"

"You just seemed, well, sad about something. And … shameful."

Yami did indeed stare at Yugi. Had it shown on his face? The real reason he had backed away from Yugi as things were heating up? Yami wondered if he should tell. He didn't want Yugi to see him as strange. As if he wasn't already strange, but more strange, he thought. No, he decided against it. It would be better that way.

"Everything is alright," Yami said, in what he hoped was a handoff sort of way, and luckily, Yugi didn't press the matter. "If you must know, I was staring at you because I think that you are quite handsome."

Yugi smiled bashfully, looking down on his cup. "I think that you are quite handsome, too."

It was Yami's turn to be a bit embarrassed, but did like the attention he got from Yugi.

The earlier tension between then had gone somehow, and they were now able to talk about simple little things, Yami making another cup of tea for them both. And so, time went by, as the earlier happenings were pushed aside for the moment, to be discussed for another time.

-xx-

The cab pulled up by the theatre, and the couple paid the driver and hastily made their way out and in through the huge doors. They had only one umbrella, and didn't want to be wet. Wet clothing just didn't look good when one was at a play. Though Yami noticed that some people was dressed quite normally.

As for the couple, they hadn't showed up in a full suit either. Yugi was very handsome in black trousers, a short sleeved white shirt and a black, white striped vest. As for Yami himself, he had thrown on his own pair of black trousers, a dark blue shirt and a simple tie. Both had a black jacket because of the rain, but their clothes weren't exactly waterproof.

"Shoot, my trousers are wet," Yugi stated and shook one of his feet.

"Be glad the trousers are black. People will not notice."

"Yes, I know that, but I hate wet clothing. The only times it should be wet is when they get washed. Oh well, should dry quickly enough. So, what do you think?"

Yami looked around. He was very impressed by the entrance hall. It was made in a very nice Gregorian style from the West, and was absolutely fabulous. Of course, the only reason he knew it was a Gregorian style from the West, was mostly because of the unique style, but also because his grandmother had told about the theatre. She had loved it greatly, and had also worked there in her younger years. Yami had never really had a great interest in architecture, and had zoned out many times when she told about its great history. Now he regretted not listening. He could tell that the building was old, though renovated throughout the years, and all he knew was that the building was made during the Edo period by a British architect. How he had regretted not listening to his grandmother. He used to, when he was a child, but the lack of interest with such stories simply faded as he became more interested in other things, such as girls, music, and hanging out; the important things. In time he became more distant and would hardly speak to his grandmother if it weren't her yelling at him to listen to her, and more then once had they ended up arguing over the silliest thing, just because they were both so incredibly stubborn.

His heart ached as he remembered the loss of his grandmother. He still had not had the chance to give his apologies for the time they argued. Yami would regret it for the rest of his life, and could only make it up to her by trying to lead a good life where he didn't let his pride (or whatever was left of it) and stubbornness ruin his chances of a good relationship. Yami sighed. Yeah, if only he wasn't so good and ending his relationships, then maybe there would be a chance for him to experience love.

He looked at Yugi, who was looking over the hall, probably to find the man who they were to meet. Yami couldn't help but smile when he saw the eager look on Yugi's face. Maybe he had a chance at love, if Yugi was willing? He didn't think anything but good things about him, and loved to have Yugi around, so if Yugi was willing to stay longer, then they could see if this relationship was going anywhere. Yami could only hope for the best.

His smile fell from his face as Yami remembered something his grandmother had said. "If you ever find your one true love, don't let them go! You only have one chance at finding your one true love, after all." He sighed again. 'Grandmother was right in most of the things she said, even if I never wanted to admit it. Maybe this is one of those things,' Yami thought sadly, and grabbed Yugi's hand without realising it. He just needed something to hold.

"Yami-san?" Yami heard a soft voice say. "Are you all right?" He glanced at Yugi, who looked at him with worry in his eyes. Only then did he register what he did, and saw how he squeezed the other's hand. He quickly let go.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, but Yugi shook his head and took his hand again.

"It's all right. I just wondered if there was something bothering you. You had quite a far away look in your eyes."

Yami felt his heart flutter. Yugi was genuinely worried about him, and that made him feel better instantly.

"Everything is all right. I just came to think of something my grandmother told me one time, and I started to feel sad when I thought of her. But I am okay now. Let's go find our guide."

Yugi didn't look too convinced. "Are you sure you are all right? I would feel bad if you feel as if I am dragging you with me on this whim."

"No, I am truly fine. I would rather think of happy things then dwell on the bad ones. So, how about we find that guide of yours?"

Yugi studied him for a moment, before he nodded, and turned to look around again. His face lit up as he finally saw the one he was looking for. Yami followed his gaze. In one of the far corners stood an elderly man, with a working uniform on him that showed he worked at the theatre. His hair was white, and he had a bright smile on his face where he stood, and only looked around him, without a care in the world.

"Come on," Yugi said and tugged on Yami's hand. Together they walked to the man, whose eyes were now on them, and lit up in recognition.

"Hello, Fujisaka-san," Yugi said to the elderly man as they approached him. Fujisaka smiled widely.

"Well, well, if it isn't young Mutou. Here to see the play? I distinctively remember that you dreaded everytime you were forced to see one."

"Don't remind me," Yugi said and frowned. "They were not worth my time at all."

"Yes. You preferred the tour, and enjoyed them quite a bit."

"Yes, well, that is why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, really now," Fujisaka said, grinning knowingly, "wanting another tour, I presume?"

"Yeah. It's not just for me, though. This is Takamori Yami-san. He is the reason we are here today."

"Oh, is it now?" Fujisaka said and shook Yami's hand. "He looks just as interested in the play tonight as you are. Which, I have to say, is slim to no interest at all!"

Yami chuckled. "I shall be honest and say that I have never been to a play before, and have never had any reason to go to one. But I found some tickets I won some time back, and since we didn't have anything better to do, we decided to go. I have heard that there is quite a history behind these walls."

"Yes, yes, there is," the elder man said, and his face shone brightly. "I am more then happy to show you around. You seem to have some time before the play starts." He lifted a crooked finger, and indicated for the couple to follow. For an elderly man, he sure was quick on his feet, and Yami and Yugi had to walk fast to keep up with him. As they rounded a corner and walked into a door that the couple wouldn't have seen if it hadn't been open, Fujisaki said: "What I am about to tell you, is a story from many years ago, about a young man who came to Japan to get some inspiration, and ended up building one of the most historical buildings here in Domino!"

(K/N: For various reasons Fujisaki's story was never included. Please see footnote at the end of the story)

-xx-

"Wow," Yami said in awe after they bid Fujisaka their goodbyes and made their way to their seats. "I never knew that there was such a history to the theatre."

"I know," Yugi agreed. "Most doesn't. It's a shame really. I think that it would've been cool to write a book of the theatre's history, so everyone could read it. But then again, that is only my opinion."

"I think so, too," Yami said. "Don't look at me like I have grown two heads," he added when Yugi stared strangely at him. "Why would I not agree? If I had been able to write I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Are you telling me that you can't write?"

"Well, most people can write, but most can't write a book, and I am one of them. If I could, then I would not have the job I have. I would be writing about my life in a very funny aspect, so that people would have something to laugh about." Yugi laughed. "See? You are laughing."

"Only because you were being ironic," Yugi said.

"Who says I was being ironic?"

"You did. But really, write a book about your life?"

"Yes. My grandmother is about five chapters alone – no, make that six – and that says a lot." Yami smiled as he again that evening thought of his grandmother. "But, even thought things weren't always so good between us, I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't have _her_ any other way."

Yugi took Yami's hand in his, and squeezed gently. He didn't have to say anything, Yami knew that Yugi understood, and that simple gesture meant everything.

"Oh, it's starting," Yugi said, and Yami noticed he was right. The lights were dimming, and the orchestra was getting ready. He leaned back into his chair, his full attention on the stage, though he held onto Yugi's hand, and held it firmly as the curtains raised and the play started.

-xx-

"Well, what do you think?" Yugi asked when the curtains were down and the people below started to make their way out of the room.

"Well, it was very impressive, absolutely, and they all sang very well," Yami said.

"You didn't like it, did you?" Yugi snickered.

Yami thought about it, before shrugging. "It wasn't a waste of time, but not something I would like to see everyday." He looked at Yugi, who grinned at him. "Don't give yourself credit for something I have already stated."

"Oh, I know. I can't help but tease a little bit."

"Really, now?" Yami said, and decided to tease a little himself. He leaned in to gently kiss Yugi, only a brush against the lips, then he looked deeply into Yugi's eyes, before brushing his lips to Yugi's again. He repeated this a few times, and soon Yugi tried to push. It was easy to see that Yugi wanted to get a proper kiss, but whenever he tried, Yami would back away, just enough to keep the kisses light.

"Tease," Yugi mumbled against Yami's lips, who chuckled.

"Payback is a bitch," Yami said, and stood up, taking Yugi's hand and led him out of the balcony. He noticed that there was no one else in the hallway, just as Yugi pushed him against the wall and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Yami kissed back with enthusiasm, arms wounding around Yugi to get him as close as possible. They parted when breath was needed, and Yami couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Yugi asked, still breathless after the wonderful kiss.

"Oh, nothing special. I just never thought you could be so aggressive, our little 'get together' earlier today not included."

"And that is a bad thing?" Yugi asked, clearly a bit nervous. Yami saw it in the younger one's big amethyst eyes. He shook his head.

"Not at all," he murmured, and kissed Yugi's cheek before his lips found his ear, and he whispered: "I like it."

Yugi blushed brightly, but smiled widely nonetheless. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Yami smirked as he noticed the smaller man's red face. "And now you are blushing."

"Yami-san!" Yugi blushed more strongly. "Must you comment it everytime?"

"But, Yugi-kun, you are absolutely adorable like that. How could I not say anything?"

"Adorable? Me?"

"Yes."

Yugi stared at his host's chest, and mumbled something about everybody calling him adorable and cute because he looked younger than he really was. Yami sensed his annoyance. He placed a finger under Yugi's chin, gently persuading him to lift his head.

"I am sorry, but I have to agree with everyone that says that you are cute and adorable. But," he said, at Yugi's pouting face, "you are so much more. You are a very handsome young man, with a heart of gold and with the kindest spirit than anyone I have ever met. I am honoured to be in your company."

Yugi squirmed a little by the praise he received, but smiled nonetheless. "Really? You think all that of me?"

"Yes, I do. From our very first meeting there was something about you that captured me, and I am not just talking about how hot you looked in that outfit of yours." Yugi blushed again. "I knew that there was more to you than meets the eye, and I am glad that you wanted to let me get to know you. It means a great deal to me."

"Thank you," Yugi said, smiling bashfully. "I am glad that I met you, too."

"Glad to hear." Yami kissed Yugi sweetly before taking his hand. "Come on, let's go home."

They ignored the looks they received as they walked down and into the hall hand in hand, and proceeded outside without anyone commenting (at least not that they heard), and noticed that it was no longer raining. It was very dark already, but Yami did see the moon high up in the sky, concluding that the sky had cleared. Deciding that it was a nice night to walk home, he guided Yugi forward and simply kept on walking. It was quite a long walk, but he was certain that Yugi wouldn't mind.

"Are we walking back?" Yugi asked, and he noticed very quickly that they weren't heading for a cab or a bus.

"Yes. It's such a nice night. It would be a waste to use it inside a vehicle. Don't you think?"

"I absolutely agree," Yugi said, and so they started their journey back to Yami's apartment. They talked of various things, and actually discussed the play quite a lot, the main topic being about the relationship between the phantom and Christine Daaé. They both found the phantom quite disturbing, but could also understand his loneliness in their own way. Yami didn't want to talk about sad things, so he steered over to another subject, and soon they talked about crushes they had when they were younger. Yami had a few when he was in high school, but as he said, it wasn't much to talk about. He had the uncanny (and very unlucky) ability to fall for people who were taken. Didn't matter that he was going out with said person or not, he always found someone who were seeing someone, or was married even. A woman he tried to date a few years back was engaged, and she had agreed to go put with him, but her fiancé found out, and Yami had learned the hard way as the fiancé stormed in the café they sat at and punched Yami in his face.

"I sworn off from dating from that very day. I never dated because of the chance of being hurt yet again. My heart has been broken too many times. She broke my heart because I thought I stood a chance, and she was very sweet and kind, but left out the most important fact: that she was engaged. I never forgave her for that. I couldn't even forgive myself. I had fallen for the trap once again, and did nothing to prevent the inevitable heartbreak." Yami sighed. Tonight seemed to be the time for all his sad memories to come forth. 'Wonder what Yugi is thinking of me right now?' he thought sadly. He didn't like to talk about his bad dating-life, after all.

"It can't be that bad," Yugi said, and squeezed Yami's hand reassuringly. "I mean, you are dating me." Somehow, it sounded a bit strained in Yami's ears, as if Yugi hid something. After a few moments, he responded: "Yes, but you are only to stay for a week. That was our deal." He didn't want to look at Yugi at that moment. He didn't want Yugi to see the emotions he knew were swimming in his eyes. The hurt, the uncertainty, the anger, the fear; he just couldn't let Yugi see that. He didn't know what he would do it Yugi saw him as a weak person, as someone to pity. He didn't want to look into Yugi's eyes to see the pity in his amethyst eyes. He just couldn't.

"I know," Yugi responded after some time. "I know we said a week. I know it is nothing but a deal, an agreement of a pretend relationship. But," he hesitated, "things do change. People change. We might be –"

Yami did look at Yugi now, curious of what Yugi was going to say. "We might be – what?"

He saw Yugi bite his lower lip, avoiding his gaze at all cost. "I – I meant…" He sighed. "Never mind."

"No, I will not. What were you going to say?"

Yugi didn't say anything, but did let their eyes meet, if only briefly. That brief eye contact told Yami all he needed to know. He had seen the uncertainty in Yugi's eyes, the unspoken fear of not being able to promise anything. Yugi couldn't promise that he would stay when the week was over. Yami knew that now. He hadn't expected anything else. So why did he feel so disappointed? Yes, he had played with the thought of them being a true couple, but never to such an extent. Yet, he could not deny the fact that he felt hurt by Yugi's unspoken statement.

Maybe this was just another wakeup call. A big one. One that told him that he should be more careful with who he dated. Even so, Yami would enjoy the week he had with Yugi, because he didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember every little thing about him. He wanted to remember all the things they did. Just remember. Remember all the goods things they shared. Then, when the time for goodbye came, it wouldn't be so hard. At least, that's what Yami tried to tell himself, tried to tell his heart, to be ready when that time came. But that time was not now.

They walked on, the awkward silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Yami almost felt tempted to try, but remembered quickly that he didn't have his pocket-knife with him. Probably a good thing, too. He would've scared Yugi by suddenly pull out his knife out of the blue and cut into thin air. With the way things were between them now, he didn't dare do anything risky. Hell, he didn't dare even say anything, the fear of saying something stupid keeping him silent. God knows he has done that too many times, saying something stupid, hurting others because of it. He was not going to hurt Yugi by opening his mouth.

Something in the back of Yami's head told him that he had forgotten something, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what he had forgotten, not until it suddenly started to pour down again.

"Shit!" He dragged Yugi under the nearest doorway he saw, and silently cursed himself. "Now I remember what I forgot."

"You forgot something?" Yugi asked, the look on his face stating that he hoped it wasn't anything important.

"It's not that important, just – stupid. It was simply stupid of me." He sighed. Yugi silently inquired him. "I forgot my umbrella. We still have about 40 minutes of walking left. It's raining kittens." He didn't have to say anything else, Yugi understood.

"We could call a cab. Or take a bus."

"There aren't any buses going here as this time of night. It's not that late, but the bus does not go here. As for the cab, I am unable to pay for it, _and_ unable to call. My phone is dead."

"No worries. I can call." Yugi looked through his pockets after something, and then glanced up at Yami, looking guilty. "Um, I forgot my cell phone. And my wallet."

Yami could only look at Yugi, before he burst out laughing. He didn't know why he laughed, he couldn't help it.

"I am sorry, Yugi-kun," Yami said, when he had calmed down, "I am not laughing at you."

"No offence taken." Yugi smiled. "You just felt the need to laugh." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I just needed to laugh. Strange, huh?"

Yugi shook his head. "It isn't. There are a lot of reasons to why you laughed." He shrugged. "It just happens."

"Yes, it does." Yami looked at the ground. It was already wet, and it continued to pour down. It would probably rain for a long time now, no doubt about it. Deciding to ignore the rain, Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. "Would you care to take a nightly stroll in the pouring rain?"

Yugi smiled brightly, putting his own arm around Yami's waist. "Yes, I would love to. But we will be soaked through by the time we get home."

"Yes, we will. But there are such things as a warm shower, warm, dry clothing and coffee. Besides, we can keep each other warm under the covers of a cosy warm bed as we listen to the rain falling. Sound pretty good to me."

Yugi laughed. "Yes, it does. Alright then, lets go," he said, and together they stepped out into the rain, ignoring it as they walked in the same pace they had had earlier.

Finally back in the apartment they both pulled off their wet clothing and Yami took them to hang them up, and insisted that Yugi took a shower first. He didn't want to hear of Yugi's protests, and simply shoved him inside the bathroom. Yugi did go then without a single protest, and Yami found a towel to cover himself with for the time being. He put on some water and prepared a cup of tea for Yugi and a cup of instant coffee for himself, too tired to brew some decent coffee. He had finished his coffee when Yugi came out from the bathroom, his hair still damp and his cheeks reddened by the shower.

Yugi threw on some clothes and walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down to drink his tea as Yami then took his turn in the shower.

Steam pouring out the open door as Yami stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed that the only source of light came from the bedroom (he hadn't bothered to have other lights than in the kitchen). Yugi must have gone to bed already. He padded over to the open door, and peeked in. There, on the bed, in the same clothing he always wore to bed, a big cup of tea in his hands, sat Yugi. He was already under the cover, humming 'The music of the night' and smiling to himself.

"I see you are enjoying yourself."

Yugi looked up at his host, his smile widening.

"Yes, I am. I am nice and warm, have a warm cup of tea in my hands, and had a wonderful time with you at the theatre. I am happy."

"Good to hear."

Yami slipped into a pair of sweatpants before making his way under the cover himself. He had barely pulled the cover over his body when Yugi leaned over him to place the now empty cup on the table. He then sat back, leaning into Yami, who placed his arms around the smaller man. For a long time they just sat there, until Yami cleared his throat.

"Yugi-kun, I want to apologise for earlier. For speaking out of line, for jumping you, for –"

"Yami-san!" Yugi interrupted. "It isn't necessary! I forgive you. You didn't know that I used to insecure about my looks. As for the jumping," Yugi blushed, "I didn't mind it. I told you!"

"I know," Yam sighed heavily, tracing his fingers through his unruly hair. "I just feel bad about it."

"Don't. What's done is done. It's in the past. We can't go back in time and change it, no matter how much we want to sometimes. Let it go."

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi was staring at the elder, so cute and adorable and beautiful. He just couldn't say so to that face. And Yugi was right. Nothing good came from dwelling on the past.

"Alright. I will," Yami said, smiling at the other, who smiled back. They shared a few kisses and then just looked at each other. After some time of doing nothing but stare, Yami gave a huge yawn, and Yugi snickered.

"Someone's tired," he said.

"Yes, it seems so. Perhaps it is a good idea to turn off the light. If that is okay with you," Yami said.

"Yes, it's fine. If I don't fall asleep immediately, I can just listen to you breathe. It is very calming." Yugi's cheeks flushed a little.

Yami chuckled. "Sounds nice," he said, giving another yawn. He turned to the nightstand to fiddle with his alarm clock, turned off the light and then settled down further under the cover, feeling how Yugi snuggled closer to him.

"A few days ago, you felt bad about sharing a bed with me. Now you are keen to be close to me," Yami said, amused. Yugi flushed more brightly.

"Yes, and? I am just more comfortable with you."

"Yes, you are, and I think it is nice. I didn't mean anything bad about it. It was a mere observation."

"All right then." Yugi yawned loudly. "Heh. Seems you are not the only one who is sleepy."

"Well, then, time to sleep," Yami muttered, drawing Yugi closer to him, loving the warmth he received from the smaller man.

Both gave a wistful sigh, and closed their eyes to sleep. Yami didn't think, he only felt, felt the warm breath on his neck, as he slowly fell asleep, with Yugi in his arms.

Kichiko: To explain the little interruption earlier in the chapter. We really wanted to put in a story of the theatre, simply because it sounded like an awesome idea! And we dug up information on buildings for the right century, and wanted to make it sort of similar to the phantom of the opera (the place he lived, that is, with all the hidden corridors and the hidden basement), and some tragic stories along the way. But the task was impossible! So if anyone is interested, then either send a mail, or just imagine your own thing around it. We are so sorry for this, it just wouldn't be written, and we have been using too long time on this chapter, so we will try to make it up to you by writing a great fifth chapter!

Chrino: Who says that there will be a fifth chapter? I am not happy with the fourth chapter, at all. There could be a lot of improvements.

Kichiko: Well, it is the way it is. Yes, there have been a lot of ups and downs and things that had been added out of the blue, and this chapter has been nothing but a roller coaster ride, but you can update it later on if you want to fix it. And who says that there wont be a fifth chapter? Of course there will be a fifth chapter. We can't end it here…

Chrino: (silence) I don't think I will continue this story.

Kichiko: Wha- wait, what? You can't stop now! The readers are expecting the next chapter! They are expecting us to finish the story!

Chrino: No, they are expecting ME to finish it, and I am done! (storms out)

Kichiko: (in complete shock) She can't be serious… is she? Wait! You can't do this!

I am so sorry, dear readers, she must have a rough time right now to say she wants to quit. She loves to write! I can't believe this is happening… Please hang around, and I will see what I can do to convince her to write the next chapter… Well, I'll see you around, I hope. (wanders off with a huff after the author) Come back here! You have some explaining to do, young lady!


	5. Chapter 5

Kichiko: … so for the last time, people want to read your story. Don't say that you want to quit a story ever again, unless you are _really, truly_ unable to write it!

Oh, hi there, everyone! (waves) I see that you have all come to read! New chapter up, so do what you always do: read and review! We also want to thank … … for all your wonderful reviews. And SRRH, it was our pleasure to dedicate chapter four to you! And … oh, what was I going to say again?

Chrino: (murmuring) That I don't own anything?

Kichiko: Ah, yes, the disclaimer. Don't own shit, only the plot. But first of all, please ignore the lines in the middle of the chapter. We were unable to get rid of them, and thus the chapter is the way it is. But other than that everything is at it should be.

Now enjoy the read!

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Yami blinked at the darkness, and groaned as he turned to turn off his alarm. Trying to shake off the sleep from his head, Yami sat up slowly, starring out into nothing. He barely registered the low whining from Yugi, who fumbled after the cover that Yami apparently had dragged off him. Yami, feeling sorry for the younger man, turned to tuck Yugi in, before something in his brain told him not to. Trying to search his brain to give him a good reason why he shouldn't cover Yugi, he also made his way back under the cover himself. Then it came to him. The reason he had set the alarm to ring at 3:15 in the morning. The reason he was going to drag himself up from bed, and Yugi, in the middle of the night, when it was dark, and nothing would be better than to stay put in bed and sleep as long as they wanted. Yami was finally awake. Yugi was a different story.

Ignoring the cold, Yami carefully dragged the cover down, and gently rolled the sleeping man on his back, placing a hand under his chin to gently turn his beautiful face to him. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, though he couldn't see much, but he did make out Yugi's peaceful look as he slept from the dim light that came in through the curtains.

Yami sighed. As much as he would've loved to watch Yugi sleep, or better yet, sleep with him, he knew he had to be the bad guy and wake Yugi up from his slumber. He didn't have the heart to shake Yugi awake, so he used a different tactic. Supporting his weight on one elbow, he used his other hand to cup Yugi's cheek, and then he let his lips grace the younger's soft skin. Yami kissed every available surface that wasn't covered by that blasted T-shirt. He felt Yugi shift a little beneath him, and heard the soft sighs that came from him. Wanting to turn things up a notch, and also to wake up his beautiful boyfriend, he made a trail of kisses from the neck to the lips. Yami brushed his lips ever so gently against the soft lips of Yugi, and kept it up for a moment until he felt the lips move and a hand caress his own cheek. Kissing gently still, Yami sighed happily. He loved Yugi's kisses. They were so gentle and sweet, filled with love and passion, even when Yugi wasn't fully awake. Yami felt the kisses throughout his body, and he knew that he would never get enough of them, of the feeling he had whenever Yugi kissed him. He was always eager for more, and knew that Yugi felt the same way.

Yami didn't draw back until he heard Yugi take a deep breath as he awoke.

"Awake, I see," Yami said, when sleepy amethyst orbs met his own. The younger only blinked.

"Yami-san, it's still dark outside. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" Yugi was obviously confused, and Yami couldn't blame him. It was very early, or late, depending on how you looked at it, and Yami wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the cover and snuggle with his boyfriend. But he had a plan, and now that they were both awake, Yami would make sure that they both saw it through.

"I am sorry, Yugi-kun," he said, "but I had to wake you up. There is something that I want to do, and for that to be done, I am afraid the we have to get out of bed, no matter the hour."

Yugi only blinked, like he hadn't fully understood what had just been said. "What time is it?" he then asked.

"Nearing 3:30."

"3:30?" Yugi exclaimed. He looked at Yami accusingly, though he looked too sleepy to give a proper attempt. "I might be a morning person, but this is ridiculous!"

"And I am _not_ a morning person, yet I am wide awake. Please, Yugi-kun, come with me. I promise to make it worthwhile."

"Come? Come where?" Yugi asked, yawning loudly as he did.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Yami simply said, and threw the cover off both of them. The both shivered as the warmth left them, especially Yami, seeing as he slept in only his boxers.

"Yami-san, you are evil," Yugi grumbled, and glared at his host. Yami only chuckled. He had no idea that Yugi could be grumpy. He only found it cute.

"Whatever you say, Yugi-kun. Now, let's get out of bed. We have about 30 minutes before we have to leave," Yami said, and stood up. He grabbed some clothes on his way out of the room, and then turned to Yugi, who were grumbling still, now curled up around his pillow. "I suggest you dress warmly," Yami added, "it will be cold outside."

-xx-

"Yami-san, are we there yet?"

"Just up this hill, and then we are there."

"I can't believe that you woke me up in the middle of the night, just for a nightly stroll in the mountains!" Yugi said, his voice full of annoyance. "Wasn't our walk last night good enough?"

"Actually," Yami chuckled, "it was our walk in the rain that gave me the idea." Which was true. He was in the shower when he came to think of this trip. One of his former girlfriends had dragged him up in the middle of the night to take a walk. Yami had of course been very grumpy, even more so than Yugi, but came to learn that the trip was well worth it. He couldn't tell where they were going, of course. That would ruin the surprise.

"To get up at three in the morning to take a walk?" Yugi asked in disbelief. Yami glanced behind him at his boyfriend. Yugi was definitely awake now, but grumpy. And with good reason. After all, Yami did wake him up at three in the middle of the night, commanded him out of bed and in warm clothing, dragged him out and to a bus some ten minute walk away, onto a bus with no other passengers, only the driver, and falls asleep. Then he is rudely awoken yet again, and is finally told that they are to walk for awhile before they reach their destination. They were walking briskly to keep warm, Yugi very reluctantly. It really wasn't that far to go, but Yami couldn't help but feel annoyed by Yugi's complaining. He stopped abruptly, causing Yugi to walk past him, he too stopping to look at Yami.

"If you really don't want to do this, then we can return," Yami said, not really trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed. "I was just trying to do something nice. I understand that I woke you up in the middle of the night, not revealing any details of the trip, but that is half the point. But if you really want to return, then we will."

Yugi only stood there. Yami couldn't make out his expression, the moonlight only casting enough light for them to see the road and the outline of the other. He didn't utter a word. Yami took it as a no, and turned to go back. At the same moment he felt, to his surprise, Yugi grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, Yami-san," Yugi said quietly. "I just don't deal well with surprises, especially those during the night. They never ended well. It's not that I don't trust you," he added hastily, "but whenever I have been dragged out in the middle of the night, someone always ended up hurt."

"Hurt?" Yami asked, confused. "What kind of things did you do that got you hurt?"

"Two names, Kichiko and Jonouchi; my sister and my best friend. Always coming up with stupid ideas, and they were dangerous too." He sighed. "I guess I just felt that fear I always do when I am woken up in the middle of the night." Yugi gave another sigh. "Seems I have issues with everything. Jeez."

Yami did the only thing he could; he drew Yugi into his arms, hugging him tightly. "No, you don't have issues, just bad memories, and I am the jerk bringing them back."

Yugi gave a weak chuckle. "No, you don't bring them back. They are always there, just coming forth at the worst times. But really," he drew back a little, struggled a little, and then cupped Yami's cheek with his hand when it finally came loose. "I do want to go; I was just too lost in old memories to think twice about who I am walking with. Please, lead the way."

Yami smiled. He intertwined his fingers with Yugi, and together they walked up the hill, not saying anything.

Yami took a few deep intakes of breath, taking in the fresh air of the forest. Because of the rain the day before the air was very fresh and clean, and the scents of the forest were heightened. One of the reasons Yami loved coming out to the countryside was because of the air, so clean and refreshing. Now he could even smell the rain. Ridiculous, some would say, but that was what Yami believed. He believed he was able to smell the rain, and that was a scent that he liked.

They came to the top of the hill, walked a bit further, and then Yami led them away from the main road and into the forest.

"Um, Yami-san, are you sure that you know where you are going?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am certain," Yami assured. "Careful, there might be some low branches."

With arms outstretched in front of them, they carefully made their way through the trees. The ground was fairly even, so it was easy to walk on. After some time they came out from the forest and stood now by a cliff, which Yami warned from going to close to: the edge of the cliff was very steep. The moon was shining brightly down upon them, now that they were out of the woods.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand, walked over to the edge of the cliff (though not so near as to fall) and gave a loud gasp.

"I can see the towns clearly, because of the lights."

"That's not the only thing we can see," Yami said, as he came up behind Yugi. He sneaked his arms around he smaller man's waist. "Look up," he whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi complied, and gave another gasp. Yami look up too. It was a clear night, the sky was cloudless and the stars shone brightly. Because they were so far away from the cities they were easy to see. That, Yami thought, was one of the bad sides of living in the city. It wasn't so easy to enjoy the stars at night because of all the electric lights. This was partly the reason he liked this particular spot.

"Wow," Yugi awed, "I don't think I have ever seen the stars as clearly as this before. It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Yami agreed; though he did look at Yugi as he said this. Nothing in the world could compare to Yugi's beauty, he thought. Apparently he had voiced his thoughts out loud, for Yugi turned his head and thought it was a bit hard to see, Yami swore that Yugi had blushed yet again.

"I'm not that beautiful," Yugi said, looking down on the ground. Not wanting any of it, Yami gently turned Yugi's face to him, kissing him ever so gently. "To me you are," he whispered, "and nothing you say can change that."

Yugi made a bashful sound, but didn't protest this time. Instead he placed a kiss at Yami's neck and snuggled closer to him. They admired the stars for awhile before Yami gestured for Yugi to come with him. The moved over to a big rock, where Yami found a blanket from his backpack, and they sat down.

"You know, I have a feeling that there is more to this place than you let on," Yugi mused after a moment of silence. When his companion didn't answer, he continued: "After all, you don't bring your date high up into the mountains in the middle of the night just to watch the stars."

Yami stole a quick glance at his watch before he said: "You'll see soon enough." Yugi huffed impatiently, but didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up, and placed himself in Yami's lap. The latter didn't mind this, and simply hugged the smaller man closer to him. He liked having Yugi close to him, and if Yugi wanted to be close to him too, then who was he to complain? Yami nibbled Yugi's neck, before he fixed his eyes on a certain point far ahead. Yugi seemed to have noticed, for he also stared at more or less the same place as Yami, though he probably didn't know why.

And soon enough, something did happen. The scenery changed. Far ahead it became lighter, pushing the darkness gently away to give way to the colourful lights. Red, yellow, orange, pink, violet and blue shone over the mountain, the sun finally starting to make way over the mountaintop, ever so slowly. The morning light filled the valley beneath the two men, and they could soon see a wonderful scenery. The valley was filling slowly with the rays of the sun, every treetop visible, the lake shining bright blue, and the small villages looked like they had been taken straight out of a painting.

The two men hadn't said anything, though it wasn't necessary. The awe on their faces said everything, and in the end, the silence was broken by a low chuckle coming from the taller man, at the look of his companion.

"Wow! This is an incredible view!" Yugi finally said, a huge smile plastered on his handsome face. "This is wonderful! How did you know of this place?" he asked, his eyes now fixated on his host.

So he told about the time one of his girlfriends had dragged him out of bed and up here. "Mind you, I was practically beside myself in fury. I had hardly slept," Yami added. "She only found it hilarious, considering that she laughed so much I thought she was going to fall down the cliff."

"Why would she laugh?"

Yami snorted. "Apparently I was too cute for words, being all grumpy and complaining all the time." Yugi looked strangely at Yami, before he turned away and started to shake. Startled by this action, Yami turned him back, only to see that Yugi was desperately trying not to laugh. "Yes, funny," Yami grumbled, pouting slightly. This only made Yugi laugh more.

"Well," Yugi said, gasping for breath, "if you had seen your own expression you would know why she laughed."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had it really been _that_ funny to watch him be so grumpy that she had laughed so much? Yugi laughed even more now; Yami must have looked completely crestfallen.

"So, you think I am funny?" Yami grumbled, frowning slightly, causing Yugi to laugh even more. Yami heard him gasping for air, but seemed unable to stop. 'Is that how it's going to be?' Yami thought. 'Fine, you asked for it.'

Yugi yelped as he fell to the ground, Yami above him, grinning dangerously. The laughter died in his throat, and he looked positively scared. 'Good, Yami thought, 'exactly what I wanted.'

"Um, Yami-san," Yugi said, glancing up at his host, clearly unsure how to read his expression. "Is – there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Yami asked, tilting his head as to think. "No, nothing wrong, Yugi-kun. I was merely wondering."

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, something occurred to me. Why is it that I am letting you laugh at me without punishing you?"

Yugi gave a squeal of horror, and tried to get away, but didn't get far before Yami had snatched his hands. Yami bent down to Yugi, and whispered into his ear: "Don't you agree?"

The smaller man was still for a moment, then tried to fight Yami off, with no luck. Said man chuckled, and released one of Yugi's hands, only to place it directly over his side. He saw Yugi recoil, finally understanding what his punishment was. "Time to give you a _real_ reason to laugh," Yami smirked, and attacked Yugi.

Yugi let out a howl of laughter as Yami tickled the man under him. He writhed and twitched and tried to push away the offending hands, but to no avail. He pleaded in between gasps of laughter for Yami to stop, but everytime he did, the attack intensified. Only when Yami decided Yugi had finally had enough, did he stop. Yugi lay there, gasping for breath, eyes closed and hands clutching his sides.

"That was mean," he muttered after some time. Yami only chuckled.

"I found you laughing at me mean. Now we are even."

"Hardly," Yugi said in disbelief. "The punishment really doesn't fit the crime."

Yugi's eyes snapped open, his cheeks flushed bright red, and he looked at Yami as if mortified. The elder man lifted his head so he could look into Yugi's eyes. He smirked.

"Well, I suppose that you don't _have_ to do whatever. You can, though. Oh, but let me tell you this; if the crime is bigger than the punishment, then there will be more. Understood?" Seeing the outraged and comical look on the man underneath him, Yami burst out laughing. "I am sorry. I was merely teasing you."

"You'd better be," Yugi mumbled, "or else I will take you up on your word."

"I will be waiting, then," Yami whispered, and captured Yugi's lips before he could utter another word. Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer and kissed back, sweet kisses that told the taller man that he had been forgiven. They broke off after a little while. Yami gave Yugi another sweet kiss. "What do you say to a small breakfast before we continue?"

"Yes, please," Yugi said, and Yami kissed his nose before he stood up and then helped Yugi up. "I am rather hungry."

"We shall take a trip to a small village in the valley. There we can stop for lunch."

"How to we get there?"

"We rent bikes. We can rent a pair some 5-10 minutes walk from here, and then deliver them at another place. Then we take a bus back to Domino."

"Sounds like a plan. So, about that breakfast," Yugi said, glancing longingly at the backpack. Yami chuckled again.

"Coming right up."

They sat down on the blanket again, and Yami found some sandwiches and a couple of canned ice coffee and ice tea. They ate in silence as they enjoyed the incredible view. When finished they simply sat there and watched as the sun rose high above them. Yami gave his watch a glance, and saw that it neared eight o'clock.

"Shall we start to walk?" he asked. Yugi looked at the sky a minute or so before glancing at Yami.

"What time is it?"

"Soon eight."

Yugi gave a wistful sigh.

"I suppose that we could," he then answered, though it did not sound as if he wanted to leave.

"Do you wish to stay longer?" Yami asked. He had noticed the longing tone in Yugi's voice.

"Why, yes, I would love to stay longer. Sitting here makes me believe that all my troubles are gone. That there is not a world out there that I have to go back to." Yugi looked at Yami, his eyes shining with happiness. "But I am happy as long as I can be with you. So it doesn't matter where we go, as long as you are there with me."

Yami stared. His mind raced, his heart skipped several beats. He could not believe he would ever hear something so wonderful from anyone. He suddenly felt very breathless for some reason. Wanting to give a response he tried to calm his mind long enough to find the right words, but he couldn't find any that suited as a good answer. So he did the only thing that came to mind; he wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him tight, and sighed in pure joy. Now that his heart had calmed down, it was pounding in joy, and Yami felt warm all over. He had never felt so happy in a long time, and that was all thanks to Yugi.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun," Yami whispered, not daring to say it louder in case it all was a dream.

"For what?" Yugi asked, his confusion obvious.

"For saying that, that you are happy to be with me. For wanting to be here with me. For everything, just … everything. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Yugi struggled against Yami, and reluctantly, Yami let go, only to find his arms full of Yugi. He had leaped into Yami's open arms, clinging to him and burying his face into Yami's neck. Quickly, Yami clasped his arms around Yugi again, for he had suddenly been filled with the need to hold him close, to never let go. It was so strong, this feeling, that he dared not let go.

"You're welcome," Yugi murmured, tightening his own grip on the taller man. He seemed unable to let go, too. So they sat there and held each other for a long time, until Yugi gave a small sound, and only then did Yami bother to think of letting go.

"Um," Yugi said, catching Yami's attention, "maybe we should think about moving on?"

He didn't really want to, but knew that if they didn't continue their trip, the morning would run from them. Reluctantly he let go, smiled at Yugi, said "Let's go" and took the other's hand and led him out on the road.

They walked some ten minutes to the shop. There they made the arrangements for the bikes, and that they were to deliver them at the other shop in the valley, and took off.

The ride went smoothly. The couple took their time to enjoy the scenery around them, and also to stop when they saw something they wanted to take a closer look at. At one point they stopped to watch a couple of squirrels playing on the ground in a small clearing near the road. One of the squirrels seemed to be very daring, or maybe it was a little used to humans, it came closer to them where they stood. It took its time. Yugi stretched out his arm and bent down a little to reach out for the animal. It eyes Yugi curiously, and carefully made its way closer. A few inches from the outstretched hand, it stopped, twitched its tail, and then took off in the opposite direction, the other squirrel following. The couple just laughed. They were surprised that it came as close as it did in the first place, so they hadn't found it too strange that it had run away.

Down in the valley they got a closer look at the lake and the small houses. They thought it looked very nice and peaceful.

At long last they came to a small diner where they decided to have lunch. The time was nearing 12 o'clock, so the timing was good. The diner was a very nice place, with white walls and small tables, flowers standing neatly in vases at each table, paintings of nature and animals hanging on the walls, looking so natural it could have been real photos. The woman working there, a plump nice looking elderly lady with a huge motherly smile seemed to just fit right into the friendly atmosphere. Yugi took a liking to the place immediately, which Yami was glad for. He himself liked the place for its atmosphere and the hospitality and service.

The couple found a table, quickly looked over the menu and had decided when the woman came over.

"What can I get you young lads then?" she asked, a wide smile adorning here face. They gave their wishes, and she was off in a blink of an eye, with a: "Coming right up!"

"She seems to have a lot of energy," Yugi said, watching the plump woman disappear into the kitchen. Yami agreed.

"What do you think of the trip so far?" Yami asked.

"Oh, it has been wonderful. I am glad that you dragged me out of bed. Though I wish I could've been given a forewarning about that. You did drag me out of bed in the middle of the night."

"Then I would have had to give you an explanation as to why I would wake you up in the middle of the night, and that would have been a bit difficult, since the idea struck me last night after we came home. I thought it best to leave it all a surprise."

"Don't misunderstand me," Yugi quickly said, "I really liked your surprise, but next time you want to surprise me, try to make it at a later hour? I am more reasonable then."

Yami chuckled. "I promise."

Their food arrived in no time, and they thanked the lady before digging in. They didn't speak for a while, the thought of food the only thing on their minds. Not before Yami had started on his coffee, did they break the silence with chat. They discussed what they wanted to do after lunch, before falling into silence again.

"Goodness, I will have to wait before we continue our trip, for I most certainly need to rest," Yugi said, holding his stomach, but looked content none the same.

"Agreed," Yami said, leaning back into his chair. "Hmm, this might even compare to your wonderful cooking."

"Don't let the lady hear you, she might be offended," Yugi snickered.

"Why, just because I am stating the truth? Your cooking is some of the best I have ever tasted. I am already looking forward to the next meal."

Yugi looked away bashfully. "My cooking is not that great. I just make what I usually would make at home. And those are just simple dishes."

"Yugi-kun, look at me," Yami said firmly. Yugi did so, the look of disbelief on his face. Yami leaned forward to look properly at his companion. "You must believe in yourself. You can do anything you want, for you have many talents. I believe in you, and I know that if you only set your mind to it, you can reach your dreams, no matter what comes in your way." Yami gave a warm smile. "You just have to believe in yourself."

Yugi smiled back, his amethyst eyes shining brightly, his cheeks reddened some from the praise. "Thank you, Yami-san. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime," Yami replied, his heart leaping in joy for Yugi's happiness.

The lady came by and whisked away the dishes, but not before asking if they would like anything else. A minute later a new cup of coffee and a new cup of tea was placed on the table, the used cups whisked away, the men both lifting their respectable cups and took a sip, sighing happily. They laughed at the other's sighs. Yami looked out the window at the nearby lake, and for a moment, he was mesmerised by the still water, the sun gave the water an almost golden colour. Taking his eyes off the lake to look at Yugi, he said: "Tell me about your family."

Yugi looked a bit taken aback, but did tell about his family.

"There is not much to say. I come from a good and respectable family. I live at home still, but I am thinking of moving out, I just haven't got that far yet. I live with my parents, grandfather and uncle, who was only to stay for a month or so until he found his footing again. He still hasn't moved out after 12 years.

It annoys the hell out of my father, but they are family, so he doesn't complain. Much." He chuckled. "My father loves to complain. He will complain about anything that isn't to his liking. I don't like it, really, it gives a bad impression of him, but I learned to live with it. My mother is a perfectionist. Everything must be as she wants it to be, or else someone has to pay. It doesn't matter who, or if they even did something wrong. They both do that actually." At that moment, Yugi stopped talking, and looked afraid, as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to say. With a shake of his head, Yugi gave a small nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk bad about my family."

"Don't apologize," Yami said, surprised by the apology. "If you have experienced bad things with your parents then that will stay with you for a long time. It's only natural, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Yugi said. He was uncomfortable now, but continued to talk. The next part of his tale didn't say anymore of his parents, but of his sister, who was very unlike him, his uncle, who was a great support for everybody thought quite a slacker, and his grandfather, the archaeologist. Yami noticed that Yugi was very fond of his grandfather. It was something he had noted from earlier conversations, whenever they talked about their families, Yugi would mostly talk about his grandfather. 'From what I have learned about his family, he seems to be more comfortable around Kichiko and Sugoroku, more than his parents,' Yami thought. He had also noticed that the topic of family was avoided rather often, as if Yugi was ashamed of talk about them. 'Or scared,' Yami added, 'or maybe even both. From what he just said, they sound like they want control, at least his mother. He also stated earlier that he didn't want to disappoint them, so he did whatever he could to prevent that. That can't have been a good environment to grow up in. It's a good thing he had his grandfather and his sister.'

"You know," Yugi said, a little amused, catching Yami's attention from his thoughts – he hadn't paid much attention to what Yugi had said - "I could've been without any grandparents at all."

"Why is that?"

"Well, seeing as the expeditions are very dangerous, and grandpa enjoys exploring a little too much, he would often find himself in a tight spot. On one of his last expeditions, about eight years ago I think, grandpa was trapped in a secret room in one of the pyramids. He had no way of escaping, because the room could only be opened from the outside."

"How did he manage to escape?"

"One of the other archaeologists found him. Actually it was a mere coincidence that he passed that particular room. Grandpa was lucky anybody heard him shout for help. Anyway, grandpa told him how to open the room, he got out, and it was only after that trip that he decided to be a bit more careful in his explorations."

"First then?" Yami asked. "If he had been in bad positions before where he might've died, why didn't he think of it before?"

"Because of me." Yugi smiled sadly. "I was always keen on hearing his stories, but when he told me that particular story, I started crying. I was very fickle at that time so I could cry at the smallest thing. I remember saying that I didn't like the story. When he asked me why I said that I didn't like it because he could've died. He could've died, and then I would have lost him like I did grandma. It had only been a year since she had died, and I was so scared that I would lose grandpa soon too. Father said I was being silly and that I had to stop crying over everything, but it was a good thing. Grandpa was shocked to see me cry like that; I cried like he was already dead. He took me into his arms, and he promised me that he would not be so reckless again. When the time for him comes, he swore he would say his goodbyes to me, to not leave me without having the chance to make sure I knew he was okay. That I would be okay. I don't know how careful he has been after that chat, but he doesn't travel as much as he used to. I am glad that he didn't. It let me have the chance to spend time with him."

"I understand," Yami said, and he did, in some way. He himself had only had his grandmother for many years, but he was happy for the time he had with her. If he had lost her only a year or two earlier, he would've been a wreck. "Does he still go out on expeditions?"

"A few times, yes. He travels with a friend from England, Professor Hawkins. They have been friends for a long time. I don't remember how they met, but I believe it was on an expedition, many years ago. I have met Professor Hawkins a few times. He's a good guy." Suddenly he made a grimace as he remembered something. "He has a granddaughter called Rebecca. She has had this thing for me for years ever since we first met, even though there is about 7 years between us. She is a real pain. Goodness, all those times I told her that I didn't have any feelings for her; she never listened! She is a sweet girl, but she has never taken a hint. Grandpa was the one who set her straight, of course."

"Of course?" Yami asked.

"He just knows what to say to people. He has always been like that."

"Sugoroku-san sounds like a wonderful person. I would have liked to meet him someday," Yami said. It was true; after all he had heard about Sugoroku Yami wanted nothing more but to meet him. Though to Yugi that might've been the worst idea he could have ever proposed. Yugi's discomfort couldn't have been less obvious. "Is there something wrong?" Yami asked, dreading the answer, though he couldn't possibly know what it could be.

"N-nothing wrong," Yugi stuttered. "I-I j-just don't think that it is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Yami said. Yugi didn't respond at first, the cup in front of him seemingly very interesting at the moment. "Why not?" Yami repeated a bit more forceful then necessary, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Yes, Yugi's family was a touchy subject, that wasn't what bothered Yami. What bothered him was how Yugi would close down on him, stop smiling, the light in his eyes dim, whenever his parents were mentioned. Something had happened in the past to have Yugi react the way he did, but Yami wouldn't pry. That would have been rude of him. On the other hand, he wanted to know why the idea of him meeting Sugoroku was such a bad one.

Yugi didn't say anything for a moment, lost in thought. He then sighed heavily, and, avoiding eye contact, spoke up.

"My family doesn't know I am gay, except my sister. They disapprove of anyone 'different'. Even if I were to introduce you to only my grandpa, they would've found out somehow and show up to criticize. I have lost many friends because of that. I know that my father makes sure that they regret ever saying a word to me. Things like bankruptcy, their family losing their jobs and their homes, all because they befriended me. My parents only want me to be with those of whom they approve of, and I hate them for that. I don't want to involve you into this mess, I'm not worth it."

"What the hell are you saying?" Yami said. He didn't quite get the whole thing. "Are you saying that you don't want me to meet your grandpa because you are afraid that they will make me lose my job and my apartment? Well, I can assure you this: they would've done me a huge favour. That way I could've found a new place to live and a new job." And he was quite truthful about it. A new job and a new apartment sounded pretty darn good to him, despite the circumstances.

"You don't get it, Yami-san! This is not a laughing matter!" Yugi said, anger in his voice. "I am not just talking about the job you have now, and the apartment. I am trying to say that if they ever found out that you have been dating me you would never live a normal life again. Forget finding a job, you wouldn't be able to get one! Wherever you are, they will know, and they will make sure your life is miserable! I can't let it happen to you! Please, Yami-san, please listen to me. It is not a good idea. You are better off never meeting my family altogether. I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" The tears in Yugi's eyes threatened to fall, his face pleading. "Please, believe me when I say that you are better off not meeting any of them. Please, Yami-san, it just isn't worth it!"

Yami was shocked by Yugi's outburst. Would his parents really go so such lengths just to keep whoever talked to Yugi away? 'That's just wrong,' Yami thought angrily. 'They have no right to treat other people like that!' But he knew, no matter how angry he was, there was nothing to be done about it, and nothing would change Yugi's mind. He just couldn't believe that there were such people out there. No wonder Yugi didn't want to talk of his parents with all the things they had done.

"Okay," Yami said, after a few moments of silence. "Okay. I will not ask again." The relief was clear on Yugi. He supposed it was because Yami wouldn't meet his family. But he wanted to! "But let me tell you this," he said, making sure that he had eye contact with Yugi, "if I had wanted to meet your family, I could've just contacted them myself. To hell with them screwing up my life, it already _is_ screwed up! And don't say that you are not worth it, because you are. Don't think so low of yourself. You are a wonderful person; I have told you this before! I am honoured to have met you and to know you. If I hadn't met you I would still be sitting in that bar waiting for something to change. You _are_ that change, a positive change. I would not trade it for the world!"

A tear fell from shining amethyst eyes. Yugi whispered: "Even when we have to say goodbye?"

There it was; the unfinished sentence from the day before, the unspoken fear of not being able to stay. Yami's heart clenched, his breath caught in his throat, and he had to concentrate hard just to stay calm.

"You don't know that we will say goodbye," he said then, struggling to keep his voice even. "You don't know that, do you? Not for sure."

Yugi shook his head slowly. "No," he admitted, "I don't know. But the chance of me staying is slim. I can't promise you anything."

Yami turned in his seat, away from Yugi, his blood boiling in anger and frustration. There was no reason for him to be angry; he knew perfectly well what he signed up for. But it still hurt, and there was no one but himself to blame. There wasn't supposed to be anything to this pretend relationship, he had been carried away. How could he not be carried away, when this lovely person had dropped into his life from nowhere, wanting to be with him, even if just for a week? How could anyone expect him _not_ to fall for Yugi? Because he had fallen for Yugi, there was no doubt. Not with how his heart would pound when Yugi smiled to him, how breathless he became when around him – which he was all the time – and how happy he felt by having Yugi near him. His dreams were filled with Yugi, every thought were filled with him, day and night. It really wasn't too hard to figure out why this hurt Yami the way it did.

"I know." Yami's voice was weak. "I know you cannot." Yes, he knew that the other couldn't promise anything. But he didn't want to know. It was just too much, knowing that Yugi might leave, knowing that he would be alone, again. How would he be able to survive when that time came? It wasn't like he could just pick up the pieces of his fucked up life and just continue life from where he left it before Yugi came into his life. Every single relationship he had ever had flashed before his eyes, adding to the ache and weight on his heart. The diner felt somehow smaller, though Yami could not phantom why. Suddenly, he stood up, feeling the urge to move, and left abruptly, leaving a guilty and confused Yugi behind.

Yami didn't pay attention to where his feet led him; he only wanted to get away, to have some space, to think without interruptions, his mind reeling like mad.

'God, why am I so upset over this? I _knew_ that it wasn't meant to be, I knew perfectly well that it wouldn't last. How the hell can it when it is based on a lie? But, God, I want to be with him, I really do. He _is_ the best damned thing that has happened to me! This is impossible, I know that, but I want to give it a proper try. I want to give _us_ a chance!'

"Damn it!" Yami shouted. He kicked a football that lay peacefully on the road. It flew far, and landed into the lake. "Great."

Walking down to the shore he watched the ball drifting slowly away from the shore. All his anger fell from his body, leaving him to feel very tired. He really was tired, tired of feeling that he always fell short. Feeling that he wasn't going anywhere, with obstacles, walls, doors and different pathways no matter where he turned. 'Life sure is a bitch,' he thought grimly. 'If there is a God, then he has a twisted sense of humour. I mean, come on, give me a break! I want to live happily, so why will he not let me?' Laughing bitterly, he mildly scolded himself. Why did he suddenly act like he believed in a god? The so-called god had never helped him before, so why start believing now?

He drew in a deep breath, held it, and let it slowly out. His eyes were still on the ball in the lake, drifting away, unable to change its course. It could only wait for the wind to pick up, so that it might get back on shore. If it was very unlucky, then it would end up by the stream where it would travel down toward a new place entirely. At that precise moment, Yami felt like that ball. Mainly because he felt like he couldn't control anything, no matter what. There was the eerie feeling of always being controlled by unknown forces that chose his path for him, and his future. A very aggravating feeling, but very true. He was really drifting, out on the water, waiting for some force to decide his direction, his pathway, so he would be able to go somewhere. Though at that point, it seemed like it was going to the stream; downhill.

The sound of shoes on concrete was heard, coming in Yami's direction. He didn't have to turn to see who was coming, he thought he knew. His pride wouldn't let him turn around either. There was no way he could turn to face the person who turned his whole life upside down with a straight face and tell him his true feelings. There was just no way. Despite the fact that they had a lot to sort out, Yami found he couldn't speak. He didn't know if he wanted to. After all those times of being burned where it came to love, he had now come to the point where he had to be cautious. He really didn't know if he would be able to handle another heartbreak.

Yugi was standing right behind Yami. He didn't say anything. Neither did Yami. He didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

Finally Yugi broke the silence, after a long and rather embarrassing silence. "Yami-san." Yugi's voice was nervous, uncertain, Yami heard it clearly. He would've been the same had he been Yugi. "I am sorry. I know I upset you, but I had to tell you the truth about why I couldn't let you meet my family. It's – I – I have never told anybody this. You are the first." The younger man took a shuddering breath. "I am not proud of my parents. I never have been. It's hard to believe that they are doing the things they do to protect me, and that everything is in my best interest. But that's exactly it; it _isn't_ in my best interest. I am just too damned frightened to tell them."

Yami shot a glance over his shoulder. Yugi was visibly shaking, his eyes downcast, fingers fumbling with his clothing. His eyes were drawn toward the football drifting further away still. He couldn't really look at Yugi, not yet. His heart still ached too much to dare to speak his mind.

"I know that you have been through a rough time, and I feel bad for dragging you into this situation. I don't know if you want to hear this right now, but believe it or not, I do have some strong feelings for you. You have made a great impression on me. Even though I have hardly known you, I still feel as if I have known you for a very long time. I feel at ease when around you. You make me happy; you make me feel special, and that's not something I will take for granted. Yami-san, please look at me." Said man didn't move. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he was unsure if he wanted to hear the next part; he was nervous as Hell. "Please, Yami-san." The firm but gentle voice had a hint of something Yami couldn't quite place, and finally he turned to face his younger boyfriend. "I am not expecting anything from you," Yugi said, his voice even though the taller man swore he saw tears in the beautiful amethyst eyes. "I know that I might've only caused you pain by all of this, but I promise you that I will be more considerate to your feelings. I am willing to stay if you want me to. I am willing to give us a chance, if you want it, too."

He blinked, and blinked again, unsure if he had heard right. Was Yugi really saying that he wanted to stay, that he wanted the same things Yami did? It was almost too good to be true. Bringing up shaking hands to hold Yugi's face, he gazed deep into the younger's eyes, searching for something, anything, that might tell the opposite.

"Do you mean it?" he whispered, he dared not speak any louder. "You really want to be with me? Are you telling me the truth?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes," he murmured. "I am tired of being scared of my parents and what they will do. Knowing what they are capable of, I have never dared to do anything I wanted to do that I knew they wouldn't like. But no more; I will not let them control me. I want to be with you."

Eyes still searching for the smallest trace of lie, Yami's mind was processing the Yugi's words. When he found no traces of lies and nothing but truth in the other's shining eyes, he drew Yugi forcefully to him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, one arm reaching around Yugi's waist to hold him close. Yugi responded at once, clawing at Yami, giving as good as he got. Breaking the kiss, Yami pulled Yugi into a crushing hug, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"Please," Yami said, "promise me that you will be honest with me from now on, no matter what it is. I don't want to be left in the dark. I don't know if I can take it no more."

"I promise." The response was immediate, and it made Yami relax slightly. But not quite. He still had a small fear lurking deep within his heart, but he was going to ignore it for now, concentrating on the important thing; that Yugi would give the relationship a chance.

A thought came to mind, and he voiced it before he had the chance to stop himself. "Well, this was certainly not how I had pictures this date to be." He felt Yugi tense in his arms, and thought that he had hurt his feelings. It was something he seemed to be good at; hurting others. Though he had been hurt a lot, too. He figured it was his way of defending himself.

"I am sorry, Yami-san," was the immediate response from Yugi, but Yami wouldn't have any of it. After all, it was he who had to open his big mouth in the first place. It would have been better if Yugi could've had the chance to tell the story without any pressure.

"Don't be," he mumbled. "It just happened." He was silent for a moment. "I think I would like to go back home now."

Yugi nodded. Their arms slid down from their positions. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand. He needed to hold onto something, and that something was Yugi. Almost like some sort of reassurement that he wouldn't just up and leave. Yugi's fingers grasped just as hard. They walked in silence to the diner, fetched the backpack and climbed the bikes to ride the short distance to the rental shop (Yugi had already paid for the meal).

A short hour later, they were sitting on the bus on the way back to Domino City. None of them had spoken a word. Yami was unsure if he dared to open his mouth; apparently, Yugi felt the same way. Their fingers were intertwined still. The bus driver had scowled when he saw their hands, but both men had ignored him, paid for their tickets and found a seat. They sat and gazed out the window, though Yami didn't really pay attention to the scenery. His mind was still on the previous conversation, replaying over and over like a broken record. Then, as the record played a certain part over and over, he looked at Yugi, wondering how he was to phrase his question.

"Yugi-kun?" His voice was so soft that Yugi hadn't heard him at first, before realising that he had been talked to, and turned his eyes from the window back to Yami, giving his full attention. "Did you – the thing you said earlier, about having those feelings for me – did you mean it? I am sorry for asking again," he added, seeing the surprised and hurtful look of the younger man. "I just – I really need to be reassured at this point. Forgive me for asking."

"No, there's no need to ask for forgiveness, I understand." The long nimble fingers of Yugi moved to get a better grip on Yami's hand. He gazed at their hands for a moment. Then, after what felt like an eternity to Yami, the other lifted his eyes to meet his. "Yes, I meant every word I said. There was something I felt from the moment I met you, and it has grown every day. We haven't known each other for long, but it doesn't matter. I have some warm, fuzzy feelings for you, and I doubt they will cool down anytime soon." Yugi smiled sweetly, raised Yami's hand to kiss it, then leaned against the taller man, letting out a small sigh. Yami heard it. It wasn't a tired sigh, or an exaggerated sigh, or anything of the sort; no, it heard like a content sigh, a happy sigh. His heart fluttered strangely in his chest, and he was feeling rather giddy at that point, though when he thought about it, being giddy was something he thought was more girly than anything. But, Yugi had said something that could count as girly, so he didn't really mind. Wanting to be closer to the sweet young man sitting with him, he tugged his hand free and slinked that arm behind Yugi, his other hand seeking Yugi's. Yami drew Yugi to him, and the other clearly didn't seem to mind as he practically melted into Yami.

"You know," Yami murmured, his lips grazing Yugi's forehead, making him giggle cutely, "it's a good thing that you feel that way about me." Yugi raised his head to look at Yami, a cute curious expression adorning his beautiful face. The taller man smiled. "I have some warm, fuzzy feelings for you, too." They were both silent for a moment, then Yugi laughed. "My goodness, that sounded so girly!" he said.

"Yes," the other agreed. "But that's okay. We both feel the same way, so I don't have any worries."

"You probably should," Yugi snickered. "We might end up being very girly in the end."

"Not likely," Yami said. "As long as I still have a dick, I am still very much a man, thank you." Yugi laughed more of the comment, and Yami joined him, unable to restrain himself anymore. The laughter simmered down to chuckles, then ended in smiles.

"Yami-san." The serious tone in his voice caught Yami's attention immediately. "About my family. I will tell you more about my parents one day, but right now, I'm not quite ready to go down the memory lane. I need some time."

"I understand," Yami said. "Take the time you need."

Another moment's pause, then Yugi said; "About my grandfather." He lifted his eyes to look at Yami, smiling. "I'll see if I can't make an arrangement for you two to meet. I would like you to meet my grandfather someday."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise; he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Yugi was once again drawn quite tightly into him, but he didn't complain.

"Thank you."

"I'm a little curious though, why is meeting my grandfather so important to you?"

"It's not the fact of meeting Sugoroku-san that is important." Yugi looked quite puzzled by this statement. "It is the fact that you want me to meet him that makes me happy. That you want to include me more in your life; that you trust me to meet your loved ones, that's what makes me happy."

"Yami-san, I –" Yugi stuttered, and then he settled on kissing Yami instead. Lips caressed each other gently, sweetly, for a while; then the couple gazed lovingly at each other, resuming their previous position to relax for the rest of the trip.

They were passing the lake at that point, and Yami could've sworn that he saw the football out in the water. The strange thing was that it wasn't near the stream; it was actually by the shore near the road they were currently on. He smiled. Maybe the currents were in the balls favour. Then, the forces might not be so harsh on Yami, either. He felt a lot better now, and it wasn't just to the fact that it was more or less good between Yugi and him. There were still some things that needed to come out in the open, some things that had to be talked about, but for now, Yami wanted nothing more than to enjoy the moment of peace with his wonderful boyfriend, and think of nothing but happy things. Because at that very moment, Yami was happy, and despite the misunderstandings and conflict between him and Yugi, there was still no other place he wanted to be at that moment than with Yugi. At that moment, he was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Kichiko: So, we know that we were very late with the update, but we did finish it… After a loooong wait. Sorry about this, dear readers. We hope you forgive us!

Chrino: Why would they forgive me? I used such a long time…

Kichiko: Because it can happen to anyone, besides, you have been busy with school and such, AND not to mention that your computer crashed! You had no access to the documents at all! How where you supposed to upload it when you couldn't get a hold of it? Honestly, woman...

Oh, we would like to thank SRRH and yugixyamiyaoilover for reviewing from the very beginning! And a big thanks to the rest also! You all know who you are…

Chrino: Yes, thank you…

Kichiko: Though more reviews would be nice! Good or bad, we'll take it!

Since we were so late with the update, I will give you something to ponder: Date night!

Chrino: Don't give hints for the next chapter!

Kichiko: Bah! Date night can mean anything, and they have had a few dates already, so there!

Until next time, folks! ^^

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Kichiko: All right! We are back on track, and the long anticipated chapter 6 is finally up!

Chrino: ... Anticipated?

Kichiko: Yes. Of course people have been looking forward to this chapter. It is easy to see with all the people wanting the continuation, and of course, all our reviewers. You are not really still thinking that no one wants to read your story?

Chrino: ...

Kichiko: *sighs* Never mind then...

Hello, all you lovely people! Chapter 6 is finally here, and we hope you will enjoy it! So, the disclaimer normally states that Chrino doesn't own anything from the original artwork and storyline from Yu-Gi-Oh!, It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. All she owns is the plot and me. ... Damn, I really want to state something completely out of the ordinary...

Chrino: You always do...

Kichiko: Hmm, yes, I do. Well, enough about my strange comments, so without further ado, I give to you: chapter 6, so please enjoy!

...

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

The time after the trip had been - awkward. Yes, the couple had talked things through, but even so, when they returned to Yami's appartment, they suddenly had very little to say, and the silence made things harder.

Yugi had fallen into the state of tip toeing around Yami, the same thing he did during the first day he was here, acting as if he did one thing wrong, he would be punished for it. Yami knew that the circumstances had trigged this, but he did feel guilty, though he knew this most likely had something to do with Yugi's parents and how he was raised. The thing he had said that evening still floated around in the back of Yami's mind, circling and annoying him, because he wanted to know what was bothering his younger companion.

_"When around my family, I always do what they tell me to, no questions asked. I don't want to make them angry or displeased with me, so I aim to do my best, always."_

_"Do they get angry often then?"_

_"No, I didn't mean like that. But they might get disappointed, so I do anything to prevent that."_

'Yes, by doing what they tell you to without taking your wishes in concideration,' Yami thought angrily. 'How wrong isn't it, for parents to push their children to do what they wish, not what their children want.' Though he knew that this was the way it was just a few generations ago, for the parents to decide the future of their children, because they were the ones who knew what was best for their children (thought very often it wasn't).

But, at that point, he had thought that it was in Yugi's nature, to please. Certainly that was true, but when it comes to his family it appears to be more of a job, something forced, pleasing for a different reason than to help out his family because he wanted to. Now, it seemed to be more of a necessity, to ensure that he was approved by his parents. After all, if they were as controlling about whom Yugi met as he said they were, he could easily believe that they gave their son a hard time.

When he thought about it, he himself had been rather lucky with how he was raised. Yes, he had only had his grandmother, and she was always strict but had never forced him to do anything he didn't want to do (apart from usual things when one is a child, of course).

Yami sighed into his cup of coffee, took a sip and continued to watch out the window. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, reflecting everything that had happened since he met Yugi. It really was quite a lot - well, to him, at least. It sure felt like it. He couldn't help but wonder how the sweet young man had wooed his way into his heart in just a few days. It really was strange to think of how quickly they had become so close, despite the little tiffs and misunderstandings they'd had. Now that he had Yugi, he didn't want to let him go, even if he didn't know him that well yet. Yes, there was a mutual attraction, both emotionally and physically, but that didn't mean that he knew him. Far from it. Yugi might seem easy to understand as a person, but just like every other human, there was more to him than he let on, a rather complicated person. These days that he had spent with Yugi had taught him just that. And though all this complications made him dizzy from all the thinking and the confusion it caused, he still wanted to be with Yugi. The attraction between them was not something he could deny.

Oh yes, the attraction was definitely there. That had been proved on several occations, and even earlier that morning. Yami flushed as he recalled that particular episode, glad that Yugi wasn't there to see his red face.

The thing about a human body is that it craves warmth, so despite the fact that Yugi and Yami hadn't fallen asleep in each other's arms like the previous nights, their bodies had clashed together during the nightly hours, and that is how Yami awoke, lying on his back with Yugi snuggled up close to him. A smile had graced his face when he saw how peacefull his boyfriend looked in his sleep. He had seen his sleeping face before of course, but he thought that he looked absolutely beautiful in his sleep. After taking a quick glance at the alarm on his night stand, he decided to sleep a little longer. It was very comfortable, feeling a warm body against him like that. So he had shifted as much as he dared to - causing Yugi to draw even closer, not that he complained - and closed his eyes to sleep. A small soft sound came from his companion, a content sigh it sounded like. Then another, then another. Yugi's breathing became heavier, and soon he moaned, very low, so low it was almost unaudible. It didn't really cross Yami's mind what was going on, as he had more or less fallen asleep again, but he certainly woke up when he felt Yugi rubbing against his thigh. Startled, he stared transfixed at the younger man, his blushing, blissfull face, his open mouth, wanting desperately to do _something_, but found himself unable to do anything, as Yugi's hips rubbed harder, faster, gasping loud and clinging to Yami like a lifeline. As if the whole thing didn't shock Yami enough, the sound of his name almost had him jump the younger one. The petite body tensed, then slumped down into Yami again, definitely sighing in content this time, and almost crawled on top of Yami.

Trying to take in what had happened, Yami lied there, unable to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. His heart pounded hard in his chest, his face flushed, and, unsurprisingly, he felt rather hard. Finally tearing his eyes away he stared a hole in the roof, trying to calm down, both body and mind. His mind reeled madly, trying to comprehend everything.

'That was - God, did he really just ...? Goodness, I want to do something, really badly! But, he's sleeping, that would ... But that face; I want to ravage him! No, cannot do that! But I ... I ...' He gave a low groan of frustration, breathing heavily, thinking madly of what to do in his situation. The best thing would actually be to get up and out of the bedroom, to still his desire and to put distance between him and the temptation lying in his bed. Because the gods knew what would happen if he didn't do something, soon!

Putting some really disgusting thoughts in his head, he started to manouver his way out of bed - which proved to be very difficult as his companion was clinging to him. To his incredible (un) luck Yugi gave a sharp intake of breath, and awoke. Yami stared, almost panicking. There was no way for him to get away now, he was frozen to the spot.

Yugi opened his eyes, locked them with Yami's, blinked sleepily, and shut them again. It only took a second for him to react differently though. Suddenly, he opened them again, realisation dawning on him as he understood the situation. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both frozen to the spot and unsure how to proceed from here.

Finally, with the deepest shade of red Yami had ever seen on a human body, Yugi whispered, "I'll - go to the bath," and practically jumped out of bed before Yami had a chance to response. Needless to say, Yami was left to take care of himself as he heard the bathroom door slam shut with a loud _bang_.

Yami had then found a towel and washed himself down in the kitchen. Dressing quickly and making some coffee, he then took it upon himself to fix some breakfast, so it would be ready when Yugi came out of the shower. It seemed that Yugi didn't dare to come out just yet, so when Yami heard the door open, he didn't turn around, and instead left Yugi to get dressed. The door to his bedroom clicked shut, and Yami gave a huge sigh. This was going to be a long and awkward day.

As it turned out, it wasn't as bad as Yami thought it would be. Yugi had apologized so strongly (when he finally dared to come out of the bedroom) it made Yami stutter an it's okay, trying to calm down the young man the best he could. After a lot of persuading he led Yugi to the kitchen, sat him in a chair and made him some tea. He had then reassured Yugi that it was okay, that he had done nothing wrong. The longest silence had followed suit, leaving them embarrassed and skitish. Not taking it anymore, Yami had grabbed his coffee and stalked out of the kitchen to stand by the window.

Yugi had a few moments later stated that he would go to the store to buy some things. Yami didn't protest to this: they both needed some time apart. The frontdoor clicked shut a minute later, and only then did Yami turn, looking at the door. He sighed heavily and looked out of the window once more. His eyes were drawn to Yugi as he walked down the road to the store, and flushed a little as his eyes rested on the man's backside. Yugi really was a good looking young man, someone who could have anyone he wanted, yet found his way to Yami, and wanted to stay with him.

Yes, the attraction was there. If Yami had been unsure of what Yugi felt for him before he had now found his answer in a rather unusual way. But he was in doubt. Even if Yugi had stated that he wanted to stay with Yami, to give them the chance they both deserved, he was scared. He had been burned so many times that he couldn't help but feel that this was too good to be true. Yami damned himself for having such thoughts, but there was also his heart to concider. He was very certain that if Yugi left, then he would die from heartache. There was stories of people dying from literal heartache, because they weren't able to live on, and neglected themself, hence dying in the process.

At that moment, Yami really missed his grandmother. What he wouldn't give to have her there, to have her support and ask her for guidance. Turning, he saw right at her picture, standing lonely on the bookshelf, her kind face smiling at him from the photo. He walked over and picked it up, studying it, remembering her. He smiled sadly, wishing with all his heart that she would be able to guide him somehow, help him to figure out how to proceed from here. Never had he felt so lost and unsure. Despite everything that was going on, he didn't want to just give up on Yugi. He was in love with him! How could he just let him go without trying to sort out the difficulties? Yami couldn't help but feel very selfish, but that was how he felt. How on earth could he let Yugi go? It didn't matter that he doubted him; Yugi was still the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Grandmother, what am I going to do? I don't know what I shall do. I don't want to loose him. I wish to put everything behind us, but I am so scared that I will be burned yet again, so damned afraid that I will be heartbroken once more. How am I to approach him from now on?" No answer came. He hadn't expected it. He sighed heavily again; put the picture back where it belonged. Stroked it absentmindedly over and over, wondering how to break it all to Yugi. Because despite the fact that Yami was never one to talk about what was bothering him, he knew that this was something he had to talk over with his boyfriend. It was rather necessary if their relationship were to survive at all.

"Yami-san?"

The quiet voice of his companion gave him a fright, and Yami nearly jumped out of his skin. When had Yugi returned? He hadn't even heard the frontdoor open at all. "I'm sorry," Yugi apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Yami said meekly, his heart pounding. "I was just - lost in memories."

"Is that why you are crying?"

Yami blinked at the other, not understading the question. "What?"

Yugi raised his hand and stroked Yami cheek, a thumb gently wiping away tears from under his eye. "You are remembering your grandmother? It's her picture, isn't it?"

Yami could only nod. He hadn't even realised that he was crying. 'God, how pathetic isn't that' he thought, 'being caught crying over someone who has been dead for eight years?' He was about to lift a hand to get rid of those tears lest he embarrass himself even more - but another hand joined its twin, stroking his cheeks softly, gently, caressing with such care that more tears came forth. His grandmother had done just that whenever she had caught him crying. Something he had never admitted was that one of the things he loved most about his grandmother, was her hands. They were always so gentle, so soft to the touch. Another memory came forth, of him lying in bed, and grandmother coming in when she thought he was asleep, stroking his cheeks and his hair. More than once had Yami wondered why she did it, but had never asked. He wanted her to have her little secret, and he enjoyed it, so he never asked, lest she would stop. Finally he cracked, and fell into Yugi who embraced him and let him cry, doing nothing but stroking his back and arms. It took a long time for him to calm down. By that time he realised that Yugi had led him to the couch and sat him down; he hadn't noticed it at all! At long last he felt he had managed to compose himself. A strange silence fell. Yami was happy that Yugi had comforted him despite their awkwardness, but he couldn't help but think of his fears, the whole reason for his rollercoaster emotion trip.

"We should talk," Yugi said after some time, straightning up and leaning a bit back to look at the elder man.

"What about?" Yami asked horsely. His throat felt rather dry after all the crying.

"I want to explain some things, that's all. I feel I owe you it, after what I did to you yesterday." He took a deep breath, held it, looking as if he wanted to say something, but slowly exhaled in a sigh. "Let's make something to drink first. I know I need some tea." Yami only nodded, and both walked into the kitchen to make tea.

Seated by the small table, both with a cup of tea, the smaller man took another deep breath.

"I want to apologise again for my behavior yesterday. No, don't you dare tell me not to," he said sternly when Yami was about to protest. "I have my reasons, though they aren't good. Just give me a chance to explain. I reacted the way I did because I do everything in my power to not talk about my family, or talk about my friends to my family. It sounds strange, but I am not proud of my family, and people are better off not meeting them, ever." He sighed heavily. "When I was around 15, Kichiko told my parents something that got her kicked out. She is three years older than me. Only 18, and they kick her out! Cut her off from the family, not wanting anything to do with her!" Yugi's last words came out in an angry and frustrated rush, causing Yami to take his hand in some sort of comfort. Their eyes met, and both blushed and he let the hand slide back to its previous position.

"So," Yami said, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. "Why did they kick her out?"

Amethyst eyes gazed sadly at the up resting in his hands. "Because," he whispered, "she was bisexual."

Yami blinked. "I see. I can imagine the shock she gave them."

"She deliberately gave them the shock, I assure you," Yugi stated. "She was always the rebellion. She hated the way our parents treated her. That's how I got in trouble so often, and hurt, because I was often dragged into things that I wanted nothing to do with from the beginning. She never intended to hurt me, but somehow I was always hurt in her process of doing stupid things to piss them off. But she really is the sweetest girl I know. She is still my sister and I love her. Anyway, she told them what I had known for a long time. To say that they were angry would be the greatest understatement ever. Not only did they explode, father started throwing things and mother was near to hit Kichiko. Unfortunately for them, no matter what they said, there was no way for her to change her mind, as she stated rather clearly. 'I am bisexual, and right now I am with a girl. Say whatever you want, I don't care. You can't change who I am and you really have to accept that' she said. Not having any of it, they gave her the ultimatum: Give up her so called lifestyle and be loyal to her family, or leave. She left of course. There was no way she was going to stay, especially when they told her to leave as easy as they did. We keep in contact, but it's not easy, as she is trying to keep a low profile. I haven't heard from her for over a year now." He gave Yami a sad smile. "I really miss her, you know. She was my greatest support, except from grandpa."

Yami let everything sink in. Then he said: "What is the reason for your parents being such tyrants?"

Yugi shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. All I know is that they hate everybody 'different'. It's has been really hard to live under their hands, and it has also made me very cautious. I never talk to my friends about my family, and vice versa. I have lost too many great friends because of my parent's actions, and I avoid them like the plague. Most times they do leave me alone, strangely enough, but they always seem to find me when there is something on their mind. God, I can't begin to tell you how annoying that is. The good thing is that it rarely happens, concidering that I mostly live with grandpa, and they aren't on speaking terms. I don't know why, though," he said a bit thoughtfully. "They just don't talk to each other. Well, father doesn't talk to grandpa, that is. Anyway, that is not the important thing here. My point is that I reacted so strongly yesterday when you said that you wanted to me my grandpa because of my old fears. My parents aren't someone you want to dross roads with, and I would also be devastated to have to split up with you if they forced me to. I would rather be heartbroken and know that you are okay than try to keep my relationship with you and know that your life would be a living hell.

But I gave it some thought as I walked to the store. You said that you wouldn't be able to take it if I leave. And I came to a sudden realisation. I never want that to happen. I don't want to leave you. God knows how it could happen, but I never imagined..." Yugi took a deep breath, locked his gaze with Yami, his own brimming with love. "I have fallen for you, completely. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I am in love with you, so much that the thought of leaving you hurt, really hurt. I still stand by what I said yesterday, I want to give this a chance." He took Yami's hand and squeezed it. "I want to give _us _a chance."

Yami stared at the other man in shock. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, it sure felt as it would punch its way out. Had he really said those words? There was no way that he could have fallen for him, Yami, the least interesting man in Domino City, the man who wasn't noticed for anything but his hair! How was this possible? Was it really happening? Did he really want the same things Yami did?

"Yami-san?" Yugi inquired worriedly. "Please say something. You are scaring me."

He was scaring him. Probably his emotionless face. How strange, knowing that his face didn't show anything. But, he was also scared. All his fears welled up again, making it impossible to think straight.

Unable to take it anymore, Yami shot up from his seat and stalked into the livingroom yet again, pacing up and down on the floor, in a desperate need to do something.

"Yami-san! Please tell me what's wrong!"

'What's wrong is me', Yami thought. 'How am I going to express my feelings to him? I simply can't understand this! I can't -'

_Slap_! Yami stopped pacing, staring at Yugi. 'Did he just hit me?' Yami thought in wonder.

"Please, stop this. I am rather freaked out at the moment." His beautiful amethyst eyes were filled with worry and sadness. "I know that it was stupid of me to tell you how I really feel. God, what was I thinking? You probably hate me now."

This snapped Yami out of his shock, and he grabbed Yugi's shoulders, perhaps harder than he should have, but it sure stopped Yugi from his mantra.

"I am sorry, Yugi-kun. It was just such a shock is all."

"It can't have been just a shock," Yugi retorted. "It almost looked like I had stated the end of the world for you."

"What? I never thought - I - no! No, that's not it! I was -"

"Scared?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Everything!" Yami suddenly shouted. He let go of Yugi, and started pacing again. "I am scared of _everything_! I am scared of these new feelings, because I had never really concidered the possibility of being being in a same sex relationship! Concidered being gay, yes, but I have never been in such a relationship! I am scared of being all alone! I have been alone for such a long time now, and been in relationships that always ended bad! Yes, I was the one who broke up everytime. It didn't matter if I found out about the women being in a relationship with another man before or after the breakup, it always hurt like hell! I am scared of committing, so scared of this being another one of those relationships from hell! I am scared that you will leave me, that all we had together was a lie, nothing but a lie, just like before! Just like - like ..." Yami couldn't speak no more. He suddenly felt weak, and made his way to the couch and flumped down, his elbows resting on his knees, and face hidden in his hands. Tears threathened to fall again, but somehow he managed to keep them back. He felt Yugi sit down before him, his hands caressing his arms and knees, stroking in comfort. "I, am afraid of telling you my feelings, of giving my heart to you. There is no way that I can handle this, if you break my heart and leave me. I couldn't - couldn't..."

"Yami-san. Look at me. Please."

He did, though reluctantly. Meeting the loving eyes of Yugi, sitting on his knees before him, he felt his heart skip a beat. Yugi was so breathtakingly beautiful, it wasn't hard to forget his negative thoughts, though they still lingered.

"I understand your fear. Knowing your history it is only to be expected. But I swear to you, I will never, _ever _leave you, at least not willingly. The only thing that will separate us would have to be the greater Gods, whichever mythologi you want to believe in. Or death," he added a bit gravely. "But I don't intend on letting that happen anytime soon. The only thing I want is to make you smile. Because one of the things I like about you, is your smiles. They always make my heart race, more than anyone has ever made it do. You have no idea how much I enjoy being with you, or how much your mere presence make me giddy and forget everything else." His hands hadn't stopped for a second with their caresses. Now though, they took the pair hiding Yami's face down to his lips, nursing them and gently kissing the fingers, his eyes closed. "I swear in the name of all the Gods that exists, that I will never leave you willingly, nor will I hurt you on purpose." Reopening his eyes, Yugi gave his host the most intense stare Yami had ever seen. But he also saw the sincerity in them, and the love and care that he knew was for him, and him alone. He couldn't believe that he could be so lucky, it sounded like a dream to him. Yet, here he was, with the most wonderful and caring person he had ever met, who was in love with him, _him_, Takamori Yami. He felt delirious with happiness. Feeling the urge to speak, he cleared his throat, gaining his young love's full attention.

"I am happy," he started, a bit hoarsely, "that you want to give us the chance, to give _me _a chance. There was too many I fell for who tricked me. Too many who burned me and left me. I have been careful with who I gave my heart to, yet it seems I never guarded it hard enough. My fears are hard to deal with, and usually I dismiss them. Today, I talked about them for the first time, ever, I think. I want you to know that mostly it was not about trust, I just - I lost control of my emotions, and had to prevent an emotional breakdown. But now I know that it was a good decision. I feel like I have lifted a burden from my shoulders, and it also helped me realise that I have to stop running away from what I feel." Withdrawing a hand, Yami placed it on Yugi's cheek, wanting to touch him, to feel him. "I never expected such an outcome. This was supposed to be a pretend relationship, with just the two of us having fun. But, I must admit, I felt an attraction for you from the moment I met you, and I did hope that this would grow into something more serious, that you wanted to have a proper relationship instead. Everyday, my feeling for you grew, and somewhere along the line I fell for you, and along did my fears slowly arise from the depths. No more. I will not hide what I feel." The hand resting on Yugi's cheek was brought behind his head, and thus Yami dragged Yugi to him to kiss. The kiss was short but intense. "I feel good when I am with you. I am happy to be with you, just as you are being with me. Hearing you say that you want to stay, that you are in love with me, makes me so happy that I don't know what to do with the happiness that surges through my entire body. I am lost in you and my feelings for you, more so than my fears. There is no doubt in my heart that I have fallen for you, and it is the best feeling in the world. Thank you, Yugi-kun, for being the one to invoking such feelings in me. Thank you for being here. Thank you, just - thank you." Each thank you was punctured with a kiss, never really withdrawing from those soft lips. "I know now, that one of the greatest reasons my previous relationships never worked out, was because they weren't the right persons for me. None of them were you, Yugi-kun. They just weren't _you_."

Yugi gasped at this, and before Yami knew it, he was thrown back into the couch, his young love on top of him and hugging him for all he was worth. Likewise, he clung to Yugi, his tears falling this time. For a long time both stayed where they were, unable to tear apart from the other, needing to feel close to each other. Yami vaguely noted that Yugi was crying too.

"You don't know," Yami croaked, "how much I needed to hear you say it, that you cared for me, that you wanted to stay with me. There was no way, I thought, no way that anyone would want to be with me because they wanted to. Never did I believe that anyone would want me for me, because I am such a dull person. No one notices me for anything but my hair, and I never get complimented for anything else either. How you found someone like me is beyond me, and not understandable. I -" He never had the chance to continue, because at that precise moment, Yugi arose from his position and sat up, grasping his head and forcing Yami to look at him.

"Listen to me, Yami-san," he said, in his gentle wonderful voice. "You are a wonderful person, who has a lot to give. You have been nothing but good to me, from the day that we met. I admit that when I first got the idea of a pretend relationship I was a bit worried, because, after all, I didn't know what kind of person I would meet. That person could take complete advantage of me, or be a horrible violent person. But you, you never did any of that. You were so kind and open and giving, accepting this madness and letting me into your home. I couldn't ask for a better person than you, to fall in love with, and to be with." He gave a brilliant smile, his eyes shining with love. "Thank you for being that person. Thank you for giving this a chance in the first place, to give _me _a chance. Thank you for believing in me."

"Yugi-kun." Yami wanted to say something, but found he couldn't. It was as if his throat had been clogged, he was unable to speak, unable to express with words his feelings and his gratitude. So, he closed the distance and let their lips meet, using his body to show Yugi what he felt. And Yugi certainly didn't protest; he melted right into the elder man, showering him with kisses, being nothing else but the caring gentle being he was. Soon Yami dragged his young lover down, settling down on the couch lying against each other and simply holding the other. They kissed occationally, but mostly they wanted to be close, to hold one another and be reassured of the other's words and promises. Nothing in the world mattered more to them. At that moment there was only the two of them, existing only for each other. At that moment, Yami felt loved and cared for, and happy, so happy that he could be soaring. Yes, his fears hadn't fully disappeared, they were still there, but it didn't matter, as he had Yugi in his arms, holding him close and knowing, somehow, that Yugi had told him the truth. And that was what mattered the most.

He glanced at the picture of his grandmother, back on its place in his bookshelf, smiling gently at him from her pictureframe. Yami smiled back. 'Grandmother, I think I found the answer I seeked. Thank you for listening to me'. He knew that he was silly, but at that moment he didn't care. All he cared about was Yugi, and he would be damned if something came between them. 'Thank you, Yugi-kun, for giving me a reason to love again'.

"You're welcome," was the murmured answer. Yami had spoken out loud again it seemed. Yami only smiled. He wasn't embarassed this time. Hugging Yugi closer to him, he felt content with who he was and who he was with. Nothing could top this, he thought happily. Nothing.

...

Kichiko: Oh, dear, all the drama.

Chrino: Shut up!

Kichiko: What? I'm just saying. It has been quite dramatic these last two chapter, and I think that it's good. You are a good writer. This is a good story. Oh, goodness grace, this is not working. Readers, please review and encourage Chrino to keep writing. It seems my words aren't enough to penetrate her thick skull.

Anywho, we hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit short this time around, but it was such a big emotional load that it was better to cut it short and continue the story with the next chapter. We hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 and will stay tuned for number 7. Please leave a review, it's always nice with small notes of praise. (it might also help Chrino understand better, too). Oh, constructive critisism is good, too. ;D

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chrino: (wandering around and mumbling)

Kichiko: All right, what's bothering you this time?

Chrino: (still mumbling) Had to change things ... didn't go as I planned ...

Kichiko: *sighs* You aren't thinking about that still? It was necessary for the story, and I don't hear anybody complaining. Oh, wait. Of course they don't complain: they don't know what is happening next! Jesus, woman, get a grip. They don't want you to quit, so suck it up and keep writing! The rest will work out as you planned, I'm sure.

(turns to the readers) Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews and fave saves and all that! Here is a new chapter, so better get comfortable.

Anywho, this is a story which sprang out of nowhere by my lovely companion novelist, and is only for entertainments sake. Chrino doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor will she ever claim to do so. There, that was the disclaimer. Such a pain to say each time.

Chrino: You didn't say it last chapter...

Kichiko: ... Hmm, you're right, I didn't say it. Oh well, too late to do anything about it now. The disclaimer stands strong at all time, so for anyone who thinks otherwise, they are sorely mistaken. And, I also gave a tiny little lie, because I said that chapter six was going to be a date night, but Chrino changed the story, so for obvious reasons, there wasn't a date after all. I really have to start being careful with what I say... Sorry!

But enough chit chat. Enjoy chapter 7, peeps!

...

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Yami was bustling around in the kitchen, making a quick breakfast for him and Yugi, who was still asleep, eating quickly and downing his coffee to catch the first bus. It would be another two hours before it showed up so he really wanted to catch it. Gulping down the last drops of coffee he then grabbed the tray he had prepared for Yugi and carried it to the bedroom. To Yami's surprise Yugi was already awake. He was stretching as Yami came in, and only noticed he had come into the room when he gingerly set the tray on the bedside table. "Thank you," he said, and immediately sat up and took the cup of tea. "What have I done to deserve my breakfast served on the bedside?" Yami flushed a little in embarrassment, clearing his throat and ignored the small giggle he received from Yugi.

"I merely thought that you should take it easy today, and so I made you some breakfast. It isn't much I'm afraid. My cooking skills are hardly as good as yours."

Yugi only smiled at this. "I'm sure that it tastes good." Blinking over his teacup, Yugi noticed how the other was dressed. "Are you going out?"

"Yes. I am taking a trip to the library. I have to take a trip to the library. Yesterday I found out that I had several books that were past the return date, so I really need to return them. I am sorry for rushing out like this."

"Oh, no, that's okay, I completely understand. How long will you be?"

"Depends," Yami said. "I would like to find some new books to read, perhaps lend some CDs. My stereo doesn't get the run for its money too much anymore," he joked.

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, it would be nice with some proper music, not some random songs from the radio."

"Will you stay here, then?"

"Yes, I think I will. Better to stay at home than to wander about in town when I was sick yesterday."

"All right, then." Yami gave Yugi a long sweet kiss, unable to separate from him for a moment. "Rest up, you need it. Call me if you need anything."

Yugi gave an affirmative noise, and turned back to his breakfast as Yami walked to the door. Hearing it click shut he dropped his mask and sighed heavily. The library was - despite his very good reason - his excuse to get away for some time, to have some time alone. Everything was weighing down on him and the last few days it had been suffocating. He shook the thought away for the moment, fetched his jacket, keys, wallet and the bag containing the books, and stalked out of the apartment.

The time it took to get to the library was enough for Yami to fall back into his thoughts. The last couple of days had been more of a blur, and this day seemed doomed to end up the same way.

Seven days had passed since their little love confession. The first two days had been glorious, wonderful, and happy. They'd had a good couple of days, with nothing to worry them, and only spend time together as a true couple. After all, that was what they wanted, to give their relationship a chance. Then, the next couple of days came. Yami began to think too much. His fears and uncertainties were coming back full force. No, they had always been there, he noted, he had only suppressed them after his emotional outburst. And the last days had been filled with worry, anger, and fright. The thing Yami dreaded the most at that point was that Yugi would come up to him and say that it wouldn't work out between them and that they had to end it. The fear of being left alone was so great these days that it was damn near to break him. The worst part of it all wasn't the fear itself, but the fact that he was unable to bring it up, to talk it out. Yami wanted to, he really did, but didn't know how to, or when for that matter.

Yugi and Yami had been out on some other dates. It was nothing extravagant, just the two of them, going out and having a good time. Yami became tenser and more silent the more time passed though. He was thinking too much, even with Yugi around, which was something he tried to avoid, or at least hide. It certainly hadn't gone past Yugi, who had asked on several occasions if anything was wrong. Last time had been last night, when they had been seated at a small, popular restaurant after they had been to the movies. Yami had done what he did every time this question was asked; he smiled what he believed was a carefree smile, hoping it would show in his eyes as well, and say "Everything is fine." Well, the answer varied depending of the situation, or if the question was phrased differently. Most of the time Yugi seemed to buy it, but he hadn't yesterday. Worried himself, Yugi had tried to pry a little, saying that Yami himself had said that they wouldn't hide anything from each other, like they had promised that night a week ago. Anger welling up in him, Yami retorted that Yugi wasn't the best example of being open, because he knew the other was hiding things from him. The only result he got was that Yugi was silent, and Yami knew that he had stomped his foot in his mouth yet again. But he didn't apologise. He was rather tired of all the secrecy, even from himself, and at that moment he wanted to walk out of the restaurant. It felt entirely too crowded. But they had ordered their food, so it would be rude to just leave.

The meal was eaten in silence. After a while, Yugi meekly gave a small apology for not being as open as he wanted to. Yami still didn't say anything, because he also knew that Yugi had been through a lot because of his family, and was then in no position to demand him to be open about it. The guilt leach was gnawing in his chest, making him feel uncomfortable. He had yet to say anything though, and his damned pride wouldn't let him, so they sat there, unable to look at each other.

Finally, Yami was going to swallow his pride and apologise for his rude behaviour. But as he looked up and was about to open his mouth, he noticed that Yugi was rather greenish and pale. "What -" he started to say, but at that precise moment Yugi shot up from the chair and ran in the direction of the bathrooms. Yami followed, and found Yugi kneeling over the toilet, retching. "What's wrong?" Yami asked, kneeling down beside him, rubbing Yugi's back in comfort.

"I-I think I ate something bad," Yugi muttered weakly.

Yami groaned silently, cursing the back luck they'd had. He told Yugi to stay where he was while he called a cab. A waiter had noticed them run out, and the young man seemed genuinely concerned when he asked Yami if everything was all right. Explaining the situation, the waiter acted up immediately. He run off to notify the kitchen, then the head-waiter showed up, apologising deeply for the incident. They were not to pay for the food, and the young waiter was sent to call for a cab. The cab showed up in no time, and the couple were soon home. Yami ushered the other to bed, found a bucket to set beside the bed, and then made some tea to help calm down Yugi's stomach.

Yugi had apologised, but Yami dismissed it. "It wasn't your fault that the food was bad," he said. "It can happen to anyone."

Wanting to give Yugi some space and to let him rest, Yami set the tea at the small table, found a book to read and sat down in the living-room. Inside it he found a small paper stating the return date for the library-books. It was at least 3 weeks since he should've returned them. He made a note to stop by the library tomorrow, wondering why he hadn't received a notice of the lateness of the return.

It was a very fleeting thought. What really occupied his mind, was the fact that Yugi was lying in his bed, alone, feeling miserable, and he, the idiot, was so caught up in his fears that he sat in the living-room instead of at least _asking _if poor Yugi would like some company. He really was a horrible person, he thought, not taking Yugi's feelings, or his needs, in consideration. Sighing, Yami arose from his seat, and made his way to the bedroom.

Yugi seemed to be asleep. He was still a little pale. The bucket was unused, so Yami took it as a good sign. The small lamp was still on Yami noted as he stepped over, and sat down gingerly on the bed as not to wake the occupant. The younger man had merely been dozing, and stirred as he felt the bed move. "Yami-san? What is it?" he asked, opening his eyes, revealing those stunning amethyst eyes that Yami had grown to love. Those eyes were always filled with this kindness, and brimmed with life and a light in them that no one would be able to resist.

"I merely wondered if you wanted me to keep you company," Yami said, trying not to fall too deep into those eyes.

Yugi blinked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah. I would like that."

"Okay, then. Would you like a new cup of tea first?"

"Yes, please."

So Yami made some fresh tea for his boyfriend, then returned, but also with his book in hand. "I hope you don't mind if I read some while you rest. I am not that tired."

"No, of course not. Why would I mind?"

"You might have wanted to sleep and preferred to have the lights off."

"It's okay. I can sleep with the lights on, though I must admit that I am not that tired myself, so I might just snuggle up against you."

"That is okay."

And it really was. He was actually looking forward to snuggle up against his younger lover, feel the heat of another body against his own. It was a rather pleasant feeling, especially with someone he cared for. Yami stripped down to his underwear, smirked at the other's blush, and climbed into bed on the side nearest the wall, so Yugi could snuggle against him without having the bedside table-light bother him.

Silence fell over the couple. The only sound breaking it was the paper book when Yami turned the page. Yugi lay still beside him, eyes closed, and Yami thought that he had fallen asleep. He had read a few chapters before he felt a pair of eyes watching him, and of course, there was no other than Yugi who would look at him. Turning the page, he asked, "What is it?"

His smaller companion jumped a little where he lay. Apparently he hadn't expected that the host would notice him staring.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering, really."

"About what?"

"Well, I guess since you didn't have so many books, I didn't expect you to be much of a reader."

"Is that so," Yami said, though he was a bit perplexed by that statement. "I do read a lot, but can't afford my own books, so I usually lend some at the library. I like reading. There are so many interesting books and genres that I feel there is something to explore every time I step into the building."

"I see." Yugi paused. "What kind of book are you reading now?"

"It's a fantasy book," Yami said. "They are called The Dresden Files. It's about a wizard called Harry Dresden who is a wizard. He lives in Chicago, USA, with an office, taking jobs from general people. He is also a consultant for the cops, mostly this department called Special Investigation. And he even has his own add in the yellow pages: as the only wizard, of course. I thought it was interesting, especially considering the fact that this is modern day." Chuckling a bit, he added, "There is also this 'assistant' he has, Bob, who is a soul trapped in his own skull – I don't know why – and he is a real nut case. It's a good read so far. It's nicely written, funny, and always something happening in each chapter. Well, at least, according to the one who recommended it."

"That does sound interesting. But, fantasy? That would be the very last thing I would ever expect you to read."

"I like to get away from the reality sometimes. A movie does the work at times, but there is nothing like a good book to drag you into the world of literature, to guide you through a completely different world then the one you know and live in. The best book I have ever read was one called _In the name of the wind_. A fantastic read."

"It's in English?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Most of the books I read are English. I understand it perfectly well, but I hate to speak it myself. Somehow the words come out wrong whenever I try to speak English." He looked at Yugi. "You understand English very well too. You do want to become a translator so you must be very good."

Yugi blushed brightly at this. "No, I wouldn't say that. I don't believe that I am that good. It feels like I am only trying and not succeeding."

"I don't believe that." Yami squeezed his boyfriend with the arm curled around him. "How about you let me have a look at what you have translated? Maybe I can help you a little bit."

"For real? That would be great," Yugi beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Yugi leaned up to kiss Yami some, before settling down under the covers again, his head resting on the naked chest. Which was a good thing, because then Yugi couldn't see the elder's face, who flushed at how the other cuddled his chest. It was strangely arousing, too. He shook his head to get rid of any bad thoughts.

"Did the tea help?" Yami asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, it helped greatly. It also helps having you near me," Yugi said. From his position Yugi never noticed the pained expression that crossed Yami's features. He really should've just stayed by Yugi's side from the beginning. Now he felt really bad about it. But the younger man hadn't exactly complained about it either. Yami didn't really know what to think anymore. He was thinking too much these days. For once, he wanted to be able to put everything in a box inside his mind and simply enjoy life, without all the worry. So he dived back into the world of Harry Dresden, and was soon so emerged in it that he never noticed the lateness of the hour before he felt the urge to go to the bathroom. By then he had read more than two third of the book, and decided to go to sleep.

'We did have a good conversation yesterday,' Yami thought as he hopped off the bus. 'And I wasn't too uncomfortable either. But I _was _uncomfortable, and that in itself is bad.' Shaking his head in disbelief for himself, he walked the short distance to the library, hoping to find some good new books to read. 'I really have to do something about these insecurities of mine, or I will go insane.' But for the moment, he pushed his worries aside, and walked in through the swing-doors of the library.

The building itself was quite big, but the outside belied the actual size of it. The inside interiors was made in such a brilliant way that it looked huge. There were two floors, with an open circle from the second floor. At the roof there was a circular window, shining down to the first floor and giving a sort of warmth to the building. Shelf upon shelf filled the rooms, and one was able to find most books there. The staff was very service minded, knew what they were doing and were also very kind and friendly, and always open for small talk about books. One of these wonderful employees was someone Yami was on speaking terms with, and she always had a recommendation for him, or anyone who wanted one.

Looking by one of the counters, he saw a woman sitting behind it, writing on a computer, her eyes narrowed in what he believed was an annoyed look. She was a good woman, always there for those who needed it, and very kind and giving. She had long dark hair pulled up in a pony-tail, kind face and nice smile. Yami had yet to meet someone who knew more about the books in the library, and he had yet to walk out of the building with no books at all. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her whole being seemed tough and confident, and not a woman to mess with, but underneath the rough layer was a funny, quirky, and simply great woman. Too bad she wasn't available. Or at least, that's what he thought before. Truth be told, she was a damned attractive woman, but Yami had learned not to take her lightly, and lay off the question of ever asking her out.

Oh, well, at least she was happy with her guy. That's got to count for something he supposed.

As he walked over to her, she looked up, and her face broke out into a big smile, her dimples showing. Waving a hand at him, she said, "Hi there, stranger!"

"Hello, Yuhara-san."

"Haven't seen you here in a while. And that's bad." She tsk'ed at him, waving a finger. "You are behind on your books, you know. It's _way _past the due date."

"I realise that, and I am sorry." He placed the books he had brought on the desk. "I shall pay the fee."

"No need to worry," Yuhara stated jovially. "It's already been taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked perplexed.

"Oh, I simply extended the return date. That way you wouldn't be nagged with letters and such. It's such a hassle, and besides," she waved some papers "it's a waste of paper! Really, my boss doesn't realise that I am doing the world a favour by not sending those papers. And it's a lot of trouble writing all of them. Honestly, you have _no idea _how many people who are late in returning the books. Frankly, it's really annoying!"

Unable to stifle a chuckle, Yami couldn't help but think of the other times he had met Yuhara. Her speech of 'waste of papers' wasn't anything new. She had stated clearly that she would only use what she had to, because it was such a 'hassle'. "Besides, if everyone was thinking like me, we would save a whole lot of trees. Many people simply forget that the trees - well, all plants in general - are what gives us the air we breathe. Cutting them down will not help on that point." There had been many an occasion - or so she claims - where Yuhara had been arguing with her boss about this. "He doesn't realise that I am doing this world a favour. Oh well, this is a library after all. Loads of paper here. But, we don't sell 'em, so that's got to count for something."

She had worked in the library for a few years now, and he had yet to find anyone as devoted to the books as her. Her knowledge in books had always helped her help others to find what they are looking for, or to recommend certain books. Yami had a strong suspicion that Yuhara had read the whole library, as impossible as _that _sounds. There were some thousand books here after all. Her quirkiness and easy going personality also helped her get along with the people coming in on a daily basis. Being so outgoing as her was the reason he had begun to talk to her in the first place. There was something about her that made it easy to talk with her - and her being nosy had resulted in him spilling a lot about his more or less non existing love life. Yet, he didn't mind, because she was very understanding, comforting and kind. Though that was a side she rarely showed - mostly she was quirky.

"Humph, glad to see that I am so amusing."

"I'm sorry, but I came to think of some of our earlier conversations, where you said the exact same thing."

She raised an eyebrow at this, though she smirked a bit devilishly. "Still, I am glad to be of some amusement, to others than my husband and my friends, that is." Yuhara winked playfully. "It's fun like that."

Yami nodded as if in agreement, but something she had said caught his attention and he struggled for a moment to figure out what it was. "Wait, husband? I thought you were merely engaged?"

"Yeah, well," she said, fidgeting with something on her right hand - a ring, Yami thought. "Let's say that Aoi-chan was rather keen on us being married, so the wedding came sooner than I expected." A warm smile grew, and she gazed lovingly at the ring she had fingered with. It was a beautiful white golden ring, with three diamonds embedded in it. "I don't regret it, though. It was a wonderful ceremony, and the honeymoon was - epic."

Yami was a bit surprised by this. Yuhara had told him some time ago that she was scared to commit. The thought of being married had given her some serious doubts if she would be able to stay in the relationship. Apparently she had worked it out.

"Well, congratulations," he said. "I am happy for you."

"Oh, thank you, Takamori-kun!" Yuhara gushed, flushing lightly pink. "That was very nice of you to say."

"I really am, though. I know you struggled a while back with the whole commitment issue, and I did notice you struggle some when he had asked to marry you. You were very troubled."

Yuhara startled some by that statement. "Gosh, no! You noticed that?" She sank back into her chair, shocked. "Oh, dear. I was certain no one cared enough to notice my behaviour. Yes, I was struggling quite a bit with myself at that time. There was some demons that I had to deal with. But, it all worked out in the end, so I will not dwell on the past no more."

Somehow, what Yuhara just said made Yami feel rather uneasy. 'Dealing with demons, huh,' he thought. 'Yes, that was what I did a week ago. Or, to be correct, revealed some of them. I didn't actually deal with them in any way, did I? Haven't I been constantly worried and afraid this last week, frightened of the outcome of something I have no control over?'

"Hey! You in there?"

Startled, Yami was harshly reminded that he was in the public library, and in a conversation with Yuhara. "Pardon. I was lost in thoughts."

"Yeah, so I noticed." Yuhara eyed him squarely, making him feel as if she was looking through him. It unnerved him greatly. Somehow, she always seemed to know what he thought and felt, though it was impossible. Yet, he knew this to be true. Yuhara had, on more than one occasion, stated what he felt before he barely knew it himself.

"Did something good happen to you?"

Perplexed and utterly thrown off by this question, the only intelligent response Yami could give was "Huh?"

"I have heard a saying that one can only be happy for others if they are happy themselves. So, are you? Happy, that is."

Happy. Yes, that's what he told Yugi, that he was happy that someone wanted to be with him; that he was happy to be with Yugi. And he was. But that fear still rested in him, not leaving Yami alone no matter what he did. He couldn't help it. It was very unfair on Yugi, even if he didn't even know Yami was still feeling this way. Of course he hadn't told Yugi of this continuous fear, how Yami was still afraid that Yugi would leave him. Yami was so afraid of being alone now that the fear nearly consumed him at times.

"I - found someone," he then said, a bit hesitantly. It there was something he wanted to avoid talking about, it was his feelings. But he thought it wouldn't do much harm telling Yuhara that part. Yuhara boggled at him at first, then found her composure and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she cheered. "I have been hoping that you would find someone good for you! I bet she is quite something if she managed to catch your attention."

"You could say that," Yami said in a small voice, a bit uncomfortable. Yes, Yugi had caught his attention by first sight, but here was the thing: Yugi was a man! He knew that this conversation was a bad idea. Luckily Yuhara hadn't noticed any of his discomfort and continued. "What's she like? Is she beautiful? Is she funny? Do the two of you share anything of interests or anything? Come on, Takamori-kun, spill it! I want details!"

Still unsure if he should be saying anything, but decided that it wasn't bad. Yuhara wasn't one to share private conversations with other people just for the heck of it, and he was certain that with her curiosity she would've been able to drag the truth out of him. Yami knew that she could keep a secret; he was just uncertain of her reaction.

"Okay," Yami said. "But there is one thing you should know." He took a deep breath, and prepared for a verbal onslaught. After all, he wasn't sure if she was against same sex relationships. "I am seeing someone, but ... it isn't a woman."

Blinking, Yuhara took in what Yami had said. "Oh," she said, then it sank in. "Ooooh! I never realised! Are you really bisexual? I mean," she interrupted before Yami had a chance to answer, "I had a feeling that you were, but seeing as you always dated women I thought that I might be wrong, which rarely happens. Are you telling me that I was wrong about being wrong then?"

"Uh." All of Yami's lonely conversations with himself came back to him. All those endless night debating with himself at the bar, at home, anytime he felt lost and lonely. Certainly he had been asking himself that particular question every night . Was he gay? Was that why he hadn't been able to keep a relationship with a woman? Then again, the women had always been with someone else, so that couldn't be it. Yami's conclusion right now, and which he stood by, was that he was cursed. Ridiculous. Of course he wasn't cursed. But the fact that he had only ended up with women who already were in a relationship had drained his confidence and self-esteem; Thus also feeling rather worthless, and unworthy of Yugi's affection.

"Oh, man," Yuhara said. Yami blinked a few times at her, not understanding. "You have that look again, the look that states that things aren't good. Is the relationship going in the wrong direction again?"

Yami stared at her in disbelief; partly because he didn't understand how on earth she saw _that_, partly because she had the nerve to butt into his private life.

"Don't' glare at me mister."

Had he really glared? Not that it mattered. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about his none working, forever failing relationships; it was the reason he left the apartment in the first place!

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. Turning, he stalked to a shelf far away from Yuhara. There was no way he was going to spill his guts to her, no matter how kind and understanding she was. There was only one problem; he heard a chair moving, and brisk footsteps following him.

"Like hell you aren't going to talk about it," she said. Yami heard by the sharp tone in her voice that she disliked him turning abruptly from her. Like he cared.

"What part of 'I don't want to' don't you understand?" he snapped.

"I understand perfectly fine, thank you very much. I am a highly intelligent woman who understand more than you can ever phantom, like how you are hurting because of your past."

"You don't know _shit _about _my _past!"

"I know enough. You are really easy to read at times, and at times the things you don't say are what you state most clearly. Look, don't keep it locked up like this. Keeping it pent up will do nothing good."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" Yami growled, his anger starting to peak highly. It was certainly none of her business, so why was she so damned stubborn? Why couldn't she leave him alone?

"I will leave it alone when you have dealt with it. Damnit, Takamori, I care about you, okay? I don't want to see you hurting no more!"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned to face Yuhara. There she stood, worry etched into her kind face, her eyes showing nothing else but genuine care. "I know you must find this strange," she said. "I mean, we don't really know each other, apart from these small talks we have when you drop in. But, somehow, I came to see this great guy who was troubled. When you come in through the doors, I drop everything I do to keep you company, to ease your weary mind just a little bit, with a small hope that you would feel better. Of course I don't know if it ever worked, but -" She gave a small shrug. "Knowing that you felt better was what mattered to me." Laughing bitterly, Yuhara broke eye contact. "You must think that I am the worst nutcase ever. I sure think so," she said bitterly.

Numb, Yami tried to comprehend what Yuhara had just said. To him it seemed impossible that she could care about him when she didn't even know him. Yet, here she stood, her eyes shining with truth and honesty and care. There was no way that Yami could not believe that what she had told him was untrue.

"I –" He didn't have words. He really didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to such a confession?

Yuhara watched him as he watched her for a moment. She took a step forward, giving him her hand, indicating for him to take it.

"Come," she said. "I think it's time we talk some."

A bit hesitantly, Yami took the outstretched hand, not sure if this was such a good idea. But he did follow Yuhara as she led him through the library, through a door and down some corridors to a small kitchen - the rest room for the staff, Yami assumed – and asked him to sit down.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked. Yami merely nodded, and for a few minutes the only sounds in the small room came from Yuhara bustling about with the coffee-maker. When the coffee was done, it was poured into two large cups and brought over to the table.

"Now," Yuhara said, placing the cup in front of Yami as she sat down. "How about you start with the beginning of this whole mess?"

Yuhara knew of his bad relationships, but not the details of it, so Yami told about how they had changed him as a man, how he slowly lost all confidence in himself and his general troubles in his life. Then he explained how Yugi had walked into his life - not mentioning his name - and how their days had been up to the day of their confession.

"I confessed to him a week ago, and he to me. We are in love with each other, and we both want the same. But I am still so damned afraid that he will leave me. No one has ever wanted to be with me for me. No one has ever thought of me, or trusted in me. I have lost trust in people because they have used me. My heart is behind this fence, this - brick wall, that I am unable to tear down." He shook his head. "I don't believe that anyone will be able to tear it down, not even him."

Yuhara only sat there and listened to him, taking in every word he said. "You know," she said, "it's a good thing that you realise what your problem is. Yes, you have trust issues, and yes, you have built this great wall around you - not just your heart - but also around yourself. I have noticed so after all those disastrous relationships you've had. It was especially noticeable whenever you found 2 bags worth - or more! - of books to drown in. You are the type to hide your feelings so deep that it will never show, not even to yourself, before you are starting to break down.

But I also know another thing." Yuhara paused to make sure Yami listened. "You are a very attractive and handsome man, and there is something about you that makes women approach you. Why on earth would any woman approach someone who isn't at least the slightest attractive? It's just the way it is. People fall for the looks first, then the person. Sometimes it is the other way around. But really, I cannot understand _why_ you can't realise that you are a good looking man."

"I don't know," Yami answered truthfully. "I think I simply stopped believing it, whenever someone actually gave me a compliment for my looks. For what I know, there isn't anything that has given me such a low confidence." He fell silent for a moment. "I can hardly recall any woman saying in words that I was handsome, good looking, anything really. Not one of them did much but seduce me to do what they wanted. I was merely used for their own amusement, and left hard-broken every time. Why wouldn't it make me lose confidence in myself?"

"Being in the relationships that you have has not been good for you," Yuhara said. "You are a thinker, and I believe it is because of that the major blow to your confidence came from. Yourself. If only you had some faith in yourself, there wouldn't be anything you couldn't do. You are a smart man with good ideas and a good head. There is no way you couldn't find a better job than the one you already have. Finding a job that you love makes a great difference, and so does finding an apartment that you enjoy living in. Finding someone to love, who loves you back, makes the greatest difference in the world.

Being with this man of yours has made that difference; but it has also turned your life upside down. First of all it is a _man_. It makes you have to find yourself again, to rediscover your identity. Second, your feelings are changing. They are evolving into something so big and so great that you fear that it is too good to be true. You fear being left behind, to live alone as you have feared for so long. Nobody wants to be left alone, it's only natural. Anyone would feel uncomfortable and not know what to do in your situation.

But you have to change your way of thinking. You need to turn all these negative thoughts into something positive, and dare to jump into the relationship and give it your all. All this negativity isn't healthy for you," Yuhara said firmly. "You have to get out of this cycle or else it will consume you."

Snorting, Yami stared hard into the wall on his left, avoiding the worried face of Yuhara; her concern only made him feel worse. Of course he had to get out of the cycle. Problem was that it was already consuming him. It was obvious by how he kept second guessing him and Yugi's relationship. He didn't know how to turn this. His fears made him want to jump to an early grave so that he wouldn't have to feel ever again. Everything would've been easier if he hadn't lived. Then again, Yami feared death more than being alone, so that wasn't an option.

"I am simply being cautious," Yami muttered after some time. And it was true. He found it better to be cautious so he wouldn't be hurt in the end, because it was inevitable, wasn't it?

Yuhara wanted nothing of this, though, and her voice was raised and sharp as she said, "But by being cautious you are unable to give this relationship your all! And that is a good reason for you to over think everything that has happened. Look," she said a bit more calmly, giving Yami a sharp gaze, "I am speaking from experience. I did the same thing you did, and I can assure you that my relationships never really progressed into something bigger, greater, something perfect! I wouldn't have been married to the most wonderful man ever, if I hadn't changed my way of thinking, and believed that it would work, truly believing. By doubting everything I had trouble staying in any relationship, because my partners felt as if I didn't trust them. Of course, this was my fault, and I knew it. But in the long run it didn't do me any good because I didn't do anything about it." Her gaze softened and fell to the table as she began to play with her wedding ring again. "It wasn't until I met Aoi-chan that I was finally able to talk about it, and to be honest with myself. With his help, I was able to work through my worst inner demons. He saved me from what I had become, and showed me that it is possible to love again. I thank him every day, even if he doesn't truly understand why, because I would never have been where I am today if it weren't for him. I owe him everything I am, and I will stay by his side, just like he has stood by me through it all."

She gave Yami another square look. "I understand that you are afraid. You have created a wall to protect yourself, to protect your heart. But that is the thing. By protecting yourself you shut people out. You are afraid of committing, you are afraid of falling in love. It's not that you don't have feelings for your man, you are just unable to let go and go for it. It's scary to fall for someone when you have been hurt so many times. But I can see in your eyes that you already have fallen for him. Yes, you might not have expected it, seeing as you never saw yourself as being bisexual, but that is beside the point. Your heart did what you never thought it would; love. My suggestion is that you go home, talk it over, and see how things will progress from there. It's scary, and probably the last thing you want to do, but in the end you will be glad that you did. Everybody deserves happiness." Her small hands clasped his own gently and gave the kindest, most sincere smile he had ever seen in his life. "You included."

For a few second – it felt like a lifetime – Yami didn't do anything but stare at Yuhara, taking in the last thing she just said. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes by grabbing his now cold coffee and drinking it, closing his eyes. Yuhara didn't say anything, though Yami had a feeling that she knew, but didn't want to say anything so as to bruise his pride. 'Not that I have much pride left, but it's very considerate of her either way.' When he felt that he had his emotions under control, he reopened his eyes and gave the woman a smile. She returned it. They didn't have to say anything more. She knew that she had helped him tremendously. Telling him that he deserved happiness too was what he had needed to hear, the only thing he wanted to hear, without realising. The last person to tell him that was his grandmother, 12 years ago. 12 long years since someone told him that he deserved happiness like everybody else.

Funny, how things can go so horribly wrong with some bad dates and a lot of negative thinking. That's what Yami thought. He knew that he had to be more positive, and find positive things to affect his life in a good way. Yugi was the first who came to mind. The young man beamed with positivity, and also with life and happiness, and love. Love for him. Love for him, Yami, an average guy with low self-esteem, a dinky apartment, a job he hardly enjoyed, and fucked up love-life. Yet Yugi had stayed, because he had seen something in Yami that others hadn't, and had stayed with him with his own free will. Yami realised that he owed Yugi everything, all that he had and all that he was, because he had taught him how to love again. Yami didn't know if it was love just yet, but he was deeply in love with Yugi, and he cared about him dearly. Loving someone isn't so bad after all, Yami thought.

Arms slinked around his chest from behind, causing Yami to jump in his seat. Yuhara had arisen from her seat without him even noticing, walked up behind him and hugged him. "You must be really happy with him," she murmured in his ear. "That smile on your face says it all."

Had he been smiling? He must have, if she said so. Yes, he was smiling, smiling because he felt loved and cared for, by Yugi, and by Yuhara. How she had come to care for him when all the interaction they had consisted of talking about books was beyond him, but it didn't creep him out. No, he was flattered, and knew that he had gained a valuable friend without really knowing it. Raising an arm, he draped it over her own, and felt her squeeze him harder in return. They stayed like that for a moment longer, until Yuhara continued to speak.

"Are you willing to let yourself go?" she asked, and somehow Yami knew even before she continued what she referred to. "To give this relationship your all, no questions asked? Are you willing to commit?"

Yami thought it over for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good." Yuhara clapped him on the shoulder before she straightened up, and made her way to the door. She had snapped back into her more business like mode, maybe to not get to emotional. "Now, get your butt in a gear and send it home before I make you. And I will await your report next time I see you."

"Well, I did come here to lend some new books, so I will do that before I return home. It will also give me some time to figure out how I will tell him."

"What's there to think about? Just go home and tell him you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him, and kiss the life out of him. Sounds like a brilliant plan to me," she teased.

"Are you insane?" Yami said. "I don't even know if I love him to that extent yet!"

"Well, it does sound like that to me." Yuhara gave him an I-see-right-through-you kind of look, and made Yami feel transparent. "You do, at least, care about him so much that you are afraid of losing him. It's not just the fear of being alone anymore, it's him, too, now. That's got to count for something, if you ask me." And with that, Yuhara left a bewildered Yami to try to comprehend what she just said.

In a sense, what Yuhara said was true. He did care so much about Yugi that he was afraid that he would leave him. The thought alone made his heart clench painfully each time. But at the same time, whenever he thought about Yugi, Yami's heart fluttered and his blood raced, he felt giddy like a teenager in love. For him to feel like that again was something Yami had deemed impossible. Yet here he was, feeling such things for another person, another _man_, and it had never felt so good. There was no way that he would ignore his feelings anymore. No more. He was done hiding. All it had done was make him crawl further into his cave he had created. It was time to embrace all the emotions that came with Yugi, because they made him feel so wonderful.

But for the time being he would lay everything aside so he could do what he was supposed to do: find some good read. So he stood up and walked to the library itself, wondering what he wanted to read.

Yami walked to the usual places, and started to look in the genres he knew most about, and where he was most likely to find something of interest. There was only one problem: No matter how he tried to tune out everything else so he could find some good books, Yugi was constantly on his mind, so he had a hard time concentrating. Somehow, just by having that conversation and opening up a little, realising his issue, a door had opened, and behind that door was Yugi. Yugi, waiting for him with open arms, ready to kiss him and to love him, simply love him. That thought made him light-headed, and warm. Happy, knowing someone was waiting for him, who cared about him, who had stood by his side that last week, putting up with everything Yami had gone through, without knowing.

Yami felt guilty. He knew that he hadn't done Yugi right by treating him the way he had. There had been no trust in their relationship from his part, yet Yugi hadn't said anything, at least not outright, but he had understood that there was something wrong from the start. Yugi wasn't stupid. The hints where there, he just picked them up and put them together, knowing something was off. 'No more,' Yami thought. 'I will give this relationship my all, and live a happy life as I should.'

A loud noise made him jump. Trying to calm down, Yami recognised the sound of his phone. He fished it up from his pocket, a bit desperate to silence it quickly. He was in a library after all. The small screen showed a number he didn't know, but he did answer it.

"Hello? This is Takamori Yami."

"Hi." It was Yugi. And because it was Yugi, Yami's heart started to race and beat furiously in his chest, and his stomach gave a funny lurch. "I was merely wondering if you would be home soon. You have been away for about 3 hours now, and I was starting to be a little worried. Then again, I don't know how much time you usually spend at the library so I assumed that everything was okay."

Yugi had worried about him. It made Yami insanely happy to hear.

"Sorry. It took much longer than I intended. I - bumped into someone I know and we ended up talking for quite a while." Yami glanced at his watch. "I should be home within an hour and a half. I still haven't found some usable CD's."

"That's okay. I will have some dinner ready by then."

"That's not necessary -"

"Of course it is. You made me a wonderful breakfast this morning, so now I am making you dinner. Sounds fair to me. Oh, and the breakfast was lovely by the way."

Extremely happy that Yugi couldn't see him blushing though the phone, he said, "I am glad that you think so. Like I said my cooking is no good."

"You really have to give yourself some more credit than you do. Anyway, I will have dinner ready in about two hours. If you're not here by then I will have to come chase you home."

Yami laughed out loud at this. "I will be home by then. There is no way I would be late to one of your dinners."

"I am glad to hear. Now get moving so you will be home sooner."

"Yes, sir," Yami joked, and heard Yugi's rich and youthful laughter before saying goodbye. Yes, he would get moving, and he knew where to, to find Yurara; after all, she always had some recommendations, and he would use this to his advantage to go home as soon as possible. He really wasn't getting anywhere by looking on his own.

Five books and 10 CD's later, Yami said his goodbyes to Yuhara, and was heading home to see Yugi. After the long talk (and a rude but effective wake-up call) he was now ready to put it all in the relationship with Yugi. First of all he would sit down with his younger love, and talk it through. It was time for him to be honest with both Yugi, and himself. Only then would he be able to deal with the demons and put everything behind him. He was really looking forward to truly be a couple, to truly be together with Yugi; really feeling that he deserved it for no other reason that he could.

But first of all, he had to get home. And he looked forward to it.

...

Kichiko: Okay, we are cutting it here. Originally, the chapter is at least twice as long! And it's still growing in length. So we decided to cut it short and work on the next chapter as a single chapter instead. But it's soon finished, so you guys won't have to wait long. BUT we still want reviews! Lots of them!

Chrino: ... please tell me what you think ...

Kichiko: Yes, please tell my lovely novelist Chrino what you think so that she can finish the next chapter. It is mucho important that you do. (winks)

We don't own Jim Butcher's _The Dresden Files_. But they are an absolutely fantastic read so give it a go!

Until next time, peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

Kichiko: So, this is a direct continuation from the last chapter as it was cut in half. Thought this chapter is even longer now than the first half... But we hope that you all will be pleased with it. And thanks for the reviews for chapter 7! It warms a novelist's heart. (glances at Chrino) Though she doesn't exactly show it, she really is happy. (receives a glare) Whatever then...

So then, be prepared for some more angst! Because there is. But, there might be a little something-something at the end. So give it a read, it will be awesome!

No own Yu-Gi-Oh! and all that jazz. We all know the drill by now... ;)

...

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Yami had barely had the time to unlock the door and make his way inside before his lovely boyfriend was all over him, squeezing him in the process. "Happy birthday!" he said excitedly, withdrawing from his crushing hug to give Yami a deep kiss. Too much in shock to really get into the kiss, he tried to understand the situation at hand. Happy birthday? Was it really his birthday today? It was a bit shocking that Yugi knew, and that he cared about this day. Yami grabbed a hold of the younger man's shoulder, indicating that he wanted to say something. Yugi obeyed, peering curiously at Yami.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How did you know that today was my birthday?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed bright red, and Yami's heart gave another great jump. God, did he love to watch Yugi blush. "I sort of came over some identity-card of yours, where your date of birth was. It was last week actually. So I wanted to do something for you for letting me stay here and all. I have noticed that you have been a bit distracted lately, and I thought I would try to cheer you up a little by throwing you this small birthday party. By the look of your face you have forgotten that today was your birthday," he added with some amusement.

"Yes. I did." Not that it was anything new, Yami thought, he never really liked birthdays, especially not his own. He always hated the big fuss people made because of it. His grandmother had never made a big deal out of it, but always had a little something for him and let him choose whatever he wanted to eat that day. After her death he dropped celebrating his birthday all together. It had been too painful the first birthday he had without her. The last few years he hadn't even bothered to think about it. Today though, he felt - happy. Yes. His heart had make a happy jump and a warmth had spread through him - not just because of the sight of Yugi and that oh so wonderful kiss - because Yugi had said 'happy birthday'. For the first time on this very date after the death of his grandmother, Yami smiled in gratitude.

He drew Yugi in to a mind-blowing kiss that left both of them breathless. Then he whispered into Yugi's ear, "Thank you."

"Y-your welcome," Yugi replied. "Um," he then muttered hesitantly. "I just ... wondered. How could you forget your own birthday?"

Yami gave a short explanation to the why, then added, "I have never had a good reason to celebrate this day before, or, maybe I should say, _after _grandmother died. But now I believe I do. Given such a surprise by you is the only gift I need."

"Oh, but I do have a gift for you!" Yugi sprinted out of Yami's arms before he had the chance to protest. He came back with a small package in his hands and placed it in Yami's hand. "Happy birthday, Yami-san."

Yami peered curiously at the package. "Yugi-kun, you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to. Though it's not exactly anything new, per say. Just open it," he laughed by the perplexed look on the elder's face.

"All right then, I will." It was a simple box with a bow on top - he came to think of jewellery. He raised an eyebrow at Yugi before removing the lid - and gasped. Inside was his old wrist-watch from his 18th birthday. The watch itself was handmade by one of his grandmother's old friends, and had made it especially for him. It was made of pure silver, with black embroideries around it suited for a young man, and behind it was the engraving, _There is no wealth but life_. The strap had been ruined some time ago, and the battery died, and despite his best efforts to get it fixed, he had either not had the time or the money, mostly both at the same time. But there it was. Shining like it was brand new and ticking away as if it had never been any other way. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong," Yugi said, a bit concerned. "I mean, you might've been thinking of throwing it out, but I figured that it had to be of some value to you. So, I shined it up and had it fixed."

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong," Yami quickly said. "I was just – surprised to see it ticking again. It was a gift for my eighteenth birthday from grandmother, and was handmade and everything. Wow." He read the inscription again, having completely forgotten about it. "There is no wealth but life. Yes, my grandmother believed fiercely in that, telling me that come what may, I must remember to treasure life until I found something else to treasure."

"Have you? Found something else to treasure, I mean," Yugi added, blushing. Why that blush always made Yami's heart race was a mystery, but, great god, he looked so adorable like that.

"I might have," Yami said, leaving the answer cryptic for Yugi to ponder. After all, there was only one thing Yami treasured like nothing else, and that was the beautiful person standing in front of him. But he would not say it just yet. Instead he said, "I can't believe that you found my old watch. I can't even remember where I put it."

"In the drawer with the towels," Yugi said. Yami could only look strangely at him for that statement. "What? I wanted a shower and I found no clean towels, so I had to search on my own."

"I'm sorry." Yami looked sheepishly at his younger boyfriend. "I should have shown you around a bit better. You have been staying here for a week and a half now."

"But I didn't find it before earlier this week, though. So I knew exactly what to do give you, even if it was already yours." He laughed a little, gazing at the item in Yami's hand. "I think that one will look better on you than the one you're currently wearing," Yugi exclaimed. "It looks – well, off."

Yami couldn't help but give a bark of laughter. "Off?" he said.

His little boyfriend blushed yet again. "Don't say it! I know it sounds ridiculous. But I don't think it looks good on you."

"I did buy it second hand," Yami admitted. He didn't like the wrist-watch either, but it did what it was supposed to do, show the time, so it had served its purpose.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think -" Yugi started, but Yami cut him off by drawing him into his arms to give him a proper hug. "Don't worry, I was not offended. I don't really care," he said and gave those sweet lips a kiss. "I have only used this watch because I had to. It's near its breaking point, so it doesn't matter." Letting go of Yugi for the moment, he took off the second-hand wrist-watch, and chucked it away in a random direction. He smiled a little at Yugi's gasp, but he didn't say anything. Instead he took the 'new' one out of the box and strapped in on Yami's left wrist. Having it back on his wrist gave Yami a strange feeling of completeness. He guessed he was just happy to have his old watch back in order. It sure had a very sentimental pull to it. He hugged Yugi again. "Thank you, Yugi-kun, for such a considerate gift, though it was, as you said, already mine."

"You're welcome," Yugi murmured shyly. He returned the hug, kissing the neck that was exposed to him. The result was that Yami shuddered lightly and grasped Yugi's chin to kiss him deeply - apparently Yugi didn't mind as he fell into Yami and kissed back passionately. Reluctantly parting because of the need for air, Yugi let his lips graze the elder man's gently before slipping out of his grasp. "I need to check up on the dinner," he explained, as Yami had tightened his grip to keep him close. Sighing in defeat he let Yugi go to walk into the kitchen. As he placed his jacket where it belonged and the books to their temporary home in his book-shelf his thoughts drifted to the earlier conversation with Yuhara.

'She is right', he thought. 'I am being stupid, hiding like this. Though I dread this conversation a little; I don't even know where to begin.' Sighing, Yami decided to let the matter be for a few more moments. He looked into the kitchen, noticing only then that Yugi had dressed up for the occasion. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of dark blue hip hugging jeans that fell nicely over his legs, giving the nice impressions of long legs, one that Yami didn't mind. His eyes fell on the butt the jeans failed to hide, and for a moment, was unable to tear his gaze away. What a sight for sore eyes. His fingers tingled, itched, ached to grab a hold of those buttocks, to squeeze and hold and caress –

'Gah! I'm not thinking that, I'm _not thinking that_!' Yami ducked into his bedroom to put some distance between him and the sexy man cooking dinner in his kitchen. God, those clothes where going to be his undoing if he didn't _calm down_!

He came to think of the first night he met Yugi. The outfit his young one had wore that evening was enough to make him drool. The black leather pants hugging every part of his long legs; the violet shirt tight in all the right places, showing off his nice lean body, his leather bracelets and choker had only enhanced the look. He had looked so sexy and sinful in an innocent way, however that was possible, that there was no way Yami could _not_ look at him. Yugi was a beautiful and handsome young man, whom Yami had been so lucky to be with. How he chose such a non interesting fellow like him was unbelievable. But Yami figured he should just count his blessings and think nothing more of it. So that as what he was going to do. After all, Yugi did see him as a good looking person, so he should really step it up and play the part of a handsome boyfriend.

'Then again,' he thought as he looked through his wardrobe, 'trying to decide what to wear is a whole lot harder than I first thought.' Yugi had taken him out to shop the day after their confessions, wanting Yami to fresh up his wardrobe – after going through every piece of clothing that he owned, that is. The shopping itself had proven to be fun, and Yami had four bags worth of clothes, all of which, in Yugi's words, were perfect for him. Truth be told, Yami was aware of the anonymous dress code he had. Usually he wore a shirt and dress pants, or a regular jeans, which were rather worn out from all the use. It had also been a rather embarrassing experience, as Yugi always made Yami show off the clothes he tried on. At first Yami had been flustered and felt uncomfortable, but after viewing the fifth outfit, he realised that he enjoyed showing off, as long as it was to Yugi. The younger man always gave him a look of awe and enjoyment, and never took his eyes off of Yami. By that point Yami felt that he was at least appreciated for his looks, and the rest of the trip had ended up being a big flirt; Yami showing off to Yugi, and Yugi approving almost every outfit he found for him, though it was Yami who had the say on what he actually wanted to buy. But it had been fun. Finally deciding on his short sleeved white shirt, black vest and black jeans, Yami deemed himself good enough and stepped out of the bedroom the same moment Yugi came out from the kitchen. Said person stopped dead in his tracks, stared at his host, and a hint of a blush sneaked its way across his cheeks.

"Well," he said, smiling a little, "don't you look smart."

"Well," Yami mimicked. "Considering that you have dressed up for the occasion," he reasoned, the blush coming on stronger on the other's face, "I thought I should do the same."

"Well," Yugi said again, causing both men to snicker, "I approve."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Do you, now?"

"Certainly," Yugi said cheekily, grinning widely and winked.

Yami stepped closer, trying to calm down his heart as he did. Yugi had approved of his clothes. That could only mean that it was an entirely good thing. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist when he was close enough to touch him, drew the younger man tight into his body, murmuring, "So do I." Then Yami added a comment that shocked even him, as the hand around the small waist fell to caress a tight-jeans clad buttock. "These jeans are especially appreciative. They show off the right parts perfectly."

Yugi flushed bright in embarrassment. "You must really have a thing for asses, considering how often you seem to comment on mine."

"What can I say," Yami smirked. "I have a thing for _your_ ass."

"I was afraid you would say that," Yugi murmured. Yami chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will not tell anyone." Chuckling again by Yugi's look of disbelief, he moved his arm from the buttock to the waist, hugging the still flushing man gently and nuzzling his cheek with his lips. "I love your blush way more to be honest. It makes you look so adorable." Yugi gave a squeak when Yami kissed a spot beneath his ear and more or less bolted out of his arms.

"Let's eat," Yugi said, turning away to finish the last of the preparations.

Chuckling over Yugi's embarrassment, Yami sat down as he had been clearly told not to do anything. "Yes, let's eat. It smells wonderful," he added, letting the aromas fills his senses and his mouth water up. Whatever his boyfriend had made, it was bound to be delicious.

"Sit," Yugi said as he placed the food on the prepared plates. He looked nervous. Yami guessed he was worried if he would like what the other had prepared. Something Yami was certain he would. He hadn't been disappointed yet by Yugi's cooking, and knew that he was in for a treat.

And he had been right. The meal was a small feast, filling Yami up to the brink of sickness. It was wonderful as always, and he said so, making the cook blush slightly, thanking him for such kind words. As they let the food sink, no one bothering to move, Yugi asked Yami if he found some new books. Yami confirmed this and gave a short explanation of which books and the contents of them. He also told that he had lent a few CD's, but that he had no idea what kind of songs where on them. Yugi didn't mind as he just wanted to have some music playing, and Yami agreed.

There was something nagging at Yami, though. He was bound to pipe up and talk to Yugi about what had been bothering the past week, but he found it hard to find the right time to initialize the conversation. Every part of his body refused him to talk about it, but his heart and his mind told him that this was the right thing to do, though his mind also supplemented thoughts on how he could just let it be and pretend it never happened. The mind and the heart never seemed to cooperate. The best thing to do was at least tell him that there was something on his mind. Then the pressure would be on him. Not that it was the best solution he had, but Yami found no other options.

Yami cleared his throat, and said, a bit awkwardly, "There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"What about?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't answer immediately. "I shall tell you when we talk."

"Oh." Yugi looked a bit perplexed, but didn't seem to dwell on it. "Sure. Whenever you are ready." Somehow, he had sensed that Yami needed a little time before opening up, so he gave him the time he needed. 'How thoughtful of him,' Yami thought. He watched as Yugi arose and collected their plates and utensils, and started to wash it all. It didn't seem to take too long, but Yami still felt uncomfortable in the silence that had fallen between them. Rising from his own seat, wanting something to do, he asked, "Shall I put on some music?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He turned to give a small smirk. "Since we don't know what you have, you'd better just pop something in and see if it's worth our time."

Yami chuckled at this. "Yes, I agree. I shall see what I can find."

A moment later he was sitting in front of his stereo looking through the CD's he had in his lap. He really had no idea what sort of genre was on them. He didn't know any of the artists, as most of them were American, but there had to be something they could listen to.

The last CD he found was one that said _The very best of: American Ballads_. Well, that looked promising. Wasn't ballads love songs? That sounded like something they could listen to. Thought Yami wasn't a great fan of them, he figured that some calm music would be good. Then he remember that this was one of the CD's Yuhara had recommended. "Listen to number 5, no matter what," she'd said. When he'd asked why she simply said "Because it's a beautiful song."

'I guess I have to listen to it then,' Yami thought, chuckling a little to himself. 'She does know what she talks about when it comes to music. I have not been let down by her yet.' So he popped it in, found song number 5, turned up the volume so Yugi would be able to hear it in the kitchen, and sat back to enjoy it.

A piano started playing, and a man hummed along with the melody. So far so good, Yami thought. Then the man started to sing.

_It's hard to remember a time  
When I didn't have you, when I  
didn't have nothing but a cold bed to come to at night  
That was all I knew, until there was you_

_And then you took my world and turned it all around  
I couldn't live without you now_

These lyrics… Yami couldn't help but be a bit shocked over how well it fit him. Because it was the simple truth: there was no way he could live without Yugi now, no way. Yugi waltzed into his life and turned it upside down, making him question everything he thought he was. But he had no regrets. Meeting Yugi had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_Baby, if I can't have your love  
If I can't feel your touch I got nothing  
Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist  
I got nothing  
No I can't imagine living life without you  
I can't imagine living life without your love_

Can't imagine living life without Yugi, the most wonderful man he had ever met. It had taken Yami too long to realize that he needed Yugi like he needed air, how lost he felt by the mere thought of Yugi leaving him. He really would have nothing.

_I wake up with you by my side  
'Cause I can't let go, I can't even bear  
the thought of you in another  
man's eyes I would lose control, I would die_

'Cause now you're in my heart  
and I can't let you out  
I gotta keep you here somehow

In the short time they had known each other, Yugi had sneaked his way into his heart, which Yami thought he had guarded well this time around. How wrong he had been. How wrong of him to think that no one would be able to make their way into his heart, to not become a person he would care deeply for. One of Yami's worry was that Yugi would find him boring and leave for a better man, someone who could be what he wanted. Everything that thought dared to cross his over-worried mind his heart clenched painfully in his chest, because he didn't want to think about it; Yugi in the arms of someone else than him. The strange feeling of possessiveness had scared him, and so he had done his best not to think of it at all.

_Baby, if I can't have your love  
If I can't feel your touch I got nothing  
Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist  
I got nothing  
If I can't be your man, I wouldn't know who I am  
I got nothing  
I got nothing  
No, I can't imagine living life without you  
I can't imagine living life without your love_

Yami was shaking where he sat, literally shaking. His nervousness had increased, his heart pounded like fists in his chest, sweat started to form on his skin. There was no way that he would be able to talk to Yugi, there was no way! But he had to; there was no other option. But, dear god, how was he supposed to even talk to him in the state that he was? Yami was really frightened this time. The fear of being rejected, being left alone, was near to consume him, so talking to Yugi about his withdrawing state and the reason behind it would be torture, pure torture.

_'Cause I can't imagine living life without you  
Can't imagine living life without your love  
Believe me baby I don't mean to doubt you  
But if you ever leave, that would  
be the end of me, baby, baby_

Breathing calmly, deep takes of breaths through his nose eased him up some, but he was still no where ready to look Yugi in the eyes.

Yami felt more than heard someone coming into the living-room, and looked up to find a pair of surprised amethyst eyes gazing at him (surprised by the choice of song, most likely). Yami flushed in shame, and looked away, not able to look at the owner of those beautiful eyes, see how realization dawned on him as Yugi saw the truth in Yami's eyes. He had doubted Yugi, there was no denying it, but he really didn't want it to come out this way, by some song that just _had_ to fit his life-description _perfectly_! Why, _why_ had Yuhara given him that particular CD, to put on that particular song? Did she _really think_ that he would chicken out of the talk to Yugi, or was it just a little push in the right direction? Well, it couldn't really be called a _small_ push, he noted. 'But, really,' Yami thought feebly, feeling the panic rise in him, and the shaking returning. 'How can I turn to Yugi and tell him that I have doubted out relationship from the get-go? He will leave me if I tell him. And then my fears will come true. I will be alone.'

Hiding his face in his hands, Yami felt how it all threatened to overwhelm him, and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose face in front Yugi. It was unlike his breakdown a week ago. At this point he truly felt that he would lose everything he was if he lost it. Like somehow, the finality of it all would make everything more real; that the end of him would finally come, because no matter how he looked at it, Yami couldn't believe that Yugi would stay when he found out the truth. And then he would walk out the door, and out of Yami's life, like he had never even existed.

_Baby, if I can't feel your touch I got nothing  
Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist  
I got nothing  
I got nothing  
If I can't be your man, I wouldn't know who I am  
I'd be nothing  
Baby, if I can't have your love  
If I can't feel your touch  
I got nothing  
No, I can't imagine living life without you  
I can't imagine living life without your love_

The song ended. The next came on, another song Yami hadn't heard before. It too was slow. Yami didn't pay more attention to it. He was afraid of what would happen next. He didn't want to know what would happen. He was afraid of the outcome.

To his surprise, Yugi walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "What's wrong?" he inquired, worry etched into his lovely voice. "Please tell me. Don't hide from me. You have been hiding something from me for at least the past few days. I'm worried. I don't know what's wrong, and I want to help you with whatever it is. Please." His voice cracked at the quiet plea, and Yami knew that Yugi was close to crying. He didn't have to see his beautiful face, how sad it was, or his wonderful eyes filling up with tears, to know that this was hurting Yugi, too. 'I'm a coward,' Yami thought. 'I have been nothing but a bloody coward, and Yugi has been hurting because of me. I really am a horrible person,' he added to no one in particular. It was true. He had done nothing but hide. He had to stop. If he wound up losing Yugi, it would be nobody's fault but his. Yami couldn't have that. He had to fight for Yugi, he had to, or else he would lose him forever!

"Yugi-kun." Yami said it so calmly that he shocked himself.

Yugi's voice hitched. He was listening. Yami pushed gently against the arms around him, feeling them let go of him. He turned, sitting on his knees in front of Yugi, him too on his knees, took his hands, and faced him directly. This was the way it was going to be. This was the right thing to do. Breathing deeply still, he waited until he had calmed down enough to manage to say what he had to say. Facing each other, both starred for a moment, before Yami cleared his throat.

"Yugi-kun, I am truly sorry for hiding from you, for causing you pain. I never meant for that to happen. I never wanted to lie to you, but –" Yami took a deep breath to calm down his raging emotions, "I was afraid. I have been having these thought, some that I didn't want to share with you, because I was afraid that you would think less of me."

"How would I think less of you?" Yugi interrupted. Yami couldn't help but smile a little.

"Because of my old fears."

"Of being left alone?"

"Yes."

"But –" Yugi looked thoroughly confused. "How does this have anything to do with your fears? I thought that you had laid it all behind you."

"Yes, so did I," Yami admitted, his eyes felling to his knees. He couldn't maintain eye contact any longer. "That first song that played – did you hear it?"

Surprised by this question Yugi could only answer "Yes."

"Did you listen to the lyrics?"

"What does that have to do with –" Yami's eyes met his in a fierce look, shocking the other.

"Did you?"

Yugi gazed at him for a moment. "Yeah. I did."

Yami sighed, his gaze falling on his knees again. "That song was recommended to me by one of the librarians. She told me to listen to it, no matter what. When I heard the lyrics I understood why. The song describes me, our relationship, how I feel about it all. You came into my life and turned it all around, you became such an important person to me that I wouldn't survive if you were to leave me. The thought alone terrifies me. Knowing that I would come home everyday to find that you aren't here –" His voice cracked a little, but he kept talking. He had to, or else he would lose the will to talk, to come out in the open. Yugi deserved it. "The song said it all, even – even that part with … with…"

"Believe me, baby, I don't mean to doubt you, but it you ever leave that would be the end of me. I have a good memory whenever I want to remember something," Yugi explained as Yami looked at him in surprise. "You doubted me," he then stated. It wasn't an accusation. Yami nodded, the shame burning his face.

"Yes, I doubted you. I doubted this relationship. I doubted myself." Yami let go of Yugi's hands, grasping his knees and trying desperately to remain cool, to not lose himself to the enormous emotional rollercoaster that was bound to happen. "I was ashamed of myself, for not being able to let go of the past, to not be able to let go of my fears and my doubts, my insecurities. I wasn't able to get a hold of myself, of my emotions, and I felt that I couldn't share it with you. I was afraid that you would leave in the end no matter what. I thought it better to not get closer to you, to not confide in you, so to protect myself from the inevitable breakup."

"Breakup?" Yugi cried. Yami winced at the high tone. "Break up? Where did you get that idea from?"

"I –" Yami felt worse for everything he said. He could only imagine the hurt and disbelief etched into his boyfriends face, and he didn't want to see it. Keeping his eyes glued to his hands, he continued. "My insecurities made me over think things. They kept reminding me of how my other so-called relationships had ended, and it did nothing to help me keep whatever little confidence I still bore. There was no way I could believe that you wanted to be with me for me, yet I couldn't find any reason as for why you would. I'm not rich, don't have any talents, I don't have anything good about me, a lousy apartment, a lousy job, and no friends. How someone as wonderful and beautiful and caring and kind and – someone like you ever possibly see on someone like me? Why on earth would you want to be with me? That was what was going through my head, everyday. Even today; those expired books I had, they had to be returned, but I also used it as an excuse to get away for some time. To have some time alone to think. Being in the library gives me a certain peace that helps me calm down, to think it over properly, to figure out what I was going to do. That librarian I mentioned, she looked right through me and made me talk about it. And she made me realize that I haven't been fair on you. Hiding everything the way I did only hurt you, and I hate the fact that you are hurting. I don't want for you to hurt." Yami spoke more hurriedly now, worried that if he didn't he would crack and not finish what he had to say. He probably didn't make a lot of sense, the way he was talking, making new sentences before he had even explained the last one. "I hate this. Not being able to do as I know I should do. To give this relationship my all. The one I don't trust is myself. I cannot trust anything about me right now, because if I do, then the parting would simply be worse. I don't want to think that we will part, but I cannot help the fear I have. I don't know how to handle it!"

Unable to sit any longer, Yami shot up and started to pace back and forth as he had done a week ago, now mumbling to himself, thoughts churning in a frantic pace, not making any sense at all.

Flop! Yami was suddenly sitting awkwardly on the couch, an angry Yugi standing before him, staring hard at him, making him shut up completely. Never would he have believed that Yugi could look to angry, so determined, so – well, scary. Because he was. Yami was frightened by the other's expression, and so, he held his tongue, not knowing if it was wise to speak at all.

"Takamori Yami-san," said Yugi, his voice even, but low. "I understand your fear. I know of your history, and I know that it's difficult for you to trust people. But even I have a limit. You need to start to trust me. I am going against my family, behind their backs. They don't know anything about who I am with right now, and I intend to keep it that way, for both our sakes." Stepping closer, amethyst eyes filled with something Yami couldn't define, Yugi looked perhaps even scarier looming over the elder man. "I have been nothing but understanding to you, but right now, I think that you should take some consideration to _me_. This was supposed to be a week to find a pretend boyfriend, to hang with someone just for the heck of it. I knew the risk of doing so. I expected a man who would find it strange. I expected a man who would see it as a big joke. Hell, I even expected someone to take advantage of me! What I didn't expect was to actually find love." His gaze softened some, knees bumping into Yami's. "I never thought I would find someone as wonderful as you. You surprised me greatly by taking me in without any questions. So, knowing that this might turn into something more, I wanted to give my all to be good enough for you. But, it's difficult for me to do so, when you are hiding from me, not being honest and open with me. It makes me second guess things, wondering if this might not be, after all. Wondering if – if it might be best for me to leave. After all, what's the point of me staying here if all you ever do is doubt me? How are we to have a good relationship when only one of us is really trying? Why should I stay?"

Yami gave a start at this, letting his eyes drop; unable to look at Yugi any longer. So he had been in doubt too? It didn't really surprise him. Yet, to hear him actually say it out loud made his heart burst. Yugi was considering leaving, really considering it. The thought of him leaving was hard, unbearable, even. But then again, maybe that would be for the best. Maybe parting this way when it was out in the open like that would make it easier to let go. This time it would be Yami's fault alone that his partner left him. No woman cheating on him, or already dating someone without his knowledge. Yes, it would hurt, and it certainly would do nothing to improve his self-esteem, but this way he could accept it. This time around he would be able to get over it with certainty – at least, that was what Yami told himself he would. There was no guarantee, but nothing in life ever came with a life guarantee. That was the thing about life. It always came to bite one in the ass when one least expected it.

Opening his mouth to speak, he felt it was dry. Yami was unsure if he wanted to voice his opinion at all, but he saw no other way.

"Then … perhaps you should go." How he managed to speak without his voice cracking was beyond him. "It might be better that way, you not being with me. I cannot possibly give you the happiness you deserve."

Yugi stood still, not saying a word. The heavy silence pressed upon them like a thick blanket, covering Yami in such a way that he didn't know what to do. Worried about Yugi's silence, but also scared to talk, Yami awaited his reply anxiously.

And then, just as sudden as when he'd been shoved down on the couch, Yami had his lap full of Yugi, a pair of hands gripping his vest so hard he was drawn to Yugi.

"Darn it, Yami-san," he shouted, his grip tightening. "You are supposed to fight for me, make me stay, do anything in your power to keep me here because you don't want to be alone, because you would die if I left, you told me so yourself!" Yugi looked so furious at that moment it scared Yami more than his silent anger. "I wanted you to say that you do care, that you want me to stay with all of your heart, to be selfish! Don't look at me with that expressionless face; don't talk to me like you don't care because you do! I know you do!"

Not responding caused Yugi to growl lowly, but Yami still didn't really respond. Yes, he really had an expressionless face whenever things became tough. It was his way of shielding himself from attacks, and apparently it worked too well.

'Please, Yugi-kun, don't push me,' Yami thought, not daring to say anything of the sort out loud. 'Just let me let you go as I should do. This way it will be easier for the both of us.'

Clearly unhappy with the silent treatment he received, Yugi seemed to push on. He certainly did tense where he sat in Yami's lap. "What do I have to do to make you understand that I want you for you? Do I have to strip for you to make you understand? Maybe shout it out to everyone that I am gay and that I am staying with the most wonderful and kind and handsome man in the whole wide world?"

That got Yami's attention. "Why would you even think of such a thing?" Yami asked mortified.

"To make you listen to me!" Yugi retorted loudly, angrily. "Seriously, all I want you to do right now is listen to me. Please?" He sighed heavily. The hands holding on to the black vest so tightly slackened some. "For goodness sake, Yami-san. Try to understand what I am telling you. I am in love with you. I care so much about you that I am willing to turn my back on my family so I can stay with you. My heart has never pounded so hard before by the mere thought of someone. Never have I been so flustered around anyone." His voice calmed some as he continued, "Never has anyone filled my mind with so many happy thought as you have. You have made such an impact on me that I'm actually frightened, because I never thought that I could feel so much at the same time. I feel exhilarated, but also scared. This relationship we have, the deep bond I share with you, is so intense it scares me. But I am so happy just being with you, staying in your arms and kissing you. Just being with you makes me the happiest man on earth. How you fail to understand what I am saying is beyond me, because what I say is true. Please, Yami-san." Gentle hands finally let go of the shirt, and came up so caress Yami's cheeks. "Please hear my words, and believe me when I say that I am here to stay."

Yami was looking at Yugi in wonder. How on earth could it be? Yugi felt the same thing for him as he did for Yugi. 'No,' he thought sternly, stopping himself from gaining too much hope. 'I must be hearing things. There is no way that he would turn his back on his grandfather or his sister. It just cannot be true.'

For reasons unknown, it seemed that Yugi understood what he was thinking, or maybe he just saw it in his eyes, because Yugi smacked his hands on Yami's shoulders and started shaking him. Yami let him do it. Why should he stop him? He would leave anyway, so he didn't bother to excess more energy than necessary.

"What do I have to do to make you understand?" Yugi shouted. His frustration was clear in his actions and in his voice. Yami looked away, but Yugi wouldn't have any of it. He fiercely grabbed his chin to make Yami look him in the eyes. "What, do I have to do, to make you understand that i really care about you, and that I don't want to leave? Must I throw myself at you and let you have your way with my body? Will that make you understand what I have been trying to tell you?"

That comment made Yami react. "No! No, for Heaven's sake, no! What are you thinking?"

"What? Am I really that undesirable?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"No, I – well, yes, I... No, no, that was not what I meant at all!"

"Then what? What do you mean? Tell me, because I'm just dying to know right now!"

Yami wilted where he sat, all the air and all his emotions running out of him like water from a shattered glass. He didn't want to feel anymore. It was all just too much. But he was going to tell Yugi exactly what he wanted, because he wanted to know, so he would tell him. He surprised the younger man by leaning forward, resting his head on the other's chest, hands grasping the tank-top on his sides.

"I don't want you to leave," Yami then said. His voice sounded so hoarse, like he hadn't spoke for a long time. "I want you to stay with me. I really do. Nothing would make me happier, nothing. That, would be the greatest birthday present I could ever receive from you; You staying here with me, because I know now how much you care about me." Yami lifted his head to look at Yugi. The other gazed back at him and their eyes locked. The bright amethyst eyes were filled with wonder, uncertainty, happiness, sadness, hope and love: so much at once. 'Did Yugi see all my emotions floating in my own eyes?' Yami wondered briefly. "I don't know if I love you to such an extent that lovers would share, but I know that I care so much about you that you leaving would kill me. You have become such an important person to me in such a short time. Please don't leave me!" The last part tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop him, and it mortified him so much that Yami hid his face – and a terrible flush – in Yugi's chest. It had sounded so desperate in his ears, but Yami didn't care at that moment. His heart was near to shatter already. If Yugi said anything else but what he had just said, what he had been trying to knock into his thick skull, what had been too unreal for him to comprehend, he would die the very moment Yugi told him he would leave. His heart would die, and his life wouldn't mean anything anymore.

He heard Yugi sigh. He felt a pair of arms rest around his neck in a gentle embrace. He felt the warmth of the chest he rested his head against. Once more, Yami dared not speak; he feared it all might be nothing more than a dream.

"I will not leave you, Yami-san." Yugi said it so gently, so calmly, so slowly it sounded almost dreamlike. Wondering if he might have just imagined it, Yami raised his head to find out. There sat Yugi, smiling, a warm and gentle and genuinely happy smile, and Yami knew that it couldn't have been his imagination. Not really knowing how to react, he did the only thing his body could manage; he gaped. Yugi snickered a little at the reaction. "Don't look so shocked. I am telling you the truth, you know."

Starring intensely into Yugi's eyes, he searched again for the slightest hint of untruth. He didn't find that. What he found was love – unconditional love for him and him alone. It shook him to the very core, rattling his heart and soul like nothing else had ever done before. Yami dragged the younger man into a crushing hug, needing to feel him close, to hold on to something. Yugi didn't question it, just hugged him back and stroking the hair at his neck. It was surprisingly relaxing. And familiar. At that moment Yami couldn't recall where from, and didn't really care either. Yugi wasn't leaving him! He was staying, really staying. Yami could hardly believe it. He wasn't sure if he could, if he should. But Yugi was right. He had to start trusting him, and he would. No more hiding.

Almost as if sensing Yami's troubling thoughts, hands stroked through his hair dragging his head gently back, and then Yugi kissed Yami gently, so gently in was barely there. Yami didn't push it, just accepted it for what it was.

To Yami it felt as is Yugi tried to convince him with his kiss that he cared for him, loved him even, and greedily Yami took it, wanting more, wanting to feel loved as he had wanted for such a long time now. For the first time in his life, he felt truly loved. For the first time he had someone in his life who wanted him for him, who willingly went behind his family for the sake of staying with him. Yami's heart was pounding so hard in his chest, racing so fast because of all the things he felt. It threatened to overwhelm him, but in a good way this time. It was frightening to feel so much at once, to feel so many good things happening inside his heart, it seriously hurt. But it was a kind of good hurt. It hurt good, because Yugi was the one who had caused it. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, for the sheer happiness he felt. Yet he didn't want them to fall. He didn't want Yugi to see them. He might see Yami as weak for crying over such a silly thing. However, Yugi did see the tears just as they fell from their place, and simply kissed them away, only causing more to fall. They spend a long time like this, clinging to each other like a lifeline (at least Yami did) thinking of nothing else but each other.

Despite the delirious happiness he felt, Yami couldn't help but feel guilty. The guilt grew by the minute, and he ceased movement at a point, which he couldn't remember. Yugi noticed it right away, pulled back from Yami, and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His perceptiveness was high as usual.

Yami met his boyfriend's eyes, and noted that they were filled with worry. It only made him feel guiltier. He found the other's hands and squeezed them in his own.

"Yugi-kun, I am sorry. I ruined the day you planned for me. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, tell me. Because I really want to make up for being such an ass."

"You're not an ass!" Yugi immediately said. Yami had expected it. "You have been struggling with so much emotionally. I was the one being insensitive."

"But you only wanted to know if I really wanted the same thing, to have a proper relationship." Sighing, he shook his head at his own stupidity. "I am still afraid; I shall admit that much, this fear will not disappear that easily. I am certain, though, that with your support then I will overcome it. With you by my side, I believe that I can overcome anything."

"Well, I hope that nothing bad will happen, but I am by your side whatever happens." He paused. "Okay, I'm going to change the subject here. You see, Yami-san, I have another gift for you."

"What?" Yami said, puzzled. "Why?"

"For the simple reason that I want the best for you, and it's also because I want to. It's a gift you can accept at anytime, if you feel that tonight might not be the best night."

"The best night? For what?" Now Yami was truly puzzled. What kind of gift could Yugi be talking about? He had already given him the best gift of all; staying with him.

Yami hadn't noticed that Yugi had started to blush when he started to talk about this second gift, but now it was unavoidable. His face was beat red, but still he smiled his brilliant smile, so he was probably just embarrassed. "My second gift – is my body. To do with as you please. I give you myself."

Blank. His mind went blank. This was certainly not the gift he thought that he would receive. For the longest time all Yami could do was stare. Apparently he was gaping too; he realized this as Yugi closed his jaw for him. "You might not understand the reason for this," Yugi said. "For me, this would be a way for us to bond further, to truly become lovers, to become yours. Nothing would please me more than to belong to you."

Finally figuring out how his mouth worked, Yami carefully gave his response. "You would give me yourself? Truly?" The other nodded. "That's… I'm lost for words."

"How do you feel about it? I'm not going to rush into anything we aren't ready for. I feel ready, but I will not force you to anything. We wouldn't even have to go all the way, but just – explore each other, and simply feel good together." Yugi blushed cutely. "I have to admit that I am curious to what you are capable of. That wet dream of mine was only a mental teaser, and that was also very embarrassing." The blush became stronger. "But if you ever initiate anything, know that I will not stop you. Well, if we are in a public place then I might have second thoughts about it," he added, smirking a little.

"Then," Yami said seriously, "I shall assure you that I will not do anything outrageous out in public. I think that making love is a special thing between two people, and not to be flaunted elsewhere."

"I feel the same way." Yugi paused again. "You make me nervous," he then said, averting his eyes for a moment, fingers fiddling with the hem of Yami's vest.

"Oh? How so?"

"You just do. Or maybe it's just me. I'm not sure. But, you haven't really given me an answer for this proposal."

"What proposal?"

"Of making me yours, of course!" Yugi flushed bright, hands clapped over his cheeks and he stuttered an apology for his outburst.

"Relax, Yugi-kun," Yami cooed, stroking the arms of the younger man. "I appreciate that you want to me mine, and I will not take it for granted. We shall let things be, and let it happen when it happens. I do not want to screw things up by rushing things. When we are ready."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "when we are ready."

He shifted his position so he sat across Yami's legs, resting his own on the couch, and curling up against the taller man. They sat like this for a long time, doing nothing else but hug each other.

The CD kept playing in the background. 'It must be on repeat CD,' Yami thought. Why it was he didn't know. He didn't really care at the moment either. Another slow song played. It was one Yami had heard before. He believed it was called _Lost_. It was a beautiful ballade. He had always thought so. When Yami heard it the first time he didn't quite know what to think of it, because he didn't really listen to the words. After hearing it some ten times he realized what the song was about, and yearned to feel the same way about someone. He did know, but the feeling of being lost in another scared him more than what he thought it would. But he truly was. Whenever Yami gazed into the amethyst eyes of his beautiful boyfriend, he was lost. It was so easy to lose himself in those deep eyes that it was a wonder he managed to get out again. But it was a good feeling, too, despite it being a little frightening at times. And he knew that he would never tire of that feeling: after all, isn't that part of being in love?

"Yami-san?"

Startled, Yami looked at his younger companion. "Yes?"

"Do you like this song?" Yugi asked, smiling a little. "You were mouthing the words."

"Oh." He hadn't realized. Then again, it was something he did do at times when at the office (one could only stand the office noise for so long before finding something to listen to). Yami couldn't sing. So he didn't; only when he was alone in his home, when no one would hear him. "I do that sometimes."

"You could just sing the lyrics instead," Yugi snickered.

"Oh, no," Yami said immediately, "you do not want me to sing. I am dreadful to listen to. Everybody thinks so. Including me."

"Oh, fine then. But you do like the song."

"Yes, I do."

"Any particular reason?"

Yami shook his head. "Not really. I mainly listened to it because it said in words what I wanted, what I wished for." He locked eyes with Yugi, starring intensely into them. "To be lost in someone that I love, and to find the one the one my heart was meant for. It's scary," Yami admitted. "This feeling of dread, fright, insecurity, it will not go away that easily. Knowing that I have found someone that I have fallen for, and having the bad memories in the back of my mind, does not make things easy. Yet, I am willing to take that risk, because I found you, and because you want to be with me. Maybe, this time, I will be able to put it all behind me."

"I'll help you in any way I can," Yugi said, his voice trembling a little. He looked moved by Yami's words. "I know it's not easy to get over what you have been through, but life goes on, and I will be there as it does. Know that, Yami-kun."

"I know," Yami said. He started to sag against Yugi, clinging a bit harder to him in the process.

"You look tired," Yugi said, lifting Yami's head to take a good look at him. "You must be exhausted emotionally. How about you go and lie down for a while? I'm sure you need it."

"I think I shall do that." He did indeed feel tired. "But only if you lie down with me. I need to feel you close to me."

"Of course I will."

They arose from the couch and staggered their way to the bedroom, Yugi a moment later: he turned off the stereo. Soon they were snuggling on top of the covers, letting the silence come over them as they rested.

Yet, Yami found it hard to shut his brain down. There was this one thing that he could not get out of his head. It was stupid, but he wanted to say it despite it being so silly. He only hoped that Yugi wouldn't find him weird.

"Yugi-kun?" he murmured, not wanting to startle the other.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I wondered... There is this thing I would like to... Might I ask for a small favour of you?" Yami said. "It is rather silly, but ..."

"I think I shall be the judge of that," Yugi said, winking. "So, what might this small favour be?"

"Well, I was wondering if – if you might not call me san anymore. I feel as if we aren't as equal in a way. What am I saying?" Yami suddenly said, turning away from Yugi. Why did he even ask? It should happen naturally, and not be forced because of a request from him.

"I don't find it silly ... Yami-kun."

Blinking, Yami processed what he had heard before actually understanding what he had heard. When he did, he couldn't help himself. He jumped on top of his boyfriend, crushing him in a big hug, and causing Yugi to yelp indignantly.

"I get that you are happy," Yugi said, a bit muffled. "But couldn't you show your gratitude a little less roughly?"

Yami thought it over for a moment before he simply said "No." Yugi stared at Yami at first, and then huffed in a hopeless manner, which made Yami laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry, Yugi-kun," he murmured, kissing the cheek turned to him. "Let me make it up to you." And then he engaged into the wonderful activity of kissing, and for the longest time, that was all they did, enjoying each other until Yami finally got so tired that he fell asleep on top of Yugi, never remembering that he did so.

Yami awoke, blinking at the dark and wondering why it had become dark. The time was no more than 20:43. He turned on the bedside lamp, and noticed that he was still in his clothes. Then he noticed that Yugi, too, asleep in his arms, was also still dressed. Chuckling, Yami was about to turn off the light and settle down against Yugi, when an idea came to him. If was fleeting, and hard to catch, but once he had it, Yami knew that he would do it. Careful not to wake his younger boyfriend, he stood up and made it out of the bedroom without making too much noise. He didn't want for Yugi to wake up just yet.

Some thirty minutes later he returned to bed, trying to be as gentle as possible. He wanted to enjoy the view of his sleeping boyfriend for a few moments before waking him up. As it turned out, he didn't have to wake him, as the sleeping man awoke by the light stroking of his unruly hair. Humming, he turned sleepy eyes to the man leaning over him. "Well, hello there," he said, his voice a little raspy. "Love the way you look at me now, by the way."

"And what way would that be?"

"A loving and caring way." Blinking, Yami didn't quite know what to say. Yugi laughed. "Don't look so baffled. I am telling you the truth. Whenever you look at me, I feel that you see me for who I am. No one has ever made me feel like that, my sister not included. It's almost as if – as though ... Hmm, I don't really know how to phrase this. You – make me feel wanted, needed, and loved, unlike anything anyone has made me feel before. I am so grateful to have met you, Yami-kun."

"I feel the same," Yami murmured. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He kissed Yugi lightly. "Knowing that I have met someone so wonderful who wants to stay by my side is more than I could have ever hoped for, so much more than what I have ever dreamed of." Another kiss. "So, because of this, I shall do anything in my power to not lose sight of you. I will never lose sight of anything so precious to me, ever." Another kiss, and another, and another, that with Yami being unable to tear away from those soft lips.

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful," Yugi hummed.

"So, are you not going to ask me why we are awake right now?"

"Hmm. I don't believe I have to, but I will admit that this does feels familiar." Yugi smiled up at his host. "So why are you waking me up at," he stole a glance at the clock, "about nine in the evening?"

Humming, Yami kissed Yugi lightly before saying, "Because I have something I want to share with you."

"What would that be?" Yugi asked, sitting up a little and resting against the pillows. That was when he noticed it, and he gaped at the sight before him. Yami couldn't help but smile; he too would've been quite surprised to wake up to this scenery. When the idea struck him, he had to follow it through. So he had found every single candle he could find (six candles, which had been promptly thrown behind the television-table, for some unknown reason) and a few small lamps he never used, and covered with some red fabric. It all gave a nice romantic feeling, despite it being so little, but in the small room it worked out perfectly, and would hopefully be something Yugi liked.

"Yami-kun, what is all this?" Yugi finally asked after a while.

Yami shrugged. "Just a little I wanted to do for you."

"For me?"

"Yes." Yami had the decency to be sheepish, and Yugi giggled at that.

"It's wonderful, really romantic. I like the lamps."

"Um, yeah, about those –" Yami started, but a finger on his lips cut him off.

"Don't explain anything. It's okay. I do like the lamps. We just need to be careful with the fabric on top of them; and the candles of course."

"Why, certainly. Wouldn't want to cause a fire," Yami said. He thought for a moment, then said, "All though, if the place burnt down, I would finally be able to get out of this hell hole. Come to think of it, it would have been cool to see the face of the owner if the place burned down."

"Yami-kun! That's not a nice thing to say!"

"I do realise that it's not nice, but the landlord is still an ass. I don't want the place to burn, you realise. I would not have a place to live anymore."

"Well, if it ever came to that, I'm sure that I could manage to squeeze you in at my place, or something."

"That sounds great. But, now, the reason I woke you up." Yami felt that he couldn't wait any longer. He had to ask if it was okay to proceed to what he wanted to do. "Yugi-kun. I cannot describe how this night has been for me, how much everything has meant to me. How much you mean to me. You have done so much for me, and I am forever grateful for staying put, withstanding all the crap I had to deal with, with my fears and my insecurities. No, please, don't say anything," he said, when Yugi wanted to say something. "Please let me finish. I do sound like broken record, but I cannot find other words to describe it. You have a very special place in my heart, one you shall have forever. I wanted to give you something back, as a sort of thank you for everything. I know that you offer me your body, that you offer me yourself, but I shall not simply claim it. Yes, I do want to make you mine, but I shall at least give you all of me in the process, and give you all the pleasure I can bestow you. This, for now, will be my repayment until I can come up with something else."

"Oh, Yami-kun. You don't have to go to such extends. I'm happy just being with you. Knowing that you care for me and that you're happy is more than enough for me. But I do appreciate the thought," Yugi said, clearly moved by this statement. "Like I said," he added, a sultry grin starting to form, "I couldn't stop you if you ever wanted to go there."

"Okay, then," Yami said, bending down to nuzzle against the fair skin in front of him. "Might I open my last present now?" he murmured lowly against Yugi's neck, feeling him shudder.

"Yes, of course. I sure don't see why not. But," Yugi sat up to look his host straight in the eye. "I will only let you if you are certain. I don't want you to feel pressured. You haven't been with a man before after all."

Yami smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, Yugi-kun. This is something I want to do, something I want to share with you. Because you have given me the greatest gift by wanting to be with me, I want to thank you by showing you my appreciation. And, the truth is also that I am rather horny. I have wanted you from the moment I met you, but it became secondary when you gave me your proposal. Though that dream I had that night belied everything I tried to tell myself."

"You ... you dreamt of me?" Yugi asked, hushed.

"Yes," Yami breathed. He felt warm, felt the blood start to rush south, how his fingers ached to touch the beautiful soft skin of Yugi, his soon to be lover. Oh, how good he started to feel; and they hadn't even started anything! "I did dream of you. The night I met you. You impressed me with your very being, and all I could think of was how I wanted to know who you were, to ask you out and get to know you properly. But that night, in my dream, nothing else came to mind but you, here in my bed. I have to say," Yami coughed embarrassedly, "that I have never had such an erotic dream in my life."

Yugi flushed bright red. "You – you – oh, dear. That's ... quite a thing to say," he stuttered.

"My apologies," Yami quickly said. "I didn't mean to say it like that. What I wanted to say was that you made such an impression on me, such an impact that there was no way I could forget you. The dream was just a result of pest up sexual frustrations, I believe."

"Maybe we should do something about that, then," Yugi whispered, and the taller man noted the slight husky quality his voice had now. "And perhaps, mine too."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Lips met in a crushing kiss, and it only confirmed that they both wanted this. But something nagged at Yami, and he felt he should tell it straight as he pulled back from his lover.

"I have something to admit," he said as he slowly took off the vest and shirt, revealing bare skin. Yugi had no complaints about this, and showed it by stroking the abdomen and chest and hungrily taking in what he saw. "I do not have much experience sexually. Fooled around some, yes, but nothing excessively. Forgive me if I might not live up to your expectations."

"Expectations? Oh, don't you worry about that, I don't expect you to be the best of your first time. Nobody are," Yugi reassured. "All I want is for us to feel good together, to feel and touch and explore, to know each other on an intimate level. I'm glad that you don't have much experience, because I don't have much either. Besides." He arose from his lying position so he could kiss the man above him. "I would rather give myself to someone I really care about, who will give me pleasure as I give him – as I will give you. This way, it's more real for the both of us, a first for both. This way I feel as if you will give as much to me as I give you, and for that I'm really happy. I'm glad that I'm your first."

Yami shuddered – both at the words whispered against his lips, and at the pair of hands ghosting over his sides and to his hips.

"Well," he murmured huskily, "I guess that I do not have much to worry about."

"No," Yugi agreed. "We shall guide each other in this. We are in this together."

"Yes, together." With that said Yami decided that there had been enough talking for now and descended down over Yugi, pushing the younger man down, kissing him gently but with intensity, wanting the other to know that he really wanted this too, but would not rush anything. He didn't hold the kiss for long though. Breaking it, he leaned back a little to look into those beautiful eyes of his lover. His lover. It sounded absolutely wonderful to him. He broke the silence for a minute more.

"Yugi-kun?"

"Yes, Yami-kun?"

"I am glad that I am your first, too."

Yugi smiled at this, and drew him down in another kiss, and Yami didn't interrupt this time. They both wanted this, needed this, and so it would finally happen. Nothing more was said as they fell into each other, wanting nothing more than to please and to give pleasure. The night was theirs, and they took it with gratitude, and the night was spend with each other, their bond reaching a new level, together as a couple; together as lovers.

...

Kichiko: Wow! 22 pages! 22 bloody pages! Damn, girlie, you have done a fiiine job! *clapping hands in excitement*

Chrino: The last pages feel rushed...

Kichiko: Nonsense! They are brilliant! And really, we couldn't do more about the ending either. We already stretched the line in the fourth chapter, so no more sexual stuff in this chapter. Damnes.. Oh well, it's rated T, so we shall keep it at that.

So. The last three chapters have been very emotionally. Poor Yami. But, it should be better now. And look, he even got lucky in the end and got some! *grins impishly*

Chrino: Kichiko! That sounds so bad when you put it like that!

Kichiko: *shrugs* It's the truth, isn't it. And besides, that is the way of the world. And for goodness sake, woman, _you _wrote it. Don't be such a prissy! *ignores Chrino's feeble protests*

Oh, I can say that even if the dirty deed of our lovely lovers aren't described in detail, it is simply a slow and wonderful and romantic thing between them. God, I feel so happy for them! *gives an uncharacteristically squeal, making Chrino give her a weird look*

We hope you liked this chapter, and will leave some nice reviews for us. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, or just some nice words, whatever you want to write. Good or bad, we want to hear it. So come on, peeps, _review_! Write 'till you drop! Lots and lots of reviews, or we won't post!

Chrino: Kichiko! That's not a nice thing to say!

Kichiko: Bah! Really, some more reviews are always nice to receive, especially if they are to comment on something that we might not have seen.

Anywho. Considering how things have progressed in this chapter, you're probably wondering what will happen next. Well, better review then, and we just _might _post the next one. It's gonna be great!

By the way, we don't own _Lost_ by Anouk or _If I can't have your love_ by Richie Sambora (lovely song). It's originally from _100,000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't Be Wrong_, and the album we used is completely imaginary.

Until next time, then!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Kichiko: Wow, just – WOW! Thank you all for your reviews! It was so wonderful to receive so many! Thank you, thank you! I believe you have managed to boost up Chrino's confidence a little!

Chrino: *blushes from head to toe*

Kichiko: Aaawww.. aren't you the cutest...

Well, new chapter, and it's more or a fun thing this time. Hmmm.. shouldn't have said that, I suppose. Oh, well. Have a good read people, and then tell us what you think of it afterwards.

Chrino: What? No afterword?

Kichiko: No, not this time. They all know the drift: read and review, so I think it's okay.

Chrino: If you say so.

Kichiko: Yes, I do. Now read people, READ! And leave a little review afterwards, that would make Chrino so incredibly happy. And me. *winks*

Oh, before I forget, don't own squat. Now I've said it.

...

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

How Yugi had managed to drag Yami to the karaoke-bar was beyond him. He had never been a person to be at bars in the first place, though it had been the place where they had first met. That evening it had been easier to sit down somewhere then to go home. After all, no one was there waiting for him. There was now though. Even so, certainly a quiet night at home was better than an over-crowded place with too much alcohol. But this was just Yami's opinion. Yugi would have nothing of it, and had forced him, or rather seduced him, to change into something else before dragging him out. Yes, the seducing was - welcomed. All right, so it wasn't so bad to go out, especially when his companion was Yugi. Despite this, Yami would've preferred some other place. Did it really have to be a karaoke-bar? Of all the places to be, it had to be a karaoke-bar.

And as usual, Yugi being his usual perceptive self, noticed his gloomy face and turned to give him a toothy grin.

"Oh, come on, Yami-kun. Don't act all I-hate-this-kind-of-thing without trying it first."

"I'm not acting like that. I just prefer places without karaoke. And I _have_ tried it, thank you." He shuddered as he remembered some of his previous tries of karaoke. Not something he wanted to relive. "It's not an experience you want."

"You don't have to sing you know," Yugi simply said. "Besides, this place is so much more than just karaoke. There is dancing, great music, and all the different people here, and some wicked drinks. I'm sure it will be great."

"Of course you think so." Another memory popped up that he shooed away. He was not about to let past things ruin his evening out with Yugi.

"Oh, dear. Is my Yami-kun being grumpy?" Yugi teased.

Yami pouted on purpose so he could hear Yugi laugh. He loved to hear his laughter.

"I am not grumpy. I'm just not in the mood for karaoke."

"Well, then, I will keep the big bad microphone away from you."

Yugi gave a loud shriek of laughter that caused a lot of people to look as Yami attacked his sides with a tickle attack. "Please stop, Yami-kun!"

He did stop, but held on to Yugi. "Why? Did you really think that I would let that comment slide?" Yami smirked down at his younger lover, who grinned back.

"Not really, no. But I was just trying to help."

"A kiss would have been a better way."

"Cheeky, aren't you? Well, I guess I can give you what you want." And thus he turned around to give those lips a thorough kiss. Humming in pleasure, Yami proceeded to drag Yugi away from his lips and toward the line waiting to come inside. This time it was Yugi who pouted, and Yami chuckled at this. "More of that inside, hmm?"

"Is that a promise?" Yami only smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, then," his lover stated, intertwining his hand with Yami's and squeezed.

They didn't have to wait long to get inside as the line wasn't too long and soon the couple were inside were it was warm. It was easy to tell that autumn had come. The temperature had fallen some during the last week, and it was even colder in the evening, forcing people to bring out the warmer clothing of their wardrobe. Leaving their coats to a woman behind a counter, Yami and Yugi proceeded inside, walking through one of the doors.

"Why are there two doors?"

"Because they lead to two different places. One of them, the one we walked in, is the dance club. I thought I would show you it first before stepping through the door leading to the karaoke bar." Leading the way to the club, they came out on a platform viewing the floor beneath, revealing the attendants.

It certainly was a dance club. Spotlights roamed the floor in different colours, the music was loud and the bass banged against Yami's eardrums, the people drank and danced, alone or with others, some dancing rather provocative while others just moved about. A rather typical dance club.

The thing that surprised Yami the most was not the nakedness of some of the people. That was only to be expected. What was special about this place were the people itself. Or rather, the couples. Yami wouldn't have paid it any mind if it hadn't been for a couple of ladies wildly making out right in front of his face, especially as no one seemed to care about it. When he looked around at the place he saw different couples, not just straight couples, but homosexuals too. There were several men and women who were with someone their own sex, and no one said anything about it.

"It's a place for everyone," Yugi said, noticing how Yami looked around the club. "There is a no discrimination policy here. I thought it was too good to be true when I heard of it," he added, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, a place where you can be you, no exception. It was unreal. Everyone is welcome in here as long as you are aware of who comes in these doors. If you can't handle being around those who are 'different', then you don't have to stay. It's as easy as that."

"Is it really?" Yami wondered. He couldn't help but think that things just weren't that easy. Something was bound to be – not wrong – but off about the club. Or maybe he was just being paranoid, though he could not phantom why.

"I'd say that," Yugi said. "I've been here a couple of times, and I've never had a bad time here. I think it's mainly because only those who are interested in going to this club actually bothers to find out about it. There are a lot of regulars here."

"Many you know?" Yami asked. He'd meant for it to be a simple question, but couldn't help it; he'd sounded a bit jealous when he'd said it. Yugi looked at him. "It was just a question," he said, trying to be nonchalant about it, but failed.

To his surprise Yugi only smiled. "Are you jealous?"

Spot on.

"Well, there are many attractive men here, all of whom would love to be accompanied by someone as beautiful as you."

Yugi was silent for a moment. Then he slapped his hands on Yami's cheeks – not hard, just to get his attention.

"Listen to me, you big dofus. I am here with you because I want to. There is no way that I will drop you for the sake of another man. Yes, there are many handsome men here," this made Yami's heart twinge, "but the only handsome man I want to be with is the one right in front of me, and I want to show the world that I'm yours. Okay? And besides, in my eyes you are the most handsome man there is."

Yami felt silly, and stupid. He collected Yugi into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I think it is my insecurity that is kicking in again."

"Is that so?" Yugi drew back to kiss the taller man sensually. "I guess that I will have to tell you this again so that you will be more secure. Because I will tell you this as many times as it takes, as long as you believe me."

"I do believe you, Yugi-kun. I really do. But ..."

"But your old fear nags you. I know. Like I said, I will help you overcome your fears, by your side."

"I know. Thank you."

"No need to thank me." An impish smirk grew on Yugi's lips. "Though, you could show me your gratitude by giving me a little something back." He laughed as Yami gave him exactly what he wanted, and both gave a sigh as they melted into each other, the kiss deepening as the minutes flew by.

"You really know what to say to get things your way," Yami joked when they broke apart, and he took his lovers hand to go find a table for them.

"Not really," Yugi said. "If I really knew what to say, I wouldn't be in such a tiff with my parents. Then again, they're just plain stubborn and won't listen to my wishes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Don't worry, Yami-kun. I was the one who brought them up. I don't want to think of them. I'm here to have a good time with my boyfriend, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let my parents ruin that. Now, how about we go to the karaoke bar? At least there we won't have to yell so much." Yugi clearly didn't want to talk about his parents, so Yami didn't speak anymore of it. Yami let his partner lead him back to the entrance hall and this time go through the other door.

The bar was very cosy, welcoming with a very nice atmosphere. There was a bar, many small tables for people to sit along with some boots for people to have a little privacy. A nice tune played on the speakers – the karaoke apparently wasn't open yet – and Yami did then notice the small stage standing parallel to the bar. He could only hope that he would be able to stay away from the stage. If there was ever anything he disliked it was showing himself off. Yami had never felt comfortable standing in front of a crowd and doing things. He guessed it had everything to do with those stupid school performances. Being thrown on a stage does not work when someone doesn't feel well about standing in front of people, and in his case, it only got worse. Luckily it was just a memory now, and nothing more.

"There seems to be a free table over there," Yugi said, disrupting Yami's thoughts. And indeed there was; one of the boots a bit away from the crowd so they would have some privacy. But before they could take a single step toward it, Yami heard someone call his name.

"Takamori-san!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Yami felt his heart drop. At another table sat three of his co-workers, two of them waving him over to them; and he was not sure if he wanted to meet them at the moment. They were, after all, his co-workers, and if they got wind of him being in a relationship with a man and it was spread at his work, he might be without a job. He had no idea if his boss might be a homophobe, but there was always the reason to believe someone else was.

"Do you know them?" Yugi asked.

"More like know of them," Yami replied. "They are my co-workers."

"Then why don't we go sit down with them?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"They are people I work with, and if they were to find out that you and I are a couple, it might spread at work, my boss could find out, and I might be without a job."

"Hold on, now. Calm down. It can't be that bad."

"I do not know. I don't know them very well. I am on speaking terms with them, but beyond that I consider them to be nothing more than colleagues."

"But why would they tell anyone that you are gay? Or, seeing a man?" Yugi hastily added at the face Yami made. He didn't know if he was gay, only that he was attracted to both men and women. That made him bisexual, right? "But really, Yami-kun. They can't really be against it or anything seeing as they are sitting here, in a bar where everybody is invited despite their sexuality."

"But it still might be told at work, and my boss might hear for it and –"

"And maybe you are thinking too far ahead of yourself. You don't know that your boss is a homophobe, and you don't know that these men will say anything. If we don't give them anything too conclusive, then they will never suspect a thing. Don't worry so much. Okay?"

"Takamori-san! Are you both deaf and blind? Come on over!"

"At least go and say hi. It's only polite, isn't it?"

Sighing in that kind of exhausted way, Yami nodded and they walked over to the table. He couldn't help but feel that it was a terrible idea, but thought that he should at least say hello, and maybe then vamoose to another table, just the two of them.

"Hey, Takamori-san!" the men jeered. "Come on, sit, sit with us! Haven't seen you for a while now. Have you come to sing tonight?"

"No, I have _not_. I am here to keep Yugi-kun company," Yami said as Yugi took a seat. He hid his displeasure at this, but sat down too. Now it would be rude to not sit down and at least talk.

"He your brother?" The man with a round face and short black hair – Hashimoto - had just gestured to Yugi. The couple looked at each other.

"No, he isn't," Yami said. He almost regretted telling the truth. If he'd said yes, then their relationship would definitely be kept a secret. Oh, well, what's done is done.

"Seriously? He looks just like you, only younger!"

"We're not related," Yugi said plainly. "Though I can understand how you would think we are family, when we look as alike as we do."

"Well, how about an introduction then?" Hashimoto said, stretching out a big hand toward Yugi as he spoke. "Hi, there, I'm Hashimoto Jon. I'm half English, hence the foreign name. And hence the handshake."

Yugi laughed at this. "I'm Muto Yugi. Pleasure."

"Hisao Eiji here," the man beside Hashimoto piped up. He was smaller than Hashimoto, but just as well build, also with black hair. "I'm fully Japanese. No foreign blood here."

"Mori." The man sitting at the end of the table apparently didn't want to share more than his last name. Yami knew him from work and for him that was normal, but Yugi didn't really seem to mind about the lack of information. "Nice meeting you," he just said. Mori nodded and returned to his drink.

"Don't mind him," Hisao said, gesturing to Mori. "He really prefers to keep to himself, that bloke."

"Yet he's here," Yami commented. It had struck him as odd that Mori was at the bar with at all. Usually he declined any form of interacting with the co-workers and kept his talking to a minimum. Even Yami could join in for a beer, but he'd only done so on very few occasions. He too liked to keep to himself.

"So," Hisao said as if he didn't interrupt the conversation. "What about a performance then, Takahashi-san?"

"Not happening." This was said rather harshly, but Yami couldn't help it. This happened every time he went out on drinks with his colleagues and there was a karaoke nearby. It was really a nuisance.

"Why not?"

"Because your ears will explode by the very first notes I sing."

"That's harsh."

"Just stating facts."

"Oh well, we shall see if we can't get you up on the stage, Takamori-kun."

"Will not happen," Yami repeated. "Yugi-kun, what would you like to drink?" he asked the other before his colleagues could say any more on the matter.

"Just a beer for now, thank you."

"You say that every time," Hashimoto said. "But you always end up on the stage." He only laughed when Yami gave him a death glare, and let him go to get the drinks for him and his date.

What was the big deal about him being on the stage or not? He wasn't comfortable with it, so they should stop pushing him. Then again,

"Is that so," he heard Yugi say as he returned, and then he suddenly met 3 pair of inquiring eyes – Mori simply studied the surroundings and seemed to have no part in their conversation.

"Hisao-san just told me about your last time at a karaoke bar," Yugi said, his curiosity shining from his eyes. "I didn't know you'd been on the stage before?"

Yami stood still for a moment, as frozen, before setting down the glasses – more like slammed, as he spilled some of his beer on his fingers. Damn those big mouthed fools!

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell Muto-san about your performances?" Hisao said, grinning so wide it looked like his face would tear in two. It grew wider at the glare he received.

"Because it's not something I want to remember."

"Why not?"

"Mainly because I never hear the end of it by you goons."

"Goons?" Hashimoto laid a hand over his heart and feigned being hurt. "Why do you call us such things? It hurts, really hurts!"

"As it should," Yami replied dryly, taking a long draft of his beer. He knew it had been a bad idea to sit down with his colleagues, but he had no idea how to gracefully excuse themselves without being rude. "What else did my dear colleagues tell you?"

"That you give a rather good performance, despite having the voice of a screeching cat."

"A screeching cat?" His glare intensified and despite his anger, he felt a small satisfaction by seeing Hashimoto and Hisao actually squirm in their seats. "Is that how I really sound like, or are you merely exaggerating?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Hisao's grin couldn't be wider. "I'll tell you this, you don't sound too good."

"Don't pay them any attention, Takamori." Mori had paused his studying and was now looking at Yami. "They are a pair of pig heads who doesn't know when to shut up. Don't pay them any attention." He ignored the men's protests as he got up and walked to the bar.

"He's right, you know." Yugi laid a hand on his and squeezed it. "It doesn't matter what they say as long as you don't let it get to you."

"Easier said than done," Yami grumbled, glaring once more at the snickering men.

"Don't listen to them. They are making fun on your account."

"Great, so now I'm a laughing stock."

"At least you're not an outcast," Yugi said quietly, his fingers finding his own drink to sip at it.

"Outcast? What do you –"

"Now, come on! When are you going to go and sing? We really want to hear you!"

"Maybe if you two also sang he might," Yugi said, smirking. That smirk was a playful one, one that Yami hadn't seen before, and damn, if he didn't want to kiss that smirk away.

"Yeah, well," Hashimoto said, "we did come here to sing. We never knew that you might drop in too. Besides, it's good teasing."

"Drop the teasing until you have both been up there and sung a song." Yugi's tone was even, but his whole being screamed of a challenge. The men caught the bait so easily that Yami wanted to laugh.

"Sure, we'll sing, but that means you must also, Muto-san."

"Of course. That was my plan all along."

And so the challenge was on. Hashimoto chose a rather juicy and heavy love song that had the women calling out. He had a good voice, and the looks, and the women seemed to attract to his side like moth to a fire. Hisao chose a popular song from an old anime, and some people in the crowd sang along. Yugi went for a Queen song called _The show must go on_. It was sour at some places, but he managed to hit most of the notes. Mori sat it out and merely watched.

When Yami stated that he wasn't singing this caused a row of complaints. "I never said I would sing. Yugi didn't either. He just said I might if you two sang, then it became a challenge between the three of you. I never said a word."

"You're no fun," Hashimoto grumbled, but finally let it slide and soon they were engrossed in conversation like only men in a bar could have.

It didn't mean that Hashimoto and Hisao had forgotten about Yami singing.

Throughout the evening, Yami became tipsier with each drink, and even if he knew that he should stop, or at least drink more water so not to be drunk in just an hour, he couldn't find the will to. At least he wasn't near as bad as his co-workers. And later, when he'd had one too many, and Hashimoto dared him to sing a song, he took the challenge. As he walked up to the stage, he heard the other say, rather loudly, to Yugi, "This happens every time. It's bloody hilarious."

'Hilarious, huh?' Yami thought. 'Well, then, I shall give them a show to remember.' It was only because if the alcohol that he even considered doing this, but there was also his pride to think of.

He had to wait for his turn as a young girl was on the stage for the moment, singing a pop song he couldn't remember the name of. She did sing fairly well, but couldn't really hit the high notes. Then again, this was not a competition, so it didn't matter if you couldn't really sing. Like Yami. He was already regretting the idea, but he would follow it through, just like he always did when he really put his mind to it. Finally it was his turn, and as he had already given his choice of song, he stepped up on the stage. And on the speakers came a song that he felt was appropriate for him, albeit a bit late in a way.

He shook where he stood. Never had he been so nervous to sing a song, despite being a little influenced by the alcohol. Yami guessed it was because Yugi sat there, listening to every word he would sing. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He was going to prove a point, even if he couldn't sing to the life of him. He took a deep breath to gain some control over his nerves, and started to sing.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_  
And dreamed he had. Dreamed for someone to walk into his life and make a difference. Yugi had walked into his life, and turned it up side down with a big crashing explosion. Yami had no idea of knowing if it would be forever, but he sure hoped so.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

'_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know the__y're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Feeling more than seeing the eyes looking at him he turned his head to meet them dead on. Amethyst eyes looked at him with wonder, but also understanding, recognition, longing. He did understand how it had been, to wait for someone to care, for someone to love; he recognized the lyrics as his own feelings, his own emotions, just like Yami had; he had longed for the very same things Yami had longed for, just like it was stated in the song. Nobody wanted to be alone, not really. It really moved Yami to see what Yugi was feeling at that moment. More like struck him. Never had he thought he would find anyone who felt the same way he did.

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

'_Ca__use nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

At the break of the song Yami closed his eyes, and lost himself into the song, the music, the movement. Something, at that moment, made him feel … lose, like he was letting go of something he hadn't been able to let go of before. And yet it felt familiar, like he had done this many times.

_You can't give up!  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough  
You never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh_

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there. _

The applause was what broke Yami's trance and made him return to the world. He felt his cheeks flush, and praying that no one saw that he did, he gave a small bow and left the stage, though he didn't really get too far before bumping into Yugi who had walked toward him. His expression was – interesting. Yami couldn't quite figure out how to read his lover, but could conclude by the smile on his face that he had liked what Yami did.

"Hmmm, Yami-kun. I believe you now when you say you can't sing, but those moves..." He licked his lips unconsciously, making Yami want to attack that mouth to find the tongue. Now he realised why Yugi had looked at him with a very interested gaze: he had really liked what he saw. "You most certainly have some great dance skills. That was quite some impressive hip moves you had there. Perhaps you could teach me?"

This made Yami blush. "I don't know how to," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"How come?"

"Because ... I just dance. I do not think over what I do, I just ... do it."

"We'll see about that," Yugi said, took Yami's hand in his to drag him back to the table where the others sat gaping.

"Wow," Hashimoto said. "I can't remember you dancing like that before; Hell, I can't remember you cutting lose like that ever!" Hisao just nodded in agreement.

"You were probably too drunk to remember," Mori said, and despite the dimness of the room, Yami could see a hint of a smile when the accused protested loudly.

"You did tell me that Yami-kun usually just sings." Yugi was gazing at Yami with a curious and admiring way, and the taller man blushed. Damn that alcohol for making him do things he didn't want to do. Blushing was a thing he didn't want to do in front of anyone; Yugi was the exception, of course, even if it was embarrassing even in front of him.

"Yeah, sure did. Takamori-san isn't one of those very open persons, who talks to everybody just because he can. Hey, never said that was a bad thing," Hashimoto defended when Yami glared at him. "Just saying that you are a private person. Nothing wrong with that."

"I think so too, that you are a private person. But that is fine with me. I'm kind of a private person myself." Snuggling into Yami's side he added, "I wouldn't have him any other way."

Yami drew his lover closer to him, kissing his forehead in gratitude. Yugi seemed to understand why he was kissed, and simply snuggled closer to him. "I wouldn't have you any other way, either," Yami said in a low voice so only the person intended would hear it. He received a sweet kiss for this. This, of course, had an effect that Yami didn't want: his co-workers starred at them, gaped even more then after Yami's performance.

"Didn't peg you to be the one dating men, Takamori-kun."

Mori said it so casually Yami almost didn't catch it. When he did register the words, he had to look at him, as if to confirm what he had heard. "I never said there was anything wrong with it," Mori said. We are at a bar where there is a no discrimination policy. I've never minded, really. And I won't tell anyone at work, and these two goons won't either."

"Won't tell what?" Hashimoto slurred. He had been drinking the most of the men.

"Yeah, tell what? We won' tell anybodyyy..." came ... voice, who had been singing a strange tune from an old television show for a while now.

"Apparently they won't remember, so it's not a problem," Mori noted. He also noted the shocked expression of Yami. "You shouldn't be so shocked, Takamori-kun, you are being very open about this. You are holding each other quite close to be just friends."

"Yami-kun." Yugi's soft inquiry brought Yami back from his stupor.

"I'm sorry. It was just a little frightening, not knowing if you finding out would cause problems."

"Nothing to worry about," Mori said once again, before he excused himself and left the table.

"What just happened?" Yami finally asked. His brain worked a tad too slow to properly process what had just been said.

"Basically that your secret's safe from work." Yugi kept his gaze at Mori for a moment then turned to Yami. "That was what I heard, so..."

"So, it should be okay?"

"Yeah. Those two doesn't seem to be sober enough to remember this, anyway." Yugi gestured to the two men who still asked what it was that they shouldn't say."

"Yeah. Sure looks like it."

"How about you? Getting drunk yet?"

Giving the most dignified look he could muster, Yami said, very seriously, "I'm not drunk, just tipsy."

"Yeah, you must've been to actually sing that song. You picked a very good song," Yugi said. His hands clasped to the elder's, Yugi suddenly looked very serious. "I have felt like that for a while now. So I kind of felt it was fitting for me, though I've found you."

"Yeah," Yami agreed. "I felt the same way."

They studied each other for a moment before Yugi suggested going back to their seats. Yami told him to go ahead as he was getting another drink. "The last one, I promise," he said at the pouty expression on his lover's face. Reluctantly Yugi nodded to this and made his way to the table.

They had shut down the karaoke for some time, so that people could dance to some proper music, and the DJ who was up spoke up. "It's time to start things slow here. Bring your beloved one out on the dance floor for a nice sweet slow dance. Indulge, even just this once. Every couple needs a slow moment to simply be together."

'Every couple needs a slow moment.' Yami pondered this for a moment. Then a familiar song carried out from the speakers. He couldn't quite pin point the name if the song, but he knew it was Nickelback, the same band of which he had song earlier. Yami made a quick decision and walked with confident steps toward the gorgeous man sitting at the table ahead of him, who gave him an inquiring look.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

"Dance with me?" Yami asked, reaching out a hand for Yugi. Blushing slightly, the younger man accepted it by taking the hand, and was soon led out to the dance floor, where many couples swayed to the music. They got some odd looks, but both neither didn't noticed nor cared, as they wrapped their arms around the other, joining in the slow swaying, and only seeing each other.

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

"Have you heard this song before?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I have actually. A few times on the radio. Why?"

Yugi smiled secretly. "Just wondering." He gave a small laugh at the look Yami gave him and snuggled his head to the shoulder in front of him instead. "Your lips were moving to the lyrics," he then added.

"Oh," was all that Yami said. It didn't really matter to him as long as he could hold Yugi in his arms, hold him as close as possible, never to let him go.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Somehow at that moment it seemed to dawn on Yami just what the song was about. And it seemed that Yugi did, too. He raised his head front where it had rested, staring into nothing as he listened intently to the music. At least that was what it looked like to Yami. Suddenly their eyes locked, and Yami was met with an intense gaze filled with love, nothing but love.

_Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,_  
_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes..._

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day._

The song ended and another began, a faster one. The people immediately let loose and danced to the new beat. Yami and Yugi had yet to let go of each other, still in their trance, staring intently in the other's eyes as to find answers to an unasked question. Yugi was the first one to break the silence.

"I will never leave you alone, Yami-kun," he said, serious and sincere. "I won't let you fall if you feel like letting go, I will take away the hurt you are feeling, I won't let you _get_ hurt! Even if this _has_ only just begun, there's no way that I will let a day go to waste. Because I've found you, and you've opened up to me, opened up for a relationship with me, and I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

"Yugi-kun…" Yami was at a loss for words. Listening to his boyfriend saying those things meant so much to him. "I will not leave you alone either. I swear you this, that no matter how long our time together might be, I will not once take this for granted; I will not take _you_ for granted. I will be there always, because I do truly believe that there is nothing I could need but you."

Yugi's eyes shimmered, making those eyes of his irresistible to watch. They were filled with so much emotions that Yami felt he could drown in them. How wonderful it would be, to just fall into those deep amethyst orbs, to be lost in the love that he saw in them, the love that was meant for him. Simultaneously they threw their arms around the other, holding each other close and merely stood there, not caring about the world still turning around them. Their moment was so intense that it took quite a while for Yami to calm down from it. When they finally parted far enough to be able to look each other in the eye, Yugi laughed embarrassedly. Yami didn't have to wait long for an explanation to why as Yugi said, "Dear, quoting a song to each other. Feels kinda lame."

But Yami just shook his head. "I don't think so. This song only confirms some of the things we already know and feel. It speaks of us in a very unique way, letting us say what it is we want to say without much difficulty."

"Yeah. I guess." He peered curiously at Yami. "Hey, you didn't get that drink."

"No, I didn't. Dragging you out on the dance floor was far more important. Besides, I believe I've had enough for tonight."

"That's good. Hey, how about we go to the dance club and dance? It's better space and better music to dance to there."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yugi-kun. I don't know how to dance."

"Yes you do. I saw you on the stage. You just let go of yourself and danced your butt off. In a manner of speaking," he added teasingly. "But you seriously have skills, Yami-kun. Why do you think people applauded like that? It certainly wasn't because of your singing abilities."

"I could have told you that." Yami didn't particularly want to be reminded of his none singing abilities.

"You already did, many times," his lover reassured him. "And I believe you now. But, you do have some great moves, and I want to drag you out on the dance floor and dance the night away. It's not like people are going to stare at you; they generally come to have a good time and couldn't care less about another couple just hanging out."

"I don't know…"

"Please, Yami-kun. For me." Those big amethyst eyes widened and he just looked so adorable and cute and … "Fine." Yami couldn't resist the silent plea. "But," he added as Yugi was about to cheer. "I will join when I want to. I don't want to be forced into anything I am not comfortable with."

Sighing, Yugi agreed, though he looked a bit disappointed. "And I want you close to me," Yami added. Yugi stared at him for that.

"Whatever for?"

"That way I can make sure no one gets too close to you."

A knowing smile grew on the smaller man's face. "Possessive, aren't we?" Yugi teased.

"Yes. I don't want anyone groping you, or dancing with you."

"But if you won't dance with me, then I might have to find another dance partner."

"Is that so?"

"No, I won't," Yugi admitted. "But I'm hoping to drag you out after a while. It's not fun to dance alone."

"We'll see."

"All right, come on, come on! The dance floor doesn't wait, neither does the night!" Yami could only chuckle at the younger's eagerness as he took his arm and dragged him away to the dance club.

True to his word, Yugi didn't force him into anything and danced close to the bar where Yami sat with a beer in his hand (he ended up with one more drink after all), simply watching his lover dance. It turned out to have a side effect, though; watching Yugi do the moves he did made Yami want to take him somewhere secluded and show him just how much he appreciated the show Yugi gave him. But he wouldn't, not in a public place. He didn't like to flaunt, or show himself. There were certain things one just did within the privacy of their homes.

He managed to keep his hormones in control for the time being, but found it harder by the minute. His boyfriend seemed to have fun all by himself, never noticing or caring for the others dancing around him, but Yami knew better. After all, he was the one who received the come hither looks, the one who noticed the suggesting moves; the one catching the small kisses sent his way. Oh, that man was a big tease. And it worked too.

After too many songs having to watch this tease show Yami decided he'd had enough – rather it was the alcohol making him do what he wanted to do. It had the tendency or lowering the inhibition and rational thought of any responsible person.

Yugi's moves were slower now; his eyes now locked with Yami's, his passion filled gaze alone more than enough to drag him out on the floor. The beer was gone, and it was time to join his lover on the dance floor. But he didn't rush. He moved slowly over to where Yugi was dancing, one step at the time, and he watched how the other man seems to shake with anticipation.

Finally they stood close enough to touch. Slowly, very slowly did Yami start to more, following the moves Yugi did, their eyes never breaking contact, and inching closer to each other as they kept dancing. And before they knew it their bodies clashed together to the rhythm of the music, all thoughts leaving them as they lost themselves to each other. Hands roamed and hips thrusted, lips kissed and tongues danced. In the end Yami got so turned by this that he, very reluctantly, stilled his movements to try and gain Yugi's attention. The flushed face of the other made it difficult for Yami to contain himself.

"How about we take this home?" he said. "With a bed, and some actual privacy…"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Yugi said, blushing, and it took all Yami had not to pounce. This was exactly the reason why he wanted them to go home as quickly as possible. He was a private person after all, and didn't want to do anything like this so openly, even if no one really looked at what they were doing.

Grabbing Yugi's hand he dragged him out of the club, they fetched their jackets and made their way back home. With all the stops and pauses to kiss and touch and hold and caress, they both knew that when they finally walked through the front door that it would be a long and wonderful night.

…

Kichiko: *sheepish* Okay, I couldn't stay away after all. I'm just going to say I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review. *grins widely*

You know, this chapter kind of felt short. I guess it's just me.

Chrino: It must be your imagination.

Kichiko: Probably.

Well, we hope you all liked it and will stay tuned for our next chapter – which will hopefully not be so late. Sorry about that. Again. Is me apologizing so much also my imagination?

Chrino: No, it's not.

Kichiko: Damn. Well, a thousand apologies for the lateness of another chapter.

Well, anyways, leave a review or whatever and we'll see you next time.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Kichiko: Hi there, and thank y'all for your lovely reviews! We were going to respond to them, but the mail was being stupid with us so we couldn't give an answer to them. The internet is really stupid at times... BUT, thank you all for all your responses, reviews and faves and everything! Because you are so wonderful the chapter is really early this time! Cheers to that!

Let me say this, though, as one of you asked for this: there will be no lemon, unfortunately. This is going to stay as a T rated story, so there won't be any lemons to speak of. You all have a great imagination, use it! *wiggles her eyebrows*

Chrino: *shaking her head in disbelief* You are horrible...

Kichiko: No, I'm not, just stating the truth.

But enough chit chat. New chapter for you all to read, so give it a read and then tell us what you think. You know, the usual thing.

Chrino: I don't own anything but the plot. The original story of Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Kichiko: Wow, you did the disclaimer yourself. Does this mean that you are gaining more confidence?

Chrino: ... *blushes*

Kichiko: Nice. It's all thanks to you, readers! Okay, NOW we end the chit chat. Read! :D

...

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

"This is gonna be awesome!" said the young man excitedly, hardly able to contain himself. "Come on, we don't have time to stand still all day!"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at his lover's behaviour. It was as if he had brought a child to the amusement park, not a young man of 24 years. But he wasn't the only one; Yami too was really looking forward to a day doing nothing else but have fun. He even picked up a map filled with information and a map, as Yugi had been too eager to get inside to think of one himself. Maybe he'd been there before.

"I've never been to Kaibaland before. They say it's a great amusement park, with some attractions like no other in the world!"

Yami couldn't help but laugh. "And here I thought you'd been here before."

"No, I haven't. Why would you think that?"

"Because you ran in with the air of someone who knew the place."

"Oh. No," Yugi confirmed. "I've never been to this park, only seen it from the outside, and read about it in newspapers and on the internet. Such an amusement park is just incredible!" He turned to Yami. "What's that in your hand?"

"A map."

"Why would we need a map?"

"In case we get hungry and there isn't a board nearby to tell us where to go."

"Oh, right." Yugi looked sheepishly at the elder man, who just smiled. "I tend to forget practical things when I get excited. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll handle the practical things, then. So, where do we begin?"

"How about we just wander around first and see what interests us? That way we can find some similar things in the map that we would like to check out."

Yami agreed to that, and soon they were deeply engrossed in the different activities at the park, having fun with all the different things they came across.

After the tenth of something ride Yami fell down on a bench, catching his breath after the exhilarating ride they'd just took.

"Yugi-kun, as much fun as I think this is I really do need a break."

"Well, I can understand that. I mean, it's not so easy running around when you are as old as you are." Yami hadn't failed to see the smirk on the younger man's face, and tilted his head slightly, as if he hadn't understood what Yugi had just said.

"What did you say?"

Yugi gave a small wave with his hand. "What, you are at the age of 28. I'd say that it's quite old."

"Then what does that make you, dearest Yugi?"

"Young and perky."

"Is that so?" Yami took his chance to rise from the bench when Yugi wasn't paying attention, a smirk growing. "Maybe we shall put it to the test."

"Meaning?" But Yugi soon understood what Yami had meant as he started in a sprint toward the younger man. Yugi squealed and dashed trying to get away. It was futile as Yami had a head start and soon Yugi was howling with laughter, trying his best to fight his lover off to no avail. When Yami felt the younger man had been punished enough he eased off, hugging Yugi to him, his back pressed to his chest, and he could feel Yugi's chest heave under his hands.

"You – are – evil," Yugi panted.

"You don't mean that," Yami murmured in the ear in front of his lips, feeling how the younger man shivered in his arms. His face, already flushed from all the laughing, darkened a bit.

"Yeah, I do. You are plain evil." His breath hitched as a tongue licked his cheek.

"Even if I make it up to you?" Yami asked, hugging the warm body tight to him, nuzzling the neck. Yugi really like when he did that, especially when he placed some warm kisses there which he did.

"Yes," was the simple answer he received, but he sure didn't try to get away this time. As a matter of fact he looked very comfortable in his position.

"Mommy, are they brothers?" The voice of a little girl drew the men from their reverie, and both looked up in time to see a woman drag her away, saying, "I don't know, honey, but I don't want you near them. Look away now; don't stare!"

Yugi sighed heavily. "And there you go." He said this as if to conclude a discussion. "She believes we are some kind of monsters who will dirty the mind of her daughter just by looking at us. She didn't really hide her disgust either. Seriously, did you see the dirty look she gave us?"

It hadn't been easy to ignore really. The woman must have realised that they were more than just friends, maybe even brothers committing incest (the mere thought made him shudder in disgust, there was a line that you just didn't cross between family members) and had looked down on them like they were lower than the worst dirt on her shoe. Sighing himself, he merely turned Yugi around in his arms. "I don't care about her. If she can't see that what we have is just as genuine as any other 'normal' couple, then she is not worth our time. I'm not about to hide in my home just because people can't accept that I'm dating another man."

Yugi looked at him with amazement. "That's quite a statement to make. You said yourself that you are a private person."

"Yes, but I want to be able to at least hold your hand without being shunned like a dog. Come, let us continue and forget we ever saw that woman."

"Fine by me," Yugi said, taking Yami's hand and dragging him with him. "Come on, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Fine by me, this way I'll be able to relax a little."

"You aren't supposed to relax at an amusement park!" Yugi said with an air of absolute shock. "An amusement park is a place to run around and to all the things you don't have the chance to do every day!"

"Well, Yugi-kun, as you said I'm an old man." He gave a smirk at this. "And an old man needs to take a few breaks."

"Oh well, I can see the logic in that. All right, food and relaxing, and then we take on some of the bigger rides!"

"Oh dear, I don't know how well I will take the bigger rides."

"You don't have to join me on every ride if you don't want to. As long as you are nearby I'm okay with it."

"All right, if you say so. Now," he glanced at the map to see what kind of restaurants and cafeterias there were. "What do we want to eat? There's junk food, junk food, oh, and junk food. What do you fancy?"

Yugi chortled slightly. "If I knew the specifics of the junk food, I might know what to say."

"How do pancakes sound, then?"

"That sounds wonderful."

And pancakes it was. It tasted very good – as if would when half the thing consisted of nothing but sugar – and after a well deserved break the couple made way to the other side of the park where they knew some of the most popular attractions were – and maybe try and win some prices at some of the booths.

Though halfway there it was clear that Yugi needed a pit stop. "I need to take a trip to the men's room. Be right back."

"All right. I will wait here." Rather needless to say, but then again, Yami guessed it was a automatic response of sort. As soon as Yugi was out of his sight, he heard someone yell his boyfriend's name, and turned to see who the person was.

A tall man with brown eyes, brown pointy hair and a small child came toward him, a wide grin on his face. Coming closer his grin faltered a little at seeing Yami. "Wow, you must've had a very late growing spurt, you seem different from the last time I saw you."

Now this was something Yami hadn't expected. One thing was to hear about Yugi's friends, but for them to stumble upon them out of the blue was a bit nerve wrecking. From what he knew, Yugi hadn't told anyone of his little 'escapade', and so, no one knew of his boyfriend being this very similar looking man.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaking me for Yugi-kun," he told the man. "I am an acquaintance of him though."

The man looked completely taken aback by this, though Yami could see that it dawned on him that he wasn't his friend. "Whoa. Seriously?" He took a closer look at Yami, as if to inspect him. "You really do look like him, only older, more mature. But don't tell him I told you that! He's a bit sensitive about that, being so small and looking like he hasn't even turned 20 yet." He gave a toothy grin. Yami couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yes, so I have noticed."

"So, how do you know Yugi?" the man asked, his attention averted for a moment to take the hand of the girl tugging at his t-shirt in his own.

"I met him a few weeks back, in a bar of all places. We discovered we had a lot in common, and here we are." Yami decided to not give away too much information. He didn't know who the man was, and if he even knew of Yugi's preferences, so Yami would not say anything about them being a couple. It might cause Yugi a lot of trouble.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like Yugi to go to bars, but befriending people isn't anything new. He can talk to just about anyone and no one will ever say a bad word about him. Oh, I'm his friend by the way, from high school. My name's Honda Hiroto." He extended a big hand which Yami took. He recognised his name from one of Yugi's tales, and could now relax a little more as he knew somewhat who this was.

"Takamori Yami. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Oh, and this is my daughter, Emiko." He gestured to the girl now hiding behind his legs, peaking nervously at the stranger her dad spoke to. She was maybe 5 years old, with dark hair in piglets, big dark eyes and a round face.

"Emiko-chan, huh. Is it like 'beautiful child' or 'smiling child'?"

"Smiling child. She is just a bundle of smiles, but a bit wary of strangers. Emiko was the one who noticed you, but clearly she realised very quickly that you weren't Yugi. She's a bit odd, that way. At least it keeps her away from strangers, and out of trouble."

Yami chuckled. "I believe that."

"So, you said that you and Yugi met at a bar. Has he told you anything about why he hasn't been home for some time?"

"No, not that I can remember. Why?" Yami asked while being more cautious to what he actually told Honda. Of course he knew why Yugi hadn't been home. It had been his own choice to stay with Yami, but he wasn't about to tell Honda anything.

"Well, you see-" Honda started, but never had the chance to finish as someone cried out, "Honda-kun!"

Yugi had returned, and he smiled brightly at the sight of his friend. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, I can say the same thing for you, buddy." Honda pulled his small friend into a one armed hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, around and about, you know. Not much to say, really. Hey, Emiko-chan!" Emiko had run from her hiding place and into Yugi's outstretched arms, now smiling brightly up at Yugi. "How's my girl? Are you being a good girl to your daddy?"

"Yeah," she said, in a cute girly bubbly voice. "I am a good girl."

"That's good to hear. How's kinder garden?"

"Fun."

"Wonderful. I'm really glad to hear that."

"Eherm, Yugi," Honda coughed, gaining his attention once more. "How about we go sit over there by those tables? There's something I would like to ask you."

"Um, sure. I could need a little rest anyway." The wary look he gave Yami told him that Yugi didn't really want to talk, as if he knew how the conversation would end. "Yami-kun? Could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, I need a trip to the bathroom myself. Take the time you need."

"All right, I'll just wait over there, then."

Taking his leave, Yami couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision. But Honda hadn't seemed threatening or anything, more of a worried friend than anything. He did seem like a very great guy, so Yami let it be for the time being.

The trip to the toilet took no time at all as there was no line, and Yami made his way back to Yugi and Honda. He stopped abruptly as he saw they had a heated discussion and didn't want to interfere. From where he stood it looked like Yugi was upset over something, possibly what Honda was scolding him for – at least that was what it looked like to Yami. Yugi didn't take it lying down and spoke back with an air of fury. Emiko didn't notice this as she sat on the table all by herself, engrossed in a book and some candy.

Careful not to walk too fast, Yami took in the sight once more. Honda was clearly just as upset as Yugi, though he also had the expression of a person who had just heard received some surprising – and bad – news. Yugi stood his ground and waved with his hands as if to prove a point. In the end Yami was seen as he approached, and the conversation dropped in an instant.

"Is everything alright?" Yami asked, though he knew perfectly well that it wasn't.

"Yeah, sure," Yugi said. It trembled a little, almost unnoticeable, but Yami heard it clear as day. He was shaken by something. "Just an old and never ending argument of ours. Good old times, right, Honda?"

"Sure." Honda gave a bright smile, though that couldn't truly hide his anger. "Look, I'd better get going, I promised that I would meet someone. You remember Miho? She has a kid and he is about the same age as Emiko."

"She does? That's nice. Tell her I said hi, then."

"I shall." Honda shook hands with Yami once again, said "It was nice meeting you," took Emiko in his arms and left, just like that. Emiko waved enthusiastically to Yugi, who waved back, smiling to her until she couldn't see him anymore, and his face fell.

"What was that about?" Yami asked. He didn't bother to tip toe around the subject: Yugi was troubled about something and he wanted to know what.

"Oh, like I said, and old argument. Nothing to worry about."

"Didn't look like it."

Yugi sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, let it rest. We're supposed to have fun today. So let's go." He gave his usual smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it usually would. This worried Yami greatly. Yet he could already see how Yugi was shutting himself off from Yami, like he had done when he had been too pushing during the first day. He knew he couldn't push it this time. The only result he would get was that Yugi would close up and not talk to him.

He groaned mentally, wondering how much more of this secrecy he would be able to handle. Of course, if he had to wait for Yugi to open up to him he would. Yami wasn't about to force his boyfriend into telling him anything if he really didn't want to talk. But that didn't mean it didn't frustrate him, because it did. A lot.

But there really wasn't anything he could do at this point, so he shrugged the whole thing off and tried to steer whatever was on Yugi's mind away for the time being.

"Come on, I have to go back to work tomorrow so let's make this day as fun as possible. I'm going to need it to be able to live through the day tomorrow."

Though Yugi seemed to agree whole heartedly, Yami knew that his heart wasn't fully into it anymore. But he managed somehow to keep Yugi's mind off the discussion he'd had with Honda, and by the time they got to the show, Yugi seemed to be more or less back to his normal self. The rest of the day in the park flew by, and before they knew it the sun was starting to set. Both agreed that they'd had enough so they made their way back home.

Yugi closed up a little again, smiling and talking less, and kept sighing during the trip with the train. This was both annoying and worrying Yami. He wondered how much he dared to pry into Yugi's private life, but he didn't like watching him suffer for anything, so he decided to throw caution out the window and at least ask.

Another sigh came from the smaller man. Amethyst eyes were fixated on nothing, just staring out the window and not acknowledging the man sitting next to him.

"You know, if you don't stop sighing, I'll tickle attack you."

He saw how Yugi tensed. He knew that Yami wanted to talk, it was clear as day as he now clearly avoided the other's eyes.

"Yugi-kun," Yami started, scooting closer to Yugi to wrap an arm around him. When he was satisfied that Yugi wasn't going to pull away he continued, "I don't mean to pry, I want for you to tell me at your own pace, but the meeting with Honda-san really shaked you up. You're upset, and I want to ease your worries, I want to know what's bothering you. Please."

For a moment Yugi merely sat there, tense as a bow string, then relaxed into Yami.

"Honda-kun, he ... Somehow he saw through me and blurted out if I was seeing you. The question shocked me so much that I couldn't even lie. I stuttered badly instead. Honda-kun asked me why I was doing this, and why the hell I hadn't told anyone about this. Of course I couldn't really tell him the truth, the real reason, so I tried to say that we just met and that it was love at first sight. Well, it was for me so that wasn't really a lie." Yami's heart skipped a beat – or ten – at those words. "But of course he didn't buy it. He might not be the smartest man, but he sure can pick up things when I don't expect him to." Yugi looked up at his lover with sad eyes. "That's all there was to it. He wanted me to tell the truth to at least my family and friends, let them know where I am, but knowing my parents I can't do that. I can't even tell my best friends about our relationship. Not just yet, anyway. I will one day, when I'm certain that I can protect you from my parents."

"Why are you so certain that your parents will do me harm?" It came out before Yami could stop himself.

"Because I've seen them do so before. I've told you this."

"Yes, you have, but it seems so unlikely to me. They _are_ your parents!"

"Yeah, with a twisted sense of protection their children. Look," Yugi said as Yami was about to say something, "I don't really want to talk about them. Mostly because we've had such a good day; I don't want them to ruin everything merely because they exist."

Yami hugged his boyfriend tightly to him, and Yugi did the same. A thought occurred to the taller man.

"You've come a long way."

This resulted in Yugi blinking strangely at him.

"I mean that you have come a long way from the time when you said you couldn't really speak badly about your family, or being a good son all the time to please them. You really are doing everything but right now."

Yugi chuckled, a bit weary perhaps. "Yeah, I guess. God, I feel so tired all of a sudden."

"That must be from all the running you did today."

"Hmmm. All I want right now is to lie down and rest."

"We'll do that when we get back. Stretch out on the couch and just relax."

"Hmmm, sounds good. Relaxing with you by my side. It can't get better than that."

Yami agreed, and kissed Yugi on the hair, looking forward to relax within the safety of his home with his lover.

Getting up the next day to go to work was harder than ever before. Never had it been so damned difficult to move out of the bed and into the bathroom to get ready. But Yami had managed it somehow, and was soon ready to leave. There was something holding him back though, and that was the man lying in his bed, completely unaware that he was the only occupant, curled up against one of the pillows. Yami knew this, because he needed to take a good look at his sweet younger boyfriend before he was able to even walk out the door. When he'd had his fill, Yami finally grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys and was on his way to the company.

He was in for a surprise though, when the first person he ran into was Yoshimoto, his boss, who was clearly very shocked to see Yami there. "Takamori, what are you doing here?"

"Working, last time I checked." Yami didn't understand. He had his two weeks of vacation and was to return today. That was what Yoshimoto and he had agreed.

"Certainly not!" his boss boomed. "I thought I gave you two weeks off."

Yami raised an eyebrow at this. "You did."

"I did?"

"Yes. My two weeks are over. I am here to start working again. Today."

Yoshimoto got a curious but amusing – to Yami – look where he stood, taking a moment to remember their conversation. Then he said, "Well, go take another week off, then!"

Yami gaped at Yoshimoto for a moment before remembering to shut it. "Another week? Surely you must be joking!"

"No, my dear boy! I have enough people working right now, and also a new intern to take care of things. Quite the skilful one, she is; keeps impressing me at every turn! I think that you easily can take another week off if you wish. Of course, if you _do_ want to start working I will not stop you, but I do believe that there is a certain someone waiting at home for you." He winked, but Yami's heart stopped cold. Just what had he been told? Considering the fact that he wasn't fired for being gay was a big relief, but Yami couldn't help be nervous for what the others in the office knew about his relationship.

"How do you know about that?" Yami asked, heart pumping in his throat, making it hard to speak.

"Well, there was a little bird that told me you had found someone, never mentioning more than that." Letting go of a breath he didn't knew he held, Yami simply nodded to confirm. "And I did see it when you came in. There is this light in your eyes that I've never seen there before. You seem happy, and that is something that makes me happy. I want my employees to be happy. Keeps them working harder. But don't tell anyone I said that. I'm supposed to be oblivious to these kinds of things." Yoshimoto winked again, and Yami just smiled in response.

"Yes, I have found someone. But that doesn't mean that I have the need to take more vacation. My lover knew that I had to go back to work today."

"You realise that you get paid vacation."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, but-"

"But what! I've never had anyone working here who never took a vacation. I always had to force you because it's required. Look," the boss laid a hand on Yami's shoulder, steering him toward the door, "I know how it's like to be in love. I remember in my younger days how much I wanted to spend every minute with her, to just be close to her. You should take my offer and think nothing more of it. You won't be in trouble or anything."

"Are you sure it is okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure, or else I wouldn't have suggested it. Now go! Shoo!" Yoshimoto took his leave at the entrance door, wishing Yami luck with his beloved. Still trying to wrap his mind around what has just happened, he made his way to the subway, grinning like a fool over his luck. For he sure was lucky to have some more time with Yugi, and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

"What on earth are you doing here?" asked a perplexed Yugi, when Yami stepped in through the door. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Would you rather have me out of the house?" Yami said teasingly.

Yugi gave him a small glower. "I didn't say that."

"I know you didn't." Grabbing the cup of coffee standing on the table, he kissed Yugi before drinking from the cup. "Get your own coffee," Yugi grumbled as he tried to retrieve the stolen coffee.

"You are awfully grumpy this morning," Yami noted, and poured a new cup to his boyfriend, and also noted what he was actually drinking. "How come you are drinking coffee? I thought you preferred tea."

"I do." Yugi accepted the cup and took a deep swallow. "I woke up alone, the bed was cold, and I craved coffee. Something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I guess this means that you missed me?"

"Yes, I did actually. Now open up those arms of yours so I can crawl into them."

Yami complied in an instant, loving the feeling of being missed and wanted. Mostly wanted. It spread such a joy throughout his whole being, and was now very glad that he didn't have to work.

"You know, when you are grumpy and demanding you're extremely cute. Irresistibly so," Yami said while placing kisses on Yugi's head. His hear smelled like flowers. "Flower scented shampoo, Yugi-kun?"

"Yeah. It's the shampoo that works best for my hair, and it smells like flowers. Very girly, I know."

"I didn't think that. I only noticed this now. All right, shampoo's aside. What do we want to do today? Stay in?"

"Hmm. Sounds like a very good idea, but don't want to stay cooped up in here the whole day, either."

"How about we go out for breakfast? I haven't eaten yet, and I believe you haven't either. You look like you just got out of bed."

"Busted," Yugi yawned, still sipping his coffee. Blinking sleepily at his host, he said, "Sure. Let me shower first. I reek."

"No, you don't. You smell like you, and you smell wonderful."

"Liar. But I liked that you said that." Downing the rest of his coffee Yugi made his way to the bathroom, but not before giving Yami a rather provocative kiss as a thank you for the compliment, resulting in him following his younger lover into the bathroom for some more of that.

A few hours later they walked out on the street with no particular destination in mind. They had agreed that they would drop in the first place that appealed to them both, but walk no further than downtown. They came across a small cafe with a good menu and fairly good prices, so that was where they sat for the next few hours. With nothing better to do it was easy to just stay where they sat, talking about anything that crossed their minds. In the end it was Yugi's idea of walking around a bit to maybe find a new couch (Yami had been grumbling over the old one for quite some time and wanted to buy a new one) and it didn't hurt to walk off some of the calories they had consumed, so they did.

It was, Yami noted then, a very beautiful day. It was chilly of course being the end of October so they needed a jacket to keep warm, but the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Walking down the street and simply enjoying the day and Yugi's company, Yami thought to himself that things couldn't get better than this.

'There was still that conversation Yugi-kun had with that Honda in the amusement park.' No matter what Yugi had told him, Yami had the feeling that he had held back something, perhaps the most important thing to the whole story. But he hadn't been willing to share this. It was a good thing that he had at least told Yami about the argument. The uneasiness hadn't really left Yugi after their talk, though. all seemed well on the rest of the trip home, but when they arrived it was clear as day that Yugi avoided meeting his eyes. Though he held tightly onto Yami when they sat on the couch watching a movie, almost as if apologising for not telling everything. It was all so strange to think about. But Yami wouldn't pry. The fear of being shut out was bigger than the actual answer of what it could be about, so he had let it be. For the moment. He hoped that Yugi would eventually come out and tell him what it was, but for now he would just enjoy having Yugi with him.

There were many businesspeople wandering the streets now. It must the lunchtime for most of them. The couple paid them no mind as they made their way to a shop Yugi knew about with cheap furniture – used furniture, but most of it a very good quality. "You really have great knowledge about different things," Yami said. Yugi brushed it off by stating that it was mostly things he picked up from others and which he remembered. "I do have a good memory," he then said, and they spoke nothing more of it.

Passing one of the local banks they couldn't help but notice the number of people inside. Apparently many people had business to attend with the bankers. It made Yami think over his small saving account, and gave a small sigh. If only he'd had some more money, he would be able to get a loan to buy his own place. It sure would have been better for him. A brand new place that was his own. Then again, he couldn't remember how much money he had set aside. Maybe it was time to check out how much he had and talk to a banker about a loan for a place. Maybe Yugi wanted to move in with him. That would've been nice, very nice indeed. But this early in the relationship it could prove to be a wrong decision. But he would keep it in mind to at least ask Yugi what he thought of it. He might surprise Yami with his answer.

"What could be happening in there?" Yugi wondered, breaking Yami's train of thought. "There seems to be some sort of commotion inside."

The first thing that hit Yami at the word 'commotion' was the only thing he could think of and the most likely one too. He took a quick look inside, confirming his worry, grabbed Yugi's arm and started to drag him away, saying, "I think we need to get away from here, just in case."

"Yami-kun, what –"

The sound of a gunshot and shattered glass drowned Yugi's words, and three black clothed hooded men came out of the bank, bags in one hand and a gun in the other. Not needing to think about it Yami pulled Yugi behind him and away from the robbers, shielding him the only way he knew how.

People were still screaming and running around, the robbers loaded the truck and tried to get away as soon as possible, and that was when it happened. One of the men shouted for the others to hurry up, crashed into a pedestrian who, accidentally, grabbed a hold of the mask the man wore, and the man swore at this. His face was now uncovered; a man in his early twenties with blond hair ran as fast as he could to the van.

Yugi walked past Yami, and was soon separated from him as he shouted out "Jonouchi-kun!" The man haltered in his steps and flinched, but didn't stop. One of the other men raised a gun toward the one who had shouted the man's name; Yugi. Yami in a full panic now tried to get to him before it was too late. The next thing he remembered was that all went silent as the gunman pulled the trigger. Almost as in a slow-motion movie Yami felt like he had the speed of a turtle, and had to watch in horror as the bullet his Yugi. He saw blood and the Yugi's body falling to the ground. Already convinced he was dead and hoping desperately that he was alive at the same time, Yami shouted the name of the man who had changed his life so drastically, the man he loved so much:

"YUGI-KUN!"

...

Kichiko: And will you know, the first cliff-hanger; your first ever actually. Fancy that.

Chrino: ...

Kichiko: Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. You can leave a review and things might speed up a notch, or ten. Oh, the angst...

Hope you liked the chapter, people!

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Kichiko: Hi, everyone, and happy new year to you all! It's already 2012, people! Imagine that... ;)

Well, according to the reviews we've received, you didn't really like that Yugi got hurt. I didn't either, but that's just how the story goes. New chapter up and about for you all! It's been a tough one to write, and the reason it took so long to finally post it. But alas, it is here! :D

And a BIG thanks to Vanja-Deyja for helping us with it, with grammars, errors, weird stuff and all the rest! It would never have been finished if not for her! Thank you darling!

And now, I'll let Chrino take care of the rest.

Chrino: What -? Where are you going?

Kichiko: I have a course I need to attend, remember?

Chrino: Did it really have to be today?

Kichiko: Don't worry, you'll do great! See ya later! *runs out the door*

Chrino: Kichiko! *turns around nervously to face the crowd* Um, so, the disclaimer, then. I don't own anything, only the plot, and ... yeah, I guess that's about it... So, um, yeah... God, I'm nervous. Well, read and review...

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Chaos, confusion, fear, women screaming, children crying, people running, everybody attempting to get away from the place where the shooting had occurred, Yugi screaming someone's name... The two were separated by the crowd and then another shot, at the same time as Yami saw Yugi go down.

Yami didn't remember much more than that. The rest was more of a blur. What he did remember was how afraid he was at that moment. Afraid that he had lost Yugi, that he was gone, dead, never to return to him. How his heart clenched so hard it nearly shattered. He remembered anger, cursing whatever gods who were testing him the way they did, and relief, that Yugi was alive. He remembered worry, because of all the blood that covered Yugi's shirt, because it was bleeding so much from the wound. He remembered the paramedics coming his way, mistaking him for family, and ushering him onto the ambulance with his lover.

Yami had waited for awhile when the police showed up collecting witness statements. That was what he was doing right now, going through what had happened, apologising for not being able to tell them anymore. They thanked him for his cooperation, then left, leaving him to wait in the waiting areas alone.

Being alone, awaiting news of his love, was agony. Yami would jump whenever the door opened to reveal a doctor, only to get more agitated when he realised they weren't addressing him.

It also gave him the time and quiet to think, like he hadn't been thinking too much already, whatever he tried not to think of would crawl into his consciousness and stir up his already twirling emotions. All the what if's came to him in these moments and Yami wanted nothing more than bang his head into a stone wall so he could fall unconscious that way he wouldn't have to feel or think of anything. Yet he wanted to be awake because as soon there was news about Yugi he would be there in a heartbeat. The need to see his boyfriend was so strong it almost threw him off. He was close to pacing the floor but managed to sit still, trying to calm down his raw nerves.

"Family of Mutou Yugi?" A doctor had come through the door at last, and Yami jumped to his feet rushing over to the man. He was tall and dark haired with a kind face that showed no sign of worry, easing the uneasiness in Yami's heart. "How's Yugi?"

"Mutou-san is doing very well. There is no sign of a concussion, which is a good thing, and he's awake and functioning just fine. From the tests we did we couldn't find anything physically wrong with him and he's alert. All is well with your brother."

Yami didn't bother to correct that they weren't related and pushed on instead. "Are you sure that everything is alright?"

The doctor smiled reasuringly, having probably heard this question a million times before, "Yes, Mutou-san is doing fine. There was just a cut, not deep, but he needed some stitches. As long as he takes it easy today, and relaxes, I don't see the reason why he shouldn't be able to go home today."

Yami sighed, relieved beyond words, "Thank you doctor. Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Yami followed the young doctor to a room where Yugi sat, a bandaid over his stiches, his clothes dirty, but otherwise he looked alert and attentive. He rushed over to Yugi, hugging him for all he was worth, all the while swearing to himself to never let the other get hurt ever again. "God, Yugi-kun, I thought I had lost you!"

Yugi only chuckled weakly. "Not a chance. I'm not going anywhere soon. Just home to rest."

"I'm so glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done if –"

"Hey." Yugi's voice was stern but gentle at the same time, causing Yami to lean back a little to look at him, "I'm okay. Nothing fatal happened. Don't worry about the things that could've happened. They didn't. I'm alive and well and that's the most important thing."

Letting go of the breath Yami didn't know he even held, he tried to smile, but felt instead his eyes shimmer. "I know that," he said then, his own voice weak and barely there, his words rushing out in a gush of air. "I guess I just needed to hear you say that. It didn't matter that the doctor told me you were fine. I had to see you for myself. Now that I have I can finally breathe with ease."

"Me too. I was really, really, scared you know. I didn't know if you'd been hurt or anything, so I was going to throw a fit when no one could tell me where you were. Luckily a nurse told me my 'brother' was in the waiting area and that he were fine but I needed to see you for myself too. You didn't get hurt, right?" His big eyes widened and looked at Yami with worry. Yami couldn't help but smile and gave one in reassurance.

"Yeah, I am fine. I didn't sustain any injuries."

"That's good," Yugi breathed, snuggling closer to the taller man. Almost immediately he raised his head and bended a little to the side so he could see the doctor.

"I can go home, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you can, but do call if you are experiencing any headaches, dizziness and so on. Especially if you feel sleepy."

"I will."

They both thanked the doctor yet again for his help. Yugi gathered his things, took care of the remaining things at the desk, and the couple left he hospital, both relieved to be out of there. Wanting to be home as soon as possible Yami decided to take a cab back to the appartment. The trip didn't take too long but it gave Yami enough time to think things through.

The only thing he was able to figure out was that his proposition on asking Yugi to move in would have to wait. Well, he hadn't intended on asking before he had known anything about his finances and talked to a real estates person, but even dropping hints would be a bad idea. He wanted to give Yugi the time he needed to calm down from this.

Jonouchi. Yami had heard that name before. He vaguely remembered Yugi talking about him. To see his friend as a robberer must have been quite a shock so Yami wouldn't pressure him into talking about it. It would be better if things came out when Yugi was ready to talk. After all, he was just happy that Yugi was safe, so at the moment he only wanted to go home so they could relax.

The moment they stepped through the door Yami ushered his lover to go change into something clean, and walked to the kitchen himself. He really needed a strong brew of coffee to process all that had happened. As the coffee made itself he started to make some soup for Yugi. Something to eat would help, he thought, and if Yugi didn't want any then he might need it himself. It felt like forever since they sat at the small cafè, without a single worry, laughing and chatting and just living in the moment. Strange, how one event can throw you off like that.

"Are you cooking?" Yugi asked when he stepped into the kitchen, wearing simple slacks and a T-shirt. He looked a little pale still but, apart from the bandage around his head, he seemed just fine. Almost as if today never happened. It was a little scary.

"Yes, just a little something, I thought that you could use something to eat."

Yugi peered into the pot on the stove. "You're making me soup," he said, almost impressed.

"Yeah, it's not much, just some chicken soup I know how to make."

"I thought you didn't know how to cook?" Yugi teased. "Apart from that breakfast you made me, of course."

"I can make very simple things when I want to." Yami said in all honesty. He was no way near as good a cook as Yugi was but he could make simple dishes. If he hadn't then he would have literally lived out of take-out boxes. Which wasn't so healthy in the long run. "I'm not much of a chef, but I can make some food, and I wanted to make something for you. You have been cooking from day one. I think it's time I took my place in the kitchen. Then maybe you can teach me."

"Yeah, I could do that," Yugi agreed, "or, you could simply help me. That way you'll learn how to cook and we'll be doing something together."

"That sounds nice," Yami said, "but that should be at another time. You should sit down. You've been through a lot today."

"So have you." This was said with such casualty that Yami failed to answer for a moment. It was the honest truth.

"I wasn't the one injured," Yami replied.

"Even so." Yugi countered. "I wasn't that badly hurt. The bullet just grazed me and I hit my head. I'm fine Yami and so are you."

"You gave me quite the fright though." That, Yami thought, was the understatement of the year. The fear had been so great that he had been practically immobolised for an unknown amount of time, merely holding on to Yugi and praying with all his might that he would live.

A pair or arms came out of nowhere and tangled up around Yami's waist the grip so strong it felt like a lifeline. Yugi had latched onto him, his face burried in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry," he whispered. The breath on Yami's bare skin made him shiver, but also caused him to relax , Yami hadn't even realised he was so tense.

"Don't be," Yami said, his own arms curling around his love, so incredibly happy to feel him there, alive and well. He had been so relieved at the hospital when the doctor told him Yugi was alright, that he could come home, but, somehow, everything seemed so real here in the appartment. Maybe because he had been so scared to return to this place, alone and heartbroken. He couldn't be sure but somehow it seemed to make sense. Maybe that was only because – in his state of panic – he hadn't been thinking straight. Panic will do that to you. "Yugi-kun. No one could have known what was going to happen. Like you said, we're alright, we're alive and well, and that is all that matters."

"I'm still sorry." Yugi said, his grip tightening slightly, but not enough to hurt. "I think that I tried to be brave, for your sake, but forgot that me acting so casually about this might be causing you to worry. It was selfish of me. I'm sorry."

"How is that selfish?" Yami asked puzzled. "You just didn't want me to fret about it. I'd say that's quite normal. Even if you hadn't been hurt I would still be a big worrywart, fussing about your safety."

Yugi was silent for a moment, then leaned back so he could look into Yami's eyes, "what about _your_ safety?" he then asked. Yami should have known that he would ask that so he told him the truth.

"It matters little when it comes to you. I don't want you hurt."

"But if you were hurt I think I would have lost my compossure! Whenever someone I love is hurt I make such a big fuss out of it. I honestly can't help it. It's the truth. I'd be in a complete frenzy had it been you lying on the ground, bleeding."

"I _was_ in a frenzy Yugi-kun. I think I panicked and completely lost my head, because I can't really remember what happened after you fell, other than my fear that I had lost you."

"You don't?"

"No. It's pretty much blank. I remember small details and then being shoved into the ambulance. I guess I asked to come with." Yami sighed heavily. "Look, let's just put this behind us. As you said, you aren't badly hurt, and we should concentrate on that; that we are both still here. I think I am exaggerating a lot right now."

"Isn't it normal to worry?" Yugi asked. "That is just how it is when these things happen." He smiled. "I'm just glad that we are both okay. That's all that matters right now."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

He drew his younger lover close to him, just to feel him, kissing him just for the sake of feeling the other's lips. Yugi didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh, the soup," Yami suddenly remembered, and turned toward the stove to stir in it and to turn down the heat some. Yugi had adjusted his grip so he hugged the taller man from behind. It felt really nice to be held. It felt safe somehow. For a moment that was all they did until Yugi murmured something about taking a seat. Yami couldn't help himself, and asked before he could stop himself-

"Could – could you just stay like that? Just hold me?" Yami immediately thought that it would sound weak, that _he_ was weak, but Yugi spoke nothing of it, merely closing the gap between them, staying where he was. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder, the hair tickling his neck, and Yami found that he didn't mind. All that mattered to him was that Yugi was alive and well, feeling his heat on his back, and the breath on his shoulder and the occasional kiss on his neck only made him feel more reassured. A hand came to rest on his chest, where his heart was, lifting his own hand to rest over Yugi's Yami finally felt that he could relax.

They moved to the living room when the soup was finished after pouring some into a couple of bowls. Sitting down on the couch they let the silence come over them again as they drank the warn liquid. Yugi commented on the soup, said it was wonderful and tasted really good, but other than that no one said a word. It wasn't needed.

But after a while, when Yami returned with their seconds and turned on the radio to have some noise in the background, Yugi carefully cleared his throat, effectively gaining Yami's attention.

"Did you tell the police I called out Jonouchi's name?" It was surely meant to be a casual question but Yami heard the nervousness in Yugi's voice. He couldn't really be blamed for that.

"No," Yami said after a moment's silence. "All I said was that I heard someone say a name but in the confussion I couldn't determine who said it or the name. I only remembered it after I had talked to the police."

"Oh." Yugi shifted in his seat and gripped his bowl tighter. "Is that so."

"Jonouchi, that's your friend, isn't it? I remember his name from your earlier stories. At that time you spoke of him like he still was a good friend. Yet it surprises me, because, the man I saw today didn't seem at all like the man you described to me."

Yugi had tensed up but tried to relax as he drank his soup. He sighed, the kind of 'I didn't think I'd ever talk about this' sigh. Putting down his bowl he turned to Yami.

"The Jonouchi you saw today was nothing like the young and carefree boy I used to know. He has had his struggles in life. His parents that split up and his mother took his sister away leaving him with his abusive father because of that environment he hung with this gang, beating people and doing some petty criminal stuff. It's some sort of miracle that we became friends. After we became friends I saw what he really was like: a happy, kind and cool boy. Smart too. Though he never believed us when we told him so." Yugi laughed a little at this. "It was always fun with him around. Always up to some sort of prank, or just kidding around, causing quite the uproar from time to time."

He became more serious as he continued his story. "No one really knows why he returned to the bad lot. All we know was that sometime during college he was seen talking to some bad guys and shortly after that he dropped out and was soon in jail. We all did what we could to talk some sense into him, but it was nothing but a waste of our time. After the fifth – or something – time in jail, and after a long and draining conversation, I gave up. I didn't want to but even I could see that nothing was going to change his mind." Yugi sighed again slumping in his seat. "I hate it when I can't do anything. It's so frustrating. Even now I want to do what I can for Jonouchi-kun yet I know that it's futile."

He stared at his hands at this point, fidling with the hem of his shirt. "Somehow I couldn't help but hope that someday he would see reason, that one day he would drop those people and come back to us, but now I know it will never happen. I could see it in his eyes. There was nothing but hate and greed to be seen. I wonder how I should tell my friends? I really should tell them before it comes out on the news. Neither watch too much TV so they won't learn it from there." Yugi's eyes filled with determination at that. He looked at Yami. "I'll make a few phone calls, just to let them know, all right?"

"Of course. Take your time."

As Yugi walked out to the bedroom for some privacy Yami decided to turn on the TV. He was curious about the incident and wanted to know more details. It wasn't hard to find a local channel that covered the story. There had been four robberers, an unknown amount of money stolen, and none dead. There had been another person, a young woman, whom had been shot inside the bank but the bullet went straight through and she would be alright. Yugi was mentioned too, not by name, but as a passing person who had been shot at. Details were unclear at that time but the anchor woman assured that they would bring the news to their viewers. Yami didn't really want to know too much about it, though he was happy that none had died during the robbery.

"Is that about the robbery?" Yugi had finished his calls and sat down beside Yami.

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"Mostly that no one died and that a lot of money was taken."

The smaller man sighed in relief. "At least no one died. It's unfortunate about the money, but that's just how it is."

"Yes, that it is. How did your friends take the news about Jonouchi?"

Yugi sighed heavily at the mention of his former friend. "As well as expected I guess. Anzu-chan was a bit upset but didn't really say anything. Honda-kun was the same. He answered me with 'oh, is that so' and asked if the he had been caught by the police yet. Other than that, they thought the same thing I did, that this would happen one day. It's a shame, but hey, that's life, right?"

Though he didn't say anything it was clear that it was upsetting Yugi more than he let on. Scooting closer, Yami lay a hand on the younger's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your friend," he then said. Yugi looked at him, a smile of gratitude on his face, he relaxed and leaned in to give a kiss to his lover, whispering 'thank you' against his lips before settling down against Yami.

The channel still aired from the scene of crime so Yugi took the remote to find something else to watch. Hearing no protest from the other he found a program about some american band that supposedly was huge in Japan at the moment. "It's only because a lot of teenagers likes them," Yugi muttered rather darkly, and skipped to another channel which had a documentary about Japan and the occupation of China.*

Yami didn't pay attention to the screen. He let his thoughts wander for a while, thinking over all that had happened that day, it only gave him a head ache.

"I think I need to lay down for a moment," he stated, repositioning himself on the couch so he wouldn't lie on top of Yugi. The other only gestured for him to do so clearly not minding to be a pillow.

Yugi gave a weak laugh at that. "That should be my line but I'm not tired at all. I can't figure out why. Oh well, at least that confirms that I don't have a concussion."

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked as he lay his head on Yugi's lap.

"Because feeling sleepy is a sign of concussion, and I'm not sleepy, so it's a good thing."

"Yeah, a good thing."

They fell into thought for a moment. Yugi absentmindedly stroking Yami's hair. Yami didn't close his eyes to rest, even though he had wanted to lie down. No, he studied the features of his lover, taking in every detail he could see. The big eyes with those deep amethyst orbs that he could drown in by merely glancing at them, the smooth skin that he loved to touch, those full lips that would utter the sweetest of words and give the lightest of kisses. There was so much to take in that Yami was almost overwhelmed. Almost.

The eyebrow creased a little, eyes filled with curiousity at his host, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi asked

Yami blinked. "Like what?"

"Like you've never seen me before." Amusement was evident in his voice.

Was that how he looked at Yugi? All he did was watch him because he could and he told the other so. "I just want to be able to gaze at you," he murmured, "to see you before me, the man of my life, the one who waltzed into my life and turned it upside down. I want to watch you because I can because you're alive and well and I need to look at you for the sake of it. To be here with you right now is a miracle." He sighed gravely. "Things could've ended badly today."

"I know," Yugi said, he grasped one of Yami's hands, holding it firmly in his own. "But it didn't. I'm here. The bullet only grazed me." He smiled reassuringly, and the taller man couldn't help but relish in it, that beautiful smile that always made his heart race.

"My heart stopped when you fell," Yami whispered, "I didn't know what had happened to you. All I heard was the gunshot. All I saw was you go down. Of course I expected the worst."

"I know," Yugi repeated.

"You could've died."

"But I didn't and that is all that matters."

"I know it is, yet, that's what scares me."

"Why is that?" Yugi asked, genuinely confused, deep and caring amethyst eyes looked at the other with concern.

"Because, even if all that matters is that you are here, alive and well, it could still happen. To either of us. One day, something might happen to end the life of one of us, and if that day came, and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel, it wouldn't have mattered, not to me."

He felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath. The hand holding his let go to rest upon his chest, over his heart, just like before in the kitchen. "How do you feel?" Yugi whispered, his whole face shining with hope, anticipation, uncertainty… He seemed unsure if he would hear what he wanted to hear. Well, Yami was tired of keeping everything to himself. Holding his feelings back seemed like a hinderance now to true happiness. It was time to open his heart.

"Yugi," he began, leaving the suflix on purpose. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by the man who gaped at Yami. "The day I met you, you changed my life. I didn't realise at the time how much, before you were so close that letting you go was out of the question. My doubts have been holding me back, my fears clouding my judgement. I was prepared for you to leave me, any day it might happen, because you weren't meant to stay. But you did. For that I couldn't help but fall for you even more. For every day you are with me I keep falling in love with you, you've become such a big part of my life, and of me. I didn't realise how much until today. When I said that my heart stopped I wasn't exaggerating. It was at that moment I knew, I knew what I had known for a while now but never dared to acknowledge." Yami gingerly sat up, scooting a bit back to properly look at his love, to look him in the eyes as he said what he had to say. "Yugi. Today, when I thought that I had lost you was when I truly realised what my heart had been trying to tell me. The thought of losing you, my potential soulmate, was more than I was able to handle. Yugi, I love you. This comes from the bottom of my heart. You are the love of my life and I am sorry for not realising sooner but I do now, and I hope that you want to stay with me, because I really want you to."

Shocked beyond words, Yugi did nothing but stare at his host for a long time. Yami grew worried, fearing that his confession had been a bad idea. But to his surprise Yugi lounged at him, soft lips seeking out his own in a ravenous kiss. Unable to tear away from those lips Yami kissed back with everything he had, showing him without words, just how much he felt for him, how much he loved him. When they finally parted tears could be seen on the younger's face, yet he smiled so brightly it couldn't be confused for anything but joy. Wiping away those tears Yami asked why he cried so hard. Yugi only shook his head, smiling even brighter.

"I'm just so happy Yami-kun. I'm really, really, happy." He gave another kiss, much softer this time, drawing it out as much as possible. "I love you, too," Yugi whispered against swollen lips, "and yes, I want to stay with you. Of course I do."

"You do?"

"_Yes_, silly. Try to listen to what I say for once?" Yugi teased and Yami couldn't help but snicker at that. Yes, he had been a little notorious at not taking in what the other said.

Hugging his other tightly to him Yami could feel how his heart pounded, how his head couldn't really comprehend what had just been said, but his heart was soaring on cloud nine, his whole being filled with such happiness he could think of nothing else to do but practically drag his lover on top of him, kissing whatever skin he could reach with all the love he could muster. Yugi never protested to this, only held on tighter and stroking the taller's hair, just like he had a moment before.

Yugi leaned back a little, to give Yami a proper kiss, then merely gazed at him for a moment. "I think this calls for some sort of celebration," he said. "Maybe we should go out or something."

"You mean, right now?" Yami asked, a little surprised.

"No, I'm not up for that," Yugi admitted. "Today, all I want is to stay in, stay with you, in your arms, and think of nothing."

"I like the sound of that," Yami murmured, cradling Yugi impossibly closer to him.

"It would be better to go out tomorrow." Yugi grinned wickedly at this. "Then perhaps we might find a 'new' couch for this place. God knows that this old thing needs to go."

Catching on to this little game, Yami said, "I'll have you know that I've had this 'old thing' since I moved in, so you better be careful about what you say."

"Oh no," Yugi gaped in mock horror, "does this mean that you would choose this hiddious rag over me? I really hope you have your priorities straight."

"Hmm, let me think about it," Yami said, faking his thoughful face to such a degree he heard the younger man giggle faintly. Pouncing his lover he gave him a thorough kiss before cradling him against him once more where they lay. Then he said, "Perhaps a new couch is in order. It's rather hard to cuddle with you on this ruddy old thing."

Yugi's laughter filled the room, like soft bells ringing, and Yami revealed in that sweet sound knowing he could listen to it forever.

-o-O-o-

The next day was spent wandering around town, just like they had the day before, though staying far away from the bank. On their way to the used store neither of them could help but stop by shops with all those brand new couches, trying them and sometimes simply slouching. Who would have known that there were so many different things to concider when buying? The design, the fabric, the size, the colour, even the height could be adjusted for the buyers taste and wish. Never had Yami had so much fun with the expence of a furniture. Asking all kinds of questions regarding all the choices for a couch in several shops the couple were certain that no one would want to deal with them anytime soon. Some of their 'demands' had been very over the top, or extravagant, as Yugi had put it. "We do need something that meets our vision of the perfect sofa, and that means nothing but the best for us," he had said cheekily to one of the employers. The expression was priceless, and one they still laughed over as they finally made their way to that second hand store.

Yami had decided on a couch there. It was nothing fancy and far from new, but it looked nice, was a decent size, was very comfortable, and most important of all, the prize was just right. Of course Yugi offered to help pay for any couch he wanted but Yami wanted to pay for it himself; he blamed it on his pride. When it had been clear that it wouldn't be sold immediately he let it be, deciding that he would drop by later that week to pick it up.

So the rest of the day was spent celebrating with a fine lunch at a fancy café, and then in a more private setting, meant for only the two of them.

-o-O-o-

Grumbling rather loudly as his alarm rang shrillingly, Yami knocked it to silence and settled down alongside his lover, a few colourful curses escaping him in the process. It was too early in the morning! He really didn't want to get up yet.

"Yami-kun," a voice mumbled, a bit hoarse, and a hand pushed at Yami. "You have to get up."

"I don't wanna," Yami responded, latching onto Yugi and placing his head on the firm chest. "It's not fair."

"Sure, it ain't fair, but you promised."

"I wish I hadn't," Yami grumbled again.

"But you did. So get up and get going before I make you."

"Yugi," Yami whined in a very uncharacteristic feature.

"Don't you Yugi me, I wasn't the one who said yes to take the shift for your colleague, so move!" Yugi was clearly annoyed.

Groaning in defeat Yami finally stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He was going to need that morning coffee badly if he was supposed to last the day.

He, Takamori Yami, had been so stupid as to actually go to work today. There still were 3 days left of his vacation and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. But no, he just had to say yes to work today as there weren't anyone else who could and, as Yugi had stated, he had promised his colleague to help out. Damn it all.

For some reason he fell right into his old routine, walking around the appartment doing the exact same things he always did: put on the coffee, take a shower, drink the coffee, get dressed and walk out the door. It was frightening how easily he fell into this morning routine. At least this helped him get his ass to work on time so he didn't really complain.

Work was the same tidious and boring thing. People greeted him and welcomed him back – those people were his boss, Hashimoto, Hisao and Mori – and, not for the first time, did Yami feel a bit strange. Hashimoto and Hisao practically treated him like a friend, and it was a little unnerving – and it made him feel guilty. Having no friends – not since his days in college – it was a little weird for him but now that he had Yugi it wasn't that bad anymore and so, despite of himself, and work, he couldn't help but join in the other's jovial talk and jokes at lunch time.

The day breezed by and, before he knew it, it was already time to go home. Unable to wait for his bus to arrive at his place he jumped off two stops before, knowing that with all the people on it and some traffic it would take too long, practically running back to his appartment, eager to see his lover again, despite being away for only about ten hours.

He didn't really know what he expected when he opened the door. Yugi standing ready to welcome him home was likely, sitting on the couch and watching TV sounded more likely so, even Yugi washing the appartment out of boredom was even an option Yami would've liked, but nothing could've prepared him for what he was about to see. When he opened the door, he saw Yugi sitting on the couch, his hands in his lap, fingers twidling and he bore a very sad expression but that wasn't what threw Yami off. It was the big bag lying on the floor beside Yugi. The one he carried in almost three weeks ago when he came to live temporarily with Yami; it was just as full now as it was then. Knowing that something was wrong, Yami instantly began fearing the worst.

"Yugi, what..." he began.

Yugi cut him off almost immediately, with an expression of deepest regret, "I'm sorry Yami-kun. I did what I could but it wasn't enough. I have to leave. Today. I need to go home."

Go home. Yugi was going home. He was leaving. Yami had to cast that aside for the moment so he could focus on Yugi. But it proved to be difficult as he had been shocked into silence.

"Go home, what... Did something happen? Has it something to do with your family?"

The younger man shook his head slowly. "No one died if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is it? You _do_ look like someone has died!"

Yugi shook his head again. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry."

"Yugi, what are you apologising for? Please, tell me."

Yugi looked away, locking his eyes to the floor, "You'll hate me."

In three strides Yami was beside Yugi, kneeling in front of him, stroking his cheek lovingly. "No, don't say such things, how could I hate you?"

"But you will." Yugi still avoided his gaze. "I promised you and now I have to break that promise."

"What promise?" Yami asked perplexed.

"To stay. To never leave you. I can't keep that promise."

Yami's heart froze. So when Yugi said he had to go home it wasn't meant as a temporary thing. He was leaving, possibly, for good. Yami wouldn't believe it though, too much to try and comprehend and the moment. "What are you saying?" he murmured, trying to sound even, "what is the reason for your leave?"

"I'm leaving. That's all you need to know."

"Like hell it is!" Yami hadn't meant to snap at his love but he couldn't help it. He did have a right to know what was going on. All the times feeling that Yugi was hiding something came back strongly. He was finally going to get some answers. "What are you keeping from me? And don't lie, I know you've kept something secret from me from the moment we met, and I want to know what it is!"

Yugi's sorrowful expression almost guilt tripped Yami but he had to stand his ground if he was ever to discover the truth.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me that you'll listen to what I have to say?"

"What – of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you'll be angry with me, you are angry right now," Yugi replied.

"And you think I don't have a reason to be?"

"Every bit. Now, let me speak, please."

Yami sat back on his knees, full of dread of what was to come.

Yugi was figdeting in his seat, avoiding eye contact at all cost, twidling thumbs like he usually did when upset or deep in thought. "Um... Oh hell, where should I begin?" he muttered, more to himself than anything. Sighing harshly, he began to speak.

"Remember how we met? I asked if you wanted to have a pretend relationship with me. I'm sure you thought I was insane but I had my reasons for it. Don't bloody interrupt me," he snapped. Taken aback by this Yami closed his mouth and said nothing. "There were things that were changing in my life and I needed to get away from it all for a while. All I wanted was to be able to be me, to live my life the way I wanted to, and to be gay. So, I were to leave my life behind for some time. Thing is, when I met you, I wanted to be honest and tell you all about me and my life but I couldn't. I planned on never telling you but you have been so open with me and told me about your difficult past, so, it's time for me to be honest too."

Stopping for a moment, as to prepare himself for an upcoming assault, he said, in a voice so low and meek Yami hardly heard the words uttered, and wished he never had heard: "I'm getting married."

Yami gawked at his lover – no, ex-lover – in complete disbelief and shock. That was the big secret Yugi could never tell him, what he had been hiding from the start and hadn't want to share, the reason to be in this relatonship to get away from his parents for a while. He was to be married.

"This was arranged some time ago, I think," Yugi continued, more rushed now, like he wanted to finish quickly. Like it would hurt less that way. "The engagement was a complete surprise to the both of us – Anzu-chan and I, that is. There was no way that we – I – we don't want this at all, but we've been given no choice in the matter, so here I am, about to be married to my best friend, when it's you that I love. It's all so fucked up." Cursing to himself, burrying him face in his hands, Yami saw how the slender shoulders quivered. It seemed he was doing all he could not to lose his compossure.

Hands had long since fallen down, hanging limply at his side, shock disabling Yami from actually speaking. So it was true. It was never meant for Yugi to stay. Even after he had promised over and over to never leave, to always stay with him, to never leave him alone. Should he have done something about it before? Ask Yugi to leave so he wouldn't have to deal with an eventual breakup that was meant to happen? No, Yami had been selfish. Selfish by taking everything Yugi offered and keeping it, hardly giving anything back, only recently truly opening up and openly loving his other, his one love, but loving Yugi seemed now a mistake.

Yami slowly rose, turning away from the man before him, how could he look at the man who had stolen his heart only to return it broken? Because he could feel it clearly, the ache in his heart, spreading through his entire body, numbing all but the pain manifesting deep inside him.

He just couldn't believe it. This was what he had been afraid of, from the time the relationship started to get serious, when _they_ were starting to be serious, yet hearing it shocked him, threw him completely off, as if this was the most shocking news he had ever heard. Well, of course, it _was_. Yami hadn't expected Yugi to tell him this, not after all those times he had promised to stay, to never leave. _Promises are made to be broken_, a tiny voice in the back of his head said, not making it any better.

_Yugi is leaving_. _Yugi is getting married_. Those words repeated itself in a horrible and screetching mantra in his head, causing a head ache to add to the whole ordeal.

"You lied to me," he stated.

"Yeah," Yugi confirmed.

"Was this whole relationship nothing but a lie, too, then?" He didn't want an answer to that but at the same time he had to know. Had there been any truth in anything Yugi had told him?

"No, never!" Yugi exclaimed. The sound of rustling clothes meant that he had stood up. "Like I said this relationship wasn't meant to mean anything. It was to be just pretend, a place for me to go and escape reality for a little while, but I fell in love with you and that was when I realised that I couldn't escape anything unless I was honest with myself. I have tried to find a solution to this whole ordeal, to find a way to break off the engagement, and when I had finally figured out how to do so, my father called me, told me that he knew of my so-called lifestyle and to come home or else..." Yami heard his love sniffle, how his voice broke as he spoke. He was crying.

"Believe me, Yami-kun, I don't want to leave, I want to run away with you and live with you, to hell with my parents! But there's just no way around it. I don't see any other solution. If I marry Anzu, you'll be safe. That was the deal. And one that I have to accept."

"No." He couldn't take it, listening to how Yugi saw this as the only way out, on how he was willing to throw his life away for the sake of his parents who didn't give shit about his happiness. Anger cursed through him, aimed at those bastards who was taking Yugi away from him, as well as Yugi, for deceiving him from the very beginning.

"Sorry?" Yugi stuttered, apparently taken aback by this.

"No," Yami repeated, "you don't. You don't have to accept the deal. There is no need. No matter what happens, we'll make it through, we'll be okay."

"But–"

"I'll be okay."

"No, you won't!" Yugi shouted, sounding both angry and upset. "You won't be okay! Even if we managed to get away, they will track us down, and they _will kill you_!"

Quite frightened by these unexpected news Yami finally turned to Yugi. Tears streamed down his face, yet the dead serious expression told him that he was telling the truth.

"They told me that they will have you dead if I didn't come home willingly. That's why I'm leaving. That's why I am going through with this stupid marriage. If you died because of me, I would kill myself."

Appalled by that Yami grabbed Yugi by his shoulders, shaking him rather violently, but he didn't register this as he was too furious. "What good would you killing yourself do, huh?" he barked. "The only thing that would do is cause pain. What would your grandfather think, or your sister? Don't they matter to you?"

Horror fell over Yugi's face as it dawned on him what his death would mean. Yami stroked his cheek. "Even if you feel that my death would be the end of the world there are still people who cares about you. Solomon, your sister, your friends, don't take them for granted. This – arrangement – it's unfortunate but you still have those who loves you there with you and Anzu also cares for you. I think," Yami hesitated for only a fracture of a second – he wasn't sure if he wanted to say this, "that you will be okay in time as long as you have your family and friends by your side."

Confused, Yugi asked, "What about you then? What about _your_ happiness? What about your love for _me_? I want you by my side, too!"

"But you can't." This was the truth and it was time to acknowledge it. As much as it hurt to let him go, it was the right thing to do, but, god, he didn't want to! There was no way that he could watch Yugi walk out the door to never return.

"Are you telling me you don't want me?" Yugi asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

"No! I do want you," Yami assured him, "but it clearly isn't meant to be, so how can we fight it?"

"I want to fight it!"

"It's useless. Can't you see that?" Yami roared in frustration, letting go of Yugi to pace over the floor.

"I know it is but –"

"But _what_? There is nothing we can do. You told me so! We are to be separated, you to be married, me with a death sentence over my fucking head if you don't, and we will never be happy because your parents are screwing with our god damned lives!"

Cursing loudly at whatever gods was fucking up his life he kicked the living room table as hard as he could. It fell over, the contents falling down, the cups crashing to the floor and breaking with a loud noise. Broken pieces. Like his heart. All the anger vanished, leaving only remorse, sadness, regret, and unbearable pain. It didn't matter how angry he was, or how much he cursed, how he wished for things to be different, for them to be leading other lives so they could be together, it was useless. It was over.

"You really have to leave," Yami muttered.

"Yes," was the simple answer he received. The conclusion to this chapter. To think that almost three weeks ago Yugi moved in with him. It felt like another life, a different lifetime, one where they had been happy. To think that when Yami had finally layed his insecurities and fears and demons behind him it was taken away from him. Life sure was unfair.

Silence fell over them like a thick carpet, no sound escaping, as if some one had pressed a mute button. Not even the noise of the bustling life outside the appartment seemed to register either men.

The smaller man was the first to break the silence, though hesitantly, "Yami-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could forget me?"

"To get over you easier?"

"Yes."

Forget Yugi? No, that was impossible. How could he forget this kind and caring and loving man that stood before him, the one that loved him for who he was, who had helped him through his struggles and fought for his heart. Even if it would have been easier for the both of them to not remember any of this it wasn't an option. At least not for Yami.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Me neither," came the soft reply.

Taking the other in, making a mental picture for him to keep, to remember Yugi by, Yami was once more mesmerised by the being that was his lover. To think that this lovely man was leaving him was still too hard to take but the time for departure was not yet. He would worry about it then.

Having an urge to say something, anything, he stated the first thing that came to mind, that fell so naturally from his lips it was almost a little scary. "I love you," Yami said, and he had never meant it more than at that precise moment. Never had he loved anyone so dearly as Yugi, and he had to let him know, he _needed_ to know because, no matter what happened, the younger man would always have a special place in his heart and it would never change.

"I love you too."

Eyes locked at this, almost as in a soul search, to search the truth, to know that the other told the truth. There were no lies in the deep amethyst orbs, only truth and love.

No one knew who initiated it. Drawn to each other they practically jumped in the other's arms. Yami felt the overwhelming need to be close to Yugi. To hold, to touch, to feel, to be near him. He held him like he was a life line, for he feared he would drown in his emotions, to fall into the pit of the bottomless hole in his heart.

Soft lips met in desperation, warm bodies sharing heat, and neither of them had any control of what they were doing, all they knew was that they needed the clossure, to be near the other.

Yami saw nothing but the beautiful eyes of his love, those wonderful deep amethyst eyes, full of care and love. He felt nothing but the heat of the other's pale skin, feeling the softness of Yugi's hands caressing him, his own rapid heartbeat as his blood boiled, with both anger and love. Heard nothing but the soft pants breaking the silence in the room and wished, with all his being, that this moment could last for all eternity.

In their aftermath all the men could do was hold the other, to kiss, touch and feel. To just be in that moment, to forget the outside world waiting to claim Yugi, and take him away forever.

Yugi fell asleep soon though probably emotionally exhausted. Yami took the opportunity to stay awake, to memorize everything about him. These were the last few hours he had left with his love and he wanted to use every second of it, to feel the love between them, to have Yugi next to him. If only he could stop the time, if only for a few hours, so they could have more time together. It was impossible of course. Yami knew that nothing he said or did would prevent them from parting. All he could do was to make the most of the time he had with Yugi, to remember all the love they shared, and hold on to all their memories they had together. That was all he could do.

Yami awoke some time later – he hadn't realised he had fallen asleep – only to find that Yugi wasn't in his arms. Panic struck him and he almost bolted up from the couch afraid that Yugi had already left. To his relief he saw Yugi was still there. The younger man stood by the window, gazing down on the road, arms crossed over his chest and hands resting on the arms, almost as if he tried to comfort himself. Amethyst eyes flickered over a shoulder to look at Yami.

"My cab has arrived." That once lively voice sounded flat, toneless, and sad. It hurt Yami to hear his love sound so lifeless. Yet there was nothing he could do, and that hurt even more, knowing that he would never be able to comfort Yugi ever again.

"Is that so," Yami said, his own voice carefully kept neutral. He dared not say too much in case it broke. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes," Yugi confirmed.

No one moved for the longest time. It wasn't until the sound of a horn was heard that Yugi moved slowly to his bag. Yami put on his pants and flung his shirt over his shoulders, not bothering to button it up. Yugi still moved slowly, jacket and shoes now on and his bag in hand. He stood by the door. Yami could see in his eyes how his emotions conflicted with him. It was understandable and that caused a conflict inside of Yami. To let Yugi go would be the hardest thing he ever did. How he was supposed to move on was beyond him. There was no way he would ever forget Yugi. His one true love. Yet, with the heart ache that coursed through his entire being, forgetting didn't seem too bad of an idea.

Yugi finally opened the door and made to take his leave. He hadn't taken more than a few steps when he was stopped, as Yami flung forward to take his hand, to prevent him from leaving. It was futile, Yami knew this all too well, but had to try one last time, to do what he could to ensure that Yugi stayed. Amethyst eyes locked with deep violet. Yami hitched in a breath at the sight of those eyes. No longer did they shine like they had the first day they met, no longer were they filled with love and care, no longer did they sparkle with that special light they usually bore. Now they were dull and lifeless, filled with sorrow, defeat, despair, reflecting everything that Yami felt.

Yami was silently pleading for his love to stay. The way the other avoided his eyes were answer enough. They both knew it was impossible now, yet Yami couldn't help but hope, even if there was no hope left.

Stepping closer while holding his hand both did nothing but stand there. It felt like a lifetime, that was broken by the cab driver's impatient honk of the horn of whom Yami silently cursed.

Their lips mashed together, gently yet desperately, Yami keeping on stalling his love's departure, trying to convey what words couldn't in his kiss, wanting him to understand just how much he was needed, even if it was by only one person. Breath was needed. Panting softly, Yami caught the other's eyes, wanting to loose himself in those deep amethyst orbs, drown in them forever, never to resurface.

"Don't go," Yami whispered, his voice breaking. He wasn't sure how long he could be able to keep his composure. It was near to crumble by the minute.

"I have to," Yugi murmured sadly. Yet he didn't move, he let Yami hold him close, at least for the time being. Yami knew that he didn't want this to end either but staying together would do no good, both knowing that they would be separated one way or another in the end.

After a long moment Yugi took a step back, Yami still holding on to his hand, wanting him to stay even if they both knew it was impossible. "I'd better go," Yugi said, in a low voice. He looked a bit undecisive about something and kept looking at his lover. This made Yami uneasy and he didn't know if he should do or say something. It was futile to try and convince him to stay anymore. So he didn't. Their lips met again, as Yugi stepped forward in one last kiss, stroking Yami's cheek when they parted. He then whispered "good bye" and walked away and down the stairs never looking back.

Yami stood in the doorway for a moment more before walking inside and closing the door. Slowly, he walked over to the window, taking a look down on the street. The cab was still there. The driver was helping Yugi load his things into the back before returning to his seat. Yugi walked to the open door, stopped, and looked up. Their eyes met and Yami took a sharp breath. It was an intense moment where they did nothing but stare, then Yugi blinked and looked away, taking his seat in the cab, and they drove away.

He looked after them, even long after the vehicle had disapeard from view, turning away from the window Yami faced the living room. He saw the cups that lay smashed on the floor, the table on its side from when he kicked it, the dummy which held only his jacket, the pillows in a disray on the couch from their love making. Gazing over to the kitchen where he would now have to make his own food, to his room where he would now sleep alone. That was when it hit him. Yugi was gone for good. He was never coming back. Tears were falling from his eyes as he started to cry, falling down to the floor, unmoving against the wall, the pain in his foot a silent reminder that this was no dream, that his heart ache was true. And that his love was lost. Forever.

...

*Fact. Japan did occupy China, or parts of it, during World War II. Don't believe me, check wikipedia.*

Chrino: Um, yeah, that was it. Please review? And please don't kill me!

Kichiko: There is no way that the readers will kill you. They would not get the chance to read the end if they did.

Chrino: And just where have _you_ been?

Kichiko: At that course, _remember_?

Chrino: *grumbling* You sure picked a hell of a good time to return.

Kichiko: Sure did. *grins*

Okay, so this was quite the long chapter, with a lot of things happening. Sorry about that. BUT, we're nearing the end of the story, so just bear with us for the moment and we'll see if we won't hurry up with the next chapter.

Review, or no next chapter! Just saying...

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Chrino: Damnit!

Kichiko: What is it?

Chrino: The lateness of this chapter. I don't have any excuses, only reasons, and ones that everyone has heard before... And there's work... -.-

Kichiko: I thought you were happy to be working again?

Chrino: Not when I didn't even want the god damned job!

Kichiko: Okaaaaaay... whatever you say girl...

So, people, sorry for the lateness of the chapter, things just happened and we aren't gonna make any excuses. As for the breakup, can't say that I blame you all for feeling the way you do, but it was part of the story and had to be done. The story is nearing its end now, so who knows how this will end. You'll just have to wait and see ;)

And also, give a silent praise to Vanja-Deyja, who took some of her precious time to look this one over. She is an angel, and I guess, our unofficial beta :P But any weird grammars are on us!

So, as usual; No own shit, only original plot and own characters, and that's that.

So read on now, and we'll see you at the bottom

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

_Yugi is gone. He's never coming back_.

These thoughts kept running like a broken record in Yami's head, constantly reminding him of what he had lost. Every waking moment Yugi was on his mind. Memories of their time together kept coming back in his dreams. Every part and crook of his small apartment had an image of Yugi; in the kitchen making his wonderful meals – there was some leftovers in the fridge that Yami hadn't touched; the bedroom, with all their sweet and awkward moments, and where they had first made love. The living room, where they had confessed their love, where they had made love that last time, where they had spent most time. It pained him to be anywhere in the apartment, but he had nowhere else he could go, nowhere else he _wanted_ to go. Because no matter what he did, no matter what he thought, Yugi was always there with him, somehow.

The bed sheets, the couch, even some of his clothes smelt like Yugi. It drove him insane. It made him ache so deeply, desperately, and longingly for Yugi that his heart hurt. It made the pain in his chest so intense it rendered him unable to move.

He had no idea how many days it had been since Yugi left. Maybe it had only been hours. Time was just a word now it held no importance to Yami. All he knew was that he didn't have the will to do anything. Most of the time he would lie on the couch, letting all the memories flood over him until it pained him to the point of insanity, and wanted nothing more than to forget it all.

Yami wanted to forget, but for him to forget he had to move. Moving wasn't an option. He just simply hadn't the money for it. Getting a loan would be impossible too. Yet the thought of leaving never stuck long enough to become a fact. To leave would mean truly leaving Yugi behind, though he had no clue where he lived.

No. It had nothing to do with any reminders. The reason he couldn't bear to leave was for the improbable chance of Yugi returning. If he moved it wouldn't even be possible. Because, despite knowing that he and Yugi had no chance of being together, he couldn't help but feel that he should've done something. To save the relationship or to save his heart from heartache he didn't know. All Yami knew was that he was so tired from crying so much. He was tired of trying to understand why. Why, of all the people Yugi could pick for this fake relationship, had he managed to find Yami, whose frail heart was already on the verge of breaking beyond repair? How come he had to hide every fact about his marriage? Hadn't it been better if he'd known that Yugi would leave? Would things be different now that he was gone? Would Yami have been able to move on had he _known_?

No matter how much he tried to turn it around he couldn't help but feel that he just wasn't good enough, that he had never been good enough. It had been a long time since he had ever felt good about himself. He hadn't, before Yugi came into his life. Yugi had shown him that love truly is a wonderful thing and Yami had let it in his heart once more; he had let Yugi into his heart. The fear of being left alone was there but compared to his previous relationships he had felt that it wasn't just about him anymore. He wanted Yugi to be happy. He wanted to make sure that he would be happy with their relationship – when he finally let it bloom into a full fledged commitment – because the need to know that Yugi was happy with him was the most important thing. It would do them no good if they stayed together as a couple if he weren't.

And now, none of that would ever be.

Whenever he thought of how he would be alone, whenever he imagined Yugi with his bride, as a married man, rage hit him hard.

At first he had been upset and sad, crying more than he would have liked, hardly doing anything but stay in bed. Then denial had set in once more. Time and time again did he try to convince himself that there had been nothing between them, that the whole relationship had never occurred, and it had calmed his aching heart for a few moments. But then, the rage hit him unlike anything he had ever felt. Anger coursed through him as he thought of how Yugi had just left him, thought of Yugi getting married to a woman he only loved as a friend.

Why the hell had he never said anything before? Why did he put up the charade and fooling them both with the whole relationship that was going down the drain anyway? How could he do such a selfish thing? Yami found no answer, even if he knew that Yugi most likely had wanted to protect him and that it was for the better. But better for who? Both had fallen for the other so it surely hadn't worked. Both had a broken heart. Both were miserable. Well, Yami was miserable at any rate. Yugi could just be with that woman, fall for her, love her and forget the last two weeks. Yami had no one. He would never find anyone like Yugi ever again. And it hurt.

After most of his previous breakups he usually felt anger toward the woman he had been with. They had used him, left him in the dirt and sometimes hurt by their spouses or boyfriends. Used for their own amusement and for nothing more than to kill some time. This time was no different. The unfairness of it all made Yami furious, but usually his anger was quelled by the bitterness of the situation. But the time for him to explode was inevitable, and it had been his landlord that had set it off.

It was evening, something he only noted by the darkness of the room when the knock on the door roused Yami out of his reverie. It took a lot of effort to rise from his position and walk to the door, barely registering that he lit a lamp on his way to see where he was going.

Outside the door stood none other than his landlord; short, black hair, hard weathered face, clad in jeans and a T-shirt. Like always. Yami couldn't understand why he was there though. It was still some time before the rent was up, and the landlord didn't do house calls for any reasons, unless he deemed them important.

"Heard the friend of yours was still here," the man said in that gruff voice. "I need that other half of that double rent."

Yami stood there gaping for a moment, trying to understand what the man had just said. His brain didn't work the best at that moment. Pay the other half of the rent? Did he really think that he would pay double rent for that place? It wasn't even worth the money he _did_ pay monthly. "He is not here anymore, there is only me, and I would like some privacy, so if you would please excuse me," he rasped though gritted teeth, slammed the door shut in the landlord's face and locked it, hoping he had managed to hit the man's nose in the progress.

Yami could feel the anger starting to boil within him. The nerve of the man. Showing up and demanding that Yami was to pay more money for the rent? Yugi wasn't even there, so why the hell should the rent be increased? How dared he come and _remind_ him that Yugi was gone? At least he had dealt with the landlord so he would simply fall back down on the couch to feel nothing.

The sound of keys being put in the keyhole and a lock turning made Yami freeze on the spot. Had the landlord really done what he thought he did? Turning he saw the door open and the man come in, annoyance written all over his face, making look rather grim. "I don't like when ye slam the door in me face," he said.

"You have no right trespassing into my home unless you have a god damned good reason for it," Yami growled dangerously, about to lose his temper.

"Yeah, I do when the residents doesn't pay me me money."

Yami only looked at the landlord incredulously. "I already paid you. I am not going to give you additional money."

The man sighed. "Look, ye know that I only ask for the money when needed. And now ye have a second occupant living here, so I need me money. It's only fair."

"And double rent is fair _how_?"

"Because I say so."

The blood boiled to the point of bursting out through the veins of his flesh and Yami cursed. "You know damned well that you can't just raise the rent without a written notice at least a month before the next pay, it's the law. And I am not paying you a yen more than I have to! Whoever was here is now gone so I will not pay double of anything because this place is not _worth_ it. Now if you would kindly turn around and get out of my home before I do something I will regret!"

Baffled by Yami's outburst the man grumbled and mumbled to himself as he actually did walk out. Maybe Yami looked so angry he found it better to just back off. "Man, no need to bite me head off. Could've just told me," Yami heard him say as he got out and locked the door after him.

"I _did_ fucking tell you, you deaf bastard," Yami growled to the closed door. "I _told_ you that Yugi isn't here, so listen you ass!"

_Yugi isn't here_. Damn. Now he was reminded of it again, and everything came back to him. After feeling numb for a while he was almost overwhelmed by it all.

Starting to pace the floor Yami was fuming. Somehow his anger had spiked to the roof and all the pent up thoughts came rushing forward.

"How dare you, Yugi?" he said, not really aware that he was speaking out loud. "How dare you come into my life and just turn it upside down? I was having a hard time trying to figure out my sexuality, but then you just came and made it a fact. What the hell? You made it so hard for me, having to find myself all over again while struggling with what I was feeling. Who gave you the right to waltz into my life and just fix my heart, to force me to love again?

"Damn you Yugi. Why did you show up in my life? Why did you have to come and fix my heart only to break it again? Why the hell did you fucking bother with me when you _knew_ you were just going to leave me in the end? DAMN YOU, YUGI!" he suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. In his frustration Yami attacked his furniture, ripping off the pillows and blankets from his couch, kicking the table so it fell over, dragging out whatever books was on the shelves and just anything he could tear down.

With a big huff he fell on his knees, all his energy running out like water, leaving him listless and still mad, wanting to do something drastic but had no strength to do so.

But then the anger left him, his fury dissipated to a nagging pain, and Yami couldn't feel anything but a cold chill settling in his heart. It didn't matter how angry he was at Yugi, he had let Yugi into his heart after all. If he had pushed him away that day he returned from the library none of this would've happened. Yami wouldn't have a broken heart, and Yugi could've found someone else to fool into a fake relationship, or just return home.

Yami looked around his now trashed apartment. His gaze fell upon the frame of his grandmother. It lay beside him, backside up. Picking it up he turned it to see the face of his grandmother, a face so much like his own. She was smiling at him, that gentle smile she only used around her beloved ones. Seeing that gentle smile only reminded him of Yugi. And seeing the picture gave him a sudden realisation; he had no physical proof that he had been with Yugi. There were no pictures of them together, or of Yugi, or any of his possessions in the apartment. It was like the whole relationship had been nothing but a fantasy. And the only thing Yami had left were the memories of them together. Nothing but memories...

Clutching the frame to his chest like a lifeline, Yami fell into tears once again, sobbing his heart out for his loss, for the unfairness of it all. For not having Yugi by his side.

-o-O-o-

He didn't know what day it was. Any thought of work was non-existent. So the call from his office had been inevitable. Yami didn't answer the first ten times his cell rang. The next ten times he considered picking it up, for the sake of just hearing someone. After many more he finally answered. Clearing his throat first he said, very quietly, into the speaker, "Yes?"

"Takamori-kun, where are you?" His boss didn't sound as jovial as he usually did. The annoyance was clear as day, and Yami couldn't blame him. But he wasn't sorry for it. "You realise that you should've been back in the office three days ago. I did give you an extra week, but now it's time to come back."

"I suppose it is," Yami rasped. His voice sounded horrible from the lack of usage and from all the crying.

"My word, you sound terrible!"

"I guess," Yami replied.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"No? Then why aren't you at work?"

Yami didn't answer. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to tell the truth but he wasn't about to lie either. If Yami was anything it was honest even if it didn't always show.

Yoshimoto clearly didn't seem to like the silence. "Takamori, I need you to give me an explanation as to why you haven't returned to office yet."

"I won't."

"Come again?" Yoshimoto said.

Yami held back the snarky retort he really wanted to give. Instead he said calmly, "It's personal business. You don't have a right to know anything about my private life."

"I most certainly do when my employers decide to take advantage of their vacation time!" Yami had never heard the boss raise his voice before. He didn't really feel intimidated though. He should but he just didn't care. But he had to be smart. If he risked losing his job he had to be tactical.

"I should've called. I apologize. But I still am not going to tell you why I didn't show up when I should have. It's still a private matter."

Yoshimoto was silent for a moment. Yami briefly wondered if he might have overstepped some invisible line. "Alright, I won't press on the matter," the boss finally said. "But I expect you to show up tomorrow or there will be consequences." The line went dead as Yoshimoto hung up without saying goodbye.

Yami rolled over on his stomach, eyes unfocused and not looking at anything. So there would be consequences? He supposed he had better show up tomorrow then no matter how much he didn't want to face the world. Lying at home was a much better option after all. No one could ever find out that he and Yugi was no more.

And that was how he wanted it to stay.

-o-O-o-

It was strange how easily Yami fell into routine the next morning; get up, shower, make coffee, get dressed and leave for work. It took him longer than usual, walking around slowly and not really aware of his surroundings. At work he at least _tried_ to do his job. It was hard. Yami didn't want to do anything; he just wanted to hide from the world.

Yami hadn't really had the will to face the world today. He just wanted to stay in his apartment and hide under the covers. Facing the world meant that he had to move on, follow the flow on the everyday life that he had dreaded for the simple reason of being forced to. And because it would mean not thinking about Yugi.

_Not_ thinking of Yugi wasn't actually a bad thing. It was just the fact that when Yami thought of him again, it was really painful. And he didn't want to feel pain anymore. He'd had enough of feeling anything. So perhaps working would do him some good after all.

"Takamori-san. Hey, earth to Takamori-san."

Realising he was spoken to, Yami raised his head to acknowledge the one standing by his desk. It was Mori. He gazed at Yami curiously, his head cooked slightly to the side. "Is everything all right?" he asked. There was a hint of concern in his voice. Quite a rare quality to the quiet man.

"Yeah. Everything is fine," Yami said, trying to sound like it, but didn't quite manage it. His voice was flat and toneless, and he knew that Mori didn't believe him. Yet he didn't pry, just walked back to his desk to continue work.

But work was the last thing on Yami's mind. Mori's concern was what occupied Yami as he sat there trying to look busy. He knew that Mori was a very observant man, but Yami also knew that he rarely showed much emotion. Had it been that easy to see that something was wrong? How could it have shown? What did he do different? No one had ever noticed it before when he had been dumped for the umpteenth time, so why would this time be any different?

When the time for lunch came Yami didn't move from his spot. He felt neither for food nor company. So when the others got to their feet to find something to eat and somewhere else to chat he stayed put. That half hour gave him the time to just forget everything, to not do anything, and that suited him just fine.

The same thing happened during the next few days. Yami came to work, tried to be productive, and Mori asking if something was wrong. And neither times did Yami feel that Mori was anything but genuinely concerned. It kind of made him feel better, knowing that someone was concerned, but he didn't want to talk about it. Talking wouldn't bring Yugi back. It wouldn't take away the pain, or the memories, or make anything better. Talking wouldn't do a damned thing for him.

-o-O-o-

Friday around noon lunch came with the usual enthusiasm as it was time to relax and talk about anything not work related. Yami had actually joined his colleagues, and sat with a group of men as he usually did, but he rarely spoke. He didn't really pay attention to the conversations either. And no one really paid attention to him. But today one particular comment made him look up from his coffee and listen.

"You know, I was dumped the other day," one of the men said, looking a bit forlorn in his seat. Yet Yami noted that he didn't look all that sad or distressed about it. It bothered him for some reason.

"Really? Like we didn't see that one coming," Hashimoto said in his normal teasing matter.

The man shot a glare at this. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means. You don't have it takes to keep a woman by your side. You are too pushy."

"I'm not too pushy!"

"No? Then how come every woman seems to leave you in the gutter, ey? You come on too strong, giving all kinds of signals, it's like you're all over the place. Women want a man who knows what he wants, not some bloke who can't seem to make up his mind on how to come on the girl in the first place."

The man grumbled under his breath but didn't comment.

"Anyway, remember that friend of mine?" a small plump man said. "The one who found a decent girl who wanted to be with him? Yeah, well, seems she wasn't who he thought she was."

"What, did she cheat on him?" Hashimoto said.

"No, but he sure wished that had been the case."

"Why? What happened?"

The plump man shook his head in a sort of disbelief. "She was already seeing someone. Apparently she's engaged or something and wanted to have a little fun before sealing the deal and being stuck with only one person. Though from what I've heard she was keen on keeping on seeing him if he wanted. She certainly didn't seem to mind."

"Then why the hell would she marry that other bloke for then?"

"Money. It's all about the money, man," Hisao cut it, joining the conversation from where he stood by the coffee machine.

"Just the money?"

"No, I think it might've been an arranged marriage," said the plump man.

"People still do that?"

"It's not that uncommon from what I've heard, but no, it's not that usual either."

"I think it's more common with omiai than arranged marriage."

"Isn't it the same thing? In a way," the first man said.

"No it ain't, you dimwit," Hashimoto replied, giving him and incredulous look. "An omiai is about finding a potential partner to marry. An arranged marriage someone already chose your partner. Is a huge difference!"

Yami couldn't listen to it anymore. Shooting up from his seat with such force it fell and stalking out from the room he could hear the surprised outbursts from his colleagues well through the open door. Finding solitude in one of the conference rooms he found a seat and slumped down in it. It took everything he had not to fall back into depression. Listening to that story was too much like Yugi's story, and he couldn't deal with it; at least not yet. But it did make him realise something. His story wasn't extraordinary in any way. There were many who had lied to their family, to the ones they loved because of things like this. Seeing someone behind the others back wasn't uncommon. But to be stabbed in the back like he and that other fellow had been was tough. It wasn't something anyone could understand unless they had been through the same.

This didn't make him feel better. Nothing could make him feel better.

The door opened. Yami couldn't help but tense up where he sat. He wasn't sure if he wanted any company, but it seemed he didn't have much choice as the door closed with a small click and footsteps approached him.

"Everything all right?" It was Mori that had spoken to him. Yami only sighed. He didn't dodge the question this time.

"Let's just say I've had a rough week."

"Aren't things well between you and Mutou-kun?" Right on the mark.

"Something like that." He paused for a moment. "Yugi left me."

"I'm sorry." Mori was sincere, Yami could tell by his expression. "May I ask what happened?"

"I'm not so sure I want to talk about it."

"Looks like you could need the talk. Whatever happened between you and Mutou-kun has affected you greatly."

"How so?"

"I've noticed the small change of behaviour with you. Your work is sloppy and you are shut in, more than usual. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But you should talk to someone. If not now, then when you are ready. Even if you aren't ready it's wise to be open."

"You speak as if from experience."

"You could say that." Mori sighed and took a seat himself. "I'm not a person to just open up to people. I'm very introvert and like to keep my personal life to myself. But this has cost me a lot, including people that I love." He looked curious for a moment. "You are the first colleague I've ever told this."

Yami looked at him in wonder. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much, apart from work related conversations."

"Like I said, introvert and none sharing. But that doesn't mean I am not a good listener."

Yami took in what Mori had just said, letting it sink. Maybe talking about it wouldn't be so bad. After all, when Yuhara had pushed him to open up he had felt better afterward. And Mori was a person who wouldn't pass on his personal life to the others in the office.

So Yami told him everything in short terms. From the moment they met in the bar and the proposition, to the struggles he had gone through, what they both had been through to get to where they were, to the day when Yugi dropped the bomb of his upcoming marriage, not leaving out a single detail (Yami left out anything sexual. It wasn't anything Mori needed to hear).

Mori sat in silence, taking in every word, never interrupting, never commenting. When Yami had finished he still didn't say anything. It suited Yami just fine. He felt raw with emotions, not sure what to feel at the moment. But he also felt a bit lighter, felt some of the weight on his shoulder lift. It felt good.

"Cowards," Mori said.

Stunned, Yami fumbled a moment to speak. "Pardon?"

"You are cowards."

Yami blinked. Cowards? Sure, he was one for not daring to fight for the one he loved, but Yugi?

"I – sorry? Don't you mean coward?"

"No, Takamori, I said cowards, plural. You and Mutou-kun both are idiots."

Yami frowned at this. "How did we go to being idiots all of a sudden?"

"Because you are. From what I understand, this was meant to be a purely play thing, but you ended up falling for one another none the less. How can you say that you love a man who just left you when you didn't even go after him?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"It sure isn't. Look, Mutou-kun is a coward for not standing up for what he believes in. Yes, I understand that with his very powerful family he's in a difficult situation, but honestly, the worst thing that would happen is that he is disowned by his parents. That means he can be with you after all.

You, on the other hand, are a coward for not fighting for him. You think that you can't do anything to get him back. How do you know unless you try?"

"And what the hell am I supposed to do?" Yami snapped, feeling his anger spike up. "Yugi is getting married, and apparently I will be killed if I interfere. What good will it do if I die for the sake of my own happiness? I would only cause Yugi grief for it."

"How do you know that you will be killed? Just because Mutou-kun has made that impression? Maybe he just told you that because he wanted you to move on and forget about him."

"But – that's ridiculous! How could I forget him? He's – he's the love of my life. I cannot just forget what I had with him."

"Then that should speak for itself," Mori said, smiling sadly. "I let the one I love go, despite knowing how she felt for me, and ignoring what I felt for her, thinking it was for the best. Thinking, that she would be happier with someone else, someone more deserving of her, because she deserved more, more than what I could ever offer. Never did I act on my feelings, and I regret it to this day. Don't do the same mistake I did, Takamori-kun."

Yami starred at Mori. He couldn't really believe that he had heard what he just did. "Why did you let her go?" he asked, carefully, not sure if he had any right to ask, to pry. "It cannot be only because you felt she deserved more."

"The main reason was that I was afraid of how she made me feel. I never really knew love the way most people do. I didn't know if I could give her the love she wanted from me. And there was also the difference in our social ranks. I wouldn't be able to give her what I knew she deserved so much."

"But you never told her any of that?"

"No." Mori sighed long and hard. "I don't know if she ever knew how I felt for her, though I suspect she did, in a way. She knew I wasn't much of a people person. She knew that emotions were something I didn't handle too well, like love, happiness, empathy. But she didn't mind. She loved unconditionally and that was one of the things that attracted me to her.

Takamori-kun, I let her go without a fight, so certain that I wasn't enough for her. Do not let Mutou-kun go for anything. Fight for him, like I never did for her."

Swallowing hard Yami avoided Mori's intense stare, unable to look at the raw emotions lying in them. It was like a reflection of himself, and he didn't know if he could handle it.

"I-I don't know if I can," he whispered, the words small and feeble in the big room, almost inaudible. He saw Mori frown in the corner of his eye, leaning forward and starring intently.

"Do you love Mutou-kun?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Yami exclaimed. Hadn't he already said so quite clearly?

"Then you know what to do."

"What, pray tell, could that be?"

"Only you know the answer to that. If you love Mutou-kun then you know what you must do. Follow your heart."

And with that Mori stood up and left the room, leaving Yami with a cryptic message and a heavier heart than ever before.

-o-O-o-

Saturday finally came, after a long and difficult week. A week had passed since the talk with Mori. Yami had avoided all contact with him since then. It hadn't been because he now knew why Yami was suffering. It was because Yami now knew more about Mori as a person. And it was awkward. He didn't know what to say or do around him anymore. The man himself didn't say much, as usual. The usual greeting was made, and words of reports and assignments delivered, but other than that, Mori didn't really speak to Yami. It was as if he'd said what he had to say and could now focus on other things.

For Yami, all it had done for him were confusion. As he already felt slightly confused he tried to ignore the whole thing by working. By now he managed to do a decent amount of the dreaded paperwork, and he also managed to keep his mind off things, off anything not work related.

The weekend had been hard. With no work and nothing else to do sure wasn't what he was looking forward to. The entire weekend had been spent at the library, luckily without any interruptions from Yuhara; he had no intention of spilling his gut once more. He hadn't rented any books, but did get a lot of CD's so he could fill the silence in his home with more than just the random talk from his radio.

And so Monday came, and things hadn't really changed, only gone back to how it was before. Yami didn't talk to anyone, and no one really talked to him. Sure, Hashimoto and Hisao would drop by once in a while to ask him out for a night of karaoke, and to bring Yugi of course. When they mentioned Yugi's name the first time Yami couldn't speak. The words were caught in his throat, choked by the sudden tears that threatened to come forth. He managed to croak out that Yugi wasn't feeling well at the moment so he couldn't make any promises. They let him off the hook for the time being. The next few times Hashimoto came around to try and drag him out after work, Yami only gave vague answers and maybes. Hisao seemed to catch up on something being wrong, but didn't pry; neither did he try to make Yami come to be social. "Only if you want to," he'd said, despite Hashimoto's pouting protests. "No pressure."

After that Yami had been more of less left to himself, which suited him just fine. It let him do his work without being interrupted – his tasks were easier to do now – and it also let him think when on a break. Or just be antisocial.

Yami sighed heavily as he made his coffee. Last night he'd been so exhausted that he fell asleep the moment he lay down on the couch to rest and had slept until the morning. Granted it was very early, but even if it was five in the morning Yami suddenly wasn't tired, so he got up to shower and make some food, or preferably, a good cup of coffee.

As he stepped out of the bedroom after getting dressed he couldn't help but look at the shelf. A letter lay there innocently, waiting to be read by the intended person. Yami stared at it for a long moment, contemplating on whether to read it or not. He strode to the kitchen instead, needing something strong to wake up.

Yet, after a quick breakfast and a long hour staring into nothing while drinking his coffee, he was drawn to the little piece of paper, needing to look at it, hold it, feel it.

The letter was almost clean of folding marks from all the times it had been opened and reread. Yami knew it by heart, yet he had to read it, over and over, in that slightly curly handwriting that belonged to Yugi:

_Dear Yami-kun,_

_I know that the last thing you want from me is contact of any sort. I know that this is the least thing you expect from me; I hardly expected it myself. _

_If you aren't reading this letter I'll understand why. If you do you can throw it away afterwards. To me it doesn't matter. This is not about me asking forgiveness. I couldn't possibly ask of such a thing after what I did to you. This is not about making myself feel better by apologising. Nothing can erase what I did, and it will stay with me for the rest of my life. I'm not asking anything from you, only hoping that you will read my letter, to let you know that I'm truly_ _sorry for what I did to you. _

_Because I am, I am so, so sorry for what I put you through, after promising that I would stay, that we would be together, that I would never ever leave you alone. I did. And by all the gods above and beyond I wish that things could be different. I wish that I wasn't getting married; I wish that we could be together, and, god forgive me, I even wish that I never met you. For the life of me, I can't __fathom__ why I would wish for it, when I care for you so much it hurts._

_I'm not asking for anything, nor do I expect anything from you. I have no idea why I'm writing this letter to you; Hell, I don't even know if it's a good idea. Just like I had my doubts about finding someone to fool around with for the sake of it._

_I guess that the reason I'm sending you this is because I wanted to thank you. Despite all the troubles, those 18 days I had with you were the best days of my life. Even though I knew it couldn't last I got lost in those moments with you, because that time I had with you I was truly happy. You must think I'm being awful right now, and I am, thanking you when I hurt you. But you do need to know. Because with you knowing this, you will know that you made a difference for someone. Knowing this you might be able to move on someday, make a difference for someone else, find love with someone who doesn't lie to you and hides their lives behind false hope and imaginary relationships._

_Because you deserve it, you deserve everything I couldn't possibly offer you, as much as it pains me to say so. You deserve true love and true happiness. But know this, to the day I die you will forever be the one who stole my heart. You will forever be with me, both in heart and soul._

_I love you, Yami-kun, now and forever._

_Yugi_

It didn't matter that the words sent him on an emotional rollercoaster, it didn't matter that most of Yugi's words were true, that he wanted nothing from Yugi if he wasn't going to return, reading this letter gave him what he didn't have before: proof. Physical proof that Yugi had been there, that Yugi had been his and his alone.

And yet, it was nothing more than a reminder that nothing was going to change. What they had was over. Yami was left to live his dull life, all alone in his small, too expensive apartment which held so many memories. Not just with Yugi, but a lot of things in general. All those lonely hours he had to spend here was just depressing to think about. He sighed. Maybe it was time to move to a new place, start anew. But then he would need the money and an actual place to stay. Unless money just fell into his lap, it was out of the question for the time being.

Yami put down the letter beside a picture frame. Plucking down the broken frame of his grandmother he took some time to study it. The picture had been taken some 30 years ago, when her husband was still alive and she lived happily with her family. He could see the features he shared with her clearly on this picture; the high cheekbones, the slanted eyes, the unusual coloured eyes, and that ebony coloured hair that defied gravity. It was by far not as bad as his own, but she sure had got some attention for her unusual hair. She had never minded, only let the stares go by her as it wasn't anything to be concerned about. Yami wished he could be more like her, to not worry so much and to be open and true to himself. She had never done anything that went against what she believed in. And one of the things she had fiercely believed in was love. Yami couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined her smacking him hard and telling him to stop being such a coward and just go after Yugi. If he truly loved him, then everything would work out in the end.

But he had yet to see anything in his life 'work out' for him, so how would this be any different? A lousy job, a too expensive apartment and a city that help too many bad memories for him wasn't exactly what he called good.

He sighed again. It wouldn't do him any good to think about the past or what ifs. All he could do was live in the now and do what he was able to do for the moment.

The glass on the frame was still broken; Yami had yet to replace it after it broke. A new frame was in order.

As he took the picture carefully out if its frame a piece of paper fluttered down on the floor from its position behind the picture. Surprised that there was something else there Yami carefully put the items down before scooping up the paper. It looked like a simple piece of paper but is sure spiked Yami's curiosity. Could it be a letter from his grandmother? He didn't really think so, as she hardly kept thing to herself, but wanted to be open and honest. Unfolding the paper he started to read it. Yami got the shock of his life at the content and staggered to the nearest seat he could find and sat down ungracefully. What he was looking at was a will. His grandmother will. Rereading it several times to make sure he was looking at an actual will.

When his grandmother died she hadn't left him much as there hadn't been much for him to have. Most of her possessions had been promised to her friends and some organisations she supported, and the house hadn't been something Yami had any control over. When he thought about it, he couldn't even remember anyone actually taking over the house, not even him, as the mere thought of staying in it only would bring forth painful memories.

But this paper said that she had left him, not just the house, but also her life savings and insurance money. It was such an amount that Yami couldn't really comprehend it. Never had he had so much money in his entire life!

"This changes everything," he murmured, still shocked at the contents of the paper. With this kind of money he could finally move out of his dingy place and get his own. Hell, he could simply move to Okinawa and into the house he used to live in as a kid. It was his after all. But, that would mean truly leaving Yugi behind. Yami didn't know how he felt about that.

Then again, starting anew sounded like a good idea to him. He would have to quit his current job and find a new one. Perhaps his boss knew someone in Okinawa who could help him out, or just help setting up an interview or two. Surely there had to be some kind of work for him there.

Then the more practical side of him kicked in. He couldn't plan ahead until he knew that the will was legit. Not that he believed for a second that his grandmother had made a fake will, but he wouldn't be able to claim anything until he knew for sure that everything was okay. No one would let him get anything before then either, so it was better to make sure.

While still trying to plan ahead and think of where he could find a lawyer to help him verify that the will was legit, he was disturbed as someone knocked on the door.

Still dumbfounded from his findings, he was in a haze as he went to open the door. Just before he grabbed the door handle he hoped it wasn't the landlord who had returned for any money. If it was he would get an earful of Yami's mind.

The one standing outside the door was the absolutely last person he could ever think of. Outside stood a woman he knew from the local library. She was around Yami's height, quite attractive in her own right. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a kind face and nice smile, though she didn't really smile when she saw Yami. Her face was set in a very stern and serious expression.

"Yuhara-san," Yami blurted out at the sight of her. "What on earth are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"The library registration," Yuhara said.

"Oh." He should've thought of that. Yami was still confused. "Why are you here? I didn't think library clerks made house calls."

"I'm here on a private matter, Takamori-kun. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Um, would you like something to drink?" Yami asked as Yuhara walked briskly by him, and taking off her jacket and shoes at the same time.

"No thank you, not right now. You better sit down."

He was asked to sit down in his very own home? Yami was about to loudly object to this, but Yuhara's aura told him that this was very serious, so he didn't say anything, just took a seat on the couch, and watched her do the same.

She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "We need to talk: about Yugi."

...

Kichiko: Dam-dam-dam-daaaaaam! I bet you didn't expect that one! We didn't either actually. What a beautiful change to our original plans.

Chrino: I just don't know how I'm supposed to pull off the next chapter...

Kichiko: You'll do just fine. And a lot of pushing from our readers should do the trick too. So revieeeeeeew! Even if it's to tell us how evil we are for not writing anything for months. Hopefully we'll hear from you soon! :D

Both: Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Chrino: Hello. I'm sorry that this chapter is late – again – but I swear that the inspiration was lost in whatever dimension my mind wanders in. I did finish it during this last month though, and it's been looked over by Vanja-Deyja so I feel confident that it's good and to post it after long last. There are a few grammars that I've come to hear of, but decided to let it slip so you could read it sooner.

You know, this was supposed to be the last chapter; but with the sudden turn of events of the last chapter it just didn't happen. So it'll be at least 1-2 chapters longer, I can't tell an exact number as I still need to finish the next chapter.

But that'll be for later: now for chapter 13! Hope you enjoy, and please do leave me a review after. I'll take reviews, criticism, good and bad as long as it's reasonable and constructive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the plot and my own character. The end.

* * *

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Yami almost fell off his seat in surprise. Of all the things he could've imagined Yuhara to talk to him about, of all the topics in the world she would pick, Yugi was the absolute last thing he expected. And of all the raging questions in his mind all fighting to be asked the first thing that came tumbling out his mouth was "How do you know Yugi?"

"How do _you_ know him?" Yuhara shot back.

That surprised Yami. Why would she ask him that? "I asked you first," he retorted, though it was meant to be a polite gesture.

"I knew him first." That cheeky quality of hers that he usually admired now only irritated him.

"Is this 5th grade?" he asked exasperated.

She sighed. "No, this is two adults who have a common friend who is, at the moment, suffering greatly, and I want to do something about it."

Yami didn't answer for a long moment. He tried to gather his wits and failed miserably, feeling his body tense in silent anticipation: what for he wasn't sure. "Yugi is suffering? How? What kind of suffering?"

"I think you know the reason why."

Of course he knew. He, Takamori Yami, was the god damned reason. "He's heartbroken," he whispered sadly.

"Yes."

"Just like me."

"And why are you heartbroken?"

Yami boggled at her. "The hell, Yuhara-san? Is this an interrogation?"

"No. I just want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

Dragging a hand through his unruly hair in frustration he said, "I'm heartbroken because I broke up with my boyfriend."

"And who is your boyfriend?"

Stealing an inquisitive glance at her he saw a mild understanding expression, no judgement or anger, only empathy.

"Yugi." The name felt both extremely good and horribly painful to say. "Did he-" He couldn't finish the question for some reason. Yuhara understood perfectly.

"He didn't tell me in so many words. He only mentioned your name once. That was all I could hear through his sobbing before I managed to calm him down."

The heart clenched so hard in Yami's chest he was sure someone was trying to pry it out by using a rusty knife. "He was crying?"

"At that one time I spoke to him he did," she confirmed. "Yugi isn't one to dissolve into tears. When he cries he really cries. Many believe otherwise but that isn't the case. He's sensitive, not a cry baby."

That Yami knew well. Yugi had this silent strength that he himself sorely lacked. He had relied on Yugi more than he knew, so when Yugi left Yami had been lost. Relaxing in his seat he asked, "How is he?"

"Sad," Yuhara said truthfully. "He's been down ever since he left you but he's coping."

"I see..."

Yuhara didn't miss the hesitation, or the guilt that emitted from Yami in great waves. How could he not feel the way he did when he was the reason for Yugi's suffering?

"Yugi loves you," she assured him. "He misses you dearly and wishes on his life that he could do differently. He swears on his life that he would do anything in his power to be with you."

The wrenching in his chest felt more constricted, harsher somehow. "But he isn't here," Yami said quietly.

"No, he isn't, but not for the lack of trying." Yuhara gave an exasperated and frustrated sigh. "From the moment he arrived at his parent's house he's been trying to get out of the marriage. Even more so after he sent you that letter."

"You know about the letter?" She nodded. "How much did Yugi tell you about this ... arrangement?"

"He told me about his plans for finding a pretend boyfriend; how he found you and fell in love, how he came to live here for more than two weeks and how the engagement ripped you apart. And, of course, how he's trying every trick in the book to weasel his way out of it. When I called him a few days ago Yugi's father had him put under house-arrest and was not to go anywhere without supervision."

"What?" Yami growled, enraged by these news.

"Father Mutou is like that, always the control freak. Such a bastard," she added, like an afterthought. ""Why Yugi didn't leave is beyond me."

"His sister did," Yami remembered. "Or she was kicked out; I'm a little vague on the details."

An unsettling look formed on Yuhara's features. "She was given the ultimatum, either give up her 'life style'," she air quoted with big gestures, "or leave. And since she was sick of her parents she just up and left. Her only regret was that she didn't bring Yugi with her." Her last comment made something stir in Yami's head. There was something going on here that he didn't see. Something was not being told, and he wanted to know what.

"Does Yugi know you're here?"

A bit taken aback by the question it took a moment for Yuhara to respond. "No, he doesn't."

An honest answer. That bode well. "Why are you here?"

She hesitated. "I want to stop the wedding."

"So you come to me?" he asked. "Why not take care of it yourself?"

"You're the biggest reason the wedding shouldn't take place!" she argued.

"Why?"

"Why?" Yuhara said loudly, anger shining in her dark brown eyes. "Are you an idiot? Do you really need a reason why? Apart from the intended couple being forced into tying down their lives with each other and just settle it's clear as day. You love Yugi and he loves you! End of story!"

"I bloody well know that!" Yami spat, anger rising in his chest, growling like a beast wanting to be unleashed.

"Then what's with the questions then?"

"Because I want to know how you know him; I want to know why you are showing up on my doorstep only to tell me you want to stop the wedding, and I want to know why you acted like you knew exactly what Kichiko was going through when she told her parents she was bisexual, because you are acting like you were there!"

All anger vanished from Yuhara's eyes and face. "Do you really need to ask?" she said, with a rare gentle smile that softened her face, reminding him of someone he knew, someone he knew very well. Stopping for a moment to think he wracked his brains to figure out who it could be. Yami was unsocial at best so he didn't really know that many people. Yet this smile calmed him, soothed him, just like his smiles did, Yugi's smiles...

And then it hit him. "No way." It was barely a whisper, the words coming from his mouth could've easily have been just hot air. Either it was louder than he thought or Yuhara had impeccable hearing. She smiled widely, albeit a bit embarrassed, confirming his still rationalising train of processing thoughts. "You are Yugi's sister. You're Kichiko."

"Yes I am." In all her honesty and gentle smiles he could easily see the resemblance to Yugi. So unlike in many ways they both emitted this aura of calmness, kindness and warmness that Yami always felt from Yugi. It was those distinct things that always had him calm and collected even in times when his emotions rampaged wildly in his chest to the point where an outlet was the only way to prevent the nagging and horrible pain. He saw it now, the same cheekbones, and the nose, that special light in their eyes that shone with life and love and goodwill. It was all there and he never saw it. He supposed it would be hard to see such things when he never knew Yugi existed and Yuhara never talked about her family.

"I can't believe that you're Yugi's sister!" he exclaimed at last.

"Yeah, I can imagine that it's a bit of a shock."

"A bit?" he chuckled weakly.

"Hah! Yeah," she barked. "I'm not one to do things halfway after all. If I am to surprise someone it must be big else it's not fun." Yuhara winked, that quirky smirk of hers returning at last.

"Yeah, you would do that," Yami agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, letting it all sink in. Yami felt the need to move so he stood up and wandered into the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please. Coffee sounds delicious right now."

A few moments later both sat with a cup of hot java, Yami had downed half of it already despite it being scolding hot, before turning back to Yuhara.

"Yuhara, huh?" Yami mused. She gave him an inquisitive look, tilting her head to the side in quiet confusion. He had spoken out loud again. He should really do something about that weird habit of his. "The name, Yuhara," he said. "That was a name you took when you left your family?"

Yuhara nodded slowly.

"But you're married now. Why haven't you taken his last name? Sorry," he said immediately, realising what he was asking. "I shouldn't pry like that."

"You're not prying, you're being honest and you have questions. It's okay," she said. "True, I took the last name Yuhara as it actually was my grandma's maiden name before she married grandpa. But strangely enough, my husband has the very same name so people always thought we were married already when we introduced ourselves together." She laughed richly at that. "Oh, I've had so much fun with that, messing with other's heads just for the sake of it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it is." Yuhara smiled, then turned serious. "But I can't be truly happy with my own life and good fortune knowing that my little brother's suffering under the hands of those people. So I must do what I can to see to that he will get what he wants."

Yami saw how much she loved Yugi. The silent determination and the passionate fiery eyes told him that. One thing kept nagging him though and it wouldn't stop bugging him unless he asked.

"I understand that you want to help him. But why are you so determined to help me, a stranger, someone you only know from the library?"

"Because I care for you like I care for Yugi. Somehow you've become like a second brother to me, I can't really explain it. All I know is that I want you to be happy. I want both of you to be happy. And if the two of you together is what it takes then I'll be damned if anything comes in the way of that."

"Wow, you feel strongly about this," Yami mused.

"I do," she admitted passionately. "I've found happiness by getting away from the house and my parents, Yugi should have that too. Happiness that is, though him leaving the family would've been a good thing too I suppose. Anyway, most important thing is to get you and Yugi back together."

Yami drew a breath at this. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with Yugi again but he could think of a million things that could, and would, go wrong, were he to even try an attempt of getting Yugi from the grasp of his parents.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I'm not sure," Yuhara relented.

Yami gaped at her. "You're not sure?" he repeated. "So you don't have a plan."

"That is very correct."

"Then why come here if you don't have a plan?" Yami asked angrily.

"Excuse me? Oh ho, hello mister!" she said in a don't-mess-with-me kind of voice. "It's _you_ this depends on! I can't just drop by and tell you what to do. You've got to want to do it, to take the leap and go for it."

Furious at those words Yami retorted, "You think I don't want Yugi back? Do you think I want to sit here twiddling my thumbs while the love of my life is given away in marriage?"

"Your actions tell me differently, of which, I might add, are none." Yuhara spoke the truth, which irritated Yami more than anything.

"That doesn't mean I'm not willing," he grumbled.

"So you _are_ willing to do anything to get him back?" Yuhara asked, almost surprised.

"Of course I am!" Yami stressed.

"Then why haven't you done anything?"

"You mean apart from the fact that I have a death sentence over my head and can't really take action?" Yami said, frustration waving over him. Of course he wanted to do something but if he got hurt in any way Yugi would be hurt too. Were he to be killed Yugi would be heartbroken once more. There was no way he was going to cause Yugi more pain than he already had. He deserved more than that.

"Apart from the fact that, yes, my father is a man who has ruined lives of many people, actually going as far as to kill someone is extreme, even for him."

"Meaning?"

Yuhara sighed impatiently. "Meaning that if he really was a cold hearted douche bag – or colder, I guess is the more correct phrase – then there would be littering with bodies around him. He takes pride in knowing he can ruin a person's life and thrives on watching people suffer. For him, if someone has done him or his family 'wrong' or just aren't to his liking, stripping them of all they know, make them jobless, homeless and downright poor, using his means to make sure none of them will ever get a good decent job again makes him feels proud of himself. Sick twisted man," she added with disgust.

"Yugi told me the same thing," Yami remembered, from their trip in the mountain, "only not in so many details. He worried about his – your – parents finding out about me."

"And with good reason; just look what happened when father found out," Yuhara pointed out. "But I really have to say that he's hit a new low, using your love for each other against you, knowing perfectly well that Yugi would return. Everyone knows that Yugi puts everyone before himself, which is why you must be the one to have him place his own needs first, because no matter how hard he manages to fight against the couple of terror he'll never make it. They will pluck away his will and pick on his confidence and leave him crying and pitiful and have him begging them to stop and they'll have him right where they want him. Yugi'll agree to anything and it's a done deal. I saw the power duo go against a very strong and intimidating man – he caved and bawled like a man in despair who'd lost everything. It wasn't a pretty sight." She shuddered at the memory.

"Do they really go that far?" Yami asked in disbelief. He could believe that the Mutou's were quite dangerous having heard both of their children say the same thing but even he was sceptical to such a story.

"Oh yes," Yuhara told seriously. "Mother's a great asset to father, though I suspect she wasn't that bad before she married father. I can't be sure since I don't know too many from her side of the family, or any of her friends or even any acquaintances. Hmm, sounds a bit conspicuous now that I think about it. Nothing to worry about," she said in response to Yami's great confusion. "It could merely be because of father's influence. He's very good at influencing people. Perhaps he didn't want her to associate with them no more."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason he didn't want Yugi and I to hang with 'the wrong crowd'."

Yami wrecked his brain for what reason that could be. He gasped at the realisation. "Are you telling me that he pushed away all those his own wife knew just because he didn't deem them as good enough?"

"It sure is possible, though admittedly I haven't given it much thought before."

"He can't go on like this!" Yami growled with outrage. It was not okay in any way for this man to rampage on as a bulldozer against innocent people, to run them over, burying the lives of those who opposed him, or that he simply didn't like, just because he could.

"Oh yes, he can," Yuhara stated grimly. "No one's stopped him yet, and those who try – well, you know what happens to them."

He sure did. After hearing it not only from Yugi but his sister as well Yami couldn't help but actually believe that their parents were inconsiderate of anyone besides themselves.

"What is that paper you're holding so tightly to your chest?"

Blinking he took a look at the paper he indeed held tightly. At Yuhara's arrival he'd forgotten all about the will of his grandmother and all that he'd gained in just a moment. He told her what it was. "Let me have a look at it," she insisted. "I've studied some laws and I should be able to tell if it's legit."

"You can?"

She nodded. "Though you need to see a lawyer too of course, make sure everything is as it is. I can't promise you that this is the real deal but I can still take a look."

Grateful he gave her the paper. Any sort of confirmation would be helpful to him. The time to plan his future depended on whether or not the will was the real deal.

A few minutes passed in silence as Yuhara read the paper. Yuhara grinned at the content. She gave Yami a cheeky grin. "Well, well, a house, and money! Good score this. Wait, this is perfect!" she practically shouted excitedly as if she'd made a great discovery, practically jumping in her seat. "This might just be what you need as leverage! This shows that you own your own house, and you already have a good job so it should work out in your favour. The question is how we're gonna convince anyone that you are the one for Yugi – what's with that sceptical face?"

"Why? I might have a house, but it's far from here. I have to quit my job and get a new one and that's real tough these days! Not to say that I don't even know what I want to do with my life. How can I be a good man for Yugi unless I can provide him with -"

"Love and care and affection? A good and loving house that he can come to and live with the man of his dreams? I don't see anything wrong with that. You both want to work so you'll both have income, and from what I understand from the papers there's no mortgage to even have to worry about. You already have some money to use if there's touch ups to do but that's that – unless you want to refurnish the house of course. But really, you have to stop being so negative."

"I'm not _that_ negative," Yami pouted slightly, his four year old self defending his too stubborn pride, refusing to see reason. Of course he knew Yuhara was right, that didn't mean he liked it.

"_Yes_, you are. That's one of the bad qualities you have. You're always only looking at the negative side and fail to see the good sides! You have to turn your negativity into something positive. And don't try to tell me that you're being realistic," she cut in before Yami could form words, like she knew _exactly_ what he was about to say.

"But I am!"

"There's no way you are realistic when the only reality you see are the downside of everything!"

"How can I not?" Yami yelled, his grown up self chasing his four year old into the corner, letting reality wash over him. "How can I not be negative and pessimistic when nothing in my life has gone my way? When anything good has been taken away from me? I'm so fragile and broken from all the disappointments and crushed hopes that I don't know if I can take it if I truly can't get Yugi back! I'm afraid of risking it all despite the yearning in my heart, the longing my whole body emits just from the thought of Yugi. It hurts, it fucking hurts, and I can't take it... I just can't take it no more..." His words ebbed out in a soft and hushed murmur, full of hurt and pain. "I love him so much, to the point where I'd rather live the rest of my life in pain than lose him again, to see him get hurt again. I love him, god, I love him!"

"Then _tell_ him!" Yuhara urged. "Go and tell _him_ that. Tell my parents that; shove it in their faces and rub it hard, make them see that you are the only one for their son. Don't let them kick you while you're down, take them head on!"

"But I have _nothing_!" said Yami weakly, almost in a panicked voice. "I can't go up against a man who has every mean to make me the most miserable man that walks the earth, despite the fact that he already has!"

"You have Yugi," Yuhara insisted. "With him by your side the both of you can fight them off. You need to have faith that you can do it, for Yugi's sake as well as your own. And you also have me – and gramps as soon as we inform him of the situation."

Whatever retort Yami had died at the mention of their grandfather. "I thought Sugoroku was shut out from the family."

"Yes he is, but he won't care about that. All he cares about is his grandchildren's well being and he'll do anything to help. He has connections too that we can use to our advantage. See, this will work out nicely. You just need a little faith." She surprised Yami by grasping his hand and holding it in a firm grip, making sure she had eye contact with him as she said the next part. "What you also need is to stay positive. I know I'm repeating myself but it's important," she insisted. "The only way you're going to get what you want is to envision it. Visualise you goal, your future, see what distance is between that and your current stand and close it! You must want it, yearn for it, grasp for it with all that you are, for there is no way that you will ever get Yugi back by hemming and hawing, making excuses as to why you can't. There's no 'I can't' or 'it's impossible', there is only 'I can'! If you say you can, then you can! Don't let anything stop you, not even yourself!"

"You make it sound so easy."

"It _is_ easy. You need to go for it and just do it. Believe that you can and nothing will stand in your way, not even my asshole father."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I'm not sure, if I don't believe that it will be okay it most likely will not, so I try my best to stay positive and believe that everything can turn out fine in the end. And I'm sure because Yugi loves you. That's all you need to believe. The rest will work itself out somehow." The smile she gave him, filled with confidence and encouragement made Yami feel like he could do it, if only a little. "I have your back, Takamori-kun. We _can_ do this."

"But we don't have a plan," Yami reminded her.

"No, we don't" she agreed. "But like I said, it'll work out just fine." When all she received from her comment was a deeply sceptical gaze and the tiniest glare she said, "Look, I'm not here to tell you what to do. I'm here to knock some sense into you, to give you the push you need to take the first step. That's my purpose here."

"At six in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a stroll around the block."

"And so you ended up here outside my apartment?"

"Uh, yeah."

"At six in the morning?"

"Yeah. I think I walked for two hours or so before reaching your block," Yuhara said sheepishly and even flushed slightly. "My feet just led me here. Before I knew it I was in front of your doorstep. I didn't even know what time it was, I just knocked hoping you were up. And you were. Lucky me."

He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud over the small woman's antics. "You really are something," he chortled quietly.

"I am," Yuhara confirmed jovially, grinning like no tomorrow. "But hey, I should get going, Aoi-chan must wonder where I am. I didn't exactly bring my cell either."

"Are you always this whimsical?"

"You've no idea."

So, as Yuhara moved toward the door they exchanged numbers, Yuhara thanked for the coffee and then assured once more that she would arrange a meeting with her grandfather then get back to Yami for the when and where.

"Yuhara-san, are you certain that he will want to meet me?" Yami asked as Yuhara was walking out the door.

"Absolutely positively!" she grinned. "Any good friend of Yugi's and me are welcome to meet him. He says so himself. Oh, by the way, call me Kichiko. That's my name after all." And with that she winked at him and left the apartment.

Yami stood by the doorway for a minute or two before he actually closed it. Moving to the couch again he sat down, drinking his now cold coffee. Usually he'd throw it out and get a new warm brew but he was too lost in thought to really mind.

Head filled with new information and heart filled with hope he couldn't help but dream of having Yugi back in his arms. Though his head told him to think reasonably, logically, realistically, his heart told him to keep the hope, to keep his spirits up despite it still mending from the latest heartbreak.

It was just so crazy, being told by Yugi's sister to go rescue him, to drag him away from his fiancé and his parents so that _he_ could be happy. Wasn't it selfish? Would Yugi want the same? He guessed so, now knowing what Yuhara had told him. Yami was scared out of his wits that everything would backfire, that he and Yugi could truly never be. The thought of being alone for the rest of his life scared him more than anything else. Yet, at that precise moment, he felt that if it wasn't Yugi it couldn't be anyone else. Of course he could do as Yugi asked of him in the letter, to move on, perhaps find someone else to love, someone who would be honest and faithful and make him happy; but he didn't want that. He wanted Yugi. For once in his life he just wanted that one person that would make him happy, to make him feel complete. It really shouldn't be too much to ask.

Sighing in defeat he moved to make something to eat. Trying to process this on an empty stomach gave him an ache.

He received a call from Yuhara at a more decent hour, telling him that she'd given his number to Sugoroku and to wait for him to call or send a text for the meeting. "He was rather busy the next few days," she told him. "But gramps is a man of his word. If he wants to meet you he will meet you. He knows how you work so he'll accommodate the time around your schedule."

"It won't be a bother for him?" Yami asked uncertainly. "I could skip a day of work if it's better for him..."

"Nonsense!" Yuhara said. "Gramps has his shop to think of too so it won't be until late afternoon at the earliest no matter which day it is. Don't you worry about it, and please don't fret over the meeting. Gramps will love you!"

"_How_ can you be so sure?"

"Its grandpa," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine." She gave a quick goodbye and wished him luck before hanging up.

"Just be myself, huh. Yeah, that should be a success," Yami murmured sarcastically out to the empty room. Oh well, he guessed there could be worse things, like having to convince Yugi's father that he was right for his son. He shuddered at the thought. He hoped he never had to meet the man face to face. After what he'd learned about the man he'd be crushed like a bug. Shrugging the image of him as a small bug being smacked to nothing by a gigantic hand he tried to make the time pass by doing some cleaning.

It didn't take too long before he realised that there really wasn't all that much to clean. And so Yami stood by the window gazing out on nothing, having no idea what he was supposed to do the rest of the day. The affairs of the will wouldn't be sorted before Monday at the earliest when offices were open again. He had no friends to call, no family to go to, and no place to go. There was nothing he felt like doing, and quite honestly being around other people would only exhaust him.

Letting his mind run freely he came to think of what to do with the house he owned, of what would happen if he were to move, what to do with his job, if he really wanted to leave Domino, and what moving would mean to him.

As he stood by the window he looked in over the living room and he wondered briefly how many boxes he needed to pack his things.

-o-O-o-

It was almost weekend again before Yami had the chance to meet up with Sugoroku. The elder man had been busy with his own life and hadn't had the chance to come meet him earlier, but Yuhara had reassured him that there was still time, that things would work out in the end. She was so positive that they could do it that Yami started to believe it himself. But he needed proof that it would work, faith alone didn't do much for him.

Stepping into a small run down but cosy cafe he gazed around, looking for someone who could resemble Yugi. It turned out to be tougher than he thought, as the cafe seemed to be a meeting place for elder people to come and meet up. He sighed. He hadn't expected it to be easy but finding one person really shouldn't be that hard! Stepping by the counter he ordered a coffee. Glancing at his watch he realised that he was early. Sugoroku might not have showed up yet. He must've been really nervous, thinking that he would be late if he didn't leave early. Damned nervousness. Yami stood in front of his dresser for half an hour that morning before leaving for work trying to find out what to wear. It was no date, nor a business meeting; no, it was a meeting with Yugi's grandfather, he wanted to at least give a good impression of himself. His usual suit probably would've worked just fine, but he was afraid of how he would look. There was nothing to fret over, yet he couldn't calm his thundering heart. He was meeting a parent, a grandparent but a parent nonetheless. It was not something to take lightly. He was here to discuss the future of Sugoroku's grandson after all. In the end he'd settled for a nice pair of black jeans and a simple very light blue-grey jumper with buttons at the throat. It was an outfit that Yugi had loved on him, and because it was something that Yugi had picked out for him that was he chose to wear. He just hoped it wasn't too casual.

The coffee came as a great distraction to the wild and swirling thoughts he couldn't seem to get rid of and he drank it gratefully. Looking around to find a seat he heard a voice from his right calling out a name he knew very well.

"Yugi?" It came from an elderly voice. It was surprised, not really sure he saw what he did. Yami turned around to see an elder man sitting at one of the small tables by the wall on the far side. He wore a pair of brown slacks and a white shirt and a nice pair of black shoes. He also had a green bandana that clashed with the rest of the outfit, covering his grey hair, though some gravity defying spikes stuck up from under it, and the bangs covering his forehead. It was easy to see who Yugi inherited his hair from. A moustache and a beard outlined his round and kind face, also grey from age. What really threw Yami off were his eyes. It was the same huge eyes Yugi had, coloured a deep plum, full of wisdom and honour, kindness and brightness, again so much he saw in the amethyst eyes that belonged to his love. There was no doubt that this man was Yugi's grandparent.

"My pardon," Yami apologised. "You have me mistaken."

"Yes, indeed I do," the older man rasped. "You will have to excuse me for staring but you look a lot like my grandson."

"So I've been told," Yami told. This only created confusion so he pressed on. "Are you perhaps Mutou Sugoroku-san?"

"Yes, I am."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Yami greeted, stepping over to the table Sugoroku sat at, sat his cup down and turned to the elder man to bow low. "My name is Takamori Yami. I think you have heard of me," he added as he straightened up.

"Aha! So _you_ are the infamous love of my grandson!" Sugoroku stated, quite loudly too.

"Infamous, you say," Yami said, gazing embarrassed around him, noting some of the stares he received.

"Yes. Kichiko has quite the talking skills, and she sure knows how to add flavour to a conversation. Now come, sit! I've been looking forward to meeting you, Takamori-san."

"Yami is fine," he said as he took his seat at the small table.

"Yami-san then. Oh, and no Mutou-san, please call me gramps!"

Taken aback by this odd request Yami agreed by nodding uncertainly. Never had he been asked to call anyone 'gramps' before.

"You really do look like my Yugi. It's very unreal."

"I take it that Yu- er, Kichiko-san never told you about our similar looks."

"No, she left that out of your description. That's something she's prone to do so I shouldn't really be surprised," Sugoroku laughed, grinning widely. "She did tell me a lot else though. For example that you are the one that stole Yugi's heart."

Flushing bright red at that statement Yami hemmed and hawed for a moment. "I beg your pardon but I believe that he stole my heart first. I just didn't know it at the time."

"Oh? How so?" Sugoroku inquired.

"Er, well..." Yami hesitated, unsure how much he wanted to tell the elder Mutou. "It was love at first sight, that much I know, but I wasn't ready to realise it. It was only recently that a girl ended a relationship with me and my brain wasn't ready to accept what my heart did so readily. Secondly I was still struggling with my sexuality. I had just started to truly wanting to figure out that part of myself when Yugi came strolling into my life, turning it upside down." The memory of a leather clad Yugi came to mind. That first meeting with the one that changed his whole life was one of the best he had. The tight black leather pants, the violet fitting shirt and the appearance of a young man who only wanted to have some fun. Who would've ever thought that they would end up as true lovers?

"So you didn't know that you were gay?"

So taken aback by this frank question Yami failed to find words. When he did all he could say was, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"There's no need for that," the elder man waved. "I've long since come to terms with my grandchildren being the way they are, I can't be different about others who are the same. I must admit that I hoped for many great grand children from both Kichiko and Yugi but most important to me is that they are happy with whomever they chose as a life partner. Hopefully Kichiko will have a child since she's married. What a shock!"

"She told you that?"

"Sure did, _after_ she told me that Yugi had been in a relationship with you and that he left you to do the 'right thing' and marry Anzu-chan. I'll never understand how her mind works. 'Guess what, gramps? I got married to a guy! Neat, huh?' Really, that girl's going to be the death of me." Sugoroku shook his head in disbelief, and Yami couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"My eccentric granddaughter aside. She told me only the most basic parts of the relationship you and Yugi had, apparently she didn't have too many details on it. Would you perhaps fill me in on it? I am very interested in hearing your side of this story."

"Erm," Yami hesitated. "How much do you want to know?"

"As much as you are willing to tell me."

So he found himself, not for the first time, telling how he and Yugi met and how it all started with Yugi's proposal, how it all progressed into something wonderful and scary, how his insecurities and fears almost ruined their relationship all those times, how Yugi promised over and over to stay with him, of when their relationship changed into greater, serious and more intimate times – though being tactful over the intimate details - of when Yugi was hurt in the bank robbery, of when he'd professed his love for the younger man, of how it all had ended with Yugi breaking his promise, how they'd parted on bitter terms, Yami lonely in his apartment and Yugi to be married to his friend. It was really a lot to take in even for Yami who'd lived it, been through it, those eighteen days of happiness and fright and love and insecurity and intimacy and self disgust. To think that it was now just over three weeks since he last saw his love; to Yami it felt like an eternity, he imagined Yugi felt the same.

"You really love him," Sugoroku mused.

"Yeah, I do," Yami gushed.

"If you love him so much, why didn't you stop him from leaving? Why haven't you claimed him back?"

Clenching his teeth Yami fought not to lose his temper. He knew this question was inevitable. "It's not because I didn't want to. I wanted him to stay, I begged him to stay. But we both knew that to prevent anything bad from happening he had to leave. I wanted to go fetch him so badly, to take him back and have him live with me, but I must admit that I doubted my actions alone would be good enough; I still do. Because if what I heard about his father was true, then I'd be dead. And worse than my fear of dying was the fear of Yugi being hurt worse than ever by my being injured in any way. I don't want that. Of course I know now that I will not be killed, Kichiko-san told me so. Yet I'm afraid of my safety as much as Yugi's. I just don't really know what to do."

Sugoroku watched him with such an intensive stare Yami felt he was being examined in the deepest part of his heart and soul. "Going through what you have is never easy. But this is a test, of the strength of your heart and of the love you have for Yugi."

"A test?"

Sugoroku nodded. "No one relationship goes without struggles and hindrances. There are always bumps and thorns in the way and that is what every couple needs to overcome. And your test, your bump in the road is the upcoming wedding and Yugi's parents."

"That's not just a bump, it's a mountain!" Yami exclaimed a little desperately. "Compared to any other relationship I've ever been in this is by far the most complicated one!"

"Being in a relationship is never easy," Sugoroku tried to reason.

"I _know_ that," Yami almost whined. "I'm not trying to disagree, or going against you, nor am I saying that I don't want this, I just – having my heart broken so many times I automatically guard it. I can't help it; it's like a defence, one that's hard to break. But Yugi did, just by looking at me. He broke the wall I tried to desperately to maintain by just being there. It's a miracle in itself that he stayed with me, a broken imperfect man who seems incapable to love someone."

"Just because your previous relationships didn't work out doesn't mean that this one will end in failure. You've already come as far as to love him for him, for wanting a relationship with him, for it to work out. You gave him up perhaps for the wrong reasons, but you love him for the right ones. Yugi loves you too. From what I understand from Kichiko there's nothing more Yugi wishes than to be with you. You need a little faith in him as well as yourself."

That was all very well, Yami thought, but it didn't help any of them when the situation was the way it was. He came to think of the letter he received from his love and it made him doubt everything all over again. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe what both Sugoroku and Kichiko'd told him of how much Yugi wanted to be with him, he just couldn't help the doubt in his heart over the sincerity of it.

"Something is bothering you." Sugoroku was very perceptive, just like Yugi. It was one of Yugi's many qualities that sometimes made him feel uncomfortable. He felt uncomfortable now.

"I am merely thinking about something."

"Is it important or irrelevant?"

Yami pondered it for a moment. "Both, I think." Yami hesitated a moment more before he pressed on. "You see, Yugi wrote me a letter a little while ago. At first I didn't read it when I realised who it was from. When I did I felt split. It hurt to have it written on paper, to have physical proof that what we had is truly over, yet it made me happy to _have_ that proof since I didn't have anything else from him. I don't have anything that belongs to him so I treasure it. What bothers me is that he is asking me to move on. I get where it's coming from, I wish the same for him. But knowing that he's to be married off and will not be happy – that's not okay! I can't go on and find someone else when he'll be miserable. I don't think that I can be happy without him, and I highly doubt that he will be as okay with it as he claims. And he even _thanked_ me! He thanked me for being the one he spent those days with, for being the one making him happy! I just don't know how to deal with all of that!"

"Yugi wrote all of that?" Sugoroku asked in wonder.

"And more," Yami answered.

"There was more?"

"Yes. I've read it so many times I remember the letter by heart."

"Might you tell me what else he wrote?"

And he did, reciting the words as exact as he could remember by memory. The elder man listened carefully, taking in every spoken word but never revealed in any way what he thought or felt. It was a little eerie. After he finished reciting the letter it took a long moment before Sugoroku spoke.

"I get why you react the way you do, but Yugi isn't a bad person. He wrote that letter to ease your grief. There's no way he would want to give you false hope by telling that he was trying to break from his family."

"So he crushes my hopes instead?" Yami said in disbelief.

"I understand what you're saying," Sugoroku said firmly, patiently. "But you must also understand that Yugi would never give you hope if there was no way for you to get back. He would rather see you move on and live happy with someone else than yearn for him for the rest of your life, wishing and hoping that someday it _might_ be."

"But I don't want to move on. And I don't want to see him suffer either," Yami said quietly. Clutching to his cup like a lifeline he fought to keep his composure. He was so tired of crying and feeling sad, feeling sorry for himself. Worrying for Yugi didn't help either.

"Of course you don't," the elder man said. "That's what love is, to care for someone so greatly that they'll do anything to keep them happy. Yugi loves you so deeply that he was willing to marry Anzu-chan, his childhood friend, to ensure your safety. To him that meant everything. Keeping you safe and sound was more important to him than his own happiness."

"Sacrificing himself to such a fate was never what I wanted for him," Yami said passionately. "I wished to give him what he wanted, what he needed. I was planning on buying my own place, move from that crappy place I live in, find a place that would be ours, Yugi's and mine; a place that we could make a home, our home, a place that he could call home. That's all I want; someplace where we won't be disturbed by those who doesn't like us together, where we can be ourselves and share the good and the bad times."

Sugoroku listened intently to Yami's passionate confession. "Kichiko told me you were left a nice house in Okinawa from your late grandmother."

"Yes, it's true. I plan to move in sometime during the next month, as soon as I have sorted out everything here in Domino."

"And Yugi?"

Yami didn't answer for a long moment. "Yugi can come live with me if he wishes. If he wants to stay here in Domino, if he doesn't want to come with me, then I will accept his choice. Then there'll be nothing left for me here. There are too many bad memories here for me. A change is what I need right now."

"And you're positive about that?"

"Yes." It was the truth. Yami had thought it over carefully the last few days. The will was legit and he owned his grandmother's house. The lawyer he'd spoken with had mentioned that it was rather strange that Yami hadn't received the house if he was the only living relative. The truth was that Yami hadn't wanted to deal with any of it and had never thought of sorting out such legal things. He was only 19 when she died and too emotionally unstable to begin to sort such affairs out. To think that he had a house and money all these years and he never bothered to do anything about it. It was still a little overwhelming.

"I understand. You must also think about what's best for _you_, that's important too. For the moment I think arranging for Yugi's return to you is the most pressing matter to take care of."

"Why is everyone so willing to help a stranger be together with someone from their family?"

"Because we all want what's best for Yugi, and if that is being with you then that's all that matters. I want my grandchildren to be happy, that's all."

"I want him to be happy too," Yami murmured.

"Then that's all that should matter. Don't think of the maybes and what if's, it won't do any good. Focus on the now and what you want and go for it. I can assure you that Yugi will want the same thing. Would you like to talk to him?" Sugoroku suddenly asked. It shocked Yami speechless and made him forget all about his doubts and troubles. To be able to talk to Yugi again would be a dream. Almost forgetting his manners Yami finally answered, "Yes, very much so."

"Then let's talk to him!" and from out of his pocket he drew a cell phone. Yami stared at it briefly before thinking better of it. Of course Sugoroku had a cell phone; their communication had mostly been through texts. "What?" the elder asked. "Just because I am old does not mean that I don't know how to use a cell phone. I'm quite modern for my age. At least that's what Kichiko tells me."

"There is nothing wrong in having a cell phone," Yami assured. "I actually didn't get one myself before I was around 22."

"That late?"

"Yes. I didn't see the need for one at the time," Yami explained sheepishly.

"I see. Well, let's call Yugi then!" Watching the man dialling the number made Yami nervous all of a sudden. He could only hope that Yugi would want to speak to him after such a long time.

"Hello, Yugi! Yes, it's your grandfather, who else would it be?" He laughed richly at something Yugi said. "Yes, it's good to hear your voice too. It's been too long, my boy." Another pause. "Don't you apologise, I know things are rough with your parents." A new pause, quite long this time. Sugoroku listened patiently to Yugi who, from Yami was able to hear which was very little, sounded frantic and frustrated. Sugoroku would say "Is that so?" or "How awful!" and by the facial expressions he made Yami had a pretty good feeling he knew what the conversation was about. It was clear as day from the anger in the plum eyes of the elder man.

"I understand, Yugi. I will do what I can to help you. Of course, my boy! You're my grandson; I want you to be happy. Speaking of which," he added, eyeing the man across him, "there's something I can do for you right now. Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you," he chuckled. "Yes, I know surprises aren't what you enjoy the most but I promise you you'll like this one."

Winking Sugoroku passed on the phone, and a nervous Yami reached out to take it with very unsteady hands. His hands shook so hard he almost lost the cell phone. At last, after 3 weeks of no contact, of not seeing Yugi's face, not hearing his voice, not feeling his gentle touches, he was going to talk to him. It was such a small thing to be able to exchange words with his love, but to him it was everything. Never in his life had he thought that a phone call could be so life changing. He placed the phone by his ear. As he did he heard that melodious voice talking; at that moment everything was suddenly right again. "Grandpa? Grandpa, you there? What's going on?" said a bewildered Yugi who had no idea that he was no longer talking to his elder relative.

Yami took a deep shuddering breath and spoke the name of the man who held his heart, who meant the world to him: "Yugi."

* * *

Kichiko: So, first of all, here came the explanation as to why Yuhara showed up on Yami's doorstep. Kinda also why she had such a big part back in chapter 7, that wasn't random ;)

Second of all, yes, Yami finally meets grandpa Solomon! Big moment! Btw, did you like Yami's outfit? I really love casual outfits, they can be sooo nice ;)

Third of all, we finally hear word from Yugi after two chapters' absence. Yet we leave it at that. Aren't we cruel? :P Rest assured there'll be more of Yugi in the next chapter, he is important to the story after all ;)

Wow, Yami was really smacked around in this chapter, wasn't he? Well, considering how he's so hesitant and doesn't make a move it was kinda necessary. My beta applauded Yuhara for chiding him xD He really did need some sense knocked into him. Giving up on Yugi just isn't an option! :O

What do you think of the cover photo? Fitting? We love it, and hope you like it too :)

It did take a while, but inspiration was shot and dead for ages! We did finish this during the last month though, along with the next chapter of **Closer to you**. Combo update! Very pleased with ourselves So do go check it out if you haven't received a word of update or you just don't know which story I'm talking about. Its gonna be quite the story after a while so do take a look at it and give us some feedback. We'll be really happy if you do :D

Please review, criticise, rant, sing dance, whatever: tell us exactly what you think – flamers is accepted too as long as they are reasonable.

We are going away for over a week now so there are no responses to any reviews until October. Time to hit London and shake up the town! xD you guys have a great weekend, and we'll see you later :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chrino: Late as usual, and I'm not going to bother with any excuses, only hope that this chapter will be worth the wait.

Kichiko: Let's just say that life can be an outright bitch at times. And writing itself. We've had so many ideas for how this chapter should turn out, and finally we managed to stick to one. Hopefully you'll like the result.

But no more idle chit chats! We'll leave the ranting till after the chapter.

Chapter's been looked over by Vanja-Deyja (long before we got the final details in place) but not betaed. So all mistakes, typos and weird formulated sentences (basically everything wrong) is on us. Oki?

Chrino doesn't own anything, manga, original plot, characters or songs, only the concept that is this story. Alright? Good, now read on!

...

"Yugi?"

Yami waited for his love to answer but there came nothing. All he heard was a stunning silence. That couldn't be good. Why didn't Yugi answer? Was it only due to shock, or could it be something else? Was he not ready to hear from him yet? Had Yugi perhaps been ready to forget him already? Did he not want to talk to him?

Sugoroku watched the man silently, curious to the lack of talking. Yami shrugged; he had no answer to give him.

Suddenly there came some muffled sounds from the receiver. Yami listened intently trying to figure out what was going on. He soon found out; the muffled sound was due to Yugi holding his hand over the speaker on his phone, the shuffling noise was him running somewhere. A door was shut and finally a breathless Yugi spoke into the phone, whispering, unsure if he had heard correctly, "Yami-kun?"

Laughing slightly in relief Yami beamed. It was only his name, only two syllables, but to him it meant the world. It was his love speaking to him with that lovely melodious voice of his, whispering his name in his ear, making his heart race and his whole being fill with warmth. It was more than Yami had ever hoped would and could happen again. "Yes, love, it's me," he said warmly, hushed, in awe. It felt like forever since he'd heard Yugi's voice, and it made him delirious.

"I can't believe it," Yugi choked. "I can't believe that I'm talking to you."

"I find it hard to believe myself," Yami admitted.

"You're talking with grandpa's phone. You must be sitting with him. Why are you sitting with my grandpa?" Yugi then sputtered, utterly confused.

"It's a very long story. I'll tell you some other time. God, it's so good to hear your voice again," Yami gushed unabashedly. He should be embarrassed to say such things while Sugoroku was listening but the elder man only smiled into his tea cup, gazing into the open air about him.

"It's good to hear you too. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, by god; you've no idea how much!"

"I can imagine," Yugi answered voice full of so many emotions Yami couldn't tell them apart nor say what they were. "Yami-kun."

"Yes?"

"Nothing," the other admitted. "I just wanted to say it. I just can't believe that I'm talking to you again."

"You already told me so, Yugi," Yami chuckled, knowing exactly what Yugi was feeling at that moment.

"Yami-kun," Yugi repeated, more hesitant this time. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing what I did to you, for leaving you. I never should've done so."

"Yugi..."

"I really am so sorry," Yugi sniffled. "It was stupid of me to think that it would be for the best when I knew in my heart that the only one for me is you. God, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not," Yami swore. "If anyone's the idiot it's me, letting the best thing that ever happened to me slip from my grasp."

"I'm still the bigger fool," Yugi said grimly. "I knew what I felt in my heart, what my very soul told me to do, yet I ignored it, and for what? A mass of broken hearts and no happy endings for anyone, all because of my father!" A massive thud was heard from Yugi's end. He must've hit something. Huh. Yami had never seen – or heard – him filled with such rage. "I was naive for thinking that it would all work out if I just left. That you would be able to move on to someone who was more fitting for you, who didn't lie to you, who didn't know from the very beginning that our relationship could never last. Never did I think that I would feel so hollow inside." Yugi's voice broke, and it almost broke Yami's heart to hear him.

"I am so sorry, so, so incredibly sorry for doing what I did to do," Yugi said in that sad voice of his. Yami could only envision his eyes filling with unshed tears, how his whole face fell into sorrow. "I really never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to ever go! You have no idea how bad I felt for leaving, for breaking your heart, for not staying; it was the biggest mistake of my life! Even with this in mind I didn't return to you. I should've come back like I wanted to, like my entire being told me to do. Will you believe that I was too frightened to, that what I feared was that you wouldn't take me back? It's understandable, doing what I did to you should've taken me behind bars. Forgive me, Yami-kun, even if I don't deserve it, for I don't, I truly don't deserve it but I still can't help but ask: forgive me!"

Yami couldn't help it; he smiled so widely his face might tear up. This was so like his love, to take the whole blame on him when it was not, and that was just one of the things he loved about him.

"Yugi, please listen to me. There is nothing to forgive, my love. There is nothing to forgive, because you aren't the one at fault. No, listen to me," he said intently as Yugi tried to say something. "The reason we were forced apart was not your doing. It was your father, you said so yourself. If anything it's he that needs forgiving. If anything I'm the one who can't forgive myself as I should've stopped you from leaving. It's been eating me up from the inside, haunting my thoughts and dreams to the point of insanity, filling me with such guilt and hopelessness that I could hardly function."

A soft sad coo was heard through the receiver. "Oh, Yami-kun," Yugi murmured, "I had no idea."

"How could you? I practically sent you packing out of the door, giving up before even trying to actually fight back. Then I beg of you to stay just as you were leaving, wanting you to stay so bad, to not walk out of my life, so I forgot that it was hard on you too. I'm the one that needs forgiveness."

"No, you did nothing wrong. I forced my decision on you, making it hard on us both."

"For the sake of my safety."

"Dumping you like those women before you, you mean?" Yugi said with slight disgust. "I really am no better than any of them, am I? Making and then breaking your heart; trashed it really."

"You stole my heart and returned it because you thought it best. Thing is that when I gave my heart to you, you brought it with you out that door. I am by no means here to take it back, but I'm here to do what I didn't do then. I shall fight for you and your happiness for that is all that matters to me. I care for you so much that I don't have the words for it. If it isn't you..." his voice trailed off, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I feel the same way," came the soft response. Flushing, heart beating madly and at a loss for words Yami failed to know what to say. Then came the answer, the thing he ought to say. He took a deep breath, open his mouth, speaking in a hushed voice, as if the two of them weren't on the phone, but together, sitting by each other, looking the other in the eyes, getting lost in the love they felt for the man in front of them: "Yugi, I lo-"

"Yugi!" came a shout from the other end. Yami jumped out of his skin, falling back in feeling rather unwell. Noises and shuffling was heard, a hurried whispered "sorry, I've gotta go" and a strange sound like the wrong button was pushed. The slamming of a door was heard and a second voice, angry and furious, entered the room.

"Why did you run off in such a hurry?"

"It's none of your business," Yugi retorted darkly.

"Who's on the phone?" the voice demanded.

"Grandpa."

"You ran off to talk to Sugoroku?"

"I wanted to talk with him privately. Is that a crime?"

Silence followed. Yami daren't breathe though he was certain the newly arrived man couldn't hear him.

"Give me the phone." Again that demanding tone. Yami thought he knew who it was now.

"Why?"

"So I can talk to him."

"Why?" Yugi asked coldly. "What do you have to talk to him about?"

"That's between me and him. Now give me your cell phone."

"The hell it is between you and him."

"Watch your language!"

"Screw you," Yugi said in a sing song voice.

A low dangerous growl came from the other man. "Stop being a child and give me that phone," the father said with such authorisation that Yami couldn't help but feel he should comply. Rather hard to do when not in front of the man in charge. With a lot of grumbling Yugi relented, evidently giving the phone to his father while saying "I did hang up you know."

The fumbling on the phone paused for a moment as it had switched hand. "Yes, I can see that." Apparently Yugi had tried to end the conversation before but failed.

The change couldn't have been bigger. When talking to Yugi both had been hushed, sweet talking to the other with love and care. Mister Mutou had a sharp authorative voice that made Yami cold to the very core. "Sugoroku, why are you calling my son?"

Panicked Yami practically threw the phone back to the elder Mutou who in turn was shocked from the sudden movement. He put his hand briefly over the speaker, asked "What is it?"

"It's the father," Yami panted, out of breath for some reason.

Calmly Sugoroku took the phone to his ear, but not before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. As he did, he smiled widely, like he was greeting the man in person.

"Why, hello, Kei-san. How is my son-in-law?" A pause. "Can't I call my grandson without there being some hidden agenda? I want to be able to talk to him without interrogation."

Yami couldn't calm down. He felt agitated just by listening to Sugoroku's conversation and he only heard the one half of it. Needing another brew of coffee he quickly retreated to get a refill, taking the elder Mutou's cup with him.

He didn't return before Sugoroku ended the phone call. The elder man seemed to sink deep into his seat, exhausted, a dark look covering his face.

"Well, that was a productive conversation," he concluded as Yami placed the cups of new hot drinks on the table. "Thank you, Yami-san. Not a moment too soon."

"I take it that it didn't go too well."

Sugoroku gave a humph at that. "Pfft. The biggest understatement I've ever heard. Not only wouldn't he let me talk to my own grandson, he also refused me once more of coming to the wedding that is, despite my reasoning, still on." He shook his head gravely. ""What am I ever going to do with that son-in-law of mine."

"Is there anything to be done?" Yami asked, vary of the answer.

"That would depend on you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Sugoroku took a deep draught of his beverage and exhaled slowly. "You have just told me that you love my Yugi and that Yugi loves you back. If anything can be done, even if only stop the wedding, it would be on you."

Yami took those words in. Of course he'd thought about it, taking Yugi back, but he was only one person. Having Kichiko back him up was good and all and yet they were only two people. Even with Sugoroku's help it didn't look good. The odds sure were against him.

The elder Mutou peered at him curiously. "So, what are you going to do?"

Yami stayed silent for a moment. He knew what he wanted to do but there were things that needed to be sorted out. Yet the decision his heart had made was the one thing he truly needed to sort out.

"I'm going to take Yugi back."

-o-O-o-

"Osaka, huh. Great city that."

It was a new day at work, and during lunch Yami had just told some of his co-workers of some of his future plans. He thought it best that he share the news with those he was on actual speaking terms with as some of them had been showing some concern and empathy the last few weeks since Yugi's departure – though of course no other than Mori knew that fact.

"Yes, it is. I'm looking forward to moving."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Hashimoto asked. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that."

"Did something happen with Yugi-kun?" Hisao asked.

Breath hitched in his throat Yami failed to answer. He really didn't want to go over the whole break up all over again, he just wanted to forget and move on.

"So something _did_ happen." It wasn't a question, there was only a note of realisation, of something that had been thought of but never asked.

Before Yami could make a reply a voice spoke behind him. "Don't push Takamori to talk if he doesn't want to talk." Mori, who had come into the room without anyone noticing, stood practically beside Yami with a coffee in hand. "Some things are best left alone." A hand came to rest on the smaller man's shoulder. Grateful for the support Yami only smiled back to Mori, nodding to him. He received a nod in return.

"It doesn't matter if anything happened to make me consider the move. I have long thought of moving, to start over someplace else. There just was no opportunity until now that I have a house and some money to finance the move. But if you must know, Yugi is part of that reason."

The group was silent. Laughter was heard from the rest of the workers on the other table.

"So, the reason you've been so down lately is because of Mutou-san?" Hashimoto asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, it is. But I don't want to talk about it."

"We understand," Hisao replied solemnly. The man had caught on that something had been wrong during the days after the break up but had never pressured Yami into talking or to socialise with them. Clearly he had understood more than Yami thought he had.

"Welp, time to get to work, people," Hisao then yawned, rather forced it seemed. "Not gonna get any dough just sitting around drinking coffee."

"Wouldn't that be something," Hashimoto grumbled but he did get up from his seat along with the rest of the group. The men both gave a pat on Yami's shoulder as they passed him, giving him understanding glances. Whatever they had wanted to say they kept to themselves. That would explain the forced yawn. Hisao felt it best to let the topic be so he turned it into work. Yami had to remember to thank him later.

The rest of the workers moved about and out of the door after the first leavers, leaving only Yami and Mori. Yami turned to said man beside him.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing," Mori said.

"Even so, thank you; I don't know what I would've said otherwise."

"The truth perhaps?"

"No, the less who knows, the better."

Mori nodded, seemingly in agreement. "So you are moving?"

"That's the plan."

Mori took a seat in one of the vacant chairs. He watched Yami carefully. "What about Mutou-san?"

"That is a matter to take care of later."

The silent inquiry had Yami softly sighing. "I want to have everything else in order first before making a move."

"So you are going to fight for him?"

"Correct."

"But you are taking care of other things first? Are you certain that it will not be too late?"

"No. Everything will work out. It has to work out. I have a plan. And I'm also in contact with Yugi's grandfather. If anything changes he'll let me know."

"You're working with Mutou-san's grandfather? How did this happen?"

Yami gave a brief explanation about the sister turning up and arranging a meeting with Sugoroku and of the meeting itself. Hesitating for only a moment he then told of his plans for Yugi's retrieval.

"Risky," was all Mori said.

"So I've realised. Backing out is not an option though."

Mori gave a small smile. "It seems you've figured it out."

"Yes, I have," Yami agreed. "I'm following my heart."

A big heartfelt smile spread over Mori's features. Never had Yami seen him give more than the casual polite smiles so this surprised him. The still grinning man extended his hand. "I wish you all the luck."

Accepting the hand and the good wish Yami felt a little lighter at heart – it sure helped to know someone supported his decision.

-o-O-o-

Finally, all his affairs were in order. Everything that needed to be prepared was done. All the people involved were in place. All lose threads tightened and secured, leaving no space for any errors. Every single emotion was dealt with, sorted out, the heart and soul ready. More ready than ever before in his entire life Yami strode in to the building where the rehearsal dinner was taking place, hoping and praying to whatever god was guiding him to help him with the task at hand; he could use all the help he could.

Walking in through the back door he almost immediately walked into someone. "Excuse me; I'm supposed to help out today?" he said to the woman. She was dressed in a nice three piece suit, a nametag on the blazer told him she worked at the hotel.

"Ah, yes, the extra waiter," she said after a moment of thought. "Just walk to the kitchen; it's that way, second door on the left."

"Thank you." Yami followed the corridor and walked in the appointed door into the kitchen. It was bustling with activity, steam rose from simmering pots and pans and it smelled so wonderful from different spices and sauces. Again he stumbled into someone, this time another waiter. He was soon sent into a small changing room where there hung clothes for him in a plastic bag, with a paper with a name written on it: Karizawa Kazuki. It was the only one left so it had to be the one Yami was supposed to wear. Karizawa, he had to remember it this time. If at any point he was called upon and didn't response it could be disastrous, if only for himself.

Now clad in a simple straight pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a black vest he took a look in the mirror. A man his height stared back at him. He had long jet black hair pulled in a low ponytail at his neck, deep brown eyes and dark skin. Well, darker than Yami's at any rate. It was so strange, the person looking back at him wasn't him, and yet it was. The dye, contact lenses and tan was so unlike him it didn't feel real. The idea was to blend in though. It was a success. Yugi wouldn't recognise him at all. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or sad by this.

God, he was frightened. He just knew that something would go wrong. The idea sounded so great when he first had it but now he wasn't so sure. Kichiko had been nothing short of ecstatic and optimistic when she learned of it. In fact, it was her idea that he should infiltrate the party as a waiter so no one would suspect him of being an intruder. No chance of that happening, Yami thought grimly.

His pocket vibrated. Fishing out his phone Yami saw he'd received a message from Yugi. It was from far the first one. Yugi had sent a lot of messages lately, expressing his feelings and everyday thoughts. _I really miss you. Wish you could be here_, it said. It made his heart flutter happily. 'Don't worry, Yugi. I'll be there, in one way or another'.

"Karisawa! Let's go, there's lots to go through before dinner and things to learn about the big day tomorrow."

The big day tomorrow. Shudders ran though him but he dismissed them for the moment. No good walking around thinking about the wedding, he had more important things to do. With a court nod he followed the main waiter out into the kitchen.

-o-O-o-

The hours went by quickly. Yami had no time to be nervous with all he had to do. It felt good not to be able to worry. It kept his head clear, his mind focused on the task at hand. It was crucial that things went according to plan; else it would all go haywire. Even if it didn't work out that day he had the next one, when the actual wedding was taking place. The Mutou family was having a rehearsal dinner that afternoon, with the closest family and friends; the rest of the guests would attend the following day. The fact that they had a rehearsal dinner was strange, and not really a Japanese custom, but Yami deducted it to the mere fact that the traditional Japanese weddings had taken things from the western countries.

If he couldn't get through to Yugi that day he was going to be really drastic. His only chance would be the wedding itself, and that was something he wanted to avoid. There would be no more chances after tomorrow.

The guests finally arrived, consisting of only close family and friends for the rehearsal dinner. They found their seats by the main table. Yami took quick notice of Yugi. Dressed in a nice suit that enhanced his body Yami couldn't help the slight faster beat of his heart. God, but he was gorgeous. He also noticed the worn expression Yugi wore. Eyes dull, mostly staring at his plate even with the insisted nudges from the woman beside him, the fiancé Yami presumed. Even from a distance he could see that she was beautiful, with big blue eyes and dark brown hair barely reaching her shoulders.

On the other side of the groom sat a woman who kept on insisting that he sit straight. It couldn't be anyone else but his mother. She was also very beautiful; it was easy to see where Yugi had his looks from. Round faced with big expressive eyes, a nice shade of plum, like Sugoroku's. Small and petite, they both shared the shortness in height.

The father looked rather opposite of them both. Tall, broad shouldered and clothed in a black dress that only accented his toned body. Short black hair, no facial hair, a hard face set in such a serious expression Yami briefly wondered if he ever managed to smile. He sure looked stern enough.

Seeing them had Yami feel a little panicked. It was one thing to plan everything; it sure was another to stand there, ready to execute it. How would the parents react to what he was about to do? Could it possibly end with his life after all? Despite Kichiko's reassurances that Mutou Kei would never actually order someone dead he sure looked serious enough to still get things his way.

Yami put it all aside; for the moment he was Karisawa the waiter, and he had to keep up the appearance for the time being.

Dinner went by quickly; the plates were cleared off and the attendants took to light chatter; the traditional toasts would be spoken the next afternoon so the guests felt free to talk amongst each other.

Yami found this particular moment to sneak off from his duties to find a person in particular. The reception clerk was still waiting for him where they had agreed to meet, of which Yami was grateful for. "You wanted me to play a CD?" the clerk asked.

"Yes." Yami gave the CD to the clerk. "Make sure to play it as soon as possible. And if anyone asks you don't know anything."

"Know what?" the woman asked looking honestly confused, but the glint in her eyes betrayed her.

"Nothing," Yami replied.

"Alright. I'd better get back to my station then."

Nodding to each other both went separate ways; Yami back to his post. He shook his head at the clerk's antics. It was no wonder she was such good friends with Yuhara, they sure shared some of the same traits.

No sooner had he returned to the hall room before a song started to play. He could feel his own heart tug at the memory of it.

_Time is going by, so much faster than I, and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

All attendants turned heads at the sudden song play, wondering if this was part of the event.

Yugi's reaction however was instant and strong. He whirled around in his seat to the nearest speaker, all colour drained from his shocked face, eyes filled with remembrance, love and loss.

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside, so I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know._

_Never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall._

Yugi looked frantic as his eyes searched the room, looking for the only one who would know the meaning behind the song. Standing up he paced the room, checking all corners and behind every door, but nothing. Yami kept up his appearance, making ready for the desserts.

_And now as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, 'cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you. So if I haven't yet, I'm gonna let you know._

_Never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

He felt absolutely horrible, playing the song that had become so important to them both. Yet Yami felt it was necessary to have it played, to have Yugi remember. It didn't stop his heart from breaking at the sight of the fleeing man, trying his best to keep his composure as he left for some privacy, the lyrics playing loud and clear from the reception hall, _Never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone._

Yugi had walked around the grounds, asking anyone he found of the hotel employees if they knew anything about the song being played. No one could give him a good answer. Dejected he made his way back toward the reception hall with slow steps. Yami kept his distance still but he desperately wanted to embrace the man before his eyes, to take his hurt away. 'Not yet', he told himself. 'I've a plan to follow'.

"Yugi?" A woman had called out to him, making him stop, tense, frustration building up in that small body. Yami saw it perfectly clear. It was that look in his eyes that told him off. Dressed in a simple strapless powder blue dress that reached just below her knees, her feet adorned with a pair of white and blue heels was Anzu, the childhood friend and fiancé. Her whole being screamed elegance and strength. If he remembered correctly she was a dancer which could explain her powerful stride.

"What is it, Anzu-chan?" Yugi answered her as she came up behind him.

"I'm worried about you. You seem so tense this evening."

"Why shouldn't I be tense?" he asked, the bitterness evident in his tone.

Anzu sighed. Laying a hand on his shoulder she made him face her. "I know you don't want to do this but will it really be so bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yugi muttered, a pained expression settling.

"Does it have to do with the time you spent away?" His silence seemed to give her the answer she needed. "What happened while you were away?"

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it," Yugi repeated, teeth gritted. "All you need to know is that I'm going to break this engagement, even if we need to marry first for me to break it off."

Anzu looked slightly fearful by that statement. "You really are going to oppose your parents will."

"Yeah, I am. I'm not going to let them control my life anymore. I've let them throw me around and drag me all over for too long. This time it's gone too far. I can't let them get in my way any longer."

"Why?" Anzu near demanded. "Why risk everything over something you have no control over?"

"For the sake of my heart!" Yugi near shouted. "My heart will never mend unless I know that I've done absolutely everything I can to make things right. I _need_ to make it right, I _must_ make it right."

"Why is it so important?"

His expression softened into a sad, sorrowful one, and Yami almost felt his heart break by the sight. "Because I love someone else and I broke their heart. I must make it right again," he swore gently once more, turning away and walking with the steps of determination, leaving a bewildered Anzu in the hallway utterly confused.

Not a moment later came Honda. Yami remembered him by the high styled brown hair he had. He wore a pair of black slacks and a simple white shirt, nothing too formal but not casual either. He walked up to the woman, looking at her expectedly for a moment. "What'd he say?" he then asked.

"That he loves someone else."

The shock on Honda's face couldn't be more evident. "Are you sure he said that?"

Anzu set a stern look on him. "Would I lie about something so important?"

"No," Honda said, "I know you would never lie about this, but I – he really loves someone else?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

The petite woman laughed bitterly as she turned to face him. "I'm the same so I can't really blame him." She took the taller man's hand, stroking it softly with the thumb. "I really wish that things were different."

"Me too," Honda agreed, taking her other hand, holding it like the utmost delicate flower. For a moment all they did was stand there, gazing at the other sweetly.

'Interesting', Yami thought as he stood still in his dark corner. 'There seems to be something elsegoing on here'. He remembered meeting Honda in the amusement park, how angry he'd been of seeing Yugi with him, Yami, a stranger. His reaction had been harsh, the argument with Yugi only heightening that impression, but now it fit. This was a vital piece of information that Yami could use and he would exploit it for at it was worth. 'I'm sorry', he thought to the pair now moving toward the hall room, 'but this is for Yugi's sake as well as yours. I hope you can forgive me later'.

But for the moment there was only one thing occupying him, and so he followed Yugi. He had walked into the men's room.

Yami felt indecisive for some reason. Reason and his heart seemed to be debating and tugging on his decision. He had been unsure of this before but now it had turned into a fully fledged doubt. Knowing what he had to do and to actually do it seemed impossible all of a sudden. He reached into his vest, finding a simple envelope. On it was only a name: Yugi.

This was the one thing he hadn't figured out the details for. He wanted to give Yugi is in person but that meant having to see him face to face. It was just too soon. But he had to make sure Yugi read it alone and that left him with two options. One, deliver it himself. Two, find someone to give it for him. But dragging too many people into this would only make things harder. He couldn't risk exposure either. He mulled over it for a moment, and then just decided to go with option two. To hell with it, getting the letter to Yugi was more important.

Of course luck seemed to have left him: there came Yugi back down the corridor. Suddenly panicked Yami slipped back around the corner and saw some open doors. He quickly slid in and behind one of the doors, hoping Yugi would simply walk by.

Honestly, hiding like this. Yugi wouldn't even recognise him, he was in a disguise! He'd been walking around the reception hall enough times now for Yugi to at least have seen him and not once did he try to make contact. The disguise was perfect. 'Yami, you are nothing but a big great coward. I'm really starting to see why no woman ever wanted to be with me. I have no backbone, no spine, and not able to stand up for myself. What does Yugi see in someone as pitiful as me anyway?'

A pair of dragging feet came closer, probably Yugi. They stopped for a moment before stepping right into the chapel.

Great, Yami thought, just what I needed. He could still sneak out without being noticed, he was sure. Yet curiosity made him stay. He peered out to the room, and saw that Yugi indeed had walked into the chapel. Yugi stood only a couple of meters from where Yami stood. From his position he saw the deep sorrow on Yugi's face, the utter despair that Yami himself felt. His eyes were focused on the Buddha standing at the other like he was waiting for a reply.

A shuddering sigh broke the silence. It sounded like he tried to keep his composure. "Make it right. That's what I said, huh?" Yugi suddenly said. "Well, that's rich coming from me. Since when have I ever been able to make it up to anyone? Me being friendless wasn't all just because of father, I screwed up too. And to tell Anzu-chan I'm going to break it off? How am I going to do that without all Hell breaking lose? Damn it." The silent curse sounded a little choked, by anger or tears Yami couldn't tell. God, how he wanted to walk out and take Yugi into his arms, kiss his cheeks and forehead and eyes and lips, to stroke his hair and scalp and chin, and to tell him everything would be okay. Though it would probably work against its purpose considering how he appeared at the moment.

"God, what am I doing? Standing here talking to myself like this. Stop this, Yugi. The song was probably just a crazy coincidence, there's no way he's here," he chided, though without any real emotion behind it. He sighed again. "I guess I'd better go meet my fate."

So he turned to walk out – Yami quickly drew back – but stopped before actually exiting. "For me?" he suddenly said, stepping back to sit down on the nearest chair. In sudden panic Yami quickly checked his vest and shirt for the letter. It was gone. Oh god. It really was in the hands of the one intended.

Yami was nervous. The letter he'd written was filled with all his heart, everything he felt, and it had only taken about a hundred tries to actually finish it. He was rather embarrassed by its content. Worse was it that Yugi was about to read it. Heart thumping hard in his nervousness he couldn't wait to get out of there. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

That was when he heard Yugi's voice again and realised in horror that he was reading his letter out loud. Yami wanted to die. He really didn't want to hear his words be spoken, he already remembered well enough what he'd written.

'"Dear Yugi-san, first of all let me congratulate you with your upcoming marriage. Even if I've never met her, from what I've heard Anzu-san seems like a fine woman and you are lucky to be with her. This must be surprising for you to hear me say, I'm surprising even myself right now. Though I am against this union I still feel I should be happy for you as you're entering a new stage in your life. I can only hope that she can give you what I couldn't and wish the two of you the very best.'"

There was a slight pause. Yami couldn't blame him. Reading this particular part would have anyone stagger, have everyone stop and wonder.

'"When I received your letter I didn't know how to react. Yes, it was the last thing I expected from you. I expected nothing, I only knew that contact between us would most likely be cut the moment you left, yet I was so happy to have it. It was written proof that those days were real, that you really were there with me, that I hadn't been dreaming. Many mornings did I wake up and pray that I was, because then there would be no pain in my soul, I wouldn't have my heart broken in pieces to mend once again. I understand all too well that you wished we had never met; the heartache would've been prevented that way.

But the more I thought about what he had together I've come to a realisation: had I never met you I would never have found true love. I would still be wandering around in the dark aimlessly, arms outstretched to grab onto something that I couldn't see. Hell, I couldn't even figure out my god damned sexuality. You helped me see, you were my beacon guiding me to the light, to find out about myself, to see that love really is a wondrous thing when shared with the love of your life. And what more, you never judged me, never tried to change me, and you always, _always_ saw me for the one I am. No one ever did that before. No one has ever made me feel so alive by merely gazing at me. Did I ever tell you how expressive your eyes are? They would always tell me all you felt, especially whenever you looked at me, which was a lot. I wish to see you so badly, to fall into your eyes and drown in them, never to surface. All the love you feel for me I wish I could see right now, to see your eyes and your face and to touch you, your cheeks and chin and hands and mouth; there's so much I wish for that I can't have, and you seem to be one of them.'"

It was a great understatement. And knowing that he was in the same room as his love and unable to even go near Yugi killed Yami inside.

"Oh, Yami-kun, I really don't know what to say..."

'Then don't', Yami pleaded, 'wait until we meet, tell me then, when face to face'.

'"I also want to take this opportunity to apologise to you. All those times you had to deal with me being weak, being unfair to you and your feelings, thinking only of how to protect myself from a possible heartbreak. I pushed you away so many times, just like on the night of departure. You wanted to fight, you wanted to stay, and what did I do? I push you away, tell you it can never be and then take you back into my arms and beg you to stay. It wasn't fair on you, yet you always seemed to try to make it better, to help me sort it out, to move forward.

I'm not perfect, far from it. You know my flaws and have seen my bad sides. You stuck with me through all of the shit I went through, yet I did nothing when you walked away, the fear of hurting you – and myself – more than before scared the life out of me. Never did I want to see you in pain, to suffer, but you are. And in some ways that is my fault. But if you ever could forgive me for not fighting for you, for not putting everything on the line to retrieve you from the grasp of your parents; forgive me for being such an ass that couldn't see past his insecurities long enough to see what was right in front of him all along.

I've been a fool, Yugi. My fear of being alone was what kept me from truly loving you. My fears hindered me in realising that love is all around me, even in places I never thought I could find them. With your help I could finally see, I rediscovered what I lost long ago, what I thought was no longer possible: falling in love. It truly must have been love at first sight for no one has ever moved me as much as you by mere first sights. Knowing this, and having gone through what we have I surely cannot let this all slip from me. For I remember you promise, your loving words to me, to stay with me, to catch me if I fall, to never let me get hurt. That was inevitable in the end.

But your words have settled securely into the deepest parts of my heart. I can only hope that my words will do the same in yours. Because no matter what, if we are never able to be together, if this truly isn't meant to be, then I want to know for sure, I want to try to see if a relationship will work. I am so sorry for not realising this sooner, for being so damned hesitant and second guessing you, me, us. I've finally realised what I want and I can really only pray that you will want the same.

Even as I say this I also realise the reality of the situation. I'm prepared on everything backfiring on me and that you and I really can _never_ be. It hurts but it's the truth. I won't ever regret meeting you. You are the best thing that happened to me, don't you forget that!

Although you should know that I'm moving to Okinawa.'" This gave the biggest response as Yugi acclaimed, almost in despair, "Moving?" He rushed on, '"Apparently I have a house there, and honestly there's nothing left for me here in Domino. A fresh start is what I need and the time is right. Please don't be sad over the distance between us. I'm not leaving you behind for you are more than welcome to visit. What I'm leaving is the town and the bad memories it holds for me. There's nothing left for me here than reminders of what was, so a move is just what I need.

This is not a goodbye. This is just what it is, an honest letter filled with all I feel for you. Whether or not it can ever be I still wish you all the best and good luck with everything. Hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances, if only as friends.

I miss you dearly, and I love you, with all that I am.

Yours, always and forever, Yami'."

Quiet sniffles was heard and Yami realised with a start that Yugi was crying. 'Please don't cry', he thought desperately, 'that only makes me want to comfort you'.

"You love me. Oh god, you still love me. Thank goodness."

Startled Yami almost gave away his hiding spot. Did Yugi really think that he didn't love him anymore? Hadn't he shown him lately in the messages they sent each other? But maybe that hadn't been enough. Yugi must've had his doubts, just like Yami had. Had he thought that Yami wouldn't do anything, that he'd given up on them? Truth be told Yami hadn't really been giving any indication that he would either, but wasn't his love for Yugi enough proof for the other that it would be enough?

He dared take another peek. Yugi was indeed crying but he was also smiling, clutching the piece of paper to his chest, murmuring 'thank you' over and over.

"There you are. We wondered where you took off to." Honda had walked into the chapel without any of the men noticing. Quickly Yugi hid the letter inside his jacket. Honda took notice but didn't say anything. He couldn't however ignore the tears. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Yugi dried the tears with his jacket sleeve. "I don't know if I'll ever be."

"Why?"

Yugi shrugged. He walked past his friend and out of the chapel. Before disappearing from the doorway he stopped and said, "I guess it's because I'm getting married tomorrow, but my heart belongs to someone else."

A shocked Honda stood left behind, taking in the confession. He looked frustrated as realisation came over him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, kicked a nearby chair and left too, muttering darkly, "Shit, this situation is impossible. Can this get any worse?"

Yami had a pretty good feeling that it would.

Quickly he followed Honda back to the reception. All attendants were back in their places again. It was soon time for dessert.

Suddenly Mr. Mutou's cell phone rang and he quickly arose to go answer it. His wife chided him with an 'it's your son's wedding' to which he'd replied that it was only a rehearsal one. Mrs. Mutou fumed at this though she didn't respond. The sigh she gave indicated she was used to this kind of thing. It didn't mean that she approved.

This was the moment Yami had been waiting for. As soon as the man was out of the room he stepped in, quietly cleared his throat to gain the attention of those closest to him, being the bride, groom and the groom's mother. "Pardon me," he said, still rather quietly, in a more high pitched and twisted voice so not to be instantly recognised by his love. "I am actually a friend of a friend of your son. He was very sorry to learn he couldn't attend the wedding and has also been unable to give his regards to the happy couple. When he learned that I was working at this particular wedding he wondered if I could raise a toast in his stead. Would that be okay?"

"I suppose it is," Mrs. Mutou said, looking at Yami with great scepticism. He had expected it. At least she hadn't refused him this chance, it made everything that much easier.

"Thank you very much." Raising a glass he'd hidden behind his back he clinked it to gain the attention of the guests. All eyes were set on him, the apparent waiter, with looks of curiosity. Also to be expected. "I am terribly sorry to intrude but I'm a friend of a friend of the groom. My friend was very sorry not to be able to give his regards to Mutou-san, so I've asked permission to give them in his stead." Turning to the groom he fought the urge to swipe the man in his arms. Gods, he was so handsome in his suit and so adorable in his puzzlement.

"To Yugi-kun, the kindest man I've ever known. May your days be filled with laughter and joy, with happiness and warmth. May you and your intended have glorious days and fight through the darker harder days that comes your way. May you never waver from who you are, to stay true to yourself and your heart. I hope that whenever we meet again you are content and have no regrets. Whatever happens in the future know that I have your back. You can always count on me, whatever you need. I give a toast to a great friend, companion and person, someone whose happiness means the world to me. A toast to the one who changed my life, may your own be outstanding. Yours truly, Yami."

Glasses were raised, the drinks sipped and a small round of applause sounded. Whispers of who this Yami person was spread throughout the room. The only reaction Yami wanted however was from the one sitting right by him.

Yugi was very hard to read at the moment. Was he shocked, thrilled, happy? Could he possibly be angry, furious for such a show, for being tugged along in this game? Did he dare try to make a move in front of his family and friends? Expressionless and motionless Yami couldn't possibly tell. Perhaps he needed to sort things out. Perhaps he hadn't even realised that the one standing there was him, Yami! That would've been the worst; after all the hard work, planning and preparations, this was the result? He sure hoped not.

Perhaps he needed to pull his backup plan after all.

Turning back to the attendants he politely bowed, thanked for his time and excused himself; he still had to pretend he was merely a waiter. He made his way toward the kitchen. His heart clenched so hard he fought an urge to double over in pain.

Was this it? Would nothing more happen at this particular moment? He was leaving for Okinawa tomorrow; he had to know what Yugi wanted!

Walking along the table he came across a brown haired man he had met only once before. Said man rose from his chair, stepping in front of Yami, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Pardon me," Yami said as he tried to walk past him but Honda wouldn't let him.

"Say, have we met before?" he asked nonchalant, but there was an ire in his voice, a fiery look in his dark eyes Yami didn't like having directed at him.

Shit, had Honda recognised him somehow? No, that couldn't be. His appearance was very different from the one time they met and his features were similar to Yugi's so he should have a good cover. Honda was a smart man, he'd noted, one with a good head on his shoulders. It figures that he would find something suspicious. But did he have to choose this particular moment?

"No, I'm sorry, I do think not. I am merely but a waiter working odd jobs here and there."

"Then how come you know a friend of Yugi's? He doesn't have too many of them and I know all of them."

'Do you, now?' Yami thought sarcastically. 'You didn't know about us before forcing it out of Yugi that day at the amusement park'.

"Friend might be too strong a word; I'm more of an acquaintance I suppose."

"Yet you were asked to give a toast for Yugi in his stead."

"I was happy to do so."

"How do you know this Yami anyway?"

Crap, he was pushing things too far. Yami needed to find an escape, quickly!

"I know him through the firm, now if you'll excuse me, I do have work to see to."

Honda was about to give a protest as Yami stepped past the taller man and walked away with brisk steps toward the kitchen. He knew that if he didn't his cover might be blown, or worse, he'd lose composure. It was of course too early to tell of Yugi had put the pieces together or not but Yami couldn't help feeling helpless, not knowing what to do. He really desperately wanted to turn and proclaim his love for Yugi in front of everybody, consequences be damned! But it could backfire, and turn really ugly.

Safe behind the doors of the changing room he started to pace. This was bad, really bad. If Honda started to ask questions he could be in serious trouble.

His phone rang. Without a second thought Yami picked it up.

"Yami-kun."

His breath caught. "Y-yugi?" he stammered.

"Are you here? Inside the building with me?"

"No, of course not! How could I be –"

Yugi interrupted him. "Our song was played earlier, I found a letter from you and one of your 'friends' gave a toast in your name. You don't have any friends, you told me so yourself. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Yami said nothing. What was he supposed to day? 'I'm trying to find out whether or not you still love me by pulling this crazy stunt by crashing your rehearsal dinner as a waiter'? Not an option.

He heard Yugi sigh. "At least tell me this: did you mean what you said, in the letter?"

Did he mean it? Why would he have bothered to write it and get it to Yugi if not? Should he have written it just so Yugi could suffer?

"Just as much as you did with yours," he responded softly.

A sharp intake of breath. "I never really meant to write that letter."

"I know. But you did. You sent it to me."

"Yes."

"I wrote that letter to you because I wanted you to know, how I feel, where I stand, what my future plans are."

"So you really are moving to Okinawa."

"Correct."

"You still want me to come visit?"

"Of course I do!"

"Even if we can't ever be together?"

"Even then," Yami answered in all honesty.

Silence, and then "Come out to the reception hall. If you're really here as I think you are, you need to hear this."

"Hear what?"

The line broke.

"Damnit!" Yami cursed and ran through the kitchen to the dining hall. What was Yugi planning? Yami could only hope that he wouldn't do anything reckless.

He skidded to a halt before barging through the door, instead calmly walking out, and positioned himself by the kitchen doors. Almost at the same time did Yugi stride in from the hallway, determined, confident and calm. The fire and light in his eyes had rekindled. What Yami saw was the Yugi that had died that day he left, the one he loved, the strong, kind, wonderful person with the big heart.

His parents and his fiancé both tried to ask him something but Yugi ignored them. He took his place, took his glass and clinked. All eyes fell on him, perhaps thinking that the groom wanted his speech. Yami sure was curious to what he was about to say.

"Thank you all for coming. It's been a pleasure to meet everyone again, regardless of how long it's been. It thrills me to see that you all came the long way to see this happy event play out, to be part of it; which will make this next part rather hard to say. Because I don't want to disappoint anyone, even less hurt anyone but it's, unfortunately, inevitable." He looked at Anzu as he said this. Yami could've sworn that he saw her nod; maybe he just saw the understanding look in her eyes. Yugi took a deep breath, and then said with dead finality, "I'm not going through with this wedding."

All was silent. Everyone was shocked. This didn't even faze Yugi as he went on. "I can't go through with this wedding because I don't love Anzu-chan, at least not more than as a friend. We could never be happy together, not as a couple. So I'm going to end this façade right now."

Slender fingers fiddled with his glass. There was no uncertainty in his stance, but his hands betrayed his nervousness.

"There is also something else that I want out in the open. I'm in love. I love someone else entirely and there is no way that I'm going to keep up this charade just for the sake of my parents."

Bright amethyst eyes found deep violet across the room. A smile made its way, the one that always made Yami's heart melt. One that always reassured him that everything would be okay.

"The one I love is the one who holds my heart, who stole it before I even knew it myself. He is a man," he said next with great emphasise, to the great horror of all the attendants, "and his name is Takamori Yami-kun."

...

Kichiko: This whole chapter, specially the rehearsing dinner, was a PAIN. Knowing little to nothing about weddings and rehearsal dinners this sure was a big tweak to the whole story. We took big liberties on the dinner thing but we found this chapter to be the best of all those we did write. I think this was re-written about 5 times or so? I don't remember anymore.

And hey, will you know, it's still not over! I bet you all expected Yami to just 'storm the castle and kidnap Yugi back'. A friend of mine expected it for sure. But Yami just isn't that kind of person, at least not in my story, with the personality Chrino gave him. But hey, there you go. Things turned out the way they did. There will be at least one more chapter, the last one I think, perhaps an epilogue. Haven't given it too much thought.

Chrino: I've put myself in quite the position. The next chapter is going to be one big challenge to pull off! I always have, in the back of my mind, the notion that there might, and can, be changes that I didn't plan. Changes are good. It stirs new ideas, lets me be creative on another level and so I'm able to have many different sides to one idea, to see what would be the best. But honestly, right now I wish I'd just gone for the original idea to just let Yami storm the actual wedding in protest (he wasn't actually going to storm in, but disturb it, yes xD ).

Kichiko: Anyway, tell us what you thought of this! Loved it? Hated it? What did you think of the letter? Yami's little sneak in? Their song playing? Anything? I love to hear your opinions on the content, on big and small details; to hear what others think and hear their point of view of things is always so interesting and awesome. So leave me a review, tell me just what you thought of the chapter. Even what you think what might happen next! I want your reactions!

Chrino: I'm just glad if you like my story. But feel free to leave me a note

Both: Till next time!


End file.
